Gêmeos Potter e a Pedra Filosofal
by Lilian Tindade Potter
Summary: E se Harry não fosse filho unico e tivesse uma irmã gêmea? Como seria suas avaenturas em Hogwarts? Gêmeos Potter e a Pedra Filosofal conta a história de um casal de gêmeos que dormem em baixo da escada na casa dos tios. Quando ainda bebês ele tiveram sua casa invadida por um terrível bruxo das trevas responsável pelo assasinato de seus pais e foram os únicos sobreviventes. Porém o
1. Chapter I Os Gêmeos que Sobreviveram

**Gêmeos Potter e a Pedra Filosofal**

 **CAPÍTULO UM**

 **Os Gêmeos Que Sobreviveram**

O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, no. 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.

O Sr. Dursley era Diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, fazia perfurações. Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes. A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos. Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.

Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam aguentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.

A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam há muitos anos, na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley. Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um casal de gêmeos, mas nunca o tinham visto. As crianças eram mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância, eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com aquele tipo de crianças.

Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta. Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.

Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.

— Pestinha — disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa. Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.

Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria um gato lia um mapa. Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira — em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarela, sentado na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato.

O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros — não, não estava olhando a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas nem placas. O Sr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante ocaminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia, mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pode deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas. O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas — os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens, ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba — essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... É, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.

O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem, elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de coruja passava no alto. A maioria jamais vira uma mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco. Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.

Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.

— ... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...

— ... É, os filhos deles, Harry e Lilian...

O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.

Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de idéia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando... Não, estava agindo como um idiota. Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim. Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com filhos chamados Harry e Lilian. Pensando bem nem sequer tinha certeza de que os sobrinhos tivessem o nome de Harry e Lilian. Jamais vira as crianças. Talvez fosse Ernesto e Maria. Ou Eduardo e Hanna.

Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava — se ele tivesse uma irmã como aquela... Mas mesmo assim aquelas pessoas de capas.

Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta.

— Desculpe — murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contrario, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:

— Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se! Porque o Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!

E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou. O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.

Quando entrou no estacionamento do numero quatro, a primeira coisa que viu — e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito,— foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.

— Chispa! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.

O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo. Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a então não comentar nada com a esposa.

A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova (Nunca). O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.

 _"E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem a noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram visto hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono."_

O locutor se permitiu um sorriso.

" _Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico.'' "Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?"_

 _"Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista, ''não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje, ouvintes de todo o pais têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles tem tido chuvas de estrelas!_

 _Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa"._

O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter...

A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá. Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.

— Hum, hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã ultimamente?

Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã.

— Não. — respondeu ela, seca. — Por quê?

— Uma notícia engraçada — murmurou o Sr. Dursley — Corujas... Estrelas cadentes e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...

— E dai? — cortou a Sra. Dursley.

— Bem, pensei, talvez, tivesse alguma ligação com... Sabe... O pessoal dela.

A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não. Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pode:

— Os filhos deles, teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?

— Suponho que sim — respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.

— Como são mesmo os nomes deles? Ernesto e Maria, não é?

— Harry e Lilian. Uns nomes feios e vulgares se quer saber minha opinião mesmo que Lilian seja o nome da minha própria irmã.

— Ah, é — disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. — É, concordo com você.

Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.

Estaria imaginando coisas. Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter? Tinha-se... Se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... Bem ele achava que não aguentaria.

Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter estivessem envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam seenvolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia afetá-los...

Como estava enganado.

O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono.

Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da Rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.

Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando.

Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram.

Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto. Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz, muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore.

Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara numa rua onde tudo desde o seu nome às suas botas era malvisto.

Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou:

— Eu devia ter imaginado.

Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa, parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e ascendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele fez de novo — o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o "apagueiro", até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe, os olhos do gato que os vigiava. Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o "apagueiro" na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.

— Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Professora Minerva McGonagall.

E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.

— Como soube que era eu? — perguntou.

— Minha cara professora nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.

— O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra — respondeu a Professora Minerva.

— O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui.

A professora fungou aborrecida.

— Ah sim, vi que todos estão comemorando — disse impaciente. — Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. — Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. — Eu ouvi... Bandos de corujas... Estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa. Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo.

— Você não pode culpá-los — ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. — Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.

— Sei disso — retrucou a professora mal-humorada. — Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem às ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.

De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:

— Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?

— Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?

— Um o quê?

— Um sorvete de limão. E uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.

— Não, obrigada — disse a Professora Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorveres de limão. — Mesmo que Você-Sabe- Quem tenha ido embora.

— Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort — A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar — Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.

— Sei que não vê — disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. Mas você é diferente. Todo o mundo sabe é o único de quem Você-Sabe... Ah está bem, de quem Voldemort tem medo.

— Isto é um elogio — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.

— Só porque você é muito... bem... nobre para usá-los.

— É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Gonfrei me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.

A Professora Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:

— As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?

Aparentemente a Professora Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.

— O que estão dizendo — continuou ela — é que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lílian e Tiago Potter estão... Estão mortos.

Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Professora Minerva perdeu o fôlego.

— Lílian e Tiago... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo.

Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

— Eu sei... Eu sei... — disse deprimido.

A voz da Professora Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir:

— E não é só isso estão dizendo que ele tentou matar os gêmeos Potter, Harry e Lilian. Mas... Não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar nenhum dos dois. Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry e Lilian Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu e é por isso que ele foi embora.

Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.

— É verdade? — gaguejou a professora. — Depois de tudo o que ele fez... Todas as pessoas que matou... Não conseguiu matar duas crianças? É simplesmente espantoso... De tudo que poderia detê-lo... Mas, por Merlin, como foi que Harry e Lilian sobreviveram?

— Só podemos imaginar — disse Dumbledore. — Talvez nunca cheguemos à saber.

— E por que Tiago e Lilian tinham que dar o nome da filha deles como o da mãe? – disse meio chorosa.

— Eles sabiam que poderiam morrer mesmo tendo esperanças de viverem e vissem os filhos crecerem, mas então deram seus nomes aos filhos para não nos esquecermos deles se acontecesse o pior.

— Mas o nome do menino é Harry.

— Mais seu segundo nome é Tiago.

A Professora Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho.

Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número, em vez deles pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:

— Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.

— Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.

— Vim trazer Harry e Lilian para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe restam.

— Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? — exclamou a Professora Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro — Dumbledore você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry e Lilian Potter não pode vir morar aqui!

— É o melhor lugar para eles — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando eles forem mais velhos, escrevi-lhes uma carta.

— Uma carta? — repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando- se novamente no muro. — Francamente Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-los! Eles vão ser famosos, lendas. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry e Lilian Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre eles. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer os nomes deles!

— Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. — Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino e menina. Famosos antes mesmo de saber andar. Famosos por alguma coisa que eles nem vão se lembrar! Veja que eles estarão muito melhor se crescerem longe de tudo isso até que tenham capacidade de compreender?

A professora abriu a boca, mudou de idéia, engoliu em seco e então disse:

— É, é, você está certo é claro. Mas como é que eles vão chegar aqui, Dumbledore? — Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse os gêmeos ali.

— Hagrid vai trazê-los.

— Você acha que é sensato confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como essa?

— Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida — respondeu Dumbledore.

— Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar — concedeu a professora de má vontade — mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... Que foi isso?

Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro, o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu — e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.

Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão selvagem — emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava dois embrulhos de cobertores.

— Hagrid — exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado — Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?

— Pedi emprestada, Professor Dumbledore — respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar — O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe eles, professor.

— Não teve nenhum problema?

— Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-los inteiros antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Eles dormiram quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol.

Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva curvaram-se para os embrulhos de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino e uma menina, que dormiam a sono solto. No de Harry sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio. Em quanto em Liliana não tinha nenhum corte ou machucado na testa, em baixo dos cabelos finos, lisos e ruivos.

— Foi aí que? — sussurrou a professora olhando para Harry.

— Foi — confirmou Dumbledore.— Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.

— Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?

— Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres.

— Bem não é só ele que tem uma cicatriz, professor, a menina tem uma com o mesmo formato no ombro esquerdo. — Disse Hagrid.

— Como isso é possível? Um ter a cicatriz na testa e o outro no ombro? — Perguntou a professora confusa.

— Eu os encontrei no mesmo berço, Lilian a direita de Harry, abraçados um no outro, é a mesma posição das cicatrizes.

— Bem, só podemos tentar entender o que aconteceu, mas me dê eles aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso. — Encerrou o professor

Dumbledore recebeu os gêmeos nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.

— Será que eu podia... Podia me despedir deles, professor? — perguntou Hagrid.

Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e Lilian e lhes deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.

— Psiu! — sibilou a Professora Minerva — Você vai acordar os trouxas!

— Desculpe — soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. — Mas na... Nã... Não consigo suportar, Lílian e Tiago mortos, e os coitadinhos do Harry e da Lilian terem de viver com os trouxas...

— É, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeita no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry e Lilian devagarinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores dos gêmeos e em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para os embrulhinhos, os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Professora Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.

— Bem — disse Dumbledore finalmente — acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.

— É — disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Professora Minerva, Professor Dumbledore...

Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé, com um rugido ela levantou vôo e desapareceu na noite.

— Nos veremos em breve, espero, Professora Minerva — falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Professora Minerva assou o nariz em resposta.

Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro". Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar os embrulhinhos de cobertores no batente do número quatro.

— Boa sorte, Harry e para você também Lilian — murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.

Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da Rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry e Lilian Potter viraram-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Suas mãozinhas agarram juntos a carta ao lado, mas eles continuaram a dormir, sem saber que eram especiais, sem saber que eram famosos, sem saber que iriam acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passariam as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda. Eles não podiam saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas.

— À Harry e Lilian Potter, os gêmeos que sobreviveram!


	2. Chapter II O Vidro Que Sumiu

**Gêmeos Potter e a Pedra Filosofal**

 **CAPÍTULO UM**

 **Os Gêmeos Que Sobreviveram**

O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, no. 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.

O Sr. Dursley era Diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, fazia perfurações. Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes. A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos. Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.

Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam aguentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.

A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam há muitos anos, na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley. Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um casal de gêmeos, mas nunca o tinham visto. As crianças eram mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância, eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com aquele tipo de crianças.

Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta. Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.

Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.

— Pestinha — disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa. Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.

Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria um gato lia um mapa. Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira — em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarela, sentado na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato.

O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros — não, não estava olhando a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas nem placas. O Sr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante ocaminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia, mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pode deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas. O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas — os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens, ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba — essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... É, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.

O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem, elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de coruja passava no alto. A maioria jamais vira uma mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco. Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.

Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.

— ... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...

— ... É, os filhos deles, Harry e Lilian...

O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.

Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de idéia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando... Não, estava agindo como um idiota. Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim. Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com filhos chamados Harry e Lilian. Pensando bem nem sequer tinha certeza de que os sobrinhos tivessem o nome de Harry e Lilian. Jamais vira as crianças. Talvez fosse Ernesto e Maria. Ou Eduardo e Hanna.

Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava — se ele tivesse uma irmã como aquela... Mas mesmo assim aquelas pessoas de capas.

Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta.

— Desculpe — murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contrario, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:

— Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se! Porque o Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!

E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou. O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.

Quando entrou no estacionamento do numero quatro, a primeira coisa que viu — e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito,— foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.

— Chispa! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.

O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo. Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a então não comentar nada com a esposa.

A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova (Nunca). O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.

 _"E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem a noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram visto hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono."_

O locutor se permitiu um sorriso.

" _Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico.'' "Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?"_

 _"Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista, ''não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje, ouvintes de todo o pais têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles tem tido chuvas de estrelas!_

 _Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa"._

O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter...

A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá. Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.

— Hum, hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã ultimamente?

Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã.

— Não. — respondeu ela, seca. — Por quê?

— Uma notícia engraçada — murmurou o Sr. Dursley — Corujas... Estrelas cadentes e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...

— E dai? — cortou a Sra. Dursley.

— Bem, pensei, talvez, tivesse alguma ligação com... Sabe... O pessoal dela.

A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não. Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pode:

— Os filhos deles, teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?

— Suponho que sim — respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.

— Como são mesmo os nomes deles? Ernesto e Maria, não é?

— Harry e Lilian. Uns nomes feios e vulgares se quer saber minha opinião mesmo que Lilian seja o nome da minha própria irmã.

— Ah, é — disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. — É, concordo com você.

Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.

Estaria imaginando coisas. Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter? Tinha-se... Se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... Bem ele achava que não aguentaria.

Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter estivessem envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam seenvolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia afetá-los...

Como estava enganado.

O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono.

Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da Rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.

Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando.

Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram.

Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto. Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz, muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore.

Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara numa rua onde tudo desde o seu nome às suas botas era malvisto.

Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou:

— Eu devia ter imaginado.

Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa, parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e ascendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele fez de novo — o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o "apagueiro", até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe, os olhos do gato que os vigiava. Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o "apagueiro" na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.

— Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Professora Minerva McGonagall.

E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.

— Como soube que era eu? — perguntou.

— Minha cara professora nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.

— O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra — respondeu a Professora Minerva.

— O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui.

A professora fungou aborrecida.

— Ah sim, vi que todos estão comemorando — disse impaciente. — Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. — Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. — Eu ouvi... Bandos de corujas... Estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa. Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo.

— Você não pode culpá-los — ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. — Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.

— Sei disso — retrucou a professora mal-humorada. — Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem às ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.

De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:

— Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?

— Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?

— Um o quê?

— Um sorvete de limão. E uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.

— Não, obrigada — disse a Professora Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorveres de limão. — Mesmo que Você-Sabe- Quem tenha ido embora.

— Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort — A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar — Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.

— Sei que não vê — disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. Mas você é diferente. Todo o mundo sabe é o único de quem Você-Sabe... Ah está bem, de quem Voldemort tem medo.

— Isto é um elogio — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.

— Só porque você é muito... bem... nobre para usá-los.

— É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Gonfrei me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.

A Professora Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:

— As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?

Aparentemente a Professora Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.

— O que estão dizendo — continuou ela — é que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lílian e Tiago Potter estão... Estão mortos.

Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Professora Minerva perdeu o fôlego.

— Lílian e Tiago... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo.

Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

— Eu sei... Eu sei... — disse deprimido.

A voz da Professora Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir:

— E não é só isso estão dizendo que ele tentou matar os gêmeos Potter, Harry e Lilian. Mas... Não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar nenhum dos dois. Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry e Lilian Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu e é por isso que ele foi embora.

Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.

— É verdade? — gaguejou a professora. — Depois de tudo o que ele fez... Todas as pessoas que matou... Não conseguiu matar duas crianças? É simplesmente espantoso... De tudo que poderia detê-lo... Mas, por Merlin, como foi que Harry e Lilian sobreviveram?

— Só podemos imaginar — disse Dumbledore. — Talvez nunca cheguemos à saber.

— E por que Tiago e Lilian tinham que dar o nome da filha deles como o da mãe? – disse meio chorosa.

— Eles sabiam que poderiam morrer mesmo tendo esperanças de viverem e vissem os filhos crecerem, mas então deram seus nomes aos filhos para não nos esquecermos deles se acontecesse o pior.

— Mas o nome do menino é Harry.

— Mais seu segundo nome é Tiago.

A Professora Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho.

Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número, em vez deles pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:

— Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.

— Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.

— Vim trazer Harry e Lilian para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe restam.

— Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? — exclamou a Professora Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro — Dumbledore você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry e Lilian Potter não pode vir morar aqui!

— É o melhor lugar para eles — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando eles forem mais velhos, escrevi-lhes uma carta.

— Uma carta? — repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando- se novamente no muro. — Francamente Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-los! Eles vão ser famosos, lendas. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry e Lilian Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre eles. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer os nomes deles!

— Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. — Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino e menina. Famosos antes mesmo de saber andar. Famosos por alguma coisa que eles nem vão se lembrar! Veja que eles estarão muito melhor se crescerem longe de tudo isso até que tenham capacidade de compreender?

A professora abriu a boca, mudou de idéia, engoliu em seco e então disse:

— É, é, você está certo é claro. Mas como é que eles vão chegar aqui, Dumbledore? — Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse os gêmeos ali.

— Hagrid vai trazê-los.

— Você acha que é sensato confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como essa?

— Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida — respondeu Dumbledore.

— Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar — concedeu a professora de má vontade — mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... Que foi isso?

Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro, o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu — e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.

Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão selvagem — emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava dois embrulhos de cobertores.

— Hagrid — exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado — Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?

— Pedi emprestada, Professor Dumbledore — respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar — O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe eles, professor.

— Não teve nenhum problema?

— Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-los inteiros antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Eles dormiram quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol.

Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva curvaram-se para os embrulhos de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino e uma menina, que dormiam a sono solto. No de Harry sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio. Em quanto em Liliana não tinha nenhum corte ou machucado na testa, em baixo dos cabelos finos, lisos e ruivos.

— Foi aí que? — sussurrou a professora olhando para Harry.

— Foi — confirmou Dumbledore.— Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.

— Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?

— Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres.

— Bem não é só ele que tem uma cicatriz, professor, a menina tem uma com o mesmo formato no ombro esquerdo. — Disse Hagrid.

— Como isso é possível? Um ter a cicatriz na testa e o outro no ombro? — Perguntou a professora confusa.

— Eu os encontrei no mesmo berço, Lilian a direita de Harry, abraçados um no outro, é a mesma posição das cicatrizes.

— Bem, só podemos tentar entender o que aconteceu, mas me dê eles aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso. — Encerrou o professor

Dumbledore recebeu os gêmeos nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.

— Será que eu podia... Podia me despedir deles, professor? — perguntou Hagrid.

Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e Lilian e lhes deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.

— Psiu! — sibilou a Professora Minerva — Você vai acordar os trouxas!

— Desculpe — soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. — Mas na... Nã... Não consigo suportar, Lílian e Tiago mortos, e os coitadinhos do Harry e da Lilian terem de viver com os trouxas...

— É, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeita no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry e Lilian devagarinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores dos gêmeos e em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para os embrulhinhos, os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Professora Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.

— Bem — disse Dumbledore finalmente — acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.

— É — disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Professora Minerva, Professor Dumbledore...

Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé, com um rugido ela levantou vôo e desapareceu na noite.

— Nos veremos em breve, espero, Professora Minerva — falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Professora Minerva assou o nariz em resposta.

Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro". Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar os embrulhinhos de cobertores no batente do número quatro.

— Boa sorte, Harry e para você também Lilian — murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.

Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da Rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry e Lilian Potter viraram-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Suas mãozinhas agarram juntos a carta ao lado, mas eles continuaram a dormir, sem saber que eram especiais, sem saber que eram famosos, sem saber que iriam acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passariam as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda. Eles não podiam saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas.

— À Harry e Lilian Potter, os gêmeos que sobreviveram!


	3. Chapter III As Cartas de Ninguém

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

 **As Cartas de Ninguém**

A fuga da jibóia brasileira rendeu a Harry e Lilian o seu castigo mais longo. Na altura em que lhe permitiram sair do armário, as férias de verão já haviam começado e Duda já quebrara a nova filmadora, acidentara o aeromodelo e, na primeira vez que andara na bicicleta de corrida, derrubara a velha Sra. Figg quando ela atravessava a Rua dos Alfeneiros de muletas.

Harry e Lilian ficaram contentes que as aulas tivessem acabado, mas não conseguia escapar da turma de Duda, que visitava a casa todo dia.

Pedro, Dênis, Malcolm e Górdon eram todos grandes e burros, mas como Duda era o maior e o mais burro do bando, era o líder.

Os demais ficavam bastante felizes de participar do esporte favorito de Duda: perseguir Harry.

Por esta razão Harry passava a maior parte do tempo possível fora de casa com a irmã, que também fugiadas agressões verbais deDuda e sua gange, perambulando e pensando no fim das férias, no qual conseguiam vislumbrar um raiozinho de esperança. Quando setembro chegasse, eles iria para a escola secundária e, pela primeira vez na vida, não estaria em companhia de Duda. Duda tinha uma vaga na antiga escola de tio Válter, Smeltings. Pedro ia para lá também. Harry e Lilian por outro lado, iam para a escola secundária local. Duda achava muita graça nisso.

— Eles metem a cabeça dos garotos no vaso sanitário no primeiro dia de escola — contou ele a Harry — quer ir lá em cima praticar?

— Não, obrigado — respondeu Harry.

— O coitado do vaso nunca recebeu nada tão horrível quanto a sua cabeça, é capaz de passar mal. — Disse Lilian correndo junto com o irmão antes que Duda conseguisse entender o que dissera.

Certo dia de julho, tia Petúnia levou Duda a Londres para comprar o uniforme da Smeltings e deixou os gêmeos com a Sra. Figg.

A Sra. Figg não estava tão ruim quanto de costume. Afinal, fraturara a perna porque tropeçara em um dos gatos e não parecia gostar tanto deles quanto antes. Deixou Harry assistir a televisão, ensinou Lilian a fazer tricô e deu um pedaço de bolo de chocolate a cada um que pelo gosto parecia ter muitos anos.

Naquela noite, Duda desfilou para a família reunida na sala de estar vestindo o uniforme novo da Smeltings. Os alunos da Smeltings usavam casaca marrom-avermelhada, calções cor de laranja e chapéus de palha. Carregavam também bengalas nodosas, que usavam para bater uns nos outros quando os professores não estavam olhando isto era considerado um bom treinamento para o futuro.

Ao contemplar Duda nos calções laranja novos, tio Válter disse com a voz embargada que aquele era o momento de maior orgulho em sua vida. Tia Petúnia rompeu em lágrimas e disse que não podia acreditar que era o seu Dudinha, estava tão bonito e adulto.

Harry não confiou no que poderia dizer. Lilian achou que duas de suas costelas talvez já tivessem partido só com o esforço para não rir.

Havia um cheiro horrível na cozinha na manhã seguinte quando Harry e Lilian entraram para o café da manhã. Parecia vir de uma panela de metal dentro da pia. Harry se aproximou para espiar.

A tina aparentemente estava cheia de trapos sujos que boiavam na água cinzenta.

— O que é isso? — perguntou à tia Petúnia... Os lábios dela se contraíram como costumavam fazer quando ele se atrevia a fazer uma pergunta.

— O uniforme novo da escola de vocês — respondeu.

Harry espiou para dentro da tina outra vez.

— Ah — comentou — eu não sabia que tinha que ser tão molhado.

— Não seja idiota Harry ela está tirando o sugeira dos uniformes — respondeu Lilian dando um tapa no irmão.

— Não, e não... — retorquiu tia Petúnia com rispidez. — Estou tingindo de cinza umas roupas velhas para vocês. Vão ficar iguaizinhas às dos outros quando eu terminar. Lilian tinha sérias dúvidas, mas achou melhor não discutir, recebendo um olhar de apoio do irmão.

Sentaram-se à mesa e tentaram pensar na aparência que teria no primeiro dia de aula como se estivesse usando retalhos de pele deelefante velho, provavelmente.

Duda e tio Válter entraram ambos com os narizes franzidos por causa do cheiro do novo uniforme dos gêmeos . Tio Válter abriu o jornal como sempre fazia e Duda bateu na mesa com a bengala da Smeltings, que ele carregava para todo lado, onde Lilian podia jurar que iria machucar todos da sala com a bengala quando o professor não estiver olhando...

Ouviram o clique da portinhola para cartas e o som da correspondência caindo no capacho da porta.

— Apanhe o correio, Duda — disse tio Válter por trás do jornal.

— Mande o Lilian apanhar.

— Apanhe o correio Lilian.

— Mande o Harry apanhar. — Harry fuzilou a irmã com o olhar mas nada disse.

— Os dois apanhem o correio.

—Mande Duda apanhar. — Disseram em uníssemo som.

— Cutuque eles com a bengala da Smeltings, Duda.

Harry e Lilian se esquivaram da bengala da Smeltings e foram apanhar o correio. Havia quatro coisas no capacho: um postal da irmã do tio Válter, Guida, que estava passando férias na ilha de Wihgt, um envelope pardo que parecia uma conta e uma "carta para Harry e Lilian".

Harry apanhou-a e ficou olhando, o coração vibrando como um elástico gigante e entregou para irmã. Ninguém, jamais, em toda avida deles, lhe escreveram. Quem escreveria? Eles não tinha amigos, nem outros parentes, não era sócio da biblioteca, só Lilian mas sempre entregava os livros um dia antes, de modo que jamais receberam sequer os bilhetes grosseiros pedindo a devolução de livros. Contudo, ali estava, uma carta, endereçada tão claramente que não podia haver engano.

 _Sr. H. e Srta. L. Potter_

 _O Armário sob a Escada_

 _Rua dos Alfeneiros 4_

 _Little Whinging Surrey_

O envelope era grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado e endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda. Não havia selo.

Quando Lilian virou o envelope, com a mão trêmula, viu um lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão, um Leão, uma Águia, um Texugo e uma Cobra circulando uma grande letra "H".

— Andem depressa, pestes! — gritou tio Válter da cozinha. — fazendo o quê, procurando cartas-bombas? — E riu da própria piada.

Eles voltou à cozinha, ainda de olhos fixos na carta. Entregou a conta e o postal ao tio Válter, sentaram-se e começaram a abrir lentamente o envelope amarelo.

Tio Válter rasgou o envelope da conta, deu um bufo de desdém e virou o postal.

— Guida está doente — informou à tia Petúnia. — Comeu um marisco suspeito...

— Pai! — exclamou Duda de repente. — Pai, Harry e Lilian receberam uma carta!

Harry ia desdobrar a carta, escrita no mesmo pergaminho que o envelope, quando tio Válter arrancou-a de sua mão.

— É nossa! — disseram Harry e Lilian, tentando recuperá-la.

— Quem iria escrever para vocês? — zombou tio Válter, sacudindo a carta com uma das mãos para desdobrá-la e percorrendo com o olhar. Seu rosto passou de vermelho para verde mais rápido que um sinal de tráfego. E não parou ai. Segundos depois ficou branco-acinzentado, cor de mingau de aveia velho.

— P-P-Petúnia! — ofegou.

Duda tentou agarrar a carta para lê-la, mas tio Válter segurou-a no alto fora do seu alcance. Tia Petúnia apanhou-a cheia de curiosidade leu a primeira linha. Por um instante pareceu que ela talvez fosse desmaiar. Levou as duas mãos à garganta e produziu ruído de engasgo.

— Válter! Ah, meu Deus, Válter!

Eles se encararam parecendo ter esquecido que Harry, Lilian e Duda continuavam na cozinha. Duda não estava acostumado a ser desprezado. Deu uma bengalada forte na cabeça do pai.

— Quero ler esta carta — falou alto.

— Quero lê-la — disse Harry furioso —, porque é minha...

— E eu também já que tem o meu nome e do Harry. — Disse a irmã mais furiosa que Harry.

— Saiam, os três — ordenou com voz rouca tio Válter, enfiando a carta no envelope.

Harry e Lilian não se mexeram.

— QUERO MINHA CARTA! — Gritaram juntos.

— Me deixa ver! — exigiu Duda.

— Fora! — berrou Tio Válter, e agarrando os três, pelo cangote atirou-os no corredor e bateu a porta da cozinha. Harry,Lilian e Duda na mesma hora tiveram uma briga furiosa, mas silenciosa, para saber quem ia escutar à fechadura, Duda ganhou, por isso Harry, os óculos pendurados em uma orelha, deitou-se de barriga no chão para escutar pela fresta entre a porta e o chão e Lilian tentava ouvir algo com a orelha encostada na porta.

— Válter — disse tia Petúnia com voz trêmula — olhe só o endereço. Como é que eles poderiam saber onde eles dormem? Você acha que estão vigiando a casa?

— Vigiando, espionando, talvez nos seguindo — murmurou tio Válter enlouquecido.

Harry via os sapatos pretos lustrosos do tio Válter andando para cá e para lá na cozinha.

— Não — disse ele decidido. — Não, vamos ignorá-la. Se não receberem uma resposta... É, é o melhor... Não vamos fazer nada...

— Mas...

— Não vou ter dois deles em casa, Petúnia! Nós não juramos quando os recebemos que íamos acabar com aquela bobagem perigosa?

Aquela noite, quanto voltou do trabalho, tio Válter fez uma coisa que nunca fizera antes, visitou os sobrinhos no armário.

— Cadê a nossa carta? — perguntou Lilian, no instante em que tio Válter se espremeu pela porta.

— Quem nos escreveu? — Perguntou Harry completando o pensamento da irmã.

— Ninguém. Endereçaram a você por engano — disse tioVálter secamente. — Queimei a carta.

— Não foi um engano — retrucou Harry com raiva, — tinha o endereço do nosso armário.

— CALADO! — gritou tio Válter e algumas aranhas caíram do teto. Ele inspirou algumas vezes e então fez força para produzir um sorriso que pareceu bem penoso.

— Hum, sim, Harry sobre este armário. Sua tia e eu estivemos pensando... Vocês realmente estão ficando grandes demais para ele... Achamos que seria bom se vocês se mudasse para o segundo quarto de Duda.

— Por quê? — perguntou Lilian.

— Não façam perguntas — disse com rispidez o tio. — Levem essas coisas para cima agora.

A casa dos Dursley tinha quatro quartos: um para tio Válter e tia Petúnia, um para hóspedes (em geral a irmã de tio Válter, Guida), um onde Duda dormia e um onde Duda guardava todos os brinquedos e pertences que não cabiam no primeiro quarto. Harry e Lilian precisaram de apenas uma viagem para mudar tudo o que tinha do armário para o quarto no andar de cima.

Sentou-se na cama única cama que tinha no quarto e deu uma olhada à sua volta. Quase tudo ali estava quebrado. A filmadora com apenas um mês de uso estava jogada em cima de um pequeno tanque com que certa vez Duda atropelara o cachorro do vizinho, no canto estava o primeiro televisor de Duda, no qual ele enfiara o pé quando seu programafavorito fora cancelado, havia uma grande gaiola de pássaros, antigamente habitada por um papagaio que Duda trocara na escola por uma espingarda de ar de verdade, e que estava guardada numa prateleira com a ponta dobrada porque Duda se sentara em cima dela. Outras prateleiras estavam cheias de livros. Eram as únicas coisas no quarto que pareciam nunca ter sido tocadas. Lilian começou a arrumar as coisa com a ajuda de Harry levando os pertences de Duda para o quarto de dele retirando todos os brinquedos do quarto.

Lá de baixo veio o barulho de Duda gritando com a mãe:

— Eu não os quero lá... Eu preciso daquele quarto... Mande-os sair.

Harry suspirou e se esticou na cama e sua irmã caiu em cima dele fazendo-os rirem.

— Lily, tenho que admitir que vece é muito boa com arrumação.

— Obrigada, Harry, mais isso não é nada, já que até tio Valter comprar uma cama para cada não vamos arrumar mas nada. E quanto tivermos vamos botar na parede, um do lado do outro colado na janela.

Passaram um tempo falando da decoração do quarto até que veio uma pergunta que não quer calar em Harry.

— Lilian, você acha que era alguém que conhece nossos pais e quer nos tirar daqui?

— Não sei, se fosse, tio Valter e tia Petúnia deixariam ler, para se livrar de nós.

— É você tem razão. —Disse Harry abraçando a irmã e dormindo, sendo seguida por ela.

Eles combinaram em dividir a cama de casal como já estavam acostumados a dormirem assim não ligaram para isso. Ontem eles teria dado qualquer coisa para estar ali. Hoje, preferiam estar no seu armário com aquela carta do que ali em cima sem ela. Na manhã seguinte, no café, todos estavam muito quietos. Duda estava em estado de choque.

Berrara, batera no pai com a bengala, vomitara de propósito, dera pontapés na mãe e atirara sua tartaruga pelo teto da estufa de plantas e nem assim conseguira o quarto de volta. Harry e Lilian pensavam no dia anterior àquela hora, desejando com amargura que tivesse aberto a carta no hall. Tio Válter e tia Petúnia se entreolhavam, ameaçadores.

Quando o correio chegou tio Válter, que parecia estar tentando ser agradável cômodo subrinhos, fez Duda ir buscá-lo. Eles o ouviram bater nas coisas do corredor com a bengala da Smeltings. Então ele gritou:

— Chegou outra! Sr. H. e Srta. L. Potter, O Menor Quarto da Casa Rua dos Alfeneiros 4...

Com um grito sufocado tio Válter saltou da cadeira e saiu correndo pelo corredor, Harry e Hanna logo atrás dele. Tio Válter teve que lutar e derrubar Duda no chão para lhe tirar a carta, o que foi dificultado por Harry que agarrara o pescoço do tio Válter por trás ehanba uma de suas pernas.

Depois de um minuto confuso de luta, em que todos levaram varias bengaladas, tio Válter se endireitou, ofegante com a carta de Harry e Hanna apertada na mão.

— Vão para o seu armário, quero dizer, para o quarto — chiou para os sobrinhos — Duda, saia, saia logo.

Harry deu voltas e mais voltas no novo quarto, enquanto Lilianolhava para ele pensando em algo. Alguém sabia que eles se mudara do armário e parecia saber que eles não receberam a primeira carta. Isto significava com certeza que ia tentar outra. Outra vez? E desta vez ele tomariam providências para que desse certo.

Lilian tinha formado um plano.

O despertador consertado tocou às seis horas na manhã seguinte não o suficiente para acordar Harry mais sim Lilian. Lilian desligou o despertador e jogou Harry para fora da cama para acordar-lo depressa e se vestirem em silêncio.

Não podia acordar os Dursley. Desceram as escadas sorrateiros sem acender nenhuma luz. La esperar pelo carteiro na esquina da Alfeneiros e receber primeiro as cartas endereçadas ao numero quatro. Seus corações batiam com força quando atravessaram sem ruído o corredor escuro até a porta de entrada.

— AAAAAIIIIIEEE!

Harry deu um salto no ar e Lilian ficou paralisada, pisaram em alguma coisa grande e mole no capacho, uma coisa viva!

As luzes se acenderam no primeiro andar e, para seu horror, Harry percebeu que a coisa grande e mole tinha a cara do tio Válter estava dormindo junto à porta de entrada em um saco de dormir para impedir que os gêmeos fizesse exatamente o que estava tentando fazer. Gritou com Harry quase meia hora as veses tirada a atenção para gritar com Lilian e depois lhe disse para irem preparar uma xícara de chá. Eles foram para a cozinha, arrastando os pés, infeliz, e quando conseguiram voltar o correio tinha sido entregue, bem no colo de tio Válter. Harry viu seis cartas endereçadas em tinta verde.

Tio Válter não foi trabalhar naquele dia. Ficou em casa e pregou a portinhola para cartas.

— Entende — explicou à tia Petúnia por entre os lábios cheios pregos — se eles não puderem entregar então terão de desistir.

— Não tenho muita certeza de que isto vai dar certo, Válter.

— Ah, a cabeça dessa gente funciona de maneira estranha, Petúnia eles não são como você e eu — disse tio Válter tentando bater um prego com um pedaço de bolo de frutas que tia Petúnia acabara de lhe trazer.

Na sexta-feira chegaram nada menos que vinte e quatro cartas para Harry e Hanna. Como não passavam pela portinhola da correspondência, tinham sido empurradas por baixo da porta, metidas pelos lados e algumas até forçadas pela janelinha do banheiro no térreo. Tio Válter ficou em casa de novo. Depois de queimar todas, apanhou martelo e pregos e fechou com tábuas as frestas das portas da frente e dos fundos, de modo que ninguém podia sair.

Cantarolou "Pé ante pé no campo de tulipas" enquanto trabalhava, e se assustava com qualquer ruído.

No sábado as coisas começam a fugir ao seu controle. Quarenta e oito cartas acabaram entrando em casa enrolada e escondida em duas dúzias de ovos que o leiteiro, muito confuso, entregara à tia Petúnia pela janela da sala de estar. Enquanto tio Válter dava telefonemas furiosos para o correio e a leiteria tentando encontrar alguém a quem se queixar, tia Petúnia picava as cartas no processador de alimentos.

— Mas quem é que quer falar tanto assim com vocês? — Duda perguntou espantado aos primos.

Na manhã do domingo, tio Válter sentou-se à mesa do café parecendo cansado e um tanto doente, mas feliz.

— Não tem correio aos domingos — lembrou a todos, contente passando geléia nos jornais —nada de cartas idiotas hoje...

Alguma coisa desceu chiando pela chaminé do fogão enquanto ele falava e bateu com força em sua nuca. No instante seguinte, trinta ou quarenta cartas saíram velozes da lareira como se fossem tiros. Os Dursley se abaixaram, mas Harry e Lilian se entre olharam e deram um salto no ar para apanhar uma...

— Fora! Fora!

Depois que tia Petúnia e Duda tinham corrido para fora protegendo o rosto com os braços, tio Válter bateu a porta. Eles podiam ouvir as cartas disparando para dentro da cozinha, ricocheteando nas paredes e no chão.

— Já chega — disse tio Válter, tentando falar com calma, mas ao mesmo tempo, arrancando tufos de pêlos dos bigodes. — Quero vocês aqui de volta em cinco minutos prontos para sair. Vamos viajar. Ponham apenas algumas roupas nas malas. Não quero discussão!

Ele parecia tão perigoso com metade dos bigodes arrancados que ninguém se atreveu a discutir. Dez minutos depois eles tinham retirado as tábuas para passar nas portas e estavam no carro, correndo em direção a estrada. Duda fungava no banco traseiro, o pai tinha lhe dado um tapa na cabeça por atrasá-los tentando empacotar a televisão, o vídeo e o computador na mochila esportiva.

Eles viajaram no carro. E viajaram. Nem tia Petúnia se atrevia a perguntar aonde iam. De vez em quando tio Válter fazia uma curva fechada e seguia na direção oposta por algum tempo.

— Para despistá-los... Despistá-los — resmungava sempre que fazia isso.

Não pararam para comer nem beber o dia inteiro. Quando a noite caiu Duda estava uivando. Nunca tivera um dia tão ruim na vida. Estava com fome, sentia falta dos cinco programas de televisão que queria assistir e nunca levara tanto tempo sem explodir um alienígena no computador.

Tio Válter parou finalmente à porta de um hotel de aspecto sombrio na periferia de uma grande cidade. Duda, Harry e Lilian dividiram um quarto com duas camas iguais e lençóis úmidos que cheiravam a mofo. Duda roncou, mas os gêmeos ficaram acordados, Harry sentado no peitoral da janela e Lilian aninhada ao seu peito, espiando as luzes dos carros que passavam enquanto pensavam…

— Harry, será que eles não vão desistir? — Perguntou Lilian depois de pensar um pouco

— Porque desistiriam?

— Porque não respondemos as cartas.

—claro que não, se não desistiram até agora não será por isso. Eu so gostaria de ler pelo menos uma carta. — Falou Harry mais distraído que nunca olhando para a rua.

— Talvez a casa esteja tão loda de de cartas, que possamos surrupiar uma para olhar quando voltarmos.

— Quem sabe, mais vamos dormir se não Tio Valter vai gritar conosco até desistir de fugir. — Dito isso Lilian se aconchegou mais em seu peito e dormiu, Harry não ligava já que o peitoral da janela era mais confortável que a cama e dormiu.

Comeram cereal velho e torradas com tomates enlatados frios no café da manhã do dia seguinte. Tinham acabado de comer quando a proprietária do hotel aproximou-se da mesa.

— Com licença, mas um dos senhores é o Sr. Harry Potter e ou Srta. Lilian Potter? É que eu tenho umas cem dessas na recepção. — E ergueu uma carta para eles poderem ler o endereço em tinta verde:

 _Sr. H. e Srta. L. Potter_

 _Quarto 17_

 _Railview Hotel Cokewrth_

Harry tentou pegar a carta assim como Lilian, mas tio Válter afastou suas mãos. A mulher ficou olhando.

— Eu recebo as cartas — disse tio Válter, levantando-se depressa e seguindo a mulher que se retirava do salão de refeições.

— Não seria melhor simplesmente irmos para casa, querido? — tia Petúnia sugeriu timidamente horas depois, mas tio Válter não parecia ouvi-la. Exatamente o que andava procurando ninguém sabia. Ele os levou até o meio de uma floresta, desceu do carro, espiou a volta, sacudiu a cabeça, tornou a embarcar no carro e partiram outra vez. A mesma coisa aconteceu no meio de um campo arado, no meio de uma ponte pênsil e no alto de um edifício garagem.

— Papai enlouqueceu, não foi? — Duda perguntou, cansado, à tia Petúnia no fim daquela tarde. Tio Válter estacionara no litoral, passara a chave no carro com todos dentro e desaparecera.

Começou a chover. Grandes gotas batiam no teto do carro.

Duda choramingou.

— É segunda-feira — falou à mãe. O Grande Humberto vai se apresentar hoje à noite. Quero estar em algum lugar que tenha televisão.

Segunda-feira. Isto lembrou aos gêmeos uma coisa. Se era segunda-feira e em geral podia-se confiar que Duda soubesse os dias da semana, por causa da televisão, então o dia seguinte, terça-feira, era o décimo primeiro aniversário deles.

Naturalmente seus aniversários não eram lá muito divertidos, no ano anterior, os Dursley tinham-lhe dado dois cabide e um par de meias velha do tio Válter, para Harry e um sapato furado da tia Petúnia, para Lilian. Ainda assim, não se fazia onze anos todos os dias.

Tio Válter voltou sorrindo. Carregava um pacote comprido e fino e não respondeu à tia Petúnia quando ela perguntou o que comprara.

— Encontrei o lugar perfeito! — falou. — Vamos! Saiam todos!

Fazia muito frio do lado de fora do carro. Tio Válter apontou para o que parecia ser um grande rochedo no meio do mar.

Encarrapitado no alto do rochedo havia o casebre mais miserável que se pode imaginar. Uma coisa era certa, ali não havia televisão.

— Estão anunciando uma tempestade para hoje! — disse tio Válter alegre, batendo palmas. — E este senhor teve a bondade de concordar em nos emprestar seu barco!

Um homem desdentado vinha descansadamente em direção a eles, e apontava com um sorriso muito maldoso para um barco a remos velho que subia e descia nas águas cinza-grafite lá embaixo.

— Já comprei algumas rações para nós — disse tio Válter — portanto, todos a bordo!

Fazia muito frio no barco. Salpicos de água gelada do mar escorriam pelos pescoços deles e um vento cortante fustigava seus rostos. Depois do que pareceram horas eles chegaram ao rochedo, onde tio Válter, escorregando, levou- os ate a casa em ruínas.

O interior era horrível, cheirava a algas marinhas, o vento assobiava pelas frestas nas paredes de tábuas e a lareira estava úmida e vazia. Havia apenas dois quartos.

Afinal as rações de Tio Válter eram uma embalagem de cereal para cada um e cinco bananas. Ele tentou acender a lareira, mas a embalagem de cereal apenas fumegou e carbonizou.

— Aquelas cartas viriam a calhar agora, hein? — disse ele animado.

Estava de muito bom humor. Obviamente achava que ninguém teria chance de alcançá-lo ali, durante uma tempestade, para entregar cartas. Harry e Lilian concordavam intimamente, embora este pensamento não os animassem nem um pouco.

Quando a noite caiu, a tempestade prometida desabou ao redor deles. A espuma das altas ondas chapinhava nas paredes do casebre e um vento ameaçador sacudia as janelas imundas. Tia Petúnia encontrou uns cobertores mofados no segundo quarto e preparou uma cama para Duda ao sofá comido pelas traças. Ela e tio Válter foram se deitar na cama cheia de calombos ao lado e deixaram Harry procurar a parte mais macia do assoalho enquanto Lilian tentava arrumar o canto para os dois e se enrolaram no cobertor mais rasgado e ralo.

A tempestade rugia cada vez com maior ferocidade à medida que a noite avançava. Harry não conseguia dormir. Tremia e revirava, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável, seu estômago roncando de fome. Os roncos de Duda eram abafados pela trovoada que começou por volta da meia-noite. O mostrador luminoso do relógio de Duda, que estava pendurado para fora do sofá em seu pulso gordo, informava a Harry que dentro de dez minutos ele e sua irmã completariam onze anos. Deitado, ele viu seu aniversário se aproximar, então resolveu acordar a irmã e indicar que o aniverssário deles se aproximava, perguntando-se se os Dursley se lembrariam, perguntando-se onde estaria o remetente das cartas agora.

Faltavam cinco minutos. Os gêmeos ouviram alguma coisa estalar lá fora. Desejou que o teto não caísse, embora quem sabe conseguisse se esquentar se isto acontecesse. Quatro minutos.

Talvez a casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros estivesse tão abarrotada de cartas que quando voltasse ele pudesse surrupiar uma.

Três minutos. Seria o mar batendo tão forte na rocha? E faltavam dois minutos, que barulho esquisito de trituração era aquela? Será que a rocha estava se desintegrando no mar?

Mais um minuto e eles completariam onze anos. Trinta segundos... Vinte... Dez... Nove... Talvez acordassem Duda, só para aborrecê-lo... Três... Dois... Um...

— Feliz Aniversário Harry — Falou Lilian olhando para a porta que o barulho só aumentava.

— Feliz Aniversário Lily.

Dito isto casebre todo estremeceu e Harry sentou-se reto e Lilian se abrasou ao irmão, arregalando os olhos para a porta. Havia alguém lá fora, que batia querendo entrar.


	4. Chapter IV O Guardião das Chaves

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

 **O Guardião das Chaves**

BUM!

Bateram outra vez. Duda acordou assustado.

— Onde está o canhão? — perguntou abobado.

Ouviam coisa cair atrás deles e tio Válter entrou derrapando pela sala.

Trazia um rifle nas mãos, agora sabiam o que era aquele pacote fino e comprido que ele carregava.

— Quem está ai? — gritou. — Olha que estou armado! — Silêncio. E em seguida...

TRAM!

À porta levou uma pancada tão violenta que se soltou das dobradiças e, com um baque ensurdecedor, desabou no chão. Um homem gigantesco estava parado ao portal. Tinha o rosto completamente oculto por uma juba muito peluda e uma barba selvagem e desgrenhada, mas dava para se ver seus olhos, luzindo como besouros negros debaixo de todo aquele cabelo.

O gigante espremeu-se para entrar no casebre, curvando-se de modo que a cabeça apenas roçou o teto. Abaixou-se, apanhou a porta e tornou a encaixá-la sem esforço no portal O ruído da tempestade lá fora diminuiu um pouco. Ele se virou para encarar todos.

— Não poderia preparar uma xícara de chá para nós, poderia? Não foi uma viagem fácil...

E dirigiu-se ao sofá onde Duda estava paralisado de medo.

— Chegue para lá, gordão — disse o estranho.

Duda soltou um guincho e correu a se esconder atrás da mãe, que parara encolhida, aterrorizada, atrás de tio Válter.

— Ah, e aqui está o Harry e a Lilian! — disse o gigante.

Harry ergueu os olhos para a cara feroz e selvagem em sombras e viu que os olhos de besouro se enrugavam em um sorriso depois olhou para irmã e viu que tinha a mesma cara que ele.

— A última vez que os vi, vocês eram bebês — disse o gigante. — Você parece muito com o seu pai Harry, mas tem os olhos da sua mãe e você Lilian é muito parecida com sua mãe, mas tem os olhos do seu pai.

Tio Válter fez um som estranho e rascante.

— Exijo que saia imediatamente! — disse — O senhor invadiu minha casa!

— Ah, cala a boca, Dursley seu cara de passa — disse o gigante, e esticou o braço para trás do sofá, arrancando a arma das mãos de tio Válter, vergou-a no meio como se fosse de borracha e atirou-a a um canto da sala.

Tio Válter fez outro som esquisito, como um camundongo sendo pisado.

— Em todo caso, Harry, Lilian — disse o gigante, dando as costas para os Dursley —, feliz aniversário para vocês. Tenho uma coisa para vocês aqui, talvez tenha sentado nela sem querer, mas o gosto continua bom.

De um bolso interno do casaco preto ele tirou uma caixa meio amassada. Lilian abriu, com os dedos trêmulos. Dentro havia um grande e pegajoso bolo de chocolate com a frase Feliz Aniversário Twins escrita em glacê verde.

Harry olhou para o bolo depois para o gigante. Quis dizer obrigado, mas as palavras se perderam a caminho da boca.

— Quem é você? — perguntou Lilian saindo do susto antes do irmão.

O gigante deu uma risada abafada.

— É verdade, não me apresentei. Rúbeo Hagrid, Guardião das Chaves e das Terras de Hogwarts.

Estendeu uma mão enorme e sacudiu o braço inteiro de Harry e Lilian junstos.

— E que tal o chá, hein? — perguntou esfregando as mãos. — Eu não diria não a uma pessoa mais forte, se é que vocês me entendem.

Seus olhos bateram na lareira vazia em que ficara o pacote carbonizado de cereal e ele soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa. Curvou-se para a lareira, não viram o que ele estava fazendo, mas quando se afastou um segundo depois, havia dentro dela um clarão ribombante. O fogo estrondoso encheu todo o casebre úmido com sua luz tremeluzente e Harry sentiu o calor envolvê-lo como se tivesse mergulhado em um banho quente e Lilian saindo dos braços do irmão para apreciar mais o calor do fogo.

O gigante se recostou no sofá, que afundou um pouco sob o seu peso, e começou a tirar coisas de todo gênero dos bolsos do casaco: uma chaleira de cobre, uma embalagem amassada de salsichas, um espeto, um bule de chá, várias xícaras lascadas e uma garrafa de um líquido âmbar de que ele tomou um gole antes de começar a preparar o chá. Logo o casebre se encheu com o ruído e o cheiro de salsichas fritas. Ninguém disse nada enquanto o gigante trabalhava, mas assim que ele empurrou as primeiras salsichas gordas e suculentas, ligeiramente queimadas, do espeto, Duda se mexeu. Tio Válter disse com rispidez:

— Não toque em nada que ele lhe der, Duda.

O gigante deu uma risadinha ameaçadora.

— Esse pudim de banha do seu filho não precisa engordar mais Dursley, não se preocupe.

E passou as salsichas para Harry e Lilian, que estavam tão famintos que nunca provaram nada tão maravilhoso, mas ainda assim não conseguiam tirar os olhos do gigante.

Finalmente, como ninguém parecia disposto a explicar nada, Harry disse:

— Me desculpe, mas continuamos sem saber realmente quem você é.

O gigante tomou um grande gole de chá e limpou a boca com as costas da mão.

— Chamem-me de Rúbeo, é como todos me chamam. E como disse, sou o guardião das chaves de Hogwarts, vocês sabem tudo sobre Hogwarts, é claro.

— Ah, não — disse Lilian. Hagrid pareceu chocado.

— Sintimos muito — apressou-se Harry a dizer para proteger a irmã.

— Sentem muito? — vociferou Hagrid, virando-se para encarar os Dursley, que tinham recuado para as sombras. — Eles é que deviam sentir muito! Eu sabia que você não estava recebendo as cartas, mas nunca pensei que nem ao menos sabia da existência de Hogwarts, para apelar! Vocês nunca se perguntaram onde foi que seus pais aprenderam tudo?

— Tudo o quê? — perguntou Harry e Lilian juntos

— TUDO O QUÊ? — berrou Hagrid — Ora espere aí um segundo!

Ele se levantara de um salto. Na raiva parecia encher o casebre todo. Os Dursley se encolhiam contra a parede.

— Vocês vão querer me dizer — rosnou para os Dursley — que estes dois, estes dois! Não sabem nada, de NADA?

Harry achou que a coisa estava indo longe demais. Afinal tinha freqüentado a escola e suas notas não eram ruins.

— Eu sei alguma coisa — falou — Sei, sabe, matemática e outras coisas.

— Me poupe Harry, você sabe mais é educação fisica — folou a irmã

— E você também, mesmo não gostando das mesmas matérias que você, nós sabemos as mesmas matérias e temos facilidade nas que você gosta e que eu gosto e somos bons, não somos burros como alguns. — disse Harry apontando para Duda.

Mas Hagrid dispensou-o com um abano de mão e disse:

— Ei calma ai! Não brigem, e não estou falando disso eu estou falalando do nosso mundo, quero dizer. Do mundo de vocês. Meu mundo. O mundo dos seus pais.

— Que mundo? — perguntaram os gêmeos cheios de curiosidade.

Hagrid parecia preste a explodir

— DURSLEY! — urrou ele.

Tio Válter, que ficara muito pálido, murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível Hagrid olhou alucinado de Harry para Lilian e visse versa.

— Mas vocês devem saber quem foram sua mãe e seu pai — disse — Quero dizer, eles são famosos. Vocês são famosos.

— Quê? Nosso pai e nossa mãe eram famosos? — perguntou Lilian com raiva por nunca saber disso, se Harry não a tivessse segurando já teria pulado nos tios e exigir toda a verdade.

— Por que nunca soubemos disso? — perguntou Harry indignado.

— Vocês não sabem... Vocês não sabem... — Hagrid correu os dedos pelos cabelos, fixando em Harry e Lilian um olhar perplexo. — Vocês não sabem quem são? — perguntou finalmente.

Tio Válter de repente encontrou a voz.

— Pare! – ordenou — Pare agora mesmo! Eu o proíbo de contar qualquer coisa aos dois!

Um homem mais corajoso do que Dursley teria se intimidado com o olhar furioso que Hagrid lhe deu, quando Hagrid falou, cada sílaba tremia de raiva.

— VOCÊ NUNCA CONTOU? NUNCA CONTOU O QUE DUMBLEDORE DEIXOU ESCRITO NAQUELA CARTA PARA ELES? EU ESTAVA LÁ! EU VI DUMBLEDORE DEIXAR A CARTA, DURSLEY! E VOCÊ ESCONDEU DELES TODOS ESSES ANOS?

— Escondeu o que de nós? — perguntou Harry ansioso e Lilian com raiva juntos.

— PARE! EU O PROÍBO! — gritou tio Válter em pânico.

Tia Petúnia deixou escapar um grito sufocado de horror.

— Ah, vão tomar banho, vocês dois — disse Hagrid. — Harry, Lilian, vocês são bruxos.

O casebre mergulhou em silêncio. Ouviam-se apenas o mar e o assobio do vento.

— Somos o quê? — ofegaram Harry e Lilian.

— São bruxos, é claro — repetiu Hagrid, recostando-se no sofá, que gemeu e afundou ainda mais —, e bruxos de primeira, eu diria, depois que receberem um pequeno treino. Como a mãe e um pai de vocês, o que mais vocês poderiam ser? E acho que já está na hora de lerem a carta de vocês.

Lilian estendeu a mão finalmente para receber o envelope meio amarelo, endereçado em tinta verde para:

 _Sr. H. E Srta. L. Potter,_

 _O Assoalho,_

 _Casebre sobre Rochedo,_

 _O Mar._

Ela puxou a carta e leu em voz alta para o irmão,

 _ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS_

 _Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

 _(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)._

 _Prezados Sr. e Sra. Potter,_

 _Temos o prazer de informar que . possuem duas vaga na_

 _Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começa em_

 _1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Minerva McConagall._

 _Diretora Substituta._

As perguntas explodiam na cabeça dos gêmeos como fogos de artifício, e eles não conseguia decidir o que perguntar primeiro. Passados alguns minutos, Harry gaguejou.

— O que querem dizer com "estão aguardando a nossa coruja"?

— Gárgulas galopantes! Isto me lembra de uma coisa — disse Hagrid, batendo a mão na testa com força suficiente para derrubar um cavalo, e de outro bolso interno do casaco tirou uma coruja, uma coruja de verdade, viva, meio arrepiada, uma longa pena e um rolo de pergaminho. Com a língua entre os dentes, ele rabiscou um bilhete que Harry e Lilian pôderam ler de cabeça para baixo:

 _"Prezado Sr. Dumbledore,_

 _Entreguei a carta a Harry e Lilian. Vou levá-los amanhã para comprar o material. O tempo está horrível. Espero que o senhor esteja bem._

 _Hagrid."_

Hagrid enrolou o pergaminho, entregou-o à coruja, que o prendeu no bico, depois ele foi até a porta e lançou a ave na tempestade. Quando voltou, sentou-se como se aquilo fosse tão normal quanto pegar o telefone. Harry percebeu que sua boca se abrira e fechou-a rapidamente.

— Onde é que eu estava? — disse Hagrid, mas naquele momento, tio Válter, ainda cor de cera, mas parecendo muito furioso, adiantou-se até a luz da lareira.

— Eles não vão — falou.

Hagrid resmungou.

— Eu gostaria de ver um grande trouxa como você impedi-lo. — respondeu.

— Um o quê? — perguntou Lilian interessada.

— Um trouxa — disse Hagrid — é como chamamos gente que não é mágica como nós. E vocês teveram o azar de serem criados na família dos maiores trouxas que já vi na vida.

— Juramos quando os aceitamos que poríamos um fim nessa bobagem — disse tio Válter —, juramos que erradicaríamos isso neles. Bruxos, francamente!

— Você sabia? — perguntou Lilian segurando Harry que agora estava com raiva. — Você sabia que somos... Bruxos?

— Sabia! — guinchou tia Petúnia de repente. — Sabia! Claro que sabíamos! Como poderia não saber, a maldita da minha irmã sendo o que era? Ah, ela recebeu uma carta igual a essa e desapareceu, foi para aquela... Aquela escola, e voltava para casa nas férias com os bolsos cheios de ovas de sapo, transformando xícaras em ratos. Eu era a única que a via como ela era. Um aborto da natureza! Mas para minha mãe e meu pai, ah não era Lílian isso e Lílian aquilo, tinham orgulho de ter uma bruxa na família!

Ela parou para suspirar profundamente e aí continuou seu discurso. Parecia que estava querendo dizer aquilo havia anos.

— Então ela conheceu Potter na escola e eles saíram de casa, casaram e tiveram vocês, e é claro que eu sabia que vocês iam ser igual, esquisitos, anormais e então ela vai e me faz o favor de se explodir e nos deixar entalados com vocês!

Harry ficara muito branco. Enquanto Lilian se inrritava:

— Se explodir? Você nos disse que eles morreram num acidente de carro!

— ACIDENTE DE CARRO! — rugiu Hagrid erguendo-se com tanta raiva que os Dursley voltaram correndo para o canto da sala — Como é que um acidente de carro poderia matar Lílian e Tiago Potter! Isto é um absurdo! Um escândalo! E Harry e Lilian Potter não conhecerem a própria história, quando qualquer garoto e garota no nosso mundo conhece o nome deles!

— Mas por quê? — perguntou Harry ansioso.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Lilian com sua raiva aumentando.

A raiva desapareceu do rosto de Hagrid. Ele pareceu repentinamente aflito.

— Eu nunca esperei isso — disse numa voz contida e preocupada. — Eu não fazia idéia do quanto vocês desconheciam, quando Dumbledore me disse que eu poderia ter problemas para encontrá-los. Ah, Harry, Lilian, não sei se sou a pessoa certa para lhes contar, mas alguém tem de contar, vocês não podem viajar para Hogwarts sem saber.

Ele lançou um olhar feio aos Dursley.

— Bom, é melhor vocês saberem o que eu puder contar, mas não posso lhes contar tudo, é um grande mistério, algumas partes.

Ele se sentou, fitou o fogo durante alguns segundos e então falou:

— Começa, eu acho com.. Com uma pessoa chamada, mas é incrível você não saber o nome dele, todo o mundo no nosso mundo sabe...

— Quem? — perguntou Lilian curiosa, esquecendo um pouco da raiva.

— Bom... Não gosto de dizer o nome dele se puder evitar. Ninguém gosta.

— Por que não? — perguntou Harry curioso.

— Gárgulas vorazes, Harry, as pessoas ainda estão apavoradas. Droga, como é difícil. Olha, havia um bruxo que virou... Mau. Tão mau quanto alguém pode virar. Pior. Pior do que o pior. O nome dele era...

Hagrid engoliu em seco, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.

— E se você escrevesse? — sugeriu Lilian.

— Não, não sei soletrar o nome dele. Está bem, Voldemort. — Hagrid estremeceu.

— Quem? — perguntaram os gêmeos em uníssemo som.

— Não me façam repetir. Em todo o caso, esse... Esse bruxo faz uns vinte anos agora. Começou a procurar seguidores. E conseguiu alguns por medo, outros porque queriam ter um pouco do poder dele, sim, porque ele estava ficando poderoso. Dias funestos, crianças, ninguém sabia em quem confiar ninguém se atrevia, a ficar amigo de bruxas ou bruxos desconhecido. Coisas horríveis aconteciam. Ele estava tomando o poder. E claro que algumas pessoas se opuseram a ele, e ele as matou. Terrível. Um dos únicos lugares seguros que restaram foi Hogwarts. Acho que Dumbledore era o único de quem Você-Sabe-Quem tinha medo. Não ousou se apoderar da escola, não no começo, pelo menos.

Ora a mãe e o pai de vocês eram os melhores bruxos que eu já conheci. Primeiros alunos em Hogwarts no seu tempo! Suponho que o mistério era por que Você-Sabe-Quem nunca tentou convencer os dois a se aliar a ele antes...

Provavelmente sabia que eram muito chegados a Dumbledore para querer alguma coisa com o lado das Trevas. Talvez ele achasse que podia convencê-los... Talvez quisesse tirar os dois do caminho. Só o que sabemos é que ele apareceu na vila em que vocês estavam morando, num dia das bruxas, faz dez anos. Na época vocês só tinham um ano de idade. Ele foi à sua casa e... E...

Hagrid puxou depressa um lenço muito sujo e manchado e assoou o nariz, fazendo o barulho de uma buzina de nevoeiro.

— Desculpe — disse. — Mas é muito triste, conheci a mãe e o pai de vocês e não podia existir gente melhor, em todo o caso... Você-Sabe-Quem matou os dois. E então, e esse é o verdadeiro mistério da coisa, ele tentou matar vocês. Queria fazer o serviço completo, acho, ou então tinha começado a gostar de matar. Mas não conseguiu. Vocês nunca se perguntaram como arranjaram essas marcas, na sua testa Harry e no seu ombro Lilian? Isso não foi um corte normal. Isso é o que se ganha quando um feitiço poderoso e maligno atinge a gente, destruiu os seus pais e até a sua casa, mas não fez efeito em você, e é por isso que vocês são famosos, Harry, Lilian. Ninguém nunca sobreviveu depois que ele decidia matá-lo, ninguém a não ser vocês, e ele já havia matado alguns dos melhores bruxos da época, os McKinnon, os Bone, os Priuet, e vocês eram apenas bebês, e sobreviveram.

Algo muito doloroso passou pela cabeça dos gêmeos. Quando a história de Hagrid ia terminando eles viram de novo um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde, com mais clareza do que se lembravam antes e se lembrarsm de mais uma coisa, pela primeira vez na vida, uma risada alta, fria e cruel.

Hagrid o observava com tristeza.

— Eu mesmo os retirei da casa destruída, estavam no mesmo berço você Lilian no lado direito de Harry, bem abraçadinhos um no outro, é pois isso que suas ciatrizes são nessa ordem mas é um mistério o porque delas, por ordem de Dumbledore trouxe vocês para essa gente...

— Um monte de baboseiras antigas — disse tio Válter.

Harry se assustou, quase esquecera que os Dursley estavam ali. Tio Válter, sem dúvida, tinha recuperado a coragem. Olhava ameaçador para Hagrid e tinha os punhos fechados. E Lilian olhava como se a qualque momento poderia pular nos tios e desconntar a raiva que sentia.

— Agora, ouçam aqui, pestes — vociferou —, aceito que vocês sejam meio estranhos, provavelmente nada que uma boa surra não pudesse ter curado, e quanto aos seus pais, bem, eles eram excêntricos, não há como negar e o mundo está melhor sem eles, receberam o que mereciam por se meter com essa gente dada a bruxarias, foi o que previ, sempre soube que iam acabar mal.

— COMO OUSA FALAR DOS NOSSOS PAIS ASSIM! VOCÊS SEMPRE NOS ODIARAM NOS TRATARAM COMO CAPACHO, E AINDA OUSA FALAR DELES NA FRENTE DE UM AMIGO DELES QUE É BRUXO! — dessa vez foi à gota d'agua para Lilian que expludiu tudo que ela e Harry sentiam no momento.

Mas naquele instante, Hagrid ergueu-se de um salto do sofá e puxou um guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa e arrebentado de dentro do casaco. Apontou-o como uma espada para tio Válter, e disse:

— Estou lhe avisando, Dursley, estou lhe avisando, nem mais uma palavra...

Ameaçado de ser furado pela ponta de um guarda-chuva por um gigante barbudo, a coragem de tio Válter fraquejou outra vez, ele se achatou contra a parede e ficou em silêncio.

— Assim está melhor — disse Hagrid, arquejando e tornando a se sentar no sofá, que desta vez afundou de vez até o chão.

Harry e Lilian, nesse meio tempo, continuava a ter perguntas e a fazer centenas dela, Harry se sentou no espaço que ainda tinha de sofá e Lilian em seu colo fazendo uma pergunta que não queria calar.

— Mas o que aconteceu ao Vol... Desculpe... Quero dizer, Você-Sabe-Quem?

— Boa pergunta, Lilian. Desapareceu. Sumiu. Na mesma noite em que tentou matar vocês. O que faz vocês ainda mais famosos. É o maior mistério, entende... Ele estava ficando cada dia mais poderoso, porque foi embora? Tem quem diga que ele morreu. Besteira, na minha opinião. Não sei se ainda tinha humanidade suficiente para morrer. Tem quem diga que ainda está lá fora esperando, ou coisa parecida, mas não acredito. Gente que estava do lado dele voltou para o nosso. Uns pareciam que estavam saindo de uma espécie de transe. Acho que não teriam feito isso se ele fosse voltar. A maioria de nós acha que ele ainda anda por ai, mas perdeu os poderes. Está fraco demais para continuar.

— Então, nós somos famosos porque um bruxo das trevas desapareceu enquento tentava nos matar e o unico vestigio que resta são essas cicatrizes? — perguntou Harry assimilando tudo.

— Exatamente.

— Isso é loucura! Harry e eu somos famosos por uma coisa que nem sabemos como aconteceu. — falou Lilian indignada.

— Porque alguma coisa em vocês acabou com ele, Lilian. Aconteceu alguma coisa, naquela noite, com que ele não estava contando, eu não sei o que foi, ninguém sabe, mas alguma coisa em vocês o aleijou, para valer.

Hagrid fitou de Lilian á Harry com calor e respeito iluminando seus olhos, mas Harry, ao invés de se sentir contente e orgulhoso, teve a certeza de que tinha havido um terrível engano. Bruxos? Eles? Como era possível? Passaram a vida inteira, dominados por Duda e infernizados pela tia Petúnia e pelo tio Válter, se eram realmente bruxos, por que eles não tinham se transformado em sapos toda vez que tentaram prendê-lo no armário? Se uma vez derrotaram o maior feiticeiro do mundo, como é que Duda sempre pudera chutálo como se fosse uma bola de futebol e atormentar a irmã para cá e para lá?

— Rúbeo — disse calmo — Acho que você deve ter cometido um engano. Acho que não podemos ser bruxos. — disse recebendo apoio da irmã.

Para sua surpresa, Hagrid deu uma risadinha abafada.

— Não são bruxos, hein? Nunca fizeram nada acontecer quando estava apavorado ou zangado?

Harry olhou para o fogo e depois encarou a irmã, que fisera o mesmo movimento. Pensando bem... Cada coisa estranha que deixara os seus tios furiosos tinha acontecido quando eles, estavam perturbados ou com raiva... Perseguidos pela turma de Duda puseram-se de repente fora do seu alcance, receosos de ir para a escola com aquele corte ridículo, conseguiram fazer os cabelos crescerem de novo, e da última vez que Duda empurara ele e sua irmã, não fora à forra sem perceber que estava fazendo isto? Não mandaram uma cobra atacá-lo?

Harry olhou de Lilian para Hagrid, sorrindo, gesto repetido pela irmã, e viu que ele ria abertamente para eles.

— Viu? — disse Hagrid — Harry e Lilian Potter não são bruxos? Esperem, vocês vão ser famosos em Hogwarts.

Mas tio Válter não ia ceder sem brigar.

— Eu não já disse que eles não vão? — sibilou. — Eles vão para a escola secundária local e vão me agradecer por isso. Li aquelas cartas e dizem que ele precisa de um monte de lixo, livros de feitiços, varinhas mágicas e...

— Se eles quiserem ir, um trouxão como você não vai poder impedir. —resmungou Hagrid raivoso. — Impedir os filhos de Lílian e Tiago Potter de ir para Hogwarts! Você enlouqueceu. Eles estão inscrito desde que nasceram. Vai freqüentar a melhor escola de bruxos e bruxedos do mundo. Sete anos lá e eles nem vão se reconhecer. Vão estudar com garotos e garotas iguais a eles, para variar, e vão estudar com o maior mestre que Hogwarts já teve Alvo Dumbledore...

— NÃO VOU PAGAR A NENHUM VELHO BIRUTA E PATETA PARA ENSINÁ-LOS A FAZER MÁGICAS! — gritou tio Válter.

Mas ele finalmente fora longe demais. Hagrid agarrou o guarda-chuva e girou por cima da cabeça.

— NUNCA — trovejou — INSULTE... ALVO DUMBLEDORE NA... MINHA FRENTE!

E girou o guarda-chuva no ar baixando-o até apontar para Duda, houve um lampejo de luz violeta, o estalo de uma bombinha, um grito agudo e, no segundo seguinte, Duda estava dançando no mesmo lugar com as mãos apertando a barriga banhuda, guinchando de dor. Quando Duda virou de costas, Harry e Lilian viram um rabo de porco enroscado saindo de um buraco nas calças dele.

Tio Válter urrou. Puxando tia Petúnia e Duda para o quarto, lançou um último olhar aterrorizado a Hagrid e bateu a porta ao entrar.

Hagrid olhou para o guarda-chuva e coçou a barba.

— Não devia ter perdido as estribeiras — disse arrependido —, mas em todo o caso saiu errado. Queria transformá-lo em porco, mas acho que ele já parecia tanto com um que não pude fazer muita coisa.

E olhou de esguelha para Harry e Lilian, por baixo das sobrancelhas peludas.

— Fico agradecido se não contarem isso para ninguém em Hogwarts — falou. – Não... Hum... Tenho permissão para fazer mágicas, rigorosamente falando. Permitiram que eu fizesse alguma coisa para seguir você e entregar as cartas e coisas assim, uma das razões por que eu queria tanto este trabalho.

— Porque você não pode fazer mágica? — perguntou Harry recebembo um olhar raivoso da irmã.

— Ah, bom... Eu estive em Hogwarts, mas... Hum... Fui expulso, para falar a verdade. No terceiro ano. Eles partiram a minha varinha ao meio e tudo o mais. Mas Dumbledore me deixou ficar como guarda-caça. Grande sujeito o Dumbledore.

— Por que você foi expulso?

— Harry não se deve perguntar isso, olha os modos. Desculpe Rúbeo. — disse Lilian dando um tapa no irmão.

— Tudo bem, a curiosidade não é um pecado. Já está ficando tarde e temos muito que fazer amanhã — disse Hagrid em voz alta. — Temos que ir à cidade, comprar os seus livros e etc.

Ele tirou o grosso casaco preto e atirou-o a Harry.

— Podem ficar com ele. Não se assustem se ele se mexer um pouco acho que ainda tenho uns ratos do campo em um dos bolsos.


	5. Chapter V O Beco Diagonal

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

 **O Beco Diagonal**

Lilian acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Embora soubesse que já era dia, continuou com os olhos bem fechados como o irmão ainda entava dormindo começou a pensar.

"Foi um sonho", disse a si mesmo com firmeza. "Sonhei que um gigante chamado Rúbeo Hagrid veio dizer que eu e meu irmão iriamos para uma escola de magia. Quando abrir os olhos estarei em casa no meu armário do lado do meu irmão."

De repente ouviu um ruído alto de batidas.

"É a tia Petúnia batendo na porta", pensou Lilian, desanimanda. Mas, ainda assim, não abriu os olhos. Tinha sido um sonho tão bom.

Bum. Bum. Bum.

— Está bem — resmungou Lilian — já estamos levantando.

Sentou-se e o pesado casaco de Hagrid escorregou de seu corpo. O casebre estava inundado de sol, a tempestade passara, o próprio Hagrid estava dormindo no sofá desmontado e havia uma coruja batendo com a garra na janela, trazendo um jornal no bico. Vendo isso Lilian resolve acordar o irmão.

— Harry, acorda! Acho que eu ainda eutou sonhando ou você vai me falar que isso é real?

Nesse instante Harry abre o olho e olha ao seu redor.

— Se você esta sonhando eu estou também.

Harry ergueu-se de um pulo, sentia-se feliz como se houvesse um grande balão crescendo dentro dele. Lilian foi direto à janela e abriu-a com um puxão. A coruja que estava batendo na janela entrou voando e deixou cair o jornal em cima de Hagrid, que nem acordou. A coruja então voou pelo chão e começou a atacar o casaco do gigante Hagrid.

— Não faça isso. — falou Harry.

Harry tentou espantar a coruja, mas ela o ameaçou com o bico e continuou a atacar ferozmente o casaco.

— Rúbeo! — chamou Lilian alto. — Tem uma coruja...

— Pague a ela — resmungou Hagrid dentro do sofá.

— Com o quê? — perguntaram juntos.

— Ela quer receber o pagamento pela entrega do jornal. Procure nos bolsos.

O casaco de Hagrid parecia ser feito só de bolsos, molhos de chaves, fichas de metal, rolinhos de barbante, balas de hortelã, saquinhos de chá... E finalmente, Lilian puxou um punhado de moedas estranhas.

— Dê a ela cinco Nuques — disse Hagrid sonolento.

— Nuques?

— As moedinhas de bronze.

Lilian contou cinco moedinhas de bronze e a coruja esticou a perna para ela enfiar o dinheiro numa carteirinha de couro que trazia presa. Em seguida saiu voando pela janela aberta.

Hagrid bocejou alto, sentou-se, espreguiçou-se.

— É melhor nos despacharmos, Harry, Lilian, temos muito que fazer hoje, temos que ir a Londres comprar todo o material escolar de vecês. Harry revirava as moedas mágicas, que tinha pego da irmã, para examiná-las. Acabara de pensar em uma coisa que o fez se sentir como se o balão da felicidade que havia dentro dele tivesse furado.

— Hum... Hagrid?

— Hum? — respondeu Rúbeo, calçando as enormes botas.

— Não temos dinheiro nenhum, e você ouviu tio Válter à noite passada, ele não vai pagar para aprendermos magia.

— Não se preocupe com isso — disse Hagrid, coçando a cabeça enquanto se levantava. — Vocês acham que seus pais não lhes deixaram nada?

— Mas se a casa foi destruída... — falou Lilian procurando entender.

— Eles não guardavam o ouro que tinham em casa, garota! Não, nossa primeira parada vai ser em Gringotes. O banco dos bruxos. Comam umas salsichas, elas não são ruins frias, e eu não deixaria de comer uma fatia do bolo de aniversário de vocês.

— Bruxos têm bancos?

— Só este. Gringotes. É administrado por duendes.

Harry deixou cair o pedaço de salsicha que tinha na mão.

— Duendes?

— É, e por isso que só um louco tentaria roubar o banco, é o que lhe digo. Nunca se meta com duendes, Harry, Gringotes é o lugar mais seguro do mundo para qualquer coisa que você queira guardar bem, com exceção de Hogwarts, talvez. Aliás, preciso mesmo ir a Gringotes. Para Dumbledore. Negócios de Hogwarts. — Hagrid se endireitou, orgulhoso. — Ele sempre me manda tratar de assuntos que acha importante. Buscar vocês, pegar coisas em Gringotes, sabe que pode confiar em mim, entendem? Apanharam tudo? Vamos, então.

Harry e Lilian seguiram Hagrid em direção ao rochedo. O céu estava bem claro agora e o mar cintilava ao sol. O barco que o Válter alugara continuava lá, com muita água no fundo depois da tempestade.

— Como foi que você chegou aqui? — perguntou Harry, procurando um segundo barco.

— Voando — respondeu Hagrid.

— Voando? — perguntou Lilian estranhando.

— É... Mas vamos voltar nisso ai. Não tenho permissão de usar mágica depois de apanhar vocês.

Eles se acomodaram no barco, Hanna ainda de olhos arregalados para Hagrid, tentando imaginá-lo voando.

— Mas parece um desperdício remar — disse Hagrid, lançando aos gêmeos um dos seus olhares de esguelha. — Se eu quisesse... Hum... Apressar um pouco as coisas, vocês se importaria de não dizer nada em Hogwarts?

— Claro que não. — falaram Harry e Lilian ansiosos para ver mais mágicas.

Hagrid puxou outra vez o guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa, deu duas pancadinhas no lado do barco e eles dispararam em direção ao continente.

— Por que só um louco tentaria roubar Gringotes? — perguntou Harry.

— Feitiços... Encantamentos — disse Hagrid desdobrando o seu jornal. — Dizem que há dragões guardando os cofres de segurança.

— Dragões? — perguntaram juntos.

— Sim, e depois é preciso conhecer o caminho. Gringotes fica embaixo de Londres, centenas de quilômetros abaixo.

— Como o metrô? — perguntou Harry tentando entender.

— Entendam mais fundo que o metrô. Você morreria de fome tentando sair de lá, mesmo que conseguisse pôr as mãos em alguma coisa.

Harry ficou sentado pensando no que ouvira enquanto Hagrid lia o jornal, O Profeta Diário. Harry e Lilian aprenderam com o tio Válter que as pessoas gostavam de ser deixadas em paz quando faziam isso, mas era muito difícil, nunca tivera tantas perguntas para fazer na vida.

— O Ministério da Magia anda aprontando as trapalhadas de sempre — resmungou Hagrid, virando a página.

— Tem um ministro da Magia? — perguntou Lilian antes que conseguisse se conter.

— Claro. Queriam nomear Dumbledore ministro, é claro, mas ele nunca ia largar Hogwarts, então o velho Cornelius Fudge ficou com o cargo. Trapalhão como ele só. Por isso ele bombardeia Dumbledore com corujas, toda manhã, pedindo conselhos.

— Mas o que é que o Ministério da Magia faz? — perguntou Harry.

— Bom, a principal tarefa é esconder dos trouxas que ainda existem bruxas e bruxos andando pelo país.

— Por quê? — perguntaram juntos.

— Por quê? Ora, Harry, Lilian, todo o mundo ia querer solucionar os problemas com mágicas. Não, é melhor que nos deixem em paz.

— Rúbeo, você pode me chamar de Lily se quiser.

— Tudo bem, Lily.

Nesse instante o barco bateu suavemente na parede do dobrou o jornal e eles subiram os degraus de pedra que levavam a rua.

As pessoas que passavam olhavam muito para Hagrid enquanto os três atravessaram a cidadezinha até a estação. Harry e Lilian não podia culpá-los. Não só Hagrid era duas vezes mais alto do que todo o mundo, como também não parava de apontar para coisas absolutamente comuns como parquímetros e comentar em voz alta:

— Está vendo isso, crianças? As coisas que esses trouxas inventam, hein?

— Rúbeo — disse Harry, meio ofegante de correr para acompanhar o passo dele seguido da irmã. — Você disse que há dragões em Gringotes? Mais como nunca vimos ou ouvimos nada de dragões, como isso é possível?

— Bem, é o que dizem que possuem, mas deve ter feitoços para abafar o som — Calou Hagrid. — Maneiro, eu gostaria de ter um dragão.

— Você gostaria de ter um? — dessa vez foi à vez de Lilian perguntar.

— Sempre quis ter um desde pequeno, é aqui que vamos.

Tinham chegado à estação. Havia um trem para Londres dali a cinco minutos. Hagrid, que não entendia o dinheiro dos trouxas, como o chamava, entregou as notas a Harry e Lilian para comprar as passagens.

No trem as pessoas ficaram olhando ainda mais Hagrid quando ocupou dois lugares e se pós a tricotar uma coisa amarelo-canário que lembrava uma lona de circo.

— Um de vocês gardou a carta? — perguntou enquanto contava as malhas do tricô.

Harry tirou o envelope de pergaminho do bolso.

— Ótimo. Aí tem uma lista de tudo que vocês vão precisar.

Harry desdobrou um segundo pedaço de papel em que não reparara na noite anterior e leu para irmã:

 _ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS_

 _Uniforme:_

 _Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:_

 _1\. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas)_

 _2\. Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário_

 _3\. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)_

 _4\. Uma capa de inverno (preta com fechos prateados)_

 _As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome._

 _Livros:_

 _Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:_

• _Livro padrão de feitiços (1ª série) de Miranda Goshawk_

• _História da magia de Batilda Bagshot_

• _Teoria da magia de Adalberto Waffing_

• _Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes de Emerico Ewitch_

• _Mil ervas e Fungos mágicos de Fílida Spore_

• _Bebidas e poções mágicas de Arsênio Jigger._

• _Animais fantásticos e seu habitat de Newton Scamander_

• _As Corças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção de Quintino Trimble._

 _Outros Equipamentos:_

• _1 varinha mágica_

• _1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)_

• _1 conjunto de frascos_

• _1 telescópio_

• _1 balança de latão_

 _Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja ou um gato ou um sapo._

 _LEMBREMOS AOS PAIS QUE OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO NÃO PODEM USAR VASSOURAS PESSOAIS._

— Podemos comprar tudo isso em Londres? — perguntou-se Lilian em voz alta.

— Se vocês souberem aonde ir — respondeu Hagrid.

Harry e Lilian nunca estiveram em Londres antes, Hagrid, embora parecesse saber aonde ia, obviamente não estava acostumado a chegar lá pelos meios comuns. Ficou entalado na roleta do metrô e queixou-se em voz alta que os assentos eram demasiado pequenos e os trens demasiado lentos.

— Não sei como os trouxas conseguem se arranjar sem mágica — disse, quando subiam uma escada rolante gasta que levava a uma rua movimentada com saídas dos dois lados.

Hagrid era tão grande que abria caminho pela multidão sem esforço, Harry e Lilian só precisava segui-lo de perto. Passaram por livrarias e lojas de musica, lanchonetes e cinemas, mas nenhuma loja parecia vender varinhas mágicas.

Aquela era apenas uma rua comum cheia de gente comum. Seria realmente possível que houvesse montes de ouro dos bruxos enterrados quilômetros abaixo dali? Haveria realmente lojas que vendessem livros de feitiços e vassouras? Não seria talvez uma grande peça que os Dursley tinham pregado? Se os gêmeos não soubessem que os Dursley não tinham senso de humor, poderia ter tirado uma dessas conclusões, mas, por alguma razão, embora tudo que Hagrid tivesse dito até ali fosse inacreditável, eles não podia deixar de confiar nele.

— É aqui — disse Hagrid parando. — O Caldeirão Furado. É um lugar famoso.

Era um barzinho sujo. Se Hagrid não o tivesse apontado, Harry ou Lilian nem teriam reparado que existia. As pessoas que passavam apressadas nem olhavam para aquele lado. Os olhos delas corriam da grande livraria a um lado a loja de discos no outro como se nem conseguissem ver O Caldeirão Furado. Na verdade Lilian teve a sensação muito estranha de que somente ela, irmão e Hagrid eram capazes de vê-lo. Antes que pudesse comentar isto, Hagrid os empurrou para dentro.

Para um lugar famoso, o Caldeirão era muito escuro e miserável. Havia umas velhas sentadas a um canto, bebendo pequenos cálices de xerez. Uma delas fumava um longo cachimbo.

Um homenzinho de cartola conversava com o velho garçom do bar, que era bem careca e parecia uma noz viscosa. O zunzum das conversas parou quando eles entraram. Todos pareciam conhecer Hagrid, acenaram e sorriram para ele, e o garçom apanhou um copo, perguntando:

— O de sempre, Hagrid?

— Não posso, Tom, estou a serviço de Hogwarts — disse Hagrid, dando uma palmada com a manzorra nos ombros de Harry e de Lilian, o que fez joelhos dos dois dobrarem.

— Meu Deus — exclamou o garçom, fitando os dois. — É... Será possível?

O Caldeirão Furado repentinamente parou e fez-se um silêncio total.

— Valha-me Deus — murmurou o velho garçom. — Os gêmeos Potter... Que honra.

E saiu correndo de trás do balcão, precipitou-se para Harry e agarrou suas mãos depois a de Lilian, as lágrimas nos olhos.

— Sejam bem-vindos, Sr. e Srta. Potter, sejam bem-vindos.

Harry e Lilian não sabiam o que dizer. Todos tinham os olhos neles. A velha com o cachimbo puxava o fumo sem se dar conta de que o cachimbo apagara. Hagrid sorria radiante.

Logo houve um grande arrastar de cadeiras e no momento seguinte os gêmeos se viram apertando as mãos de todos no Caldeirão Furado.

— Dóris Crockford, Sr. Potter não acredito que finalmente posso conhecêlo e você também Srta. Potter.

— Estou tão orgulhosa, Sr. e Senhorita Potter, tão orgulhosa.

— Sempre quis apertar suas mão estou nas nuvens. Encantado, Sr. e Sra. Potter, nem sei lhes dizer o quanto, Diggle é o meu nome, Dédalo Diggle.

— Já o vi senhor antes! — disse Harry, e a cartola de Diggle caiu de tanta excitação.

— É verdade. O senhor se curvou para nós uma vez numa loja.

— Eles se lembram! — exclamou Dédalo Diggle, olhando todos à volta. — Vocês ouviram isso? Eles se lembram de mim!

Harry apertou muitas mãos, seguido por Lilian. Dóris Crockford não parava de voltar para um novo aperto.

Um rapaz pálido adiantou-se, muito nervoso. Um olho trêmulo.

— Professor Quirrell! — disse Hagrid. — Harry, Lilian, o Professor Quirrell vai ser um dos seus professores em Hogwarts.

— P... P... Potters. — gaguejou o Professor Quirrell, apertando a mão de Harry depois de Lilian — N... N... Nem sei o que d... D... Dizer que p... P... P... Prazer enorme é c... C... Conhecê-los.

— Que tipo de mágica o senhor ensina, Professor Quirrell? — perguntou Lilian.

— D... Defesa c... C... Contra as a... Artes das t... Trevas — murmurou o Professor Quirrell, como se preferisse não pensar no assunto. — não que vocês p... P... Precisem, hein, Potters? — Ele riu nervoso. – V... Vocês vieram c... Comprar o material, suponho? Tenho que c... Comprar um livro n... Novo sobre vampiros — Parecia aterrorizado só de pensar.

Mas os outros não queriam deixar o Professor Quirrell ficar com os gêmeos só para ele. Levou bem uns dez minutos para os dois se livrarem de todos. Finalmente, Hagrid conseguiu se fazer ouvir naquela balbúrdia.

— Precisamos nos apressar. Temos muitas compras a fazer. Vamos, crianças.

Dóris Crockford apertou a mão de Harry e Lilian uma última vez e eles passaram pelo bar e saíram num pequeno pátio murado, onde não havia nada exceto uma lata de lixo e um pouco de mato.

Hagrid sorriu para os dois.

— Eu lhes falei, não foi? Falei que vocês eram famosos. Até o professor Cessar Quirrell ficou tremendo de emoção de o conhecer, mas, em geral, ele está sempre tremendo.

— Ele é sempre tão nervoso? — perguntou Harry.

— Ah, é, coitado. Uma cabeça brilhante. Foi bem enquanto estudou em livros, mas quando tirou um ano para aprender na prática... Dizem que encontrou vampiros na Floresta Negra e teve um problema feio com uma feiticeira, nunca mais foi o mesmo. Tem pavor dos alunos, tem pavor da matéria que ensina, agora, cadê o meu guarda-chuva?

Vampiros? Feiticeiras? As cabeças dos gêmeos estavam girando.

Entrementes, Hagrid contava tijolos na parede por cima da lata de lixo.

— Três para cima... Dois para o lado... — murmurou. — Certo, chegue para trás, Harry e você também Lily.

Ele bateu na parede três vezes com a ponta do guarda-chuva. E o tijolo que tocou estremeceu, torceu-se. No meio apareceu um buraquinho, que se foi alargando cada vez mais. Um segundo depois se viram diante de um arco bastante grande até para Hagrid, um arco que abria para uma rua de pedras irregulares, serpeava e desaparecia de vista.

— Bem-vindos — disse Hagrid — ao Beco Diagonal.

Ele riu do espanto de Harry e Lilian. Atravessaram o arco. Harry deu uma espiada rápida por cima do ombro e viu o arco encolher instantaneamente e virar uma parede sólida enquanto a irmã via o mesmo.

O sol refulgia numa pilha de caldeirões à porta da loja mais, próxima.

Caldeirões — Todos os Tamanhos — Cobre, Latão, Estanho, Prata — todos os tamanhos, dizia um letreiro acima.

— É vocês vão precisar de um cada, uma coisa que quase me esquci, a professora McGonagall me disse se vocês quiserem pode comprar um livro só para cada matéria para vocês usasem juntos que não teria problema, mas em poções teria que comprar tudo dobrado. Certo, só se quiserem, é claro — disse Hagrid —, mas temos de apanhar o dinheiro de vocês primeiro.

Harry e Lilian desejaram ter oito olhos. Viravam a cabeça para todo o lado enquanto caminhavam pela rua, tentando ver tudo ao mesmo tempo: as lojas, as coisas as portas, as pessoas fazendo compras.

Uma mulher gorducha do lado de fora de uma farmácia abanou a cabeça quando passaram por ela e disse:

— Fígado de dragão, dezessete sicles trinta gramas, eles endoidaram... Um pio baixo e suave veio de uma loja escura com um letreiro onde se lia "Empório de Corujas — douradas, das torres, do campo, marrons e brancas".

Vários garotos mais ou menos da idade dos gêmeos espremiam os narizes contra a vitrine que tinha vassouras.

— Olhe — Harry, ouviu um deles dizer — a nova Nimbus 2000, mais veloz que nunca.

Harry e Lilian se encararam não entendendo nada que tinham dito e proseguiram a andar. Havia lojas que vendiam vestes, lojas que vendiam telescópios e estranhos instrumentos de prata que Harry e Lilian nunca viram antes, janelas com pilhas de barris contendo baços de morcegos e olhos de enguias, pilhas mal equilibradas de livros de feitiços, penas de aves para escrever e rolos de pergaminhos, vidros de poções, globos de...

— Gringotes — anunciou Hagrid.

Tinham chegado a um edifício muito branco que se erguia acima das lojinhas. Parado diante das portas de bronze polido, usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado, havia...

— É, é um duende — disse Hagrid baixinho, enquanto subiam os degraus de pedra branca até o duende. Ele era uma cabeça mais baixa do que Harry.

Tinha uma cara escura e inteligente, uma barba em ponta e, Harry reparou, mãos e pés muito compridos. O duende os cumprimentou com uma reverência quando entraram. Em seguida depararam com um segundo par de portas, desta vez de prata, onde havia gravado o seguinte:

 _Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção,_

 _Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,_

 _Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam_

 _Terão é que pagar muito caro,_

 _Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão,_

 _Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,_

 _Ladrão, você foi avisado,_

 _Cuidado, pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou._

— Esclarecedor. — disse Lilian ao terminar de ler.

— Não disse? Só um louco tentaria roubar o banco — lembrou Hagrid.

Dois duendes se curvaram quando eles passaram pelas portas de prata e desembocaram em um grande saguão de mármore.

Havia mais de cem duendes sentados em banquinhos altos atrás de um longo balcão, escrevendo em grandes livros-caixas, pesando moedas em balanças de latão, examinando pedras preciosas com óculos de joalheira. Havia ao redor do saguão portas demais para contar, e outros tantos duendes acompanhavam as pessoas que entravam e saiam por elas. Hagrid, Lilian e Harry se dirigiram ao balcão.

— Bom dia — disse Hagrid a um duende desocupado. Viemos sacar algum dinheiro do cofre do Sr. Harry Potter e da Sra. Lilian Potter.

— Os senhores tem a chave?

— Tenho em algum lugar — disse Hagrid e começou a esvaziar os bolsos em cima do balcão, espalhando um punhado de biscoitos de cachorro mofados em cima do livro-caixa do duende. O duende franziu o nariz. Harry observou o duende do lado direito pesar um monte de rubis do tamanho de carvões em brasa e Lilian observou que o duende do lado esquerdo estava contando algumas moedas de ouro.

— Achei — exclamou Hagrid finalmente, mostrando uma chavinha de ouro.

O duende examinou-a cuidadosamente.

— Parece estar em ordem.

— E tenho aqui também uma carta do professor Dumbledore — falou Hagrid com ar importante, tirando-a do bolso do casaco. — É sobre Você-Sabe-O-Quê que está no cofre setecentos e treze.

O duende leu a carta com atenção.

— Muito bem! — Calou, devolvendo a carta a Hagrid. — Vou mandar alguém levá-lo aos dois cofres. Grampo!

Grampo era outro duende. Depois que Hagrid enfiou todos os biscoitos de cachorro de volta nos bolsos, ele, Lilian e Harry acompanharam Grampo a uma das portas que havia no saguão.

— O que é o Você-Sabe-O-Quê no cofre setecentos e treze — perguntou Harry.

— Não posso lhe contar — respondeu Hagrid misterioso — Muito secreto. Negócios de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me confiou. Meu emprego vale mais do que à vontade de lhe contar.

— Não se preocupa, sem mais perguntas sobe isso. — falou Lilian tranquilamente.

Grampo segurou a porta aberta para eles passarem. Harry e Lilian, que esperaram mais mármore, surpreenderam-se. Encontravam-se em uma passagem estreita de pedra, iluminada por archotes chamejantes. Era uma descida íngreme, em que havia pequenos trilhos. Grampo assobiou e um vagonete disparou pelos trilhos em sua direção.

Eles embarcaram Hagrid com alguma dificuldade e partiram, Harry havia se espremido no espaço que ainda restava do vagonete e Lilian em seu colo. A princípio eles apenas viajaram em alta velocidade por um labirinto de passagens cheias de curvas. Harry tentou memorizar com ajuda da irmã, esquerda, direita, direita, esquerda, em frente no entroncamento, direita, esquerda, mas era impossível. O vagonete barulhento parecia conhecer o caminho, porque Grampo não o estava dirigindo.

Os olhos de Harry ardiam no ar frio que passava rápido por eles, mas mantinha-os bem abertos enquanto Lilian abraçava o irmão para se esquentar mais mantinha os olhos tanbem bem abertos. Uma vez, eles pensaram ter visto uma labareda no fim da passagem e se virou para conferir se era um dragão, mas foi tarde demais, eles mergulharam ainda mais fundo, passaram por um lago subterrâneo onde se acumulavam no teto e no chão enormes estalactites e estalagmites.

— Eu nunca sei — gritou Harry para Hagrid e Hanna poderem ouvi-lo — qual é a diferença entre uma estalactite e uma estalagmite.

— Estalagmite tem um "m" — disse Hagrid — E não me faça perguntas agora acho que vou enjoar.

— Em casa eu te explico, e toma coudado acho que Rúbeo vai vomitar — gritou Lilian para ser ouvida.

Ele realmente estava muito verde e quando o vagonete afinal parou ao lado de uma portinhola na passagem, Hagrid saltou e precisou se apoiar na parede para os joelhos pararem de tremer.

Grampo destrancou a porta. Saiu uma grande nuvem de fumaça verde e enquanto ela se dissipava, Harry e Lilian ficaram sem respirar. Dentro havia montes de moedas de ouro. Colunas de prata. Pilhas de pequenos nuques de bronze.

— É tudo de vocês — sorriu Hagrid.

Tudo deles — era inacreditável. Os Dursley com certeza não sabiam da existência daquilo ou teriam tirado tudo mais rápido do que uma piscadela. Quantas vezes tinham se queixado do quanto lhes custava criar Harry e Lilian? E durante todo aquele tempo havia uma pequena fortuna que lhes pertencia, enterrada no subsolo de Londres. Hagrid ajudou Harry e Lilian a guardar um pouco do dinheiro em uma saca.

— As moedas de ouro são galeões — explicou ele. — Dezessete sicles de prata fazem um galeão e vinte e nove nuques fazem um sicle, é bem simples. Certo, isto deverá ser suficiente para uns dois períodos letivos, guardaremos o resto bem guardado para vocês. — Hagrid virou-se para Grampo. — O cofre setecentos e treze agora, por favor, e será que podemos ir mais devagar.

— Só tem uma velocidade — calou Grampo.

Viajaram mais para o fundo agora e ganharam velocidade. O ar foi se tornando cada vez mais frio enquanto disparavam pelas curvas fechadas. Sacolejavam por uma ravina subterrânea e Harry e Lilian debruçaram-se para um lado para tentar ver o que havia no fundo, mas Hagrid gemeu e o puxou-os para trás pelo cangote.

O cofre setecentos e treze não tinha fechadura.

— Para trás disse Grampo com ar de importância. Alisou a porta devagarinho com o seu dedo comprido e ela simplesmente se dissolveu. — Se alguém que não fosse um duende de Gringotes tentasse o mesmo, seria engolido pela porta e ficaria preso lá dentro — explicou Grampo.

— Com que freqüência você vem ver se tem alguém lá dentro? — perguntou Harry.

— Uma vez a cada dez anos — disse Grampo, com um sorriso maldoso.

Devia haver alguma coisa realmente extraordinária nesse cofre de segurança máxima, Harry e Lilian tinham certeza, e se curvaraam para frente pressuroso, esperando ver no mínimo jóias fabulosas, mas no primeiro momento acharam que estava vazio. Depois notaram um embrulhinho encardido no chão. Hagrid apanhou-o e o guardou muito bem no casaco.

Harry tinha muita vontade de saber o que era, mas sentia que era melhor não perguntar olhou para irmã e percebeu que também estava com vontade de perguntar também, mas comcordaram ficar quietos só com o olhar de um ao outro.

— Vamos voltar para esse vagonete infernal, e não falem comigo no caminho de volta é melhor eu ficar de boca fechada — comentou Hagrid.

Depois de mais uma viagem no vagonete descontrolado, eles chegaram à claridade do sol do lado de fora de Gringotes. Harry e Lilian não sabia aonde correr primeiro agora que tinham uma saca cheia de dinheiro. Não precisava saber quantos galeões faziam uma libra para saber que estavam carregando mais dinheiro do que jamais tiveram na vida inteira mais dinheiro até do que Duda jamais tivera.

— Vamos comprar logo os seus uniformes — falou Hagrid, indicando com a cabeça a loja Madame Malkin — Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões.

— Escute aqui, Harry, Lily, vocês se importa se eu der uma corrida no Caldeirão Furado para tomar um tônico? Detesto esses vagonetes de Gringotes. — Ele realmente parecia meio enjoado, por isso Harry e Lilian entraram na loja Madame Malkin sozinhos, um pouco nervosos.

Madame Malkin era uma bruxa baixa, gorda e sorridente, toda vestida delilás.

— Hogwarts, queridos? — perguntou quando Hanna começou a falar. — Tenho tudo aqui. Para falar a verdade, tem outro rapazinho agora ajustando uma roupa.

Nos fundos da loja, um garoto de rosto pálido e pontudo estava em pé em cima de um banquinho enquanto uma segunda bruxa encurtava suas compridas vestes pretas. Madame Malkin colocou Harry num banquinho ao lado do outro e Lilian ao seu lado em outro banhinho, enfiou-lhes uma veste comprida pela cabeça e começou a marcar a bainha na altura certa.

— Alô — cumprimentou o garoto. — Hogwarts também?

— É — confirmaram Harry e Lilian juntos.

— Meu pai está na loja ao lado comprando meus livros e minha mãe está mais adiante procurando varinhas — disse o garoto. Tinha uma voz de tédio arrastada. — Depois vou levar os dois para dar uma olhada nas vassouras de corridas. Não vejo por que os alunos de primeira serie não podem ter vassouras individuais. Acho que vou obrigar papai a me comprar uma e vou contrabandeá-la para a escola às escondidas.

O garoto lhes lembrou muito o Duda.

— Vocês têm vassouras? — perguntou o garoto.

— Não. — responderam juntos

— Sabem jogar Quadribol?

— Não. — responderam novamente, Harry olhou para irmã que possuia a mesma cara que ele, onde os dois se perguntavam-se que diabo seria esse tal de Quadribol.

— Eu sei, meu pai falou que vai ser um crime se não me escolherem para jogar pela minha casa, e sou obrigado a dizer que concordo. Já sabem em que casa vocês vão ficar?

— Não. — responderam novamente, sentindo-se a cada minuto mais idiotas.

— Bom ninguém sabe mesmo até chegar lá, não é, mas sei que vou ficar na Sonserina, toda a nossa família ficou lá, imagine ficar na Lufa-Lufa, acho que eu saia da escola, você não?

— Hum-hum — concordou Harry, desejando que pudesse responder algo um pouquinho mais interessante.

— Eu não sei mais acho que quero ficar em qualque lugar onde ele não estiver. — cochichou Lilian só para Harry ouvir.

— Caramba, olha aquele homem! — falou o garoto de repente indicando com a cabeça a vitrine. Rúbeo estava parado diante dela, rindo para Harry e Lilian e apontando para três grandes sorvetes para explicar que não podia entrar.

— É o Rúbeo — disse Harry, contente por saber alguma coisa que o garoto não sabia.

— Ele trabalha em Hogwarts. — completou a irmã satisfeita com a cara do menino.

— Ah ouvi falar dele. E uma espécie de empregado, não é?

— É o guarda-caça — explicou Harry. A cada segundo gostava menos do garoto.

— É, isso mesmo. Ouvi falar que é uma espécie de selvagem. Mora num barraco no terreno da escola e de vez em quando toma um pileque, tenta fazer mágicas e acaba tocando fogo na cama.

— Acho que ele é brilhante — retorquiu Lilian com frieza, gostando cada vez menos dele.

— Ah, é? — disse o garoto com um leve desdém. — Porque é que ele está acompanhando você? Onde estão os seus pais?

— Estão mortos — respondeu Harry secamente. Não tinha muita vontade de alongar o assunto com esse garoto.

— Ah, lamento, vocês são irmãos então? — disse o outro, sem parecer lamentar nada.

— Sim.

— Mas eram do nosso povo, não eram?

— Eram bruxos, se é isso que você está perguntando. — disse Lilian quase cuspindo as palavras.

— Eu realmente acho que não deviam deixar outro tipo de gente entrar, e vocês? Não são iguais a nós, nunca foram educados para conhecer o nosso modo de viver. Alguns nunca sequer ouviram falar de Hogwarts até receberem a carta, imagine. Acho que deviam manter a coisa entre as famílias de bruxos. Por falar nisso, como é o sobrenome de vocês?

Mas antes que um deles pudesse responder, Madame Malkin anunciou:

— Terminei com vocês, queridos. E, Harry, nada frustrado com a desculpa para interromper a conversa com o garoto, pulou do banquinho para o chão e puxou a irmã para fora.

— Bom, vejo vocês em Hogwarts, suponho — disse o garoto de voz arrastada.

Harry e Lilian ficaram muito quietos enquanto comiam os sorvetes que Hagrid trouxera (chocolate e amora com nozes picadas).

— Que aconteceu com vocês? — perguntou Hagrid.

— Nada — mentiu Harry e Lilian juntos.

Eles pararam para comprar pergaminho e penas. Harry se animou um pouco quando descobriu um vidro de tinta que mudava de cor enquanto a pessoa escrevia e Lilian com uma pena de auto correção. Quando saíram da loja, Lilian pergunto:

— Rúbeo, o que é Quadribol?

— Caramba, Lily, vivo me esquecendo que vocês não sabem quase nada, raios, não saberem o que é Quadribol!

— Não nos faça sentir pior — disse Harry e contou a Hagrid sobre o garoto pálido na loja de Madame Malkin.

—... E ele disse que nem deviam permitir a gente que pertence à família de trouxas...

— Vocês não pertencem a uma família de trouxas. Se ele soubesse quem vocês são... Ele cresceu sabendo os seus nomes e se os pais dele forem bruxos. Você viu o pessoal do Caldeirão Furado. Em todo o caso, o que é que ele sabe das coisas, alguns dos melhores bruxos que já conheci vinham de uma longa linhagem de trouxas. Veja a sua mãe! Veja só quem é irmã dela!

— Então, o que é Quadribol. — perguntou Lilian finalmente.

— É o nosso esporte. Esporte de bruxos. É como o futebol no mundo dos trouxas. Todos praticam Quadribol. A gente joga no ar montado em vassouras com quatro bolas. É meio difícil explicar as regras.

— E o que são Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa?

— Casas na escola. São quatro. Todo mundo diz que Lufa-Lufa só tem panacas, mas...

— Aposto que estou na Lufa-Lufa — disse Harry — deprimido.

— Então somos dois. — completou a irmã.

— É melhor a Lufa-Lufa do que a Sonserina — sentenciou Hagrid, misterioso. — Não tem um único bruxo nem uma única bruxa desencaminhados que não tenham passado por Sonserina. Você-Sabe-Quem foi um deles.

— Vol ... Desculpe... Você-Sabe-Quem esteve em Hogwarts?

— Há muitos e muitos anos.

Eles compraram os livros escolares de Harry e Lilian em uma loja chamada Floreios e Borrões, onde as prateleiras estavam abarrotadas até o teto com livros do tamanho de paralelepípedos encadernados em couro, livros do tamanho de selos postais com capas de seda, livros cobertos de símbolos curiosos e alguns livros sem nada. Até Duda, que nunca lia nada, teria ficado doído para pôr as mãos em alguns desses livros. Decidiram que cada um teria o seu livro para não depender um do outro o tempo todo. Hagrid quase teve de arrastar Harry para longe do Pragas e Contrapragas (Encante os seus amigos e confunda os seus inimigos com as últimas vinganças: perda de cabelos, pernas bambas, língua presa e muitas, muitas mais) do Professor Vindicto Viridiano e arrastar Lilian para fora da loja dizendo que em Hogwarts possuia uma biblioteca imensa com os mesmos livros da loja e até mais.

— Eu estava tentando descobrir como jogar uma praga para o Duda.

— Isso seria legal, pelomenos assim ele pararia de encher o nosso saco.

— Não vou dizer que não é uma boa idéia, mas vocês não podem usar mágicas no mundo dos trouxas a não ser em situações muito especiais — disse Hagrid — De qualquer modo, vocês ainda não poderiam lançar nenhuma dessas pragas, vão precisar de muito estudo antes de chegar a esse nível.

Hagrid não deixou Harry comprar um caldeirão de ouro maciço tampouco como não deixou Lilian comprar um encravado de diamantes ("Diz estanho na sua lista"), mas compraram duas balanças bonitas para pesar os ingredientes das poções e um telescópio desmontável de latão para cada. Visitaram a farmácia, que era bem fascinante para compensar seu cheiro horrível, uma mistura de ovo estragado e repolho podre. Havia no chão barricas de coisas viscosas, frascos com ervas, raízes secas e pós coloridos cobriam as paredes, feixes de penas, fieiras de dentes e garras retorcidas pendiam do teto. Enquanto Hagrid pedia ao homem atrás do balcão um conjunto de ingredientes básicos para preparar poções para Harry e Lilian, os próprios Harry e Lilian examinavam chifres de prata de unicórnios, a vinte e um galeões cada, e minúsculos olhos faiscantes de besouros (cinco nuques uma concha). Ao saírem da farmácia, Hagrid verificou a lista dos gêmeos mais uma vez.

— Só falta a varinha. Ah é, e ainda não comprei o presente de aniversário de vocês.

Harry e Lilian sentiram-se o rosto corar.

— Você não precisa. — falaram em uníssemo som.

— Eu sei que não preciso. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou comprar um bicho para cada. Não vai ser sapo, os sapos saíram de moda há muitos anos, todo mundo ia rir de vocês, e não gosto de gatos, eles me fazem espirrar. Vou-lhes comprar duas corujas. Todos os garotos querem corujas, são muito úteis, levam cartas e tudo o mais.

Chagando Ao Empório de Corujas foram pego por muitas corujas a loja ia do chão ao teto, gaiolas e mais gaiolas com corujas de todos os tamanhos e cores. A loja era escura e cheia de ruídos e brilhos e olhos que cintilavam como jóias.

— Então esconham a sua! — falou Hagrid vendo o sorriso dos Gêmeos.

Lilian foi para um canto da loja e Harry para o outro mais nenhuma coruja os animava até que Harry tombou com a irmã no meio da loja e viram uma gaiola com duas corujas muito idênticas, uma branca e uma acinzalada muitos bonitas.

— Então já decidiram que coruja querem? — perguntou o dono da loja aos dois.

— Eu quero aquela — responderam ao mesmo tempo, Harry apontando para uma coruja branca e Lilian para a acinzalada.

— Hum... Interessante, são corujas das neves irmãs uma não sai do lado da outra por quase nada. — dito isso foi preparar as corujas para os clientes.

Vinte minutos depois, eles saíram do Empório de Corujas. Harry agora carregava uma grande gaiola com uma bela coruja branca como a neve, que dormia profundamente, a cabeça debaixo da asa e Lilian uma gaiola com uma coruja acinzentada que olhava para todos os lados. Eles não paravam de agradecer, parecia até o Professor Quirrell.

— Não tem do quê — respondia Hagrid rouco. — Acho que vocês nunca ganharam muitos presentes dos Dursley. Agora só falta Olivaras, a única loja de varinhas, Olivaras, e vocês precisam ter as melhores varinhas do mundo.

Uma varinha mágica... Era realmente o que Harry e Lilian andaram desejando.

A última loja era estreita e feiosa. Letras de ouro descascadas sobre a porta diziam Olivaras Artesãos de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 A.C. Havia uma única varinha sobre uma almofada púrpura desbotada, na vitrine empoeirada. Um sininho tocou em algum lugar no fundo da loja quando eles entraram. Era uma lojinha mínima, vazia, exceto por uma única cadeira alta e estreita em que Hagrid se sentou para esperar. A loja tinha uma escada à direita, um balcão à esquerda e centenas de caixinhas retangulares na parede, e parecia ter mais ao fundo.

Harry e Lilian tiveram a mesma sensação esquisita como se tivesse entrado em uma biblioteca muito exclusiva, engoliram um monte de perguntas novas que tinham acabado de lhes ocorrer e ficaram espiando os milhares de caixas estreitas arrumadas com cuidado até o teto. Parecia não ter ninguém. Lilian deu uma marteladinha no sino do balcão e esperou até alguem aperecesse. A própria poeira e o silêncio ali pareciam retinir com uma magia secreta.

— Boa tarde — disse uma voz suave. Harry se assustou. Hagrid devia terse assustado também, porque se ouviu um rangido alto e ele se levantou rapidamente da cadeira alta e estreita, mas Lilian parecia que não já que foi a única a não dar um salto e foi a primeira a responder sem muita reação.

— Boa tarde, senhor.

Havia um velho parado diante deles, os olhos grandes e muito claros brilhando como duas luas na penumbra da loja.

— Alô — disse Harry sem jeito.

— Ah, sim — disse o homem. — Sim, sim. Achei que ia vê-los em breve. Harry e Lilian Potter. — Não era uma pergunta. — Você tem os olhos de sua mãe Sr. Potter e você Sra. Potter tem os olhos do seu pai. Parece que foi ontem que eles esteveram aqui, comprando a primeira varinha. Vinte e seis centímetros de comprimento, farfalhante, feita de salgueiro, de sua mãe. Uma boa varinha para encantamentos.

O Sr. Olivaras chegou mais perto dos dois. Eles desejaram que ele piscasse. Aqueles olhos prateados lhes davam um pouco de medo.

— Já o pai de vocês, deu preferência a uma varinha de mogno. Vinte e oito centímetros. Flexível. Um pouco mais de poder e excelente para transformações. Bom, digo que seu pai deu preferência, na realidade é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo, é claro.

O Sr. Olivaras chegara tão perto que ele, Harry e Lilian estavam quase encostando os narizes. Harry viu-se refletido naqueles olhos.

— E foi aí que...

O Sr. Olivaras tocou a cicatriz feita pelo relâmpago na testa de Harry com um dedo branco e longo e depois repetiu o movimento no ombro esquerdo de Lilian.

— Lamento dizer que vendi a varinha que fez isso — disse ele suavemente. — Trinta e cinco centímetros. Nossa. Uma varinha poderosa, muito poderosa nas mãos erradas... Bom, se eu tivesse sabido o que a varinha ia sair por aí fazendo...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e então, para alivio de Harry e Lilian, viu Hagrid.

— Hagrid! Hagrid, Hagrid! Que bom ver você de novo... Carvalho, quarenta centímetros, meio mole, não era?

— Era, sim senhor.

— Boa varinha, aquela. Mas suponho que a tenham partido ao meio quando o expulsaram? — disse o Sr. Olivaras repentinamente sério.

— Hum... Partiram, é verdade — disse Hagrid, arrastando os pés. — Mas ainda guardo os pedaços — acrescentou animado.

— Mas você não os usa? — perguntou o Sr. Olivaras severo.

— Ah, não senhor — respondeu depressa Hagrid. Lilian reparou que ele apertou o guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa com força ao responder

— Hum — resmungou o Sr. Olivaras, lançando um olhar penetrante a Hagrid. — Bom agora, Sr. e Srta. Potter vamos ver. — E tirou uma longa fita métrica com números prateados do bolso. — Qual é o braço da varinha?

— Hum... Bom, somos destros — respondeu Harry.

— Estiquem o braço. Isso. — Ele mediu Harry do ombro ao dedo, depois do pulso ao cotovelo, do ombro ao chão, do joelho à axila e ao redor da cabeça. Enquanto media, disse — Toda varinha Olivaras tem o miolo feito de uma poderosa substância mágica, Sr. Potter. Usamos pêlos de unicórnio, penas de cauda de fênix e cordas de coração de dragão. Não há duas varinhas Olivaras como não há unicórnios, dragões nem fênix iguais. E é claro, o senhor jamais conseguirá resultados tão bons com a varinha de outro bruxo. Agora você senhorita — E repetiu as mesmas medidas em Lilian.

Lilian de repente percebeu que a fita métrica, que o media entre as narinas, estava medindo sozinha. O Sr. Olivaras andava rapidamente em volta das prateleiras, descendo caixas.

— Já chega — falou, e a fita métrica afrouxou e caiu formando um montinho no chão. — Certo, então, Sr. Potter. Experimente esta e você Srta. esta. Faia e corda decoração de dragão, e carvalho e pelo de unicórnio. Vinte e três centímetros e vinte dois centímetros. Boas e flexíveis. Apanhem e experimentem.

Harry e Lilian apanharam as varinhas e (sentindo-se bobos) fizeram alguns movimentos com ela, mas o Sr. Olivaras a tirou de sua mão quase imediatamente.

— Bordo e pena de fénix. Dezoito centímetros. Bem elástica. E para você Srta. Carvalho e pena de fénix dezoito centímetros. Inflexível. Experimentem.

Harry experimentou, mas mal erguera a varinha quando, mais uma vez, o Sr. Olivaras a tirou de sua mão, jesto repitido pela irmã.

— Não, não. Tome, ébano e pêlo de unicórnio, vinte e dois centímetros, flexíveis. E uma de boldo e coração de dragão. Vinte três centimetros, bem maleável. Vamos, vamos, experimentem.

Harry e Lilian experimentaram. E experimentaram. Não faziam idéia do que é que o Sr. Olivaras estava esperando. A pilha de varinhas experimentadas estava cada vez maior em cima da cadeira alta e estreita, mas, quanto mais varinhas o Sr. Olivaras tirava das prateleiras, mais feliz parecia ficar.

— Freguêses difícis, hein? Não se preocupe, vamos encontrar as varinhas perfeitas para os senhores em algum lugar, estou em duvida, agora... É, por que não? Uma combinação incomum, azevinho e pena de fênix, vinte e oito centímetros, boas e maleávels.

Harry e Lilian apanharam as varinhas. Sentram um repentino calor nos dedos. Ergueram-as acima da cabeça, baixaram-as cortando o ar empoeirado com um zunido, e uma torrente de faíscas douradas e vermelhas saíram da ponta e cada uma como um fogo de artifício, atirando fagulhas luminosas que dançavam nas paredes. Hagrid gritou entusiasmado e bateu palmas e o Sr. Olivaras exclamou:

— Bravo! Mesmo, ah, muito bom. Ora, ora, ora... Que curioso...Curiosíssimo...

Repôs as varinhas de Harry e Lilian nas caixas e embrulhou-as em papel pardo, ainda resmungando:

— Curioso... Curioso...

— O senhor me desculpe — disse Harry —, mas o que é curioso?

O Sr. Olivaras encarou Harry com aqueles olhos claros.

— Lembro-me de cada varinha que vendi Sr. Potter. De cada uma. Acontece que a fênix cuja pena está nas suas varinhas produziu mais uma pena, apenas mais uma. É muito curioso que os senhores tenha sido destinado para estas varinhas porque a irmã dela, ora, a irmã dela produziu as suas cicatrizes. Enquanto eu fazia esta varinha, não sei porque, a pena da mesma fênix da que fez essas cicatrizes se duplicou. Eu guardei a duplicata. Há onze anos, no final de julho - os gêmeos engoliram em seco. Era quando haviam nascido. - peguei uma das pena e fiz uma nova varinha. E então essa varinha se partiu ao meio enquanto eu a fabricava. Nada muito anormal quando se aprende a fazer varinhas, mas eu já tinha certa experiência, então estranhei. As joguei fora. No dia seguinte, onde estavam os restos da varinha... achei estas duas. Quase idênticas, tirando o fato de que a senhorita possue uma bem mais feminina. E a pena duplicada havia sumido - A varinha de Hanna era rodeada de pequenas estrelas esculpidas por todo o cabo e era uniforme, como um cone bem fino. A de Harry era lisa e completamente estável até na base, onde tinha algo como um suporte para se segurar. - É curioso que vocês dois venham a comprar as varinas que se originaram da de Você-Sabe-Quem. A varinha escolhe o bruxo senhores, não o contrário, então eu estava me perguntando o porquê essas varinhas escolheram vocês. Mas apenas isso.

Harry engoliu em seco e Lilian procurava palavras para falar.

— Ela tinha trinta e quatro centímetros. Puxa. É realmente curioso como essas coisas acontecem. A varinha escolhe o bruxo, lembrem-se... Acho que podemos esperar grandes feitos dos senhores, Sr. Potter e Srta. . Afinal, Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear realizou grandes feitos, terríveis, sim, mas grandes.

Harry estremeceu e Lilian ficou séria. Não tinham muita certeza se gostavam do Sr. Olivaras.

Pagaram quatorze galeões pelas varinhas e o Sr. Olivaras curvou-se à saída deles. O sol de fim de tarde quase chegara ao horizonte quando Harry, Lilian e Hagrid refizeram o caminho para sair do Beco Diagonal, atravessar a parede e passar novamente pelo Caldeirão Furado, agora vazio. Harry e Lilian não disseram uma palavra enquanto caminhavam pela rua, nem ao menos repararam quantas pessoas se boquiabriam para eles no metrô, carregados que estavam com todos aqueles pacotes de formatos esquisitos, a coruja branca adormecida no colo de Harry e a acinzentada no colo de Lilian.

Subiram a escada rolante para a estação de Paddington, os gêmeos só perceberam onde estavam quando Hagrid bateu em seus ombros.

— Temos tempo para comer alguma coisa antes do trem sair — falou.

Comprou um hambúrguer para Harry e outro para Lilian e se sentaram em bancos de plástico para comê-los. Harry não parava de olhar a toda volta e Lilian estava olhando muito concentrada para sua coruja. Por alguma razão tudo parecia tão estranho.

— Vocês estão bem? Harry? Lily? Estão muito calados — comentou Hagrid.

Eles não tinham muita certeza de poder explicar. Tiveram o melhor aniversário de sua vida, porém... E mastigavam o hambúrguer, tentando encontrar as palavras.

— Todo o mundo acha que somos especiais — disse Lilian finalmente. — Todas aquelas pessoas no Caldeirão Furado, o Professor Quirrell, o Sr. Olivaras... Mas...

— Mas não conheçnhecemos nadinha de mágica. Como podem esperar grandes feitos de nos? — terminou Harry entendendo o que a irmã queria falar. — Somos famosos e nem ao menos nos lembramos o porquê. Não sabemos o que aconteceu quando Vol... Desculpe... Quero dizer, na noite que nossos pais morreram.

Hagrid se debruçou sobre a mesa. Por trás da barba e das sobrancelhas desgrenhadas tinha um sorriso bondoso.

— Não se preocupem Harry, Lily. Vocês vão aprender bem depressa. Todos começaram pelo começo em Hogwarts, vocês vão se dar bem. Sejam vocês mesmos. Sei que é difícil. Vocês vão ser discriminados e isso é muito duro. Mas vão se divertir para valer em Hogwarts. Eu me diverti: e ainda me divirto, para dizer a verdade. E outra coisa vocês tem um ao outro para se apoiarem. Vocês são gêmeos, que derrotaram juntos as trevas e não saem um do lado do outro. Vocês se ajudam custe o que custar.

Hagrid ajudou Harry e Lilian a embarcar no trem que o levariam de volta aos Dursley, então lhes entregou um envelope.

— As suas passagem para Hogwarts. Primeiro de setembro, na estação de Kong's Cross, está tudo na passagem. Qualquer problema com os Dursley me mande uma carta pela coruja, ela saberá onde me encontrar... Vejo vocês em breve, crianças.

O trem parou na estação. Harry e Lilian queriam ficar espiando Hagrid até ele desaparecer de vista, levantaram-se, espremeram o nariz contra o vidro da janela, mas quando piscaram os olhos Hagrid tinha desaparecido.


	6. Chapter VI O Embarque na Plataforma Nove

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

 **O Embarque na Plataforma Nove e Meia**

O último mês de Harry e Lilian na casa dos Dursley não foi nada divertido. É verdade que Duda agora estava tão apavorado com que os gêmeos poderiam fazer e que não queria nem ficar no mesmo aposento com eles, e tia Petúnia e tio Válter não trancaram Harry e Lilian no quarto, que agora possuía duas camas de solteiro, nem o obrigaram a fazerem nada, tampouco gritaram com eles, na verdade, sequer falaram com eles. Meio aterrorizados, meio furiosos, agiam como se a cadeira em que Harry e Lilian se sentassem estivessem vazia.

Embora isso fosse sob muitos aspectos um progresso, tornou-se um tanto deprimente depois de algum tempo. Harry e Lilian ficavam em seu quarto, com as novas corujas por companhia. Harry decidira chamá-la Edwiges, um nome que encontrara na História da Magia, seguindo o mesmo exemplo do irmão Lilian decidiu chamá-la de Houdin, outro nome encontrado na História da Magia. Seus livros de escola eram muito interessantes. Deitavam-se nas camas e liam até tarde da noite. Lilian gostou muito de poções, transfigurações e defesa contra as artes das trevas, enquanto Harry gostou de feitiços, defesa contra as artes das trevas e hebologia, Harry e Lilian sempre falavam um para o outro as matérias que mas gostavam e o que entendiam um para o outro, assim passara o tempo e aprendiam antes da escola, quando estavam no quarto. Edwiges e Houdin voavam para dentro e para fora da janela, quando queria. Era uma sorte que tia Petúnia não aparecesse mais para passar o aspirador de pó, porque as corujas não paravam de trazer ratos mortos para o quarto. Toda noite, antes de se deitar para dormir, Harry ou Lilian riscava mais um dia no pedaço de papel que pregara na parede, para contar os dias que faltavam até primeiro de setembro.

No último dia de agosto eles acharam melhor falar com os tios sobre a ida à estação no dia seguinte, por isso desceram à sala de estar onde eles estavam assistindo a um programa de auditório na televisão. Pigarreou para avisar que estava ali e Duda deu um berro e saiu correndo da sala.

— Hum... Tio Válter — começou Harry.

Tio Válter resmungou para indicar que estava escutando.

— Hum... Precisamos estar amanhã na estação para... Embarcar para Hogwarts. — falou Lilian esperando o pior dos tios.

Tio Válter resmungou outra vez.

— Será que o senhor podia nos dar uma carona?

Resmungo. Harry supôs que quisesse dizer sim.

— Muito obrigado.

E já ia voltando para cima quando tio Válter falou de verdade.

— Que modo engraçado de ir para a escola de magia, de trem. Os tapetes mágicos furaram todos?

Harry não respondeu.

— Onde fica essa escola afinal?

— Não sei — disse Harry pensando nisso pela primeira vez. Tirou do bolso o bilhete de passagem que Hagrid lhe dera.

— Vamos tomar o trem na plataforma 9 e ½ às onze horas — leu. A tia e o tio arregalam os olhos.

— Plataforma o quê?

— Nove e meia. — disse Lilian tirando o seu bilhete do bolso.

— Não digam bobagens — repreendeu tio Válter — Não existe plataforma nove e meia.

— Está nos nossos bilhetes.

— Loucos — disse tio Válter — de pedra, todos eles. Vocês vão ver. É só esperar. Está bem, levaremos vocês até a estação. De qualquer maneira tínhamos de ir a Londres amanhã ou nem me daria ao trabalho.

— Por que o senhor vai a Londres? — perguntou Lilian, tentando manter a conversa cordial.

— Vamos levar Duda ao hospital — rosnou tio Válter — Precisamos mandar cortar aquele rabo vermelho antes de mandá-lo para Smeltings.

Harry acordou às cinco horas na manhã seguinte e estava demasiado excitado e nervoso para voltar a dormir. E esperou a irmã acordar que não demorou muito já que também estava excitada de mais para voltar a dormir.

Levantaram-se e Harry vestiu o jeans e a camisa menor que tinha que ainda era enorme, Lilian vestiu uma saia que batia nos joelhos e uma blusa de manga que cobria só metade de sua cicatriz, porque eles não queriam entrar na estação com as vestes de bruxo, mudariam de roupa no trem. Verificaram novamente a lista de Hogwarts para se certificar de que tinham tudo de que precisava, Lilian viu se Edwiges e Houdin estavam bem trancados na gaiola e então ficaram esperando os Dursley se levantarem, Harry ficou andando pelo quarto e Lilian fico na cama do irmão lendo o livro de transfigurações. Duas horas mais tarde, as malas enormes e pesadas de Harry e Lilian foram colocadas no carro dos Dursley. Tia Petúnia convencera Duda a se sentar ao lado dos primos e eles partiram.

Chegaram à estação de King's Cross às 10:30h. Válter jogou as malas de Harry e Lilian num carrinho e empurrou-os até a estação, com um gesto curiosamente bondoso até tio Válter parar diante das plataformas com um sorriso maldoso.

— Bom, aqui estamos, pestes. Plataforma nove, plataforma dez. A sua plataforma devia estar aí no meio, mas parece que ainda não a construíram, não é mesmo.

Ele tinha razão, é claro. Havia um grande número nove de plástico no alto de uma plataforma e um grande número dez no alto da plataforma seguinte, mas no meio, não havia nada.

— Tenham um bom período letivo — disse tio Válter com um sorriso ainda mais maldoso. E foi-se embora sem dizer mais nada. Harry e Lilian se viraram e viram o carro dos Dursley partir. Os três estavam rindo, Harry sentiu a boca seca e olhou para irmã que estava sem a menor reação. Que diabos iriam fazer? Estava começando a atrair uma porção de olhares curiosos por causa de Edwiges e Houdin.

— Que tal perguntarmos a alguém? Como um garda? — Sugeriu Lilian .

— Que ideia! "Conlicenssa, senhor eu e minha irmã queremos saber onde fica a plataforma nove e meia para uma escola de bruxos chamada Hogwarts, que aproposito o nosso trem vai sair as onze horas."

— Esta bem, eu só queria dar uma sugestão.

— Eu sei é por isso que você é minha irmã e eu te amo.

— Harry faltam dez minutos para o trem partir. — disse Lilian olhando para o relógio.

Harry então olhou para o grande relógio em cima do quadro que anunciava os trens que chegavam, só lhe restavam mais dez minutos para embarcar no trem de Hogwarts e eles não tinham idéia de como iam fazer isso, estavam perdidos no meio da estação com duas malas que mal podiam levantar, o bolsos cheio de dinheiro de bruxo e duas corujas.

Hagrid devia ter esquecido de lhes dizer alguma coisa que tinha de fazer, como bater no terceiro tijolo à esquerda para entrar no Beco Diagonal. Perguntaram-se se deveria tirar as varinhas da mala e começar a bater no coletor de bilhetes entre as plataformas nove e dez. Naquele instante um grupo de pessoas passou as suas costas e eles entreouviram algumas palavras que diziam...

— ... Cheio de trouxas, é claro...

Harry deu meia-volta e ajudou a irmã a seguir o grupo. Era uma mulher gorda que falava com quatro meninos, todos de cabelos cor de fogo. Cada um deles estava empurrando à frente uma mala como a de Harry e Hanna e levavam uma coruja. O coração aos saltos, Harry e a irmã os seguiu empurrando os carrinhos. Eles pararam e eles também, bem próximo para ouvir o que diziam.

— Agora, qual é o número da plataforma? — perguntou a mãe dos meninos.

— Nove e meia — ouviu-se a voz fina de uma menininha, também de cabelos ruivos que estava segurando a mão da mulher.

— Mamãe, não posso ir...

— Vai mãe deixa... — ouviu-se a voz de um garoto, também de cabelos ruivos espetados mas com algumas mechas negras, ao lado da garota.

— Vocês ainda não tem idade, Gina, Tiago, agora fiquem quietos. Está bem, Percy, você vai primeiro.

O que parecia o menino mais velho marchou em direção às plataformas nove e dez. Harry e Lilian observaram-no, tomando o cuidado de não piscar para não perder nada, mas assim que o menino chegou à linha divisória entre as duas plataformas, um grande grupo de turistas invadiu a plataforma à frente deles e quando uma mochila acabou de passar, o menino havia desaparecido.

— Fred , você agora — mandou a mulher gorda.

— Eu não sou Fred, sou Jorge — retrucou o menino. — Francamente, mulher, você diz que é nossa mãe? Não consegue ver que sou o Jorge?

— Desculpe, Jorge, querido.

— É brincadeira, eu sou o Fred — disse o menino, e foi. O irmão gêmeo gritou para ele se apressar, e ele deve ter atendido, porque um segundo depois, sumiu, mas como fizera aquilo?

Agora o terceiro irmão estava se encaminhando rapidamente para a barreira, estava quase lá e, então, de repente, não estava mais em parte alguma.

E foi só.

— Com licença — dirigiu-se Harry à mulher gorda.

— Olá, queridos. É a primeira vez que vão para Hogwarts? O Rony é novotambém.

Ela apontou o último filho, o mais moço. Era alto, magro e desengonçado, com sardas, mãos e pés grandes e um nariz comprido.

— É — respondeu Harry e Lilian juntos

— A coisa é, que não sabemos como... — falou Lilian.

— Como chegar à plataforma? — disse ela com bondade, e Harry e Lilian concordaram com a cabeça.

— Não se preocupem. Basta caminhar diretamente para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. Não parem e não tenha medo de bater nela, isto é muito importante. Melhor fazer isso meio correndo se estiver nervoso. Vá, vá antes de Rony. — disse para Harry.

— Hum... Ok.

E Harry virou o carrinho e encarou a barreira. Parecia muito sólida. Ele começou a andar em direção a ela. As pessoas a caminho das plataformas nove e dez o empurravam. Harry apressou o passo. Ia bater direto no coletor de bilhetes e então ia se complicar, curvando-se para o caminho ele desatou a correr, a barreira estava cada vez mais próxima. Não poderia parar, o carrinho estava descontrolado, ele estava a um passo de distância, fechou os olhos se preparando para a colisão.. E ela não aconteceu... Ele continuou correndo. Abriu os olhos. Uma locomotiva vermelha a vapor estava parada à plataforma apinhada de gente. Um letreiro no alto informava "Expresso de Hogwarts 11 horas".

— Harry, conseguimos! Nossa! Agora vamos achar uma cabine. — falou a irmã saindo da parede.

Harry olhou para trás e viu um arco de ferro forjado no lugar onde estivera o coletor de bilhetes com os dizeres "Plataforma 9 e ½". Conseguira. A fumaça da locomotiva se dispersava sobre as cabeças das pessoas que conversavam, enquanto gatos de todas as cores trançavam por entre as pernas delas. Corujas piavam umas para as outras, descontentes, sobrepondo-se à

balbúrdia e ao barulho das malas pesadas que eram arrastadas.

Os primeiros vagões já estavam cheios de estudantes, uns debruçados às janelas conversando com as famílias, outros brigando por causa dos lugares. Harry, empurrou o carrinho pela plataforma sendo seguida por Lilian logo atraz, procurando um lugar vago. Passaram por um garoto de rosto redondo que estava dizendo:

— Vó, perdi meu sapo outra vez.

— Ah, Neville — ele ouviu a senhora suspirar.

Um garoto com cabelos rastafari estava cercado por um pequeno grupo de meninos.

— Deixe a gente espiar, Lino, vamos.

O menino levantou a tampa de uma caixa que carregava nos braços e as pessoas em volta deram gritos e berros quando uma coisa dentro da caixa esticou para fora uma perna comprida e peluda.

Harry e Lilian continuaram andando pela aglomeração até que encontraram um compartimento vago no final do trem. Primeiro Harry subiu e pôs Edwiges e Houdin para dentro e começou a empurrar e a forçar com a mala em direção à porta do trem com ajuda da irmã. Tentaram erguê-la pelos degraus acima, mas mal conseguiam suspender uma ponta e duas vezes deixaram-a cair dolorosamente em cima dos seus pés.

— Querem uma ajuda? — Era um dos gêmeos ruivos que ele seguira para atravessar a barreira.

— Por favor — Harry ofegou.

— Sim, por favor. — ofegou Lilian também.

— Fred! Vem dar uma ajuda aqui!

Com a ajuda dos gêmeos a mala de Harry e Lilian, finalmente foram colocadaa em um canto do compartimento.

— Obrigado — disse Harry, afastando os cabelos suados dos olhos.

— É, muito obrigada — disse Lilian erguendo a manga esqurda da blusa.

— Que é isso — perguntou de repente os gêmeos juntos, um dos gêmeos apontando para a cicatriz de Harry e o outro para a de Lilian.

— Caramba — disse um dos gêmeos. — Vocês são...?

— Eles são — disse o outro gêmeo. — Não são? — acrescentou para Harry e Lilian.

— O quê? — indagaram os dois juntos.

— Harry e Lilian Potter — disseram os gêmeos em coro.

— Ah, eles — disse os dois em coro — Queremos dizer, é, somos.

Os dois garotos olharam boquiabertos de Harry para Lilian sentiu que estavam corando. Então, para alivio deles, ouviram uma voz pela porta aberta do trem.

— Fred? Jorge? Vocês estão ai?

— Estamos indo, mamãe.

Dando uma última espiada em Harry e Lilian, os gêmeos saltaram para fora do trem. Harry sentou-se à janela e Lilian ao seu lado se aninhando em seu peito onde, escondidos, podia observar a família de cabelos ruivos na plataforma e ouvir o que diziam. A mãe tinha acabado de puxar o lenço.

— Rony, você está com uma crosta no nariz.

O menino mais novo tentou fugir, mas ela o agarrou e começou a limpar aponta do nariz dele.

— Mamãe, sai para lá — Desvencilhou-se.

— Aaaah, o Roniquinho está com uma coisa no nariz? — caçoou um dos gêmeos.

— Cale a boca — disse Rony.

— Onde está o Percy? — perguntou a mãe.

— Está vindo aí.

O garoto mais velho vinha vindo. Já vestira as vestes largas e pretas de Hogwarts e Lilian reparou que tinha um distintivo de prata reluzente com a letra "M" que indicou ao irmão que não tinha percebido.

— Não posso demorar, mãe — falou ele. — Estou lá na frente, os monitores têm dois vagões separados...

— Ah, você é monitor, Percy? — perguntou um dos gêmeos, com ar de grande surpresa. — Devia ter avisado, não fazíamos idéia.

— Espere ai, acho que me lembro de ter ouvido ele dizer alguma coisa — disse o outro gêmeo.

— Uma vez...

— Ou duas...

— Um minuto...

— O verão todo.

— Ah, calem a boca — disse Percy, o monitor.

— Afinal por que foi que o Percy ganhou vestes novas? — disse um dos gêmeos.

— Porque é monitor — disse a mãe com carinho — Está bem, querido, tenha um bom ano letivo — mande-me uma coruja quando chegar.

Ela beijou Percy no rosto e ele foi embora. Então. Virou-se para os gêmeos.

— Agora, vocês dois, este ano, se comportem. Se receber mais uma coruja dizendo que vocês... Vocês explodiram um banheiro ou...

— Explodiram um banheiro? Nunca explodimos um banheiro.

— Mas é uma grande idéia, obrigado, mamãe.

— Não tem graça. E cuidem do Rony.

— Não se preocupe, Roniquinho está seguro com a gente.

— Cale a boca — mandou Rony outra vez. Já era quase tão alto quanto os gêmeos e seu nariz continuava vermelho onde a mãe o esfregara.

— Ei, mãe, advinha? Adivinha quem acabamos de encontrar no trem? Harry olhou para irmã que tinha começado a recuar o corpo para não ser notada e recuou o corpo rápido para que eles não o vissem olhando.

— Sabe aquele menino de cabelos pretos e a menina de cabelos ruivos que estavam perto da gente na estação? Sabe quem eles são?

— Quem?

— Harry e Lilian Potter!

Harry ouviu a vozinha da garotinha e do garotinho falando juntos.

— Ah, mamãe, posso subir no trem para ver eles, mamãe, ali, por favor...

— Vocês já os viram, Gina, Tiago, e os coitados não são um bicho de zoológico para você ficar olhando. São eles mesmo, Fred? Como é que você sabe?

— Perguntei a eles. Vi as cicatrizes. Estáão lá mesmo, parecem um raio.

— Coitadinhos. Não admira que estivesse só os dois sozinhos. Foram tão educados quando me perguntram como entrar na plataforma.

— Deixa para lá, você acha que eles se lembram como era o Você-Sabe-Quem?

De repente a mãe ficou muito séria.

— Proíbo-lhe de perguntar a eles, Fred. Não, não se atreva. Como se eles precisassem de alguém para lhes lembrar uma coisa dessas no primeiro dia de escola.

— Está bem, não precisa ficar nervosa. Já que é assim, só vamos fazer amizade com os novos gêmeos famosos de Hogwarts!

Ouviu-se um apito.

— Depressa! — disse a mãe, e os três garotos subiram no trem. Debruçaram-se na janela para a mãe lhes dar um beijo de despedida e a irmãzinha começou a chorar sendo consolada pelo irmão ao seu lado.

— Não chore, Gina, vamos lhe mandar um monte de corujas.

— Vamos lhe mandar uma tampa de vaso de Hogwarts.

— Jorge!

— Estou só brincando, mamãe. Tchau Tiago, não quero ver seu cabelo com mais preto que já tem!

— Fiquem quietos, o cabelo é meu e não de vocês.

O trem começou a andar. Harry viu a mãe dos garotos acenando e a irmã, meio risonha, meio chorosa, correndo para acompanhar o trem junto com o irmão até ele ganhar velocidade e eles ficarem para trás acenando.

Harry e Lilian observaram a menina, o irmão e a mãe desaparecerem quando o trem fez a curva. As casas passaram num relâmpago pela janela. Harry sentiu uma grande excitação. Não sabia onde estava indo, mas tinha de ser melhor do que o lugar que estava deixando para trás. olhou para irmã e viu que estava pensando o mesmo.

A porta da cabine se abriu e o ruivinho mais moço entrou.

— Tem alguém sentado aqui? — perguntou, apontando para o assento em frente ao de Harry e Lilian — O resto do trem está cheio.

Harry e Lilian responderam que não, com um aceno de cabeça, e o garoto se sentou. Olhou para Harry e em seguida olhou depressa para fora, fingindo que não tinha olhado. Harry reparou que ele ainda tinha uma mancha preta no nariz.

— Oi, Rony, Os gêmeos estavam de volta.

— Escuta aqui, vamos para o meio do trem. Lino Jordan trouxe uma tarântula gigante.

— Certo — resmungou Rony.

— Harry, Lilian — disse o outro gêmeo —, nós já nos apresentamos? Fred e

Jorge Weasley. E este é o Rony, nosso irmão. Vejo vocês mais tarde, então.

— Tchau — disseram Harry, Lilian e Rony. Os gêmeos fecharam a porta da cabine ao passar.

— Vocês são Harry e Lilian Potter mesmo? — Rony deixou escapar. Harry e Lilian confirmaram com a cabeça.

— Ah, bom, pensei que fosse uma brincadeira do Fred e do Jorge e vocês têm mesmo... Sabe...

Apontou para a testa de Harry e para o ombro de Lilian. Harry afastou a franja e Lilian a manga da blusa para mostrar a cicatriz em forma de raio. Rony olhou.

— Então foi aí que Você-Sabe-Quem...?

— Foi, mas não nos lembramos.

— De nada? — perguntou Rony ansioso.

— Bom... Lembramos-nos de muita luz verde, mas nada mais. — disse Lilianajeitando à manga da blusa.

— Uau! — Ele ficou parado uns minutos olhando de Harry a Lilian, depois, como se de repente tivesse se dado conta do que estava fazendo, olhou depressa para fora da janela outra vez.

— Todos na sua família são bruxos? — perguntou Harry que achava Rony tão interessante quanto Rony o achava.

— Hum... São, acho que sim. Acho que mamãe tem um primo em segundo grau que é contador, mas ninguém nunca fala nele.

— Então você já deve saber muitas mágicas. — perguntou Lilian com interece.

Os Weasley aparentemente eram uma dessas antigas famílias de bruxos de que o menino pálido no Beco Diagonal falara.

— Ouvi dizer que você foi viver com os trouxas. Como é que eles são?

— Horríveis... Quer dizer bons... Quer dizer... — falou Lilian

— Ela quis dizer, nem todos são bons ou horriveis. Mas nossa tia e nosso tio e nosso primo são, eu gostaria de ter tido três irmãos bruxos.

— E eu sou sua irmã. — falou indignada.

— Eu sei Lily mais deve ser legal ter irmãos que já conhecem magia.

— É verdade, deve ser bem legal ter três irmãos assim.

— Cinco. — Por alguma razão, ele pareceu triste. — Sou o sexto de minha família a ir para Hogwarts. Pode-se dizer que tenho de fazer justiça ao nosso nome. Gui e Carlinhos já terminaram a escola. Gui foi chefe dos monitores e Carlinhos foi capitão do time de Quadribol. Agora Percy é monitor. Fred e Jorge fazem muita bagunça, mas tiram notas muito boas e todo mundo acha que eles são realmente engraçados. Todos esperam que eu me saia tão bem quanto os outros, mas se eu me sair bem, não será nada de mais, porque eles fizeram isso primeiro. E também não se ganha nada novo quando se tem cinco irmãos. Uso as vestes velhas de Gui, a varinha velha de Carlinhos e o rato velho do Percy...

Rony meteu a mão no bolso interno do paletó e tirou um rato cinzento e gordo que estava dormindo.

— O nome dele é Perebas e ele é inútil, quase nunca acorda. Percy ganhou uma coruja de meu pai por ter sido escolhido monitor, mas eles não podiam ter... quero dizer, em vez disso ganhei Perebas.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas. Parecia estar achando que falara demais, porque voltou a olhar para fora pela janela. Os gêmeos não achava nada de mais que alguém não tivesse dinheiro para comprar uma coruja. Afinal, eles nunca tivera dinheiro algum na vida até um mês atrás, e disseram isso ao Rony, e disseram também o que sentiram quando usavam as roupas velhas e jamais ganharam um presente de aniversário decente dos tios. Isto pareceu animar Rony um pouco.

— ... E até Rúbeo nos contar, não sabiamos o que era ser bruxos nem quem eram nossos pais nem o Voldemort.

Rony ficou pasmo.

— Que foi? — pergungou Lilian.

— Você disse o nome do Você-Sabe-Quem! — exclamou Rony parecendo ao mesmo tempo chocado e impressionado — Eu achava que de todas as pessoas vocês...

— O Harry não quer tentar ser corajoso, nem eu. É só um nome que não pode fazer mal algum.

— E nos que nunca soubemos que não se podia dizer. Está vendo o que quero dizer? Tenho muito que aprender nós dois... — apontou para ele e para irmã — Aposto — acrescentou, pondo pela primeira vez em palavras algo que o andava preocupando muito ultimamente — Aposto que vou ser o pior da classe.

— Então somos dois, mesmo lendo os livros da escola não sei valer nada, só algumas teorias, que te disse Harry, e pelo jeito você também. — Encerrou Lilian com um tom preocupado.

— Não vão ser não. Tem uma porção de gente que vem de famílias de trouxas e aprende bem depressa.

Enquanto conversavam, o trem saiu de Londres. Agora corriam por campos cheios de vacas e carneiros. Ficaram calados por um tempo, contemplando os campos e as estradinhas passarem num lampejo. Por volta do meio-dia e meia ouviram um grande barulho no corredor e uma mulher toda sorrisos e covinhas abriu a porta e perguntou:

— Querem alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos?

Harry e Lilian, que não tomaram café da manhã ergueram-se de um salto, mas as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas outra vez e ele murmurou que trouxera sanduíches. os gêmeos foram até o corredor. Nunca tiveram dinheiro para doces na casa dos Dursley e agora que seus

bolsos retiniam com moedas de ouro e prata, estavam disposto a comprar quantas barrinhas de chocolate pudesse carregar, mas a mulher não tinha barrinhas. Tinha feijoezinhos de todos os sabores, balas de goma, chicles de bola, sapos de chocolate, tortinhas de abóbora, bolos de caldeirão, varinhas de alcaçuz e várias outras coisas estranhas que Harry e Lilian nunca viram na sua vida. Não querendo perder nada, eles compram duas de cada e pagaram à mulher vinte duas sicles de prata e quatorze nuques. Rony arregalou os olhos quando Harry e Lilian trouxeram tudo para a cabine e despejaram no assento vazio.

— Que fome, hein?

— Morrendo de fome — respondeu Harry, dando uma grande dentada na tortinha de abóbora.

— É, não comemos faz algum tempo a última coisa que eu lembro de comer foi o becon que o Harry fez.

Rony tirara um embrulho encaroçado e abriu-o. Havia quatro sanduíches dentro. Abriu um e disse:

— Ela sempre se esquece que não gosto de carne enlatada.

— Troco com você por um desses — propôs Harry, oferecendo um pastelão de carne.

— Tome... — disse Lilian jogando um sapo de chocolate — Harry não seja mal com ele.

— Você não vai querer isso, é muito seco. Ela não tem muito tempo — acrescentou depressa. — Você sabe, somos cinco.

— Come... Coma um pastelão — disse Harry. Era uma sensação gostosa, sentar-se ali com Rony e Lilian acabar com todas as tortas e bolos de Harry (os sanduíches ficaram esquecidos).

— Que é isso? — perguntou Harry a Rony, mostrando um pacote de sapos de chocolate. — Eles não são sapos de verdade, são? — Estava começando a achar que nada o surpreenderia.

— Não. Mas vê qual é a figurinha, está me faltando a Agripa.

— O quê? — perguntaram os gêmeos juntos.

— Claro que vocês não sabem, os sapos de chocolate têm figurinhas dentro, sabe, para colecionar, bruxas e bruxos famosos. Tenho umas quinhentas, mas não tenho a Agripa nem o Ptolomeu.

Harry abriu o sapo de chocolate e puxou a figurinha. Era a cara de um homem. Usava óculos de meia-lua, tinha um nariz comprido e torto, cabelos esvoaçantes cor de prata, barba e bigode. Sob o retrato havia o nome Alvo Dumbledore.

— Então este é Dumbledore! — exclamou Harry.

— Deixa eu ver! — exclamou a irmã puxando a figurinha das mãos do irmão.

— Não me diga que nunca ouviu falar de Dumbledore! Quer me dar outro sapo? Quem sabe eu tiro a Agripa. Obrigado.

Lilian virou o verso da figurinha e mostrou ao irmão que se lia:

 _Alvo Dumbledore, atualmente diretor Hogwarts. Considerado por muitos o maior bruxo dos tempos modernos. Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald, o bruxo das Trevas, em 1945, por ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão e por desenvolver um trabalho em alquimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel. O Professor Dumbledore gosta de música de câmara e boliche._

Harry virou de novo o cartão e viu, para seu espanto, que o rosto de Dumbledore havia desaparecido.

— Ele desapareceu! — exclamaram juntos.

— Ora, vocês não podem esperar que ele fique aí o dia todo. Depois ele volta. Não, tirei a Morgana outra vez e já tenho umas seis... Um de vocês quer? Podem começar a colecionar.

— Pode ser, que acha Harry? Uma coleção de gêmeos?

— Vai se legal, pelo menos não brigamos para uma figurinha.

Os olhos de Rony se desviaram para a pilha de sapos de chocolate que continuavam fechados.

— Sirva-se — disse Lilian. — Mas, sabe, no mundo dos trouxas, as pessoas ficam paradas nas fotos.

— Ficam? O que, eles não se mexem? — Rony parecia surpreso. — Que coisa esquisita!

— Pode ser para vocês bruxos, mais para os trouxas o que é estanho é a foto se mexer.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando Dumbledore voltou para a figurinha e lhe deu um sorrisinho. Rony estava mais interessado em comer os sapos do que em olhar os bruxos e bruxas famosas e Lilian estava o ajudando a procurar, mas Harry não conseguia despregar os olhos deles. Logo os gêmeos não tinham só Dumbledore e Morgana, como também Hengisto de Woodcroft, Alberico Grunnion, Circe, Paraceko e Merlin. Por fim ele despregou os olhos da druida Cliodna que estava coçando o nariz, para abrir o saquinho de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

— Você vai ter que tomar cuidado com essas aí — alertou Rony. — Quando dizem todos os sabores eles querem dizer TODOS OS SABORES. Sabe, todos os sabores comuns como chocolate, hortelã e laranja, mas também. Espinafre, fígado e bucho. Jorge achou que sentiu gosto de bicho-papão uma vez.

Rony apanhou uma balinha verde, examinou-a atentamente e mordeu uma ponta.

— Eca! Está vendo? Couve-de-bruxelas.

Eles se divertiram comendo as balas. Lilian tirou banana, canela, cera de ouvido, espinafre, chocolate, fígado, cereja e salmão, enquanto Harry tirou torrada, coco, feijão cozido, morango, caril, capim, café, sardinha e chegou a reunir coragem para morder a ponta de uma bala cinzenta meio gozada que Rony não queria pegar, e que era pimenta. Os campos que passavam agora pela janela estavam ficando mais silvestres. As plantações tinham desaparecido. Agora havia matas, rios serpeantes e morros verde-escuros. Ouviram uma batida à porta da cabine e o menino de rosto redondo, por quem Harry e Lilian passaram na plataforma 9 e ½, entrou. Parecia choroso.

— Desculpem, mas vocês viram um sapo?

Quando os três sacudiram a cabeça, ele chorou.

— Perdi ele! Está sempre fugindo de mim!

— Ele vai aparecer — consolou Harry.

— Não se preocupa, alguns bichos mostram o amor deles assim, daqui a pouco você o encontra. — falou Lilian consolando um pouco mais.

— Obrigado — disse o menino infeliz, mas um pouco menos choroso. — Se vocêS virem ele...

— Nós avisamos.

E saiu.

— Não sei por que ele está tão chateado — disse Rony. — Se eu tivesse trazido um sapo ia querer perder ele o mais depressa que pudesse. Mas...

— Não seja mal com ele, Rony. Ele não tem culpa. — Disse Lilian cortando-o.

— Você não deixa as pessoas terminarem de falar não? Harry como você aguenta?

— Bem-vindo ao meu mundo.

— Não seja mal comigo Harry, eu sei que você gosta de mim assim.

— Claro que gosto, afinal irmãos apóiam um ao outro e não ligam para os defeitos. — falou Harry ganhando um tapa da irmã. — Ai, como você consegue ser tão forte?

— Não sei, acho que pular grades para fugir do Duda valem a pena.

Passou um tempo e comessaram a falar de animais, os gêmeos falaram dos zologicos que inmprecionou Rony ainda mais, depois das corujas dos gêmeos e por fim o rato de Rony o que deixou Lilian curiosa ao descobrir que o rato já tinha quase treze anos.

— Mas Rony, como o seu rato pode viver tanto tempo?— disse Lilian pensativa.

O rato continuava a tirar sua soneca no colo de Rony.

— Não sei mais ele podia estar morto e ninguém ia saber a diferença, ele sempre foi assim — disse Rony desgostoso. — Tentei mudar a cor dele para amarelo para deixar ele mais interessante, mas o feitiço não deu certo. Vou-lhes mostrar. Olhem...

Remexeu na mala e tirou uma varinha muito gasta. Estava lascada em alguns pontos e havia uma coisa branca brilhando na ponta.

— O pêlo do unicórnio está quase saindo. Em todo o caso...

Tinha acabado de erguer a varinha quando a porta da cabine abriu outra vez. O menino sem o sapo estava de volta, mas desta vez tinha uma garota em sua companhia. Ela já estava usando as vestes novas de Hogwarts.

— Ninguém viu um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele.

Tinha um tom de voz mandão, os cabelos castanhos muito cheios e os dentes da frente meio grandes.

— Já dissemos a ele que não vimos o sapo — respondeu Rony, mas a menina não estava escutando, olhava para a varinha na mão dele.

— Você está fazendo mágicas? Quero ver.

Sentou-se. Rony pareceu desconcertado.

— Hum... Está bem.

Pigarreou.

— Sol margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro.

Ele agitou a varinha, mas nada aconteceu. Perebas continuou cinzento e completamente adormecido.

— Você tem certeza de que esse feitiço está certo? — perguntou a menina. — Bem, não é muito bom, né? Experimentei uns feitiços simples só para praticar e deram certo. Ninguém na família é bruxo, foi uma surpresa enorme quando recebi a carta, mas fiquei tão contente, é claro, quero dizer, é a melhor escola de bruxaria que existe, me disseram. Já sei de cor todos os livros que nos mandaram comprar, é claro, só espero que seja suficiente, aliás, sou Hermione

Granger, e vocês quem são?

Ela disse tudo isso muito depressa.

Harry olhou para Lilian e depois para Rony e sentiu um grande alivio ao ver, por suas caras

espantadas, que ele não aprendera todos os livros de cor tampouco, Lilian e ele já tinham estudado e decorado algumas coisas dos livros que mas gostaram e falavam um para o outro mais não todos.

— Sou Rony Weasley.

— Harry Potter.

— Lilian Potter.

— Verdade? Já ouvi falar de vocês, é claro. Tenho outros livros recomendados, e vocês estão na História da magia moderna e em Ascensão e queda das artes das trevas e em Grandes acontecimentos do século XX.

— Estamos? — admiram-se os gêmeos sentindo-se confusos.

— Nossa, vocês não sabiam, eu teria procurado saber tudo que pudesse se fosse comigo — disse Hermione. — já sabem em que casa vão ficar? Andei perguntando e espero ficar na Grifinória, me parece a melhor, ouvi dizer que o próprio Dumbledore foi de lá, mas imagino que a Corvinal não seja muito ruim.. Em todo o caso, acho melhor irmos procurar o sapo de Neville. E é melhor vocês se trocarem, sabe, vamos chegar daqui a pouco.

E foi-se embora, levando o menino sem sapo.

— Seja qual for a minha casa, espero que ela não esteja lá — comentou Rony e jogou a varinha de volta na mala. — Feitiço besta. Foi o Jorge que me ensinou, aposto que sabia que não prestava.

— Em que casa estão os seus irmãos? — perguntou Harry.

— Grifinória. — A tristeza parecia estar se apoderando dele outra vez. — Mamãe e papai estiveram lá também. Não sei o que vão dizer se eu não estiver. Acho que a Corvinal não seria muito ruim, mas imagine se me puserem na Sonserina.

— É a casa em que Vol... Quero dizer Você-Sabe-Quem esteve? — parguntou Lilian.

— É. — E afundou novamente no assento, parecendo deprimido.

— Sabe, acho que as pontas dos bigodes de Perebas ficaram um pouquinho mais claras — disse Harry, tentando distrair o pensamento de Rony das casas.

— Então, o que é que os seus irmãos mais velhos fazem agora que já terminaram?

— Lilian não seja tão curiosa.

— Foi mal Harry, só estava me perguntando o que um bruxo faz depois que termina a escola. Vai me dizer que não pensou nisso? Desculpe Rony.

— Tudo bem — disse rindo. — Em muitas coisas vocês se parecem mais que bem quem não é em tudo eu não aguento mais gêmeos que fazem a mesma coisa. Bem para sua pergunta, os bruxos podem fazer qualquer coisa de acordo com as notas na escola. Meus irmãos Carlinhos está na Romênia estudando dragões e Gui está na África fazendo um serviço para o Gringotes. Você soube o que aconteceu com o Gringotes? O Profeta Diário só fala nisso, mas acho que morando com os trouxas você não recebe o jornal. Uns caras tentaram roubar um cofre de segurança máxima.

Harry e Lilian arregalaram os olhos.

— Verdade? E o que aconteceu com eles? — perguntou Harry.

— Nada, é por isso que é uma noticia tão importante. Não foram pegos. Papai disse que deve ter sido um bruxo das trevas poderoso para enganar Gringotes, mas estão achando que eles não levaram nada, isso é que é esquisito. É claro que todo o mundo fica apavorado quando uma coisa dessas acontece porque Você-Sabe-Quem pode estar por trás da coisa.

Harry repassou as noticias mentalmente e olhou para irmã que parecia pensar o mesmo. Estava começando a sentir um arrepio de medo toda vez que Você-Sabe-Quem era mencionado. Supunha que isso fazia parte do ingresso no mundo da magia, mas tinha sido muito mais

confortável dizer Voldemort sem se preocupar.

— quais são os seus times de Quadribol — perguntou Rony.

— Hum... Não conheçemos nenhum — confessou Harry.

— O quê? — Rony parecia pasmo. — Ah, espere ai, é o melhor jogo do mundo — E saiu explicando tudo sobre as quatro bolas e as posições dos sete jogadores, descreveu jogos famosos a que fora com os irmãos e a vassoura que gostaria de comprar se tivesse dinheiro. Estava mostrando a Harry e Lilian as qualidades do jogo quando a porta da cabine se abriu mais uma vez, mas agora não era Neville, o menino sem sapo, nem Hermione Granger. Três garotos entraram que Harry e Lilian reconheceram o do meio na hora: era o garoto pálido da loja de vestes de Madame Malkin. Olhou para Harry e depois para Lilian com um interesse muito maior do que revelara no Beco Diagonal.

— É verdade? — perguntou — Estão dizendo no trem que Harry e Lilian Potter estão nesta cabine. Então são vocês ?

— Somos — responderam os gêmeos juntos. Observaram os outros garotos. Os dois eram fortes e pareciam muito maus. Postados dos lados do menino pálido eles pareciam guarda-costas.

— Ah, este é Crabbe e este outro, Goyle — apresentou o garoto pálido displicentemente, notando o interesse de Harry e Lilian — E meu nome é Draco Malfoy.

Rony tossiu de leve, o que poderia estar escondendo uma risadinha. Malfoy olhou para ele.

— Acha o meu nome engraçado, é? Nem preciso perguntar quem você é. Meu pai me contou que na família Weasley todos têm cabelos ruivos e sardas e mais filhos do que podem sustentar. — Virou-se para os gêmeos — Vocêd não vão demorar a descobrir que algumas famílias de bruxos são bem melhores do que outras, Harry, Lilian . Vocês não vão querer fazer amizade com as ruins. E eu posso ajudá-los nisso.

Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a de Harry de pois para Lilian , mas nenhum dos dois a apertou.

— Acho que sabemos dizer qual é o tipo ruim sozinho, obrigado. — disse Harry com frieza depois de olhar que a irmã iria acabar com o garoto.

Draco não ficou vermelho, mas um ligeiro rosado coloriu seu rosto pálido.

— Eu teria mais cuidado se fosse vocês. — disse lentamente. — A não ser que sejam mais educados, vão acabar como os seus pais. Eles também não tinham juízo. Vocês se misturam com gentinha como os Weasley e aquele Rúbeo e vaão acabar se contaminando.

— Acho que deveria ficar quieto Malfoy, se não vai se arrepender. — avisou Lilian ainda se controlando para não pular no pescoço do garoto mais era tarde de mais Harry e Rony se levantaram. O rosto de Rony estava vermelho como os cabelos.

— Repete isso.

— Ah, você vai brigar com a gente, vai? — Draco caçoou.

— A não ser que você se retire agora — disse Harry com uma coragem maior do que sentia, porque Crabbe e Goyle eram bem maiores do que ele ou Rony.

— Mas não estamos com vontade de nos retirar, estamos, garotos? Já comemos toda a nossa comida e parece que vocês ainda têm alguma coisa. Goyle fez menção de apanhar os sapos de chocolate ao lado de Rony. Rony deu um pulo para frente, mas antes que encostasse em Goyle, este soltou um berro terrível.

Perebas, o rato, estava pendurado em seu dedo, os dentinhos afiados enterrados na junta de Goyle. Crabbe e Draco recuaram enquanto Goyle rodava e rodava o braço, urrando, e quando Perebas finalmente se soltou e bateu na janela, os três desapareceram na mesma hora. Talvez achassem que havia mais ratos escondidos nos doces, ou talvez tivessem ouvido passos, porque um segundo depois, Hermione Granger entrou.

— Que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou, vendo os doces espalhados no chão e Rony apanhando Perebas pela cauda.

— Acho que apagaram ele — disse Rony a Harry e Lilian . E examinou Perebas mais atentamente. — Não... Não acredito... Ele voltou a dormir.

E dormira mesmo.

— Vocês já conheciam Draco Malfoy?

Harry e Lilian contaram o encontro deles no Beco Diagonal.

— Já ouvi falar na família dele — disse Rony sombrio. — Foram os primeiros a voltar para o nosso lado depois que Você-Sabe- Quem desapareceu. Disseram que tinha sido enfeitiçado. Papai não acredita nisso. Diz que o pai de Draco não precisou de desculpa para se bandear para o lado das Trevas. — E virou-se para Hermione. — Podemos fazer alguma coisa por

você.

— É melhor vocês se apressarem e trocarem de roupa. Acabei de ir lá na frente perguntar ao maquinista e ele me disse que estamos quase chegando. Vocês andaram brigando? Vão se meter em encrenca antes mesmo de chegarmos lá!

— Perebas andou brigando, nós não — disse Rony, fazendo cara zangada. — Lily se importa de sair para podermos nos trocar?

— Claro não, preciso me trocar também. — dito isso Lilian saiu da cabine com seu uniforme nas mãos para se trocar no banheiro.

— E você poderia nos dar licença também?

— Está bem. Só vim para cá porque as pessoas nas outras cabines estão se comportando feito crianças, correndo pelos corredores — disse Hermione em tom choroso. — E você está com o nariz sujo, sabia?

Rony amarrou a cara quando ela se retirou. Harry espiou pela janela. Estava escurecendo. Viu montanhas e matas sob um céu arroxeado. O trem parecia estar diminuindo a velocidade. Ele e Rony tiraram os paletós e puseram as vestes longas e pretas. A de Rony estava um pouco curta, dava para ver as calças. Uma voz ecoou pelo trem quando Lilian voltava para cabine.

— Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, deixem a bagagem no trem, ela será levada para a escola.

O estômago de Harry revirou de nervoso e ele reparou que Rony parecia pálido sob as sardas e Lilian estava nervosa. Os três encheram os bolsos com o resto dos doces e se reuniram à garotada que apinhava os corredores.

O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade e finalmente parou. As pessoas se empurraram para chegar à porta e descer na pequena plataforma escura. Harry e Lilian estremeceram ao ar frio da noite. Então apareceu uma lâmpada balançando sobre as cabeças dos estudantes e os gêmeos ouviram uma voz conhecida.

— Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui! Tudo bem Harry, Lily?

O rosto grande e peludo de Rúbeo Hagrid sorria por cima de um mar de cabeças.

— Vamos, venham comigo. Mais alguém do primeiro ano? Aos escorregões e tropeços, eles seguiram Hagrid por um caminho de aparência íngreme e estreita. Estava tão escuro em volta que Lilian achou que devia haver grandes árvores ali. Ninguém falou muito. Neville, o menino que vivia perdendo o sapo, fungou umas duas vezes.

— Vocês vão ter a primeira visão de Hogwarts em um segundo. — Hagrid gritou por cima do ombro —, logo depois dessa curva.

Ouviu-se um ooooh muito alto. O caminho estreito se abrira de repente ate a margem de um grande lago escuro. Encarrapitado no alto de um penhasco na margem oposta, as janelas cintilando no céu estrelado, havia um imenso castelo com muitas torres e torrinhas.

— Só quatro em cada barco! — gritou Hagrid, apontando para uma flotilha de barquinhos parados na água junto à margem. Harry, Lilian e Rony foram seguidos até o barco por Neville.

— Todos acomodados? — gritou Hagrid, que tinha um barco só para si. — Então... VAMOS!

E a flotilha de barquinhos largou toda ao mesmo tempo, deslizando pelo lago que era liso como um vidro. Todos estavam silenciosos, os olhos fixos no grande castelo no alto. A construção se agigantava à medida que se aproximavam do penhasco em que estava situado.

— Abaixem as cabeças! — berrou Hagrid quando os primeiros barcos chegaram ao penhasco, todos abaixaram as cabeças e os barquinhos atravessaram uma cortina de hera que ocultava uma larga abertura na face do penhasco. Foram impelidos por um túnel escuro, que parecia levá-los para debaixo do castelo, até uma espécie de cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcaram

subindo em pedras e seixos.

— Ei, você ai! É o seu sapo? — perguntou Hagrid, que verificava os barcos à medida que as pessoas desembarcavam.

— Trevo! — gritou Neville feliz, estendendo as mãos.

Então eles subiram por uma passagem aberta na rocha, acompanhando a lanterna de Hagrid e desembocaram finalmente em um gramado fofinho e úmido à sombra do castelo. Galgaram uma escada de pedra e se aglomeraram em torno da enorme porta de carvalho.

— Estão todos aqui? Você aí, ainda está com o seu sapo?

Hagrid ergueu um punho gigantesco e bateu três vezes na porta do castelo.


	7. Chapter VII O Chapéu Seletor

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

 **O Chapéu Seletor**

A porta abriu-se de chofre. E apareceu uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e veste verde-esmeralda. Tinha o rosto muito severo e o primeiro pensamento de Harry foi que era uma pessoa a quem não se devia aborrecer.

— Alunos do primeiro ano, Professora Minerva McConagall — informou Hagrid.

— Obrigada Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante.

Ela escancarou a porta. O saguão era tão grande que teria cabido à casa dos Dursley inteira dentro. As paredes de pedra estavam iluminadas com archotes

flamejantes como os de Gringotes, o teto era alto demais para se ver, e um a um subiram a imponente escada de mármore em frente que levava aos andares

superiores.

Eles acompanharam a Professora Minerva pelo piso de lajotas de pedra. Harry e Lilian ouviram o murmúrio de centenas de vozes que vinham de uma porta á direita, o restante da escola já devia estar reunido. Mas a Professora Minerva levou os alunos da primeira série a uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão. Eles se agruparam lá dentro, um pouco mais apertados do que o normal, olhando, nervosos, para os lados.

— Bem-vindos a Hogwarts — disse a Professora Minerva. — O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem

às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal. As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Cornival e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior numero de pontos receberá a Taça da Casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier a pertencer. A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam.

O olhar dela se demorou por um instante na capa de Neville, que estava afivelada debaixo da orelha esquerda, e no nariz sujo de Rony, Harry nervoso,

tentou achatar os cabelos e Lilian ajeitar os cabelos e depois ajudar o irmão.

— Voltarei quando estivermos prontos para receber vocês — disse a Professora Minerva. — Por favor, aguardem em silêncio.

E se retirou da sala. Harry engoliu em seco.

— Mas como é que eles selecionam a gente para as casas? — Harry perguntou a Rony.

— Devem fazer uma espécie de teste, acho. Fred diz que dói à cabeça, mas acho que estava brincando.

— Eu espero que esteja se não eu vou acabar com seu irmão. — falou Lilian tentando esquecer o nervosismo.

O coração de Harry deu um pulo terrível. Um teste? Na frente da escola toda? Mas ele ainda nem conhecia mágica nenhuma, que diabo teria que fazer?

Não previra nada do gênero assim logo na chegada. Olhou à volta, ansioso, e viu que os outros também pareciam apavorados. Ninguém falava muito a não ser Hermione, que cochichava muito depressa todos os feitiços que aprendera, sem saber o que precisaria mostrar. Harry e Lilian fizeram força para não escutar o que ela dizia, eles sabiam algumas teorias e feitiços. Nunca se sentiram tão nervosos, nunca, nem mesmo quando tiveram que levar um boletim escolar para os Dursley dizendo que, não sabiam como, Harry fizera a peruca do professor ficar azul ou Lilian deixando uma garota que a atormentou de cor de pele vermelha. Eles mantiveram os olhos grudados na porta. A qualquer segundo agora a Professora Minerva voltaria e os conduziria aos seus tristes fim. Então aconteceu uma coisa que fez Harry pular bem uns trinta centímetros no ar, várias pessoas atrás dele gritaram.

— Que di...

Ele ofegou. E as pessoas à sua volta também. Uns vinte fantasmas passaram pela parede dos fundos. Brancos-pérola e ligeiramente transparentes, eles deslizaram pela sala conversando e entre si, mal vendo os alunos do primeiro ano. Pareciam estar discutindo. O que lembrava um fradinho gorducho ia dizendo:

— Perdoar e esquecer eu diria, vamos dar a ele uma segunda chance...

— Meu caro Frei, já não demos a Pirraça todas as chances que ele merecia? Ele mancha a nossa reputação e, você sabe, ele nem ao menos é um fantasma. Nossa, o que é que essa garotada está fazendo aqui?

Um fantasma, que usava uma gola de rufos engomados e meiões, de repente reparou nos alunos do primeiro ano. Ninguém respondeu.

— Alunos novos! — disse o frei Gorducho, sorrindo para eles.

— Estão esperando para ser selecionados, imagino?

Alguns garotos confirmaram com a cabeça, mudos.

— Espero ver vocês na Lufa-Lufa! — falou o frei. — A minha casa antiga, sabe?

— Contanto que a maioria não vá para Sonserina está tudo certo, estou cansado de ouvir o Barão Sangrento ficar falando o tempo todo, mas para vocês boa seleção. — e o grupo de fantasmas saiu atravessando uma das paredes.

— Arrepiante. — disse Lilian

— Eu até que gostei deles, não devem fazer mal a uma mosca não se preocupe. — falou Harry, lembrando que Duda fez a irmã ter medo de fantasmas.

— Assim eu espero.

— Como vocês se entendem só de olhar um para o outro? Os meus irmãos fazem isso de vez em quando mais não conseguem fazer o tempo todo — perguntou Rony olhando para os gêmeos.

— Vamos andando agora — disse uma voz enérgica. — A Cerimônia de Seleção vai começar.

A Professora Minerva voltara e interrompendo a resposta do gêmeos .

— Agora façam fila e me sigam.

Sentindo-se pouco à vontade como se suas pernas tivessem virado chumbo, Harry entrou na fila atrás de um garoto de cabelos cor de palha e na frente de Lilian e Lilian na frente de Rony, e todos saíram da sala, tornaram a atravessar o saguão e as portas duplas que levavam ao Grande Salão. Os gêmeos jamais imaginaram um lugar tão diferente e esplêndido era iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados. As mesas estavam postas com pratos e taças douradas. No outro extremo do salão havia mais uma mesa comprida em que se sentavam os professores. A Professora Minerva levou os alunos de primeiro ano até ali, de modo que eles pararam enfileirados diante dos outros, tendo os professores às suas costas. As centenas de rostos que os contemplavam pareciam lanternas fracas à luz trêmula das velas. Misturados aqui e ali aos estudantes, os fantasmas brilhavam como prata envolta em névoa. Principalmente para evitar os olhares fixos neles, Harry olhou para cima e viu um teto aveludado e negro salpicado de estrelas e mostrou a irmã que estava olhando as pessoas ao redor. Ouviram Hermione cochichar:

— É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora li em Hogwarts, uma história.

Era difícil acreditar que havia um teto ali e que o Salão Principal simplesmente não se abria para o infinito. Harry e Lilian baixaram depressa os olhos quando a Professora Minerva silenciosamente colocou um banquinho de quatro pernas diante dos alunos do primeiro ano. Em cima do banquinho ela pôs um chapéu pontudo de bruxo. O chapéu era remendado esfiapado e sujíssimo. Tia Petúnia não teria permitido que um objeto nessas condições entrasse em casa. Talvez tivessem que tentar tirar um coelho de dentro dele, Harry pensou delirando, parecia apropriado, reparando que todos no salão agora olhavam para o chapéu, ele olhou para irmã que estava confusa olhando para o ele e depois para o chapéu também. Por alguns segundos fez-se um silêncio total. Então o chapéu se mexeu. Um rasgo junto à aba se abriu como uma boca e o chapéu começou a cantar:

 _Ah, você podem me achar pouco atraente,_

 _Mas não me julguem só pela aparência_

 _Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar_

 _Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui._

 _Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,_

 _Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso_

 _Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts._

 _E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu._

 _Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_

 _Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,_

 _Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer_

 _Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar_

 _Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,_

 _Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._

 _Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza_

 _Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais,_

 _Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,_

 _Onde seus moradores são justos e leais_

 _Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor,_

 _Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal_

 _A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,_

 _Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber_

 _Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais,_

 _Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa_

 _E ali estejam seus verdadeiros amigos,_

 _Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios_

 _Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram._

 _Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!_

 _Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_

 _(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)_

 _Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_

O salão inteiro prorrompeu em aplausos quando o chapéu acabou de cantar. Ele fez uma reverência para cada uma das quatro mesas e em seguida ficou muito quieto outra vez.

— Então só precisamos experimentar o chapéu! — cochichou Rony a Harry.— Vou matar o Fred, ele não parou de falar numa luta contra um trasgo.

— Não se eu acabar com ele primeiro Rony. — falou Lilian aliviada e olhou para o irmão.

Harry deu um sorriso sem graça. É, experimentar um chapéu era bem melhor do que precisar fazer um feitiço, mas desejou que pudessem ter experimentado o chapéu sem toda aquela gente olhando. O chapéu parecia estar pedindo muito, Harry não se sentia corajoso nem inteligente nem qualquer outra coisa naquele momento. Se ao menos o chapéu tivesse mencionado uma casa para gente que se sentia meio nervosa, quem sabe teria sido a sua café, Lilian entendeu o que o irmão estava pensando e não retrucou. A Professora Minerva então se adiantou segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho.

— Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Ana Abbott!

Uma garota de rosto rosado e marias-chiquinhas louras saiu aos tropeços da fila, pôs o chapéu, que lhe afundou direto até os olhos, e se sentou. Um silêncio momentâneo...

— LUFA-LUFA! — anunciou o chapéu.

A mesa à direita deu vivas e bateu palmas quando Ana foi se sentar à mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Hachá e Lilian viram o fantasma do fradinho Gorducho acenar alegremente para ela.

— Susana Bones!

— LUFA-LUFA! — anunciou o chapéu outra vez, e Susana saiu depressa e foi se sentar ao lado de Ana.

— Teo Boor!

— CORVINAL!

Desta vez foi a segunda mesa à esquerda que aplaudiu, vários alunos da Corvinal se levantaram para apertar a mão de Teo quando o menino se reuniu a eles.

Mádi Brocklehurst foi para a Corvinal também, mas Lilá Brown foi a primeira a ser escolhida para a Grifinória e a mesa na extrema esquerda explodiu em vivas, Harry e Lilian viram os irmãos gêmeos de Rony assobiarem.

Mila Bulstrode se tornou uma Sonserina. Talvez fosse a imaginação de Harry, mas depois de tudo que ouvira sobre a Sonserina, achou que eles formavam um grupo de aparência desagradável. Estava começando a se sentir decididamente mal agora. Lembrou-se da seleção para os times, nas aulas de esporte de sua velha escola. Sempre fora o último a ser escolhido, não porque não fosse bom, mas porque ninguém queria que Duda pensasse que gostavam dele.

— Justino Finch-Fletchlev!

— LUFA-LUFA!

Às vezes, Lilian reparou, o chapéu anunciava logo o nome da casa, mas outras levava um tempo para se decidir. Simas Finnigan, o menino de cabelos cor de palha ao lado de Harry na fila, passou sentado no banquinho quase um minuto, antes de o chapéu anunciar que iria para a Grifinória.

— Hermione Granger!

Hermione saiu quase correndo até o banquinho e enfiou o chapéu, ansiosa.

— GRIFINÓRIA! — anunciou o chapéu. Rony gemeu.

Um pensamento horrível ocorreu a Lilian, como fazem os pensamentos horríveis quando a pessoa está nervosa. E se ele não fosse escolhido? E se ficasse ali sentado com o chapéu na cabeça cobrindo seus olhos durante um tempão, até a Professora Minerva arrancá-lo de sua cabeça e dizer que obviamente houvera um engano e era melhor ele pegar trem de volta? Olhou para o irmão que parecia pensar a mesma coisa.

Quando Neville Longbottom, o menino que não parava de perder o sapo, foi chamado, levou um tombo a caminho do banquinho. O chapéu demorou muito tempo para se decidir sobre Neville. Quando finalmente anunciou "GRIFINÓRIA", Neville saiu correndo com o chapéu na cabeça, e teve de voltar em meio a uma avalanche de risadas para entregá-lo a McGonogall.

— Draco Malfoy!

— Aposto cinco galeões que ele vai para a Sonserina. — disse Harry a irmã e Rony.

— Apostado, ele é muito tapado, vai para a Lufa-Lufa. — respondei Lilian.

— Eu não aposto nada.

Malfoy se adiantou, gingando, quando chamaram seu nome e teve seu desejo realizado imediatamente, o chapéu mal tocara sua cabeça quando anunciou:

— SONSERINA!

— Pode ir pagando. — disse Harry a irmã.

— Droga. — falou tirando cinco moedas de ouro do bolso e o entregando.

Faltava pouca gente agora. Moon..., Nott..., Parkinson..., depois duas gêmeas, Patil e Patil..., depois Perks, Sara... E então, finalmente...

— Harry Potter!

Quando Harry se adiantou, correu um burburinho por todo o salão como um fogo de rastilho.

— Potter, foi o que ela disse?

— O Harry Potter?

— Então a irmã também está aqui?

A última coisa que Harry viu antes de o chapéu lhe cair sobre os olhos foi um salão cheio de gente se espichando para lhe dar uma boa olhada. Em seguida

só viu a escuridão dentro do chapéu.

— Difícil. Muito difícil. Bastante coragem vejo. Uma mente nada má. Há talento, há, minha nossa, uma sede razoável de se provar. Ora isso é

interessante... Então onde vou colocá-lo?

Harry apertou as bordas do banquinho e pensou "Sonserina não, Sonserina, não".

— Sonserina não, hein? — disse a vozinha. — Tem certeza? Você poderia ser grande, sabe, está tudo aqui na sua cabeça, e a Sonserina lhe

ajudaria a alcançar essa grandeza, sem dúvida nenhuma, não? Bem, se você tem certeza, ficará melhor na GRIFINÓRIA!

Harry ouviu o chapéu anunciar a última palavra para todo o salão. Tirou o chapéu e se encaminhou trêmulo para a mesa de Grifinória. Sentia tanto alívio por ter sido selecionado e ter escapado de Sonserina, que nem reparou que estava recebendo a maior ovação da cerimônia. Percy, o Monitor, se levantou e apertou sua mão com energia, enquanto os gêmeos Weasley gritavam "Ganhamos Potter! Ganhamos Potter!" Harry sentou-se defronte do fantasma com a gola de rufos que vira antes da cerimônia. O fantasma lhe deu uma palmadinha no braço, produzindo em Harry a sensação horrível e repentina de que acabara de mergulhar num balde de água gelada Agora ele via bem a Mesa Principal. Na extremidade mais próxima sentava-se Rúbeo Hagrid, cujo olhar encontrou o seu e lhe fez um sinal de aprovação. Harry retribuiu o seu sorriso. E ali, no centro da Mesa Principal, em um cadeirão dourado, encontrava-se Alvo Dumbledore. Harry o reconheceu imediatamente pela figurinha que tirara no sapo de chocolate comprado no trem. Os cabelos prateados de Dumbledore eram a única coisa no salão inteiro que brilhava tanto quanto os fantasmas. Harry viu o Professor Quirrell também, o rapaz nervoso do Caldeirão Furado. Parecia muito extravagante num grande turbante púrpura. Depois o salão silenciou e a professora anunciou.

— LILIAN POTTER!

Os mesmos cochichos foram ouvidos. Lilian olhou para o irmão que estava dando apoio e foi a última coisa que viu antes do chapéu ser colocado.

— pelo que vejo, você e seu irmão são bem difíceis de colocar em uma casa... Possue coragem, como o irmão. Mente nada má também... Há bastante talento pelo que vejo. E uma pequna vontade de se provar, como o irmão... Mas onde colocarei você?

Lilian contraiu os lábios e pensou "Sonserina não, Sonserina não".

— Pelo jeito, você e seu irmão tem o mesmo pensamento, já que é assim acho que você ficará melhor na... GRIFINÓRIA!

Lilian ouviu o chapéu anunciar e relaxou enquanto o salão na parte da Grifinória comemorava. Os gêmeos Weasley mudaram a frase para "Ganharmos os Potter! Ganhamos os Potter! Lilian se sentou ao lado do irmão, que recebeu um grande abraço e prestou atenção no final da seleção.

E agora só faltavam três pessoas para serem selecionadas. Lisa Turpin virou uma Corvinal e depois foi a vez de Rony. A essa altura ele estava brancoesverdeado. Harry e Lilian cruzaram os dedos sob a mesa para dar sorte e um segundo depois o chapéu anunciou GRIFINÓRIA!

Harry bateu palmas bem alto como os demais quando Rony se largou numa cadeira a seu lado.

— Muito bem, Rony excelente — disse Percy Weasley pomposamente por cima de Harry na mesma hora em que Blás Zabini era mandado para a Sonserina. A Professora Minerva enrolou o pergaminho e recolheu o Chapéu Seletor. Harry baixou os olhos para o prato dourado e vazio diante dele. Acabara de perceber como estava faminto. As tortinhas de abóbora pareciam ter sido comidas havia anos.

Alvo Dumbledore se levantara. Sorria radiante para os estudantes, os braços bem abertos, como se nada no mundo pudesse ter-lhe agradado mais do que vê-los todos reunidos ali.

— Sejam bem-vindos! — disse. — Sejam bem-vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete, eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas: Pateta! Chorão! Desbocado! Beliscão! Obrigado. E sentou-se. Todos bateram palmas e deram vivas. Harry não sabia se ria ou não.

— Ele é... Um pouquinho maluco? — perguntou incerto, a Percy.

— Maluco? — disse Percy despreocupado. — ele é um gênio! O melhor bruxo do mundo! Mas é um pouquinho maluco, sim.

— Batatas, Harry? — disse Lilian oferecendo ao irmão.

O queixo de Harry caiu. Os pratos diante dele agora estavam cheios de comida. Ele nunca vira tantas coisas que gostava de comer em uma mesa só:

rosbife, galinha assada, costeletas de porco e de carneiro, pudim de carne, ervilhas, cenouras, molho, ketchup e, por alguma estranha razão, docinhos de

hortelã. Não é que os Dursley tivessem deixado Harry e Lilian com fome, mas nunca lhe permitiram comer tanto quanto quisesse. Duda sempre tirava tudo que eles realmente queriam, mesmo que acabasse doente. Harry encheu o prato com um pouco de cada coisa exceto os docinhos e começou a comer. Estava tudo uma delícia.

— Isto está com uma cara ótima — disse o fantasma de gola de rufos observando, tristemente, Harry cortar o rosbife.

— O senhor não pode...? — perguntou Lilian.

— Não como há quase quatrocentos anos — explicou o fantasma. — Não preciso, é claro, mas a pessoa sente falta. Acho que ainda não me apresentei? Cavalheiro Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington às suas ordens. Fantasma residente da torre da Grinfinória.

— Eu sei quem o senhor é! — disse Rony inesperadamente. — Meus irmãos me falaram do senhor. O senhor é, o Nick Quase Sem Cabeça.

— Eu prefiro que você me chame de cavalheiro Nicholas de Mimsy.

O fantasma começou muito formal, mas o louro Simas Finnigan o interrompeu.

— Quase Sem Cabeça? Como é que alguém pode ser quase sem cabeça?

Sir Nicholas parecia muitíssimo aborrecido, como se aquela conversinha não estivesse tomando o rumo que ele queria.

— Assim — disse com irritação. E agarrou a orelha esquerda e puxou. A cabeça toda girou para fora do pescoço e caiu por cima do ombro como se

estivesse presa por uma dobradiça. Era óbvio que alguém tentara decapitá-lo, mas não fizera o serviço direito.

Satisfeito com a cara de espanto dos garotos, Nick Quase Sem Cabeça empurrou a cabeça de volta ao pescoço, tossiu e disse:

— Então, novos moradores da Grifinória! Espero que nos ajudem a ganhar o campeonato das casas este ano! Grifinória nunca passou tanto tempo sem

ganhar a taça. Sonserina tem ganhado nos últimos seis anos! O barão Sangrento está ficando quase insuportável. Ele é o fantasma da Sonserina.

Harry e Lilian deram uma olhada na mesa de Sonserina e viram um fantasma horroroso sentado lá, os olhos vidrados, uma cara muito magra e vestes sujas de sangue prateado. Estava ao lado de Malfoy, que, Harry ficou contente de ver, não parecia muito satisfeito com a distribuição dos lugares.

— Como foi que ele ficou coberto de sangue? — perguntou Lilian muito curiosa.

— Nunca perguntei — respondeu Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, educadamente.

Depois que todos comeram tudo o que podiam, as sobras desapareceram dos pratos deixando-os limpinhos como no início. Logo depois surgiram as sobremesas. Tijolos de sorvete de todos os sabores que se possa imaginar, tortas de maças, tortinhas de caramelo, bombas de chocolate, roscas fritas com geléia, bolos de frutas com calda de vinho, morangos, gelatinas pudim de arroz...

Quando Harry se serviu das tortinhas de caramelo e Lilian de uma das gelatinas, a conversa se voltou para as famílias.

— Eu sou meio a meio — disse Simas. — Papai é trouxa. Mamãe não contou a ele que era bruxa até depois de casarem. Teve um choque horrível. Os outros riram.

— E você, Neville? — perguntou Rony.

— Bom, minha avó me criou e ela é bruxa, mas a família achou durante anos que eu era completamente trouxa. Meu tio-avô Algi vivia tentando me pegar

desprevenido e me forçar a recorrer à magia. Ele me empurrou pela borda de um cais uma vez, eu quase me afoguei. Mas nada aconteceu até eu completar oito anos. Meu tio Algi veio tomar chá conosco e tinha me pendurado pelos calcanhares para fora de uma janela do primeiro andar, quando a minha tia-avó Enid lhe ofereceu um merengue e ele sem querer me deixou cair. Mas eu desci flutuando até o jardim e a estrada. Todos ficaram realmente satisfeitos.

Minha avó chorou de tanta felicidade. E vocês deviam ter visto a cara deles quando entrei para Hogwarts. Achavam que eu não era bastante mágico

para entrar, entendem. Meu tio Algi ficou tão contente que me comprou um sapo. Do outro lado de Harry, Lilian, Percy e Hermione conversavam sobre as aulas.

— Espero que elas comecem logo, tem tanta coisa para a gente aprender, estou muito interessada em Transfiguração, sabe, transformar uma coisa em

outra, claro, dizem que é muito difícil, a pessoa começa aos poucos, fósforos em agulhas e coisas pequenas assim.

— Bem eu e Harry demos umas olhadas nos livros sabermos um pouco de algumas coisas só não treinamos.

Harry, que estava começando a se sentir aquecido e cheio de sono, olhou outra vez para a Mesa Principal, enquanto Lilian já apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro. Hagrid tomava um grande gole de sua taça. A Professora Minerva conversava com o Professor Dumbledore. O Professor Quirrell, com aquele turbante ridículo, conversava com um professor de cabelos negros e oleosos, nariz de gancho e pele macilenta. Aconteceu muito de repente. O olhar do professor de nariz de gancho passou pelo turbante de Quirrell e se fixou nos olhos de Harry, e uma pontada aguda e quente correu pela testa de Harry.

— Ai! — Harry levou a mão à testa.

— Que foi? — perguntaram Percy e Lilian.

— N-nada.

A dor se foi com a mesma rapidez com que viera. Mais difícil foi se livrar da sensação que Harry teve sob o olhar do professor. Uma sensação de que ele não gostava nada de Harry.

— Quem é aquele professor que está conversando com o Professor Quirrell? — perguntou a Percy.

— Ah, você já conhece Quirrell é? Não admira que ele pareça tão nervoso, aquele é o Professor Snape. Ele ensina Poções, mas não é o que ele queria. Todo o mundo sabe que está cobiçando o cargo de Quirrell. Conhece um bocado as Artes das Trevas, o Snape.

Harry e Lilian observaram o professor por algum tempo, mas Snape não voltou a olhar em sua direção. Finalmente, as sobremesas também desapareceram, e o Profofessor Dumbledore ficou de pé mais uma vez. O salão silenciou.

— Hum... Só mais umas palavrinhas agora que já comemos e bebemos. Tenho alguns avisos de início de ano letivo para vocês. Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade. E alguns dos nossos estudantes mais antigos fariam bem em se lembrar dessa proibição.

Os olhos cintilantes de Dumbledore faiscaram na direção dos gêmeos Weasley.

— O Sr. Filch o zelador, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devem fazer mágicas no corredor durante os intervalos das aulas. Os testes de Quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana de aulas. Quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua casa deverá procurar Madame Hooch. E, por último, é preciso avisar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito está proibido a todos que não quiserem ter uma morte muito dolorosa.

Harry riu, mas foi um dos poucos que fez isso.

— Ele não está falando sério! — cochichou Lilian a Percy.

— Deve estar — respondeu Percy franzindo a testa para Dumbledore. — É estranho porque em geral ele sempre nos diz a razão porque somos proibidos de ir a algum lugar A floresta está cheia de animais selvagens, todo o mundo sabe disso. Acho que poderia ter dito aos monitores, pelo menos.

— E agora, antes de irmos para a cama, vamos cantar o hino da escola! — exclamou Dumbledore.

Harry reparou que os sorrisos dos outros professores tinham amarelado. Dumbledore fez um pequeno aceno com a varinha como se estivesse tentando espantar uma mosca na ponta e surgiu no ar uma longa fita dourada, que esvoaçou para o alto das mesas e se enroscou como uma serpente formando

palavras.

— Cada um escolha sua música preferida — convidou Dumbledore — e lá vamos nós!

E a escola entoou em altos brados:

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

 _Nos ensine algo por favor,_

 _Quer sejamos velhos e calvos_

 _Quer moços de pernas raladas,_

 _Temos às cabeças precisadas_

 _De idéias interessantes._

 _Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar,_

 _Moscas mortas e fios de cotão._

 _Nos ensine o que vale a pena._

 _Faça o melhor, faremos o resto,_

 _Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar._

Todos terminaram a música em tempos diferentes. E por fim só restaram os gêmeos Weasley cantando sozinhos, ao som de uma lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore regeu os últimos versos com sua varinha e, quando eles terminaram, foi um dos que aplaudiram mais alto.

— Ah, a música — disse secando os olhos. — Uma mágica que transcende todas que trazemos aqui! E agora hora de dormir.

— Andando!

Os novos alunos de Grifinória seguiram Percy por entre os grupos que conversavam, saíram do salão principal e subiram a escadaria de mármore. As

pernas de Harry pareceram chumbo outra vez e Lilian estava caindo de sono no ombro do irmão , mas só porque estavam muito cansados e saciados. Estavam cansadosÁqq demais até para se surpreender que as pessoas nos retratos ao longo dos corredores murmurassem e apontassem quando eles passavam, ou que duas vezes Percy os tivesse conduzido por portais escondidos atrás de painéis corrediços e tapeçarias penduradas. Subiram outras tantas escadas bocejando e arrastando os pés, e Harry começou a se perguntar quanto ainda faltava para chegar quando de repente pararam. Um feixe de bengalas flutuava no ar à frente deles, e quando Percy avançou um passo em sua direção, começaram a assaltá-lo.

— Pirraça — cochichou Percy para os alunos do primeiro ano. — Um Poltergeist. — E falou em voz alta — Pirraça, calma.

Um som alto e grosseiro, como o ar escapando de um balão respondeu.

— Quer que eu vá procurar o barão Sangrento?

Ouviram um estalo e um homenzinho com olhos escuros e maus e a boca escancarada apareceu, flutuando de pernas cruzadas no ar, segurando as bengalas.

— Oooooooooh! — disse com uma risada malvada. — Calourinhos! Que divertido!

E mergulhou repentinamente contra eles. Todos se abaixaram.

— Vá embora, Pirraça, ou vou contar ao barão, e estou falando sério! — ameaçou Percy.

Pirraça estirou a língua e desapareceu, largando as bengalas na cabeça de Neville. Eles o ouviram partir zunindo, fazendo retinir os escudos de metal ao passar.

— Vocês tenham cuidado como Pirraça — recomendou Percy, quando retomaram a caminhada. — O barão Sangrento é o único que consegue controlálo,

ele não dá confiança aos monitores. Chegamos.

No finzinho do corredor havia um retrato de uma mulher muito gorda vestida de rosa.

— Senha? — pediu ela.

— Cabeça de Dragão — disse Percy e o retrato se inclinou para frente revelando um buraco redondo na parede. Todos passaram pelo buraco. Neville precisou de um calço. E se viram na sala comunal da Grifinória, um aposento redondo cheio de poltronas fofas.

— Bem vindos a sala comunal da Grifinória, o dormitório das meninas fica a direita da escada e dos meninos a esquerda. Boa noite para vocês.

Harry e Rony se despediram de Lilian que seguiu ao seu dormitório e fizeram o mesmo. As malas já haviam sido trazidas. Cansados demais para falar muito, eles enfiaram os pijamas e caíram na cama.

— Comida de primeira, não foi? — comentou Rony para Harry pelos reposteiros. — Se manda, Perebas! Ele está roendo os meus lençóis.

Harry ia perguntar a Rony se ele provara as tortinhas de caramelo, mas adormeceu quase imediatamente.

Talvez Harry tivesse comido demais, porque teve um sonho muito estranho. Estava usando o turbante do Professor Quirrell, que não parava de

conversar com ele, dizendo que devia se mudar para Sonserina imediatamente, porque era seu destino. Harry disse ao turbante que não queria ir para Sonserina, o turbante foi ficando cada vez mais pesado, Harry tentou tirá-lo, mas ele começou a apertar sua cabeça até doer e aí Malfoy apareceu, rindo do esforço dele. Depois Malfoy se transformou no professor de nariz de gancho, Snape, cuja gargalhada ecoou alta e fria, houve um clarão verde e Harry acordou, suado e trêmulo. Mudou de posição e voltou a dormir, e quando acordou no dia seguinte, nem se lembrou que tinha sonhado.


	8. Chapter VIII O Mestre das Poções

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

 **O Mestre das Poções**

— Ali, olha. São eles.

— Onde?

— Ao lado do garoto alto de cabelos vermelhos.

— De óculos?

— Você viu a cara deles?

— Você viu as cicatrizes?

Os murmúrios acompanharam Harry e Lilian desde a hora em que eles sairam do dormitório no dia seguinte. A garotada que fazia fila do lado de fora das salas de aula ficava nas pontas dos pés para dar uma espiada, ou ia e vinha nos corredores para vê-los duas vezes.

Harry e Lilian desejaram que não fizessem isso, porque estavam tentando se concentrar para encontrar o caminho para suas aulas. Havia cento e quarenta e duas escadas em Hogwarts largas e imponentes, estreitas e precárias, umas que levavam a um lugar diferente às sextas-feiras, outras com um degrau no meio que desaparecia e a pessoa tinha que se lembrar de saltar por cima.

Além disso, havia portas que não abriam a não ser que a pessoa pedisse, por favor, ou fizesse cócegas nelas no lugar certo e portas que não eram bem

portas, mas paredes sólidas que fingiam ser portas. Era também muito difícil lembrar onde ficavam as coisas, porque tudo parecia mudar frequentemente de lugar. As pessoas nos retratos saíam para se visitar, Lilian tinha certeza que as paredes mudavam de lugar e Harry tinha certeza de que os brasões andavam.

Os fantasmas também não ajudavam nada. Era sempre um choque horrível quando um deles atravessava de repente uma porta que a pessoa estava

querendo abrir. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça ficava sempre feliz de apontar a direção certa para os alunos de Grifinória, mas Pirraça, o Poltergeist, representava duas portas fechadas e uma escada falsa se a pessoa o encontrasse quando estava atrasada para uma aula. Ele despejava cestas de papéis na cabeça das pessoas, puxava os tapetes de baixo de seus pés, acertava-as com pedacinhos de giz ou vinha sorrateiro por trás, invisível, e agarrava-as pelo nariz e guinchava: "PEGUEIA PELA BICANA!" Pior que o Poliergest, se é que era possível, era o zelador, Argos Filch. Harry, Lilian e Rony conseguiram conquistar sua má vontade logo na primeira manhã, Filch encontrou-os tentando forçar caminho por uma porta que, por azar, era a entrada para o corredor proibido no terceiro andar. Ele não quis acreditar que estavam perdidos, pois tinha certeza de que estavam tentando arrombá-la de propósito e ameaçava trancá-los nas masmorras, quando foram salvos pelo Professor Quirrell, que ia passando. Filch tinha uma gata chamada Madame Nor-r-r-a, como quem ronrona, um

bicho magro, cor de poeira, com olhos saltados como lâmpadas, iguais aos de Filch. Ela patrulhava os corredores sozinha, se alguém desobedecesse a uma

regra em sua presença, pusesse o dedão do pé fora da linha, ela corria a buscar Filch, que aparecia, asmático, em dois segundos. Filch conhecia as

pazzss/ssagens secretas da escola melhor do que ninguém (exceto talvez os gêmeos Weasley) e podia surgir de repente como um fantasma. Os estudantes a

detestavam e a ambição mais desejada de muitos era dar um bom pontapé em Madame Nor-r-ra.

Além disso, quando a pessoa conseguia encontrar o caminho das salas, havia as aulas em si. Mágica era muito mais do que sacudir a varinha e dizer meia

dúzia de palavras engraçadas, como Harry já tinha percebido lendo os livros com Lilian .

Tinham de estudar o céu da noite pelo telescópio toda quarta-feira à meianoite e aprender os nomes das diferentes estrelas e os movimentos dos planetas.

Três vezes por semana iam para as estufas de plantas atrás do castelo para estudar herbologia, com uma bruxa baixa e gorda chamada Professora Sprout,

com quem aprendiam como cuidar de todas as plantas e fungos estranhos e descobriam para que eram usados. Sem falar, a aula mais chata era a de História da Mágica, a única matéria ensinada por um fantasma. O Professor Bins era realmente muito velho quando adormeceu diante da lareira na sala dos professores e levantou na manhã seguinte para dar aulas, deixando o corpo para trás. Binns falava sem parar enquanto eles anotavam nomes e datas e acabavam confundindo Emerico, o Mau, com Urico, o Esquisitão.

O Professor Flitwick, que ensinava Feitiços, era um bruxo miudinho que tinha de subir numa pilha de livros para enxergar por cima da mesa. No começo

da primeira aula ele pegou a pauta e quando chegou ao nome de Harry soltou um gritinho excitado e quando leu o nome de Lilian e caiu da pilha, desaparecendo de vista.

Já a Professora Minerva era diferente. Os gêmeos estavam certos quando pensaram que ela não era professora para aluno nenhum aborrecer, severa e inteligente, fez um sermão no instante em que eles se sentaram para a primeira aula.

— A Transfiguração é uma das mágicas mais complexas e perigosas que vão aprender em Hogwarts. Quem fizer bobagens na minha aula vai sair e não vai voltar mais. Estão avisados. — Transformou, então, a mesa em porco e de volta em mesa.

Todos ficaram muito impressionados e ansiosos para começar, mas logo perceberam que não iam transformar os móveis em animais ainda por muito tempo. Depois de fazerem anotações complicadas, receberam um fósforo e começaram a tentar transformá-lo em agulha. No fim da aula, somente Hermione Granger e Lilian produziram algum efeito no fósforo, a Professora Minerva mostrou a classe como o fósforo ficara todo prateado e pontiagudo e deu um raro sorriso às alunas.

A matéria que todos estavam realmente aguardando com ansiedade era a de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas as aulas de Quirrell foram uma piada. Sua sala cheirava fortemente a alho que todos diziam que era para espantar um vampiro que ele encontrara na Romênia e temia que viesse atacá-lo a qualquer dia.

Seu turbante contou ele, fora presente de um príncipe africano como agradecimento por tê-lo livrado de um zumbi incômodo, mas os alunos não tinham muita certeza se acreditavam na historia. Primeiro porque, quando Simas Finnigan pediu ansioso para Quirrell contar como liquidara o zumbi, Quirrell ficou vermelho e começou a falar do tempo, segundo porque eles repararam que havia um cheiro engraçado em volta do turbante, e os gêmeos Weasley insistiam que devia estar cheio de alho também, de modo que Quirrell estava protegido em qualquer lugar.

Harry e Lilian se sentiram aliviados ao descobrir que não estavam muito atrasados com relação ao resto da turma. Muitos alunos tinham vindo de famílias de trouxas e, como eles, não faziam idéia de que eram bruxas e bruxos. Havia tanto para aprender que até gente como Rony não estava tão adiantada assim.

Sexta-feira foi um dia importante para Harry, Lilian e Rony, Eles finalmente conseguiram encontrar o caminho para o salão principal e tomar o café da manhã

sem se perder nem uma vez.

— O que temos hoje? — perguntou Harry a Rony e Lilian enquanto punha açúcar no mingau de aveia.

— Poções duplas com o pessoal da Sonserina. Snape é diretor da Sonserina. Dizem que sempre os protege. Vamos ver se é verdade. — disse rony comferindo o horário.

— Gostaria que Minerva nos protegesse. — falou Lilian pensativa. A Professora Minerva era diretora da Grifinória, mas isso não a impedira de dar aos seus alunos uma montanha de dever de casa no dia anterior.

Naquele instante chegou o correio. Harry e Lilian agora já se acostumaram com isso, mas levaram um susto na primeira manhã quando centenas de corujas

entraram de repente no salão principal durante o café da manhã, circulando as mesas até verem seus donos e deixarem cair as cartas e pacotes no colo deles.

Edwiges e Houdin não trouxeram nada para Harry e Lilian até então. Às vezes entravam para beliscar suas orelhas e comer um pedacinho de torrada antes de ir dormir no corujal com as outras corujas da escola. Esta manhã, porém, Edwiges esvoaçou entre a geléia e o açucareiro e deixou cair um bilhete no prato de Harry, pousando em seu ombro seguido por Houdin em Lilian. Ele o abriu imediatamente.

" _Prezados Harry e Lily — dizia, numa letra muito garranchosa. — Sei que têm as tardes de sexta-feira livre, então será que não gostariam de vir tomar uma xícara de chá comigo por volta das três horas? Quero saber como foi a primeiransemana de vocês . Mande-me uma resposta pela Edwiges ou pelo Houdin..._

 _Hagrid"._

Harry pediu emprestada a pena de Rony e escreveu:

" _Sim, gostariamos, vejo você mais tarde"_ no verso do bilhete e despachou Edwiges que estava mais perto.

Foi uma sorte que Harbibe Lilian tivessem o convite de Hagrid com que se alegrarem, porque a aula de Poções foi a pior coisa que lhe acontecera até ali.

No início do banquete de abertura do ano letivo, Harry e Lilian tiveram a impressão de que o Professor Snape não gostava deles. No final da primeira aula de Poções, ele viu que se enganara. Não era bem que Snape não gostava de Harry e Lilian — ele os odiava.

A aula de Poções foi em uma das masmorras. Era mais frio ali do que na parte social do castelo e teria dado arrepios mesmo sem os animais

embalsamados flutuando em frascos de vidro nas paredes à volta. Snape, como Flitwick, começou a aula fazendo a chamada e, como Flitwick, ele parou no nome de Harry e depois no de Lilian...

— Ah, sim — disse baixinho. — Potter. As nossas novas celebridades.

Draco Malfoy e seus amigos Crabbe e Goyle deram risadinhas escondendo a boca com as mãos. Snape terminou a chamada e encarou a classe. Seus olhos eram negros como os de Hagrid, mas não tinha o calor dos de Hagrid. Eram frios e vazios e lembravam túneis escuros.

— Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções — começou. Falava pouco acima de um sussurro, mas eles não perderam nenhuma palavra. Como a Professora Minerva, Snape tinha o dom de manter uma classe silenciosa sem esforço. — Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isto não é mágica. Não espero que vocês realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos... Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar fama, a cozinhar glórias, até a zumbificar se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar.

Mais silêncio seguiu-se a esse pequeno discurso. Harry Lilian e Rony se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas erguidas Hermione Granger estava sentada na beiradinha da carteira e parecia desesperada para começar a provar que não era uma cabeça-oca.

— Potter! Um dos dois — disse Snape de repente. — O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódelo em pó a uma infusão de losna?

"Raiz de quê em pó a um infusão do quê"? Harry olhou para Rony, que parecia tão embatucado quanto ele, a mão de Hermione se ergueu no ar. Mas para sorte de Harry Lilian já tinha lido essa informação e falou:

— A poção do morto-vivo. Essa poção é bem perigosa. Mortal, se não me engano.

O rosto de Snape se fechou não imaginou que um deples iria responder. E não deu atenção a mão de Hermione.

— Dessa vez Sr. Potter você responde. Se eu lhe pedisse, onde você iria buscar bezoar?

Hermione esticava sua mão no ar o mais alto que pôde sem se levantar da carteira, mas para sorte de Harry a irmã já tinha lhe falado sobre bezoar. Tentou não olhar para Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, que se sacudiam de tanto rir imaginando que não ia responder.

— No estômago da cabra. - respondeu Harry, alheia à mão de Hermione que subira mais no ar. - É uma pedra que pode te salvar da maioria dos venenos.

Snape estava sem reação mas não desistiria tão fácil de atormentados e continuou com as perguntas. Harry fez força para continuar olhando diretamente para aqueles olhos frios. Folheara com a irmã os livros na casa dos Dursley, mas será que Snape esperava que eles se lembrasse de tudo que vira em Mil ervas e fungos mágicos? Teria que agradecer a irmã por contar algumas coisas. Snape continuava a desprezar a mão trêmula de Hermione.

— Qual é a diferença Srta. Potter, entre acônito licoctono e acônito lapelo?

Ao ouvir isso Hermione se levantou, a mão esquerda em direção ao teto da masmorra.

— São plantas do mesmo gênero botânico.

— Abaixe a mão, senhorita. - ordenou Snape a Hermione, que tinha até se levantado. - Tirarei vinte pontos da Grifinória pelo Sr. Potter e sua da irmã impertinente por serem tão irritantemente aparecidos e metidos. E tirarei dez pontos de você, Srta... - ele checou a lista de chamada. - Granger, por querer retirar a chance de resposta de seus colegas sendo tao insistente e metida a sabe-tudo.

Alguns garotos da Sonserina riram, e os alunos da Gifinoria ficaram em choque, como poder responder certo e ser retirado pontos?

— Então? Por que não estão copiando as respostas as minhas perguntas?

Ouviu-se um ruído repentino de gente apanhando penas e pergaminhos. E acima desse ruído a voz de Snape:

— A lição de hoje será a poção mata fungos. As instruções estão no quadro vocês tem até o fim da aula para me entregarem. Comecem

Caminhava imponente com sua longa capa negra, observando-os pesar urtigas secas e pilar presas de cobras, criticando quase todos, exceto Draco, de

quem parecia gostar. Tinha acabado de dizer a todos que olhassem a maneira perfeita com que Draco cozinhara as lesmas quando um silvo alto e nuvens de

fumaça ocre e verde invadiram a masmorra. Neville conseguira derreter o caldeirão de Simas transformando-o numa bolha retorcida e a poção dos dois estava vazando pelo chão de pedra, fazendo furos nos sapatos dos garotos. Em segundos, a classe toda estava trepada nos banquinhos enquanto Neville, que

se encharcara de poção quando o caldeirão derreteu, tinha os braços e as pernas cobertos de furúnculos vermelhos que o faziam gemer de dor.

— Menino idiota! — vociferou Snape, limpando a poção derramada com um aceno de sua varinha. — Suponho que tenham adicionado as cerdas de

porco-espinho antes de tirar o caldeirão do fogo?

Neville choramingou quando os furúnculos começaram a pipocar em seu nariz.

— Levem-no para a ala do hospital — Snape ordenou a Simas.

Em seguida voltou-se zangado para Harry, Lilian e Rony, que estavam trabalhando ao lado de Neville, Harry que estava mas próximo recebeu toda a carga.

— Você, Sr. Potter, por que não disse a ele para não adicionar as cerdas? Achou que você pareceria melhor se ele errasse, não foi? Mais um ponto que você

perdeu para Grifinória.

A injustiça foi tão grande que Harry abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Rony deu-lhe um pontapé por trás do caldeirão e de Lilian um beliscão.

— Não force a barra — cochichou Rony. — Ouvi dizer que Snape pode ser muito indigesto.

Quando subiam as escadas para sair da masmorra uma hora depois, os pensamentos se sucediam velozes na cabeça de Harry e Lilian, que se sentiam deprimidos. Perderam trinta e um pontos para Grifinória na primeira semana, por que Snape os odiava tanto?

— Ânimo — disse Rony — Snape está sempre tirando pontos de Fred e Jorge. Mais nunca vi um professor tirar pontos por responder certo.

— Eu gostaria de saber por quê ele nos odeia tanto? Onde já se viu tirar pontos por responder com precisão?

— Se um dia descobrir Lily eu te aviso. — falou Harry pensativo.

— Posso ir com vocês a casa de Rúbeo? —disse Rony mudando de assunto.

As cinco para as três eles saíram do castelo e atravessaram a propriedade. Hagrid morava numa casinha de madeira na orla da floresta proibida. Um par de galochas estava à porta da casa.

Quando Harry bateu à porta eles ouviram uma correria frenética e latidos ferozes. Depois, a voz de Hagrid dizendo:

— Para trás, Canino para trás.

A cara barbuda de Hagrid apareceu na fresta quando a porta se abriu.

— Espere aí. Para trás, Canino.

Ele os fez entrar, lutando para segurar com firmeza a coleira de um enorme cão de caçar javalis. Havia apenas um aposento na casa. Presuntos e faisões pendiam do teto, uma chaleira de cobre fervia ao fogão e a um canto havia uma cama maciça coberta com uma colcha de retalhos.

— Estejam à vontade — falou Hagrid, soltando Canino, que pulou imediatamente para cima de Rony e começou a lamber-lhe a orelha. Como Hagrid, parecia óbvio que Canino não era tão feroz quanto se esperava.

— Oi Rúbeo, trouxemos um amigo. — falou Lily entrando por ultimo na casa.

— Este é o Rony — Harry disse a Hagrid, que fora despejar água fervendo num grande bule de chá e arrumar biscoitos num prato.

— Mais um Weasley, hein? — exclamou Hagrid vendo as sardas de Rony

— Passei metade da vida expulsando seus irmãos da floresta.

Os biscoitos quase quebraram os dentes deles, mas Harry, Lily e Rony fingiram gostar e contaram a Hagrid como tinham sido as primeiras aulas. Canino descansou a cabeça no colo de Harry e cobriu as vestes dele de baba. Harry, Lily e Rony ficaram contentes de ouvir Hagrid chamar Filch de guitarra velha.

— Quanto àquela gata, Madame Nor-r-ra, às vezes eu tenho vontade de apresentar o Canino a ela. Sabe que todas as vezes que vou até a escola ela me segue por toda parte? Não consigo me livrar da gata. É Filch que a manda fazer isso.

Harry e Lily contaram a Hagrid a aula de Snape. Hagrid, como Rony, disse eles que não se preocupasse, que Snape não gostava praticamente de nenhum aluno.

— ...E ainda desconta pontos por responder certo! Não faz sentido! — disse Lily terminando a história.

— Ele parecia que realmente nos odiava. — completou Harry.

— Bobagem! Por que os odiaria?

Mas Harry não pôde deixar de pensar que Hagrid evitou encará-lo quando disse isso.

— Como vai seu irmão Carlinhos? — perguntou Hagrid a Rony. — Eu gostava muito dele. Tinha muito jeito com animais.

Harry se perguntou se Hagrid teria mudado de assunto de propósito. Enquanto Rony contava tudo sobre o trabalho de Carlinhos com dragões, Harry apanhou um pedaço de papel que estava na mesa sob o abafador de chá. Era uma noticia recortada do Profeta Diário e mostrou a Lily.

 _O CASO GRINGOTES_

 _Prosseguem as investigações sobre o arrombamento de Gringotes, ocorrido em 31 de julho, que se acredita ter_

 _sido trabalho de bruxos e bruxas das Trevas desconhecido. Os duendes de Gringotes insistiam hoje que nada foi roubado. O cofre aberto na realidade fora esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia._

 _"Mas não vamos dizer o que havia dentro, para que ninguém se meta, se tiver juízo", disse um porta-voz esta tarde._

Harry lembrou-se que Rony lhe contata no trem que alguém tentara roubar Gringotes, mas não mencionara a data.

— Rúbeo! — exclamou Lily. — Aquele arrombamento de Gringotes aconteceu no dia do nosso aniversário! Talvez estivesse acontecendo enquanto a

gente estava lá!

Não havia a menor dúvida, desta vez, Hagrid decididamente evitara encararsós gêmeos . Resmungou alguma coisa e lhe ofereceu mais um biscoito. Harry releu a notícia "O cofre aberto na realidade fora esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia". Hagrid esvaziara o cofre setecentos e treze, se é que se podia chamar

esvaziar alguém levar aquele pacotinho encalombado. Seria aquilo que os ladrões estavam procurando?

Quando Harry, Lily e Rony voltaram ao castelo para jantar, tinham os bolsos pesados com os biscoitos que a educação os impedira de recusar. Harry pensou que nenhuma das aulas a que assistira até ali tinha lhe dado tanto o que pensar quanto o chá com Rúbeo Hagrid. Será que Hagrid tinha apanhado o pacote bem na hora? Onde estava o pacote agora? Será que ele sabia alguma coisa de Snape que não queria contar a Harry e a irmã?


	9. Chapter IX O Duelo Á Meia-Noite

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

 **O Duelo À Meia-Noite**

Havia um mês que as aulas em Hogwarts tinham começado. Há um mês atrás Harry e Lily diriam que Dudley era o ser mais detestável do Universo. Agora o garoto gordinho tinha três concorrentes sérios.

Destes concorrentes, o menos pior de todos era Argus Filch, o zelador, e sua gata. Era incrível como ele SEMPRE aparecia na hora certa e no local exato para repreender feitiços nos corredores, casais namorando ou alguma traquinagem qualquer. Ele sempre pegava todos e não perdoava ninguém, parecia conhecer todas as passagens secretas da escola, talvez perdendo apenas para Fred e Jorge, e quando você pensava em fugir para se esconder, ele já estava no fim do corredor esperando para lhe pegar.

Em segundo lugar, vinha Snape. Além de ajudar sempre a Sonserina e prejudicar a Grifinória em tudo que era possível, ele era um puxa saco de primeira mão do Draco e fazia tudo o que podia para ferrar com os alunos da Grifinória, especialmente Harry e Lilian. Se tratando destes dois então, parecia haver algum tipo de rixa pessoal, embora ela parecia ter começado antes mesmo que os gêmeos conhecessem o professor.

Mas sem dúvidas, o primeiro lugar e posto de mais chato ia para Draco Malfoy. Ele sempre andava pelos corredores com seus guarda-costas Crabbe e Goyle, e era perseguido e assediado por Pansy Parkinson, Mila Bulstrode e Dafne Greengrass. As três eram tão coladas como poderiam ser, e tão irritantes quanto Crabbe e Goyle Lilian as chamam de siamesas por isso. Mas Draco... Nossa, como ele sabia ser chato! Conseguira um amigo chamado Blás Zabini e então quando os sete sonserinos se encontravam tampavam o corredor inteiro: Zabini comentando alguma jogada fantástica de quadribol, Malfoy conversando com ele, as três meninas se pendurando no loiro e os dois armários dos lados.

Felizmente, os alunos da Grifínória do primeiro ano só tinham que suportar os Sonserinos na aula de poções. Ou pelo menos era assim, até o aviso das aulas de voo aparecer no mural da sala comunal, dizendo que a Grifinória faria as aulas exatamente com a Sonserina, começando dali uma semana.

— Típico — disse Harry desanimado. — É o que eu sempre quis, fazer papel de palhaço montado numa vassoura na frente do Draco.

— Que ótimo! Vou ter que aturar o Draco e a Pansy falando que sou péssima até o fim do ano! — disse Lily com menos animo que o irmão.

Eles estiveram ansiosos para aprender a voar, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Vocês não sabem se vão fazer papeis de palhaços — disse Rony sensato — Em todo o caso, sei que Draco vive falando que é bom em Quadribol, mas aposto que é conversa fiada.

Draco sem dúvida falava muito de vôos. Queixava-se em voz alta que os alunos do primeiro ano nunca entravam para o time de Quadribol e se gabava em longas histórias, que sempre pareciam terminar com ele escapando por um triz dos trouxas de helicóptero. Mas ele não era o único pelo que Simas Finnigan contava, ele passara a maior parte da infância voando pelo campo montado numa vassoura. Até Rony contava para quem quisesse ouvir sobre a vez em que ele quase batera numa asa delta montado na velha vassoura de Carlinhos. Todos os garotos de famílias de bruxos falavam o tempo todo de Quadribol. Rony já tivera uma grande discussão sobre futebol com Dino Thomas, que também usava o dormitório deles. Rony não via nada excitante em um jogo em que ninguém podia voar e só tinha uma bola. Harry surpreendera Rony cutucando o pôster em que Dino aparecia com o time de futebol de West Ham, tentando fazer os jogadores se mexerem.

Neville nunca andara de vassoura na vida, porque a avó nunca o deixara chegar perto de uma. No fundo, Harry e Lily achavam que ela estava certíssima, porque Neville conseguira sofrer um número impressionante de acidentes mesmo com os dois pés no chão.

Hermione Granger estava quase tão nervosa quanto Neville com a idéia de voar. Isto não era coisa que se aprendesse de cor em um livro, não que ela não

tivesse tentado. No café da manhã de quinta-feira, deu um cansaço neles falando sobre macetes de vôo que lera em um livro da biblioteca chamado

Quadribol através dos séculos. Neville praticamente se pendurava em cada palavra que ela dizia, desesperado para aprender qualquer coisa que o

ajudasse a se segurar na vassoura mais tarde, mas todos os outros ficaram muito felizes quando a conferência de Hermione foi interrompida pela chegada do

correio. Harry e Lily não receberam nenhuma carta desde o bilhete de Hagrid, uma coisa que Draco não demorara nada a notar, é claro. A coruja de Draco estava sempre lhe trazendo de casa pacotes de doces, que ele abria fazendo farol na mesa da Sonserina.

Uma coruja de curral trouxe para Neville um pacotinho da avó. Ele o abriu excitado e mostrou a todos uma bolinha de vidro do tamanho de uma bola de gude grande, que parecia cheia de fumaça branca.

— É um Lembrol! — explicou ele. — Vovó sabe que sou esquecido. Isto serve para avisar que a gente esqueceu de fazer alguma coisa. Olhe, aperte

assim e ele fica vermelho, ah... — E ficou sem graça, porque o Lembrol de repente emitiu uma luz escarlate.

— ... Você esqueceu alguma coisa...

— O único problema — reclamou Neville - é que eu não consigo me lembrar do que foi que eu esqueci! Nem sei se foi algo importante ou...

Os pensamentos de Neville foram interrompidos por um berro do outro lado da mesa da Grifinória:

— COMO ASSIM DOENTE?

— Shhh...! - Angelina tentava acalmar Olívio. Agora todos olhavam para eles tentando entender porque raios Olívio soltara um berro tão escandaloso. — A Alícia pegou uma virose, não é culpa dela. Parece que é grave, alguma coisa com fungos. Ela vai ficar muito tempo no St. Mungus e não vai poder participar do primeiro jogo da temporada.

— Nós já estamos sem apanhador, e agora preciso conseguir um artilheiro também? É nesse ano que a Grifinória vai se massacrada.

— Eu sinto muito Olívio. — disse Angelina, se retirando para o seu lugar na mesa do café. Olívio ficou muito irritado com a situação, juntou suas coisas e saiu do Salão.

— Quem é esse? — perguntou Lily.

— Capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. — respondeu Rony. — Pelo que meus irmãos contaram, a Grifinória vai ser massacrada mesmo. Estamos ferrados.

Ninguém reparara que no meio da confusão com Olívio, Draco e seus guarda-costas se aproximaram.

— Bolinha legal, Longbottom. — Draco disse, tomando o Lembrol das mãos dele.

— É meu, me devolve! — Rony, Harry e Lily se levantaram imediatamente, já estavam querendo arrumar briga com Draco e seria uma boa desculpa.

— Ohohoooooo... O lesado tem guarda-costas também é?

— A diferença é que ele não precisa de nós e pode se defender sozinho se precisar. — retrucou Lilian. Aquele maldito Malfoy... Nossa, como ele a tirava do sério! Harry e Rony também estavam quase explodindo de raiva.

Mas a Professora Minerva, que era capaz de identificar uma confusão mais depressa do que qualquer outro professor da escola, num segundo estava lá.

— Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

— Draco tirou meu lembrol, professora!

McGonagall ergueu as sobrancelhas para Malfoy que já espiava jogando o lembrol para o garoto.

— Só estava olhando — disse Draco. — A gente se esbarra, panaca!

E os três se retiraram às gargalhadas.

Às três e meia, aquela tarde, Harry, Lily, Rony e os outros garotos da Grifinória desceram correndo as escadas que levavam para fora do castelo para a primeira aula de vôo. Era um dia claro, com uma brisa fresca e a grama ondeava pelas encostas sob seus pés ao caminharem em direção a um gramado plano que havia do lado oposto à floresta proibida, cujas árvores balançavam sinistramente a distância.

Os garotos da Sonserina já estavam lá, bem como as vinte vassouras arrumadas em fileiras no chão. Harry ouvira Fred e Jorge Weasley se queixarem das vassouras da escola, dizendo que havia umas que começavam a vibrar quando voavam muito alto, ou sempre repuxavam ligeiramente para a esquerda.

A professora, Madame Hooch, chegou. Tinhas cabelos curtos e grisalhos e olhos amarelos como os de um falcão.

— Vamos, o que é que estão esperando? — perguntou com rispidez. — Cada um ao lado de uma vassoura. Vamos, andem logo.

Harry olhou para irmã que o olhou de voltas e depois encararam a vassoura. Eram velhas e tinham algumas palhas espetadas para fora em ângulos estranhos.

— Estiquem a mão direita sobre a vassoura — mandou Madame Hooch diante deles — e digam "Em pé!".

— EM PÉ! — gritaram todos.

A vassoura de Harry e Lily pularam imediatamente para sua mão, mas fooram uma das poucas que fez isso. A de Hermione Granger simplesmente se virou no chão e a de Neville nem se as vassouras como os cavalos, percebessem quando a pessoa estava com medo, pensou Harry, havia um tremor na voz de Neville, que dizia com demasiada clareza que ele queria manter os pés no chão. Madame Hooch, em seguida, mostrou-lhes como montar as vassouras sem escorregar pela outra extremidade, e passou pelas fileiras de alunos corrigindo a maneira de segurá-la. Harry, Lily e Rony ficaram contentes quando ela disse a Draco que ele segurava a vassoura errado havia anos.

— Agora, quando eu apitar, dêem um impulso forte com os pés — disse a professora. — Mantenham as vassouras firmes, saiam alguns centímetros do chão e voltem a descer curvando o corpo um pouco para frente. Quando eu apitar... Três... Dois...

Mas Neville, nervoso, assustado, e com medo que a vassoura o largasse no chão, deu um impulso forte antes mesmo de o apito tocar os lábios de Madame

Hooch.

— Volte, menino! — gritou ela, mas Neville subiu como uma rolha que sai sob pressão da garrafa, quatro metros, seis metros. Harry viu a cara de Neville branca de medo espiando para o chão enquanto ganhava altura, viu-o exclamar, escorregar de lado para fora da vassoura e...

— BUM! — um baque surdo, um ruído de fratura e Neville caindo de borco na grama, estatelado. Sua vassoura continuou a subir cada vez mais alto e começou a flutuar sem pressa em direção à floresta proibida e desapareceu de vista. Madame Hooch se debruçou sobre Neville, o rosto tão branco quanto o dele.

— Pulso quebrado — Harry ouviu-a murmurar — Vamos, menino, levantese. Virou-se para o restante da classe. — Nenhum de vocês vai se mexer enquanto levo este menino ao hospital! Deixem as vassouras onde estão ou vão ser expulsos de Hogwarts antes de poderem dizer "Quadribol". Vamos, querido. Neville, o rosto manchado de lagrimas, segurando o pulso, saiu mancando em companhia de Madame Hooch, que o abraçava pelos ombros. Assim que se distanciaram e ficaram fora do campo de audição da classe, Draco caiu na gargalhada.

— Vocês viram a cara dele, o panaca?

Os outros alunos da Sonserina fizeram coro.

— Cala a boca, Draco — retrucou Lily.

— Uuuu, defendendo o Neville? — disse Pansy Parkinson — Nunca pensei que você gostasse de manteiguinhas derretidas, Potter.

\- Antes isso que ficar me pendurando que nem uma oferecida em um garoto só porque ele é rico e nojento.

—- Vai pagar por isso, Potter! - disse Malfoy se aproximando. - Conversaremos depois. - ele disse, com a expressão de raiva encarando Lilian. - Mas, ohe! — disse Draco, atirando-se para frente e recolhendo alguma coisa na grama. — É aquela porcaria que a avó do Neville mandou.

O Lembrol cintilou ao sol quando o garoto o ergueu.

— Me dá isso aqui, Draco — falou Harry em voz baixa. Todos pararam de conversar para espiar, Draco soltou uma risadinha malvada.

— Acho que vou deixá-la em algum lugar para Neville apanhar, que tal em cima de uma árvore?

— Me dá isso aqui — berrou Harry, mas Draco montara na vassoura e saíra voando. Ele não mentira, sabia voar bem, e planando ao nível dos ramos mais altos de um carvalho desafiou:

— Venha buscar, Potter!

Harry agarrou a vassoura.

— Harry, não. - era Lilian. — Você vai ser expulso, não é melhor dedar ele depois e deixar que ele se ferre sozinho?

— Você não vai fazer isso Harry Potter! Vai tirar mais pontos da Grifinória! - reclamou Hermione Ganger — Madame Hooch disse para a gente não se mexer Vocês vão nos meter numa enrascada. Harry não lhe deu atenção. O sangue palpitava em suas orelhas. Ele montou a vassoura, deu um impulso com força e subiu, subiu alto, o ar passou veloz pelo seu cabelo e suas vestes se agitaram com força para trás e numa onda de feroz alegria ele percebeu que encontrara alguma coisa que era capaz de fazer sem ninguém lhe ensinar. Isto era fácil, era maravilhoso. Puxou a vassoura para o alto para subir ainda mais e ouviu gritos e exclamações das garotas lá no chão e um viva de admiração do Rony. Virou a vassoura com um gesto brusco ficando de frente para Draco, que planava no ar. O garoto estava abobalhado.

— Calem a boca. — disse Harry dando um impulso.

— Harry! HARRY! VOLTA JÁ AQUI! HARRY TIAGO POTTER! — Lilian berrava, mas não dava resultado.

Harry percebeu imediatamente que voar era ridiculamente fácil. E muito divertido.

— Me dá isso aqui — mandou Harry — ou vou derrubar você dessa vassoura!

— Ah é? — retrucou Draco, tentando caçoar, mas parecendo preocupado.

Harry de alguma maneira sabia o que fazer. Curvou-se para frente, segurou a vassoura com firmeza com as duas mãos e ela disparou na direção de Draco como uma lança. Draco só conseguiu escapar por um triz. Harry fez uma curva fechada e manteve a vassoura firme. Algumas pessoas no chão aplaudiam.

— Aqui não tem Crabbe nem Goyle para salvarem sua pele, Draco — berrou Harry.

O mesmo pensamento parecia ter ocorrido a Draco.

— Harry você me paga. — disse Lily do chão quando se deu conta de que se quisesse que seu irmão descesse, teria que ir buscá-lo pessoalmente. Ela subiu na vassoura.

— Você também não vai... — começou Hermione.

— Cala a boca. — cortou Lilian.

Logo os três estavam no ar, ao mesmo nível.

— Devolve. — Lilian mandou.

— Tentem pegá-la de mim.

E uma confusão se instaurou. Draco voava de um lado para o outro, escapando dos dois como se fosse um sabonete. Harry e Lilian quase trombavam um no outro tentando pegar o Sonserino.

—Lily, precisamos de um plano. Vamos fechá-lo pelas diagonais.

— Como assim?

Mas Harry já tinha se movido mais para o alto e para a direita. Lily foi para baixo e para a esquerda, e então os dois foram de uma vez para o centro. Fechavam as direções para onde Draco poderia escapar e...

Conseguiram, o fecharam e ele deixou o lembrol cair, bem na mão de Lilian.

— PEGUEI!

— GAROTA EU JURO QUE TE MATO! JÁ É A TERCEIRA VEZ QUE ME TIRA DO SÉRIO SÓ HOJE, VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!

Lilian fugiu. Claro. O que mais ela poderia fazer? E Draco foi atrás. E Harry atrás de Draco. Lilian viu que não ia escapar: tacou o lembrol certeiramente na boca de uma gárgula da parede do castelo. Draco foi o único que reparou que a janela em cima da gárgula era da sala da McGonagall. Ele mergulhou imediatamente.

— COVARDE! SONSERINO NOJENTO! — provocou Harry. — Eu pego Lily, pode descer.

Ela ia descendo para pousar quando...

O lembrol rolou lentamente e caiu. Simplesmente mergulhou até o chão.

— Ah não... — Harry reclamou.

Harry viu, como se fosse em câmara lenta, a bolinha subir no ar e começar a cair. Ele se curvou para frente e apontou o cabo da vassoura para baixo, no instante seguinte estava ganhando velocidade num mergulho quase vertical, apostando corrida com a bolinha. O vento assobiava em suas orelhas, misturado aos gritos das pessoas que olhavam, ele esticou a mão a uns trinta centímetros do solo agarrou-a, bem em tempo de levar a vassoura à posição vertical, e caiu suavemente na grama com o Lembrol salvo e seguro na mão.

Os gêmeos Potter pousaram com suavidade no campo, tomados pela ovação dos alunos da Grifinória que... Não durou muito tempo.

— HARRY POTTER E LILIAN POTTER!

— Nunca... Em todo o tempo que estou em Hogwarts... — A Professora Minerva quase perdeu a fala de espanto e seus óculos cintilavam sem parar. —... Como é que vocês se atrevem... Podiam ter partido o pescoço...

— Não foi culpa deles, professora...

— Calada, Srta. Patil...

— Mas Draco...

— Chega, Sr. Weasley, Sr. Potter me acompanhe e você também Srta. Potter, agora.

Harry e Lilian viram as caras vitoriosas de Draco, Crabbe e Goyle ao sair acompanhando, espantado, a Professora Minerva, que seguiu para o castelo. Iam ser expulsos, sabiam. Queria dizer alguma coisa para se defender, mas parecia ter acontecido alguma coisa com a sua voz.

— Legal, um mês de aula e expulsos. Já estou até vendo a cara dos Dursley. — comentou Lilian.

A Professora Minerva caminhava decidida, sem nem olhar para trás eles tinham que correr para acompanhar seu passo. Agora se enrascaram. Estariam fazendo as malas dali a dez minutos. Subiram os degraus da entrada, subiram a escadaria de mármore, e a Professora Minerva continuava a não dizer nada.

Escancarava portas e marchava pelos corredores com Harry e Lilian trotandos infelizes atrás dela. Talvez ela os levassem a Dumbledore.

Lilian pensou em Hagrid, aluno expulso a quem tinham permitido continuar na escola como guarda-caça. Talvez virassem assistentes de Hagrid. Seus estômagos reviravam, só de pensar, observando Rony e os outros se tornarem bruxos enquanto eles andavam pela propriedade carregando a bolsa de Hagrid. A Professora Minerva parou à porta de uma sala de aula. Abriu a porta e meteu a cabeça para dentro.

— Com licença, Professor Flitwick, posso pedir o Wood emprestado por um instante?

"Wood?" pensou Harry, intrigado olhando para Lilian que estava confusa, Wood seria alguma coisa que ela ia usar para castigá-lo? Mas Wood afinal era uma pessoa, um menino forte do quinto ano, o mesmo quintanista do berreiro na mesa do café, que saiu da sala de Flitwick parecendo confuso.

\- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou, com o humor irritadiço.

— Vocês três me sigam — disse a Professora Minerva, e continuaram todos pelo corredor, Wood examinando Harry e Lilian com curiosidade.

— Entrem.

A Professora Minerva indicou uma sala de aula que estava vazia exceto por Pirraça, que se ocupava em escrever palavrões no quadro-negro.

— Fora, Pirraça! — ordenou ela. Pirraça atirou o giz em uma cesta, produzindo um eco metálico e alto e saiu xingando. A Professora Minerva bateu a porta atrás dele e virou-se para encarar os três.

— Harry Potter, Lilian Potter, este é Olívio Wood. Olívio... Encontrei um apanhador e uma artilheira para você.

A expressão de Olívio mudou de confusão para prazer.

— Está falando sério, professora?

— Seríssimo — resumiu a Professora Minerva. — Os dois têm talentos naturais. Nunca vi nada parecido. Foi a primeira vez que montaram numa vassoura, Harry, Lilian?

Os gêmeos confirmaram com a cabeça. Não tinham a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas parecia que não estavam sendos expulsos, e começaram a recuperar um pouco da sensibilidade nas pernas.

— Ele apanhou aquela coisa com a mão depois de um mergulho de mais de 15 metros — a Professora Minerva contou a Wood.

— Não sofreu um único arranhão. Nem Carlinhos Weasley seria capaz de fazer igual.

Harry abriu a mão onde ainda segurava o lembrol.

— Nossa!

— E a garota — começou McGonagall — acertou esta mesma bolinha, deste tamaninho, dentro de uma gárgula enquanto estava em movimento.

— Uau.

Olívio parecia agora alguém cujos sonhos tinham virado realidade, todos ao mesmo tempo.

— Vocês já assistiram a um jogo de Quadribol, Potter? — perguntou excitado.

— Wood é o capitão do time da Grifinória — explicou a Professora Minerva.

— Ele tem o físico perfeito para um apanhador — acrescentou Olívio agora andando a volta de Harry, examinando-o. — Leve, veloz, vamos ter de arranjar uma vassoura decente para ele, professora, uma Nimbus 2000 ou uma Cleansweep-7, em minha opinião. — Olívio começou a examinar Lilian como fizera com Harry. — Magra também, deve ser igualmente ágil. Uma menininha deste tamanho deve escorregar que nem sabão entre os outros artilheiros.

— Vou conversar com o professor Dumbledore e ver se podemos contornar o regulamento para o primeiro ano. Deus sabe que precisamos de um time melhor do que o do ano passado. Esmagado naquele último jogo contra os sonserinos. Mal consegui encarar Severo Snape no rosto durante semanas...

A Professora Minerva espiou Harry e Lilian com severidade por cima dos óculos.

— Quero ouvir falar que vocês estão treinando com vontade, Potter, ou posso mudar de idéia quanto ao castigo que merecem.

Então, inesperadamente, ela sorriu.

— Seu pai teria ficado orgulhoso de vocês. Era um excelente jogador de Quadribol.

— Você está brincando. — falaram os gemêos juntos.

Era hora do jantar. Harry e Lilian acabaram de contar a Rony o que acontecera quando deixara os jardins da propriedade com a Professora Minerva. Rony tinha um pedaço de bife e pastelão de rins a meio caminho da boca, mas esqueceu o que estava fazendo.

— Apanhador? Artilheira? — exclamou. — Mas os alunos do primeiro ano nunca, vocês vão ser os jogadores da casa mais novos do último...

— Século — completou Lilian, enfiando o pastelão na boca.

Sentia-se particularmente faminto depois da agitação da tarde.

— Olívio nos disse.

Rony estava tão admirado, tão impressionado, que ficou ali sentado de boca aberta para Harry de Lilian.

— Vamos começar a treinar na próxima semana — anunciou Harry. — Só não conte a ninguém, Olívio quer fazer segredo.

Fred e Jorge Weasley entraram nesse momento no salão, viram Harry e Lilian e foram depressa falar com ele.

— Grande lance, gêmeos — falou Jorge em voz baixa. — Olívio nos contou.

— Estamos no time também... Batedores.

— Sabe de uma coisa, tenho certeza de que vamos ganhar a taça de Quadribol deste ano — disse Fred. — Não ganhamos desde que Carlinhos terminou a escola, mas o time deste ano vai ser brilhante. Vocês devem ser bons, Olívio estava quase dando pulinhos quando nos contou.

— Em todo o caso, temos de ir, Lino Jordan acha que encontrou uma nova passagem secreta para sair da escola.

Fred e Jorge mal tinham desaparecido quando alguém menos bem-vindo apareceu: Draco, ladeado por Crabbe e Goyle.

— Comendo a última refeição, Potters? Quando vão pegar o trem de volta para a terra dos trouxas?

— Você está bem mais corajoso agora que voltou ao chão e está acompanhado por seus amiguinhos — disse Harry tranqüilo. Não havia nada

"inho" em Crabbe nem em Goyle, mas como a mesa principal estava repleta de professores, os garotos só podiam estalar as juntas e fazer cara feia.

— E afinal de contas vamos ficar bem aqui Malfoy. — disse Lilian confiante.

— Enfrento vocês a qualquer hora — disse Draco. — Hoje à noite, se vocês quiserem. Duelo de bruxos eu e Pansy contra vocês dois. Só varinhas, sem contato. Que foi? Nunca ouviram falar de duelo de bruxos, suponho?

— Claro que já — respondeu Rony virando-se. Vou ser o padrinho deles, quem vai ser o de vocês?

Draco mirou Crabbe e Goyle medindo-os.

— Crabbe, meia-noite está bem? E Dafne de Pansy. Nos encontramos na sala de troféus, está sempre destrancada.

Quando Draco foi embora, Rony, Lilian e Harry se entreolharam.

— O que é um duelo de bruxos? — perguntou Harry. — E o que você quis dizer quando se ofereceu para ser nosso padrinho?

— Bom, o padrinho fica lá para tomar o seu lugar se você morrer — disse Rony com displicência, começando finalmente a comer o pastelão frio.

Surpreendido com a expressão no rosto de Harry e Lilian acrescentou bem depressa:

— Mas as pessoas só morrem em duelos de verdade, sabe, com bruxos de verdade. O máximo que vocês, Draco e Pancy só conseguirão fazer será atirar fagulhas um no outro. Nenhum dos quatro conhece magia suficiente para fazer estragos. Mas aposto que ele esperava que vocês recusasse.

— E se eu agitar minha varinha e nada acontecer? — falou Lilian pensativa

— Jogue a varinha fora e meta-lhe um soco na cara — sugeriu Rony.

— Com licença.

Os três ergueram os olhos. Era Hermione Granger.

— Será que a pessoa não pode comer sossegada neste lugar? — exclamou Rony.

Hermione não ligou para ele e se dirigiu a Harry e Lilian.

— Não pude deixar de ouvir o que vocês e Draco estavam dizendo...

— Aposto que podia — resmungou Rony.

— E vocês não devem andar pela escola à noite, pensem nos pontos que vão perder para a Grifinória se for pego, vai ser muito egoísmo da sua parte.

— É, para falar a verdade, não é da sua conta — respondeu Harry.

— Tchau — disse Rony.

Em todo o caso, não era o que se poderia chamar de um final perfeito para o dia, pensou Harry, muito mais tarde, deitado na cama sem dormir, percebendo Dino e Simas adormecerem. (Neville não voltara do hospital). Lilian apareceu no quarto deles. Rony passou a noite toda lhes dando conselhos do tipo "Se ele tentar lançar um feitiço é melhor, vocês tirarem o corpo fora, porque não consigo me lembrar como se fecha o corpo". Havia uma boa chance de serem pegos por Filch ou por Madame Nor-r-ra, e Harry sentiu que estava abusando da sorte, desrespeitando mais um regulamento da escola no mesmo dia. Por outro lado, a cara de deboche de Draco não parava de lhe aparecer no escuro. Essa era sua grande oportunidade de vencer Draco cara a cara. Não podia perdê-la.

— Onze e trinta — Rony cochichou finalmente, é melhor irmos.

Eles vestiram os robes, apanharam as varinhas e atravessaram sorrateiros o quarto da torre, desceram a escada em espiral e entraram na sala comunal da Grifinória. Algumas brasas ainda rutilavam na lareira, transformando todas as poltronas em sombras corcundas. Tinham quase chegado à abertura no retrato quando uma voz falou da poltrona mais próxima.

— Não posso acreditar que vocês vão fazer isso.

Uma lâmpada se acendeu. Era Hermione Granger, de robe cor-de-rosa e cara fechada.

— Você! — exclamou Rony furioso. — Volte para a cama!

— Quase contei ao seu irmão — retorquiu Hermione. — Percy, ele é monitor, ia acabar com essa história.

Harry não conseguiu acreditar que alguém pudesse ser tão metido.

— Vamos — chamou Rony. Afastou o retrato da Mulher Gorda com um empurrão e passou pela abertura.

Hermione não ia desistir com tanta facilidade. Seguiu Rony pela abertura do retrato, sibilando para os três como um ganso raivoso.

— Vocês não se importam com a Grifinória, vocês só se importam com vocês mesmos, eu não quero que a Sonserina ganhe a Taça da Casa e vocês vão perder todos os pontos que ganhei com a Professora Minerva por saber a Troca de Feitiços.

— Vai embora.

— Tudo bem, mas eu preveni vocês, lembrem-se do que eu disse quando estiverem amanhã no trem voltando para casa, vocês são tão...

Mas o que eram, eles não chegaram saber. Hermione se virara para o retrato da Mulher Gorda para tornar a entrar e se viu diante de um quadro vazio. A

Mulher Gorda tinha saído para fazer uma visita noturna e Hermione ficou trancada do lado de fora da torre da Grifinória.

— Ótimo! Agora estou presa aqui fora e a culpa é de vocês! - reclamou a sabe-tudo.

— Nossa? Nossa culpa? Você nos seguiu porque quis! - explodiu Lilian. Desta vez, Harry decidiu deixar a irmã descarregar a fúria, Hermione bem que merecia.

— Agora o que é que eu vou fazer? — perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

— O problema é seu — disse Rony. — Nós temos de ir, se não vamos nos atrasar.

Nem tinham chegado ao fim do corredor quando Hermione os alcançou.

— Vou com vocês.

— Não vai, não.

— Vocês acham que vou ficar parada aqui, esperando o Filch me pegar?

Se ele encontrar os quatro, conto a verdade, que eu estava tentando impedir vocês de saírem e vocês podem confirmar.

— Mas que cara-de-pau — disse Rony bem alto.

— Calem a boca, vocês dois — disse Harry bruscamente. — Ouvi uma coisa.

Era como se alguém estivesse farejando.

— Madame Nor-r-ra? — murmurou Rony, apertando os olhos para enxergar no escuro.

Não era Madame Nor-r-ra. Era Neville. Estava enroscado no chão, dormindo a sono solto, mas acordou repentinamente assustado quando eles se aproximaram.

— Graças a Deus que vocês me encontraram! Estou aqui há horas, não consegui me lembrar da nova senha para entrar no quarto.

— Fale baixo, Neville. A senha é "focinho de porco", mas não vai lhe adiantar nada agora, a Mulher Gorda saiu.

— Como está o braço? — perguntou Harry.

— Ótimo — disse Neville mostrando. — Madame Pomfrey consertou-o na hora.

— Que bom, olhe, Neville, temos que estar em um lugar, vemos você depois.

— Não me deixem aqui! — pediu Neville pondo-se de pé. — Não quero ficar sozinho, o barão Sangrento já passou por aqui duas vezes.

Rony consultou o relógio e em seguida fez uma cara furiosa para Hermione e Neville.

— Se formos pegos por causa de vocês, não vou sossegar até aprender aquela Poção do Morto-Vivo que Quirrell falou e vou usá-la contra vocês.

Hermione abriu a boca, talvez para dizer a Rony exatamente como usar o Feitiço do Morto-Vivo, mas Harry mandou-a ficar quieta e fez sinal para prosseguirem.

Passaram quase voando pelos corredores listrados pelo luar que entrava pelas grades das janelas altas. A cada curva Harry esperava topar com Filch ou com Madame Nor-r-ra, mas tiveram sorte.

Subiram correndo uma escada até o terceiro andar e, nas pontas dos pés, dirigiu-se à sala dos troféus. Os Sonserinos ainda não estavam lá. As vitrines de cristal onde estavam guardados os troféus refulgiam quando tocadas pelo luar. Taças, escudos, pratos e estátuas piscavam no escuro com lampejos prateados e dourados. Eles caminharam rente às paredes, mantendo os olhos nas portas de cada lado da sala.

\- Ei, Hermione. - chamou Lily. - Você é boa em Feitiços?

\- Sou. Óbvio.

\- Vai ser minha madrinha. Toma meu lugar no duelo se eu morrer.

\- O que disse?

Em um movimento sincronizado, os gêmeos tiraram as varinhas das vestes e as colocaram em punho, no caso de Draco e Pancy aparecerem e começarem a duelar. Os minutos passaram vagarosos.

— Eles estão atrasados, quem sabe se acovardaram — Rony sussurrou. Então uma batida na sala ao lado os sobressaltou, acabara de erguer a varinha quando ouviram alguém falar e não era Draco.

— Vá farejando, minha querida, eles podem estar escondidos em algum canto.

Era Filch falando com Madame Nor-r-ra. Horrorizado, Harry fez sinais frenéticos para os outros quatro o seguirem o mais depressa possível, e fugiram silenciosos em direção à porta mais distante da voz de Filch. As vestes de Neville mal tinham acabado de passar a curva quando ouviram Filch entrar na sala dos troféus.

— Eles estão por aqui — ouviram-no resmungar —, provavelmente escondidos.

— Por aqui! — disse Harry, apenas mexendo a boca, para os outros e, petrificados, eles começaram a descer uma longa galeria cheia de armaduras.

Podiam ouvir Filch se aproximando. Neville de repente, soltou um guincho assustado e saiu correndo. Tropeçou, agarrou Rony pela cintura e os dois desabaram em cima de uma armadura.

A queda e o estrépito foram suficientes para acordar o castelo inteiro.

— CORRAM! — gritou Harry e os cinco desembestaram pela galeria, sem virar a cabeça para ver se Filch os seguia. Fizeram a curva firmando-se no alisar da porta e saíram galopando por um corredor atrás do outro, Harry na liderança, sem a menor idéia de onde estavam nem que direção tomava.

Atravessaram uma tapeçaria, rasgando-a e encontraram uma passagem secreta, precipitaram-se por ela e foram sair perto da sala de aula de Feitiços, que sabiam estar a quilômetros da sala dos troféus.

— Acho que o despistamos — ofegou Harry, apoiando-se na parede fria e enxugando a testa. Neville estava dobrado em dois, chiava e falava desconexamente.

— Eu... Disse... A vocês — Hermione falou sem fôlego, agarrando o bordado no peito. — Eu... Disse... A vocês.

— Temos de voltar à torre de Grifinória — lembrou Rony —, o mais rápido possível.

— Draco enganou vocês — disse Hermione a Harry e Lilian. — Já percebeu isso, não? Não iam enfrentar vocês. Filch sabia que alguém ia estar na sala dos troféus. Draco deve ter contado a ele.

Os gêmeos acharam que ela provavelmente tinha razão, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer.

— Vamos.

Não ia ser tão simples Não tinham caminhado nem dez passos quando ouviram o barulho de uma maçaneta e alguma coisa disparou da sala de aula à frente deles.

Era Pirraça. Avistou os garotos e soltou um guincho de prazer.

— Cale a boca, Pirraça, por favor, você vai fazer a gente ser expulso.

Pirraça soltou uma gargalhada.

— Passeando por aí à meia-noite, aluninhos? Tsk, tsk. Que feinhos vão ser apanhadinhos.

— Não, se você não nos denunciar, Pirraça, por favor.

— Devia contar ao Filch, devia — disse Pirraça bem comportado, mas seus olhos cintilaram de maldade. — É para o seu próprio bem, sabem?

— Saia da frente — disse Rony com rispidez, baixando o braço em Pirraça. Foi um grande erro.

— ALUNOS FORA DÁ CAMA! — berrou Pirraça. — ALUNOS FORA DA

CAMA NO CORREDOR DO FEITIÇO!

Passando por baixo de Pirraça eles saíram desembalados até o final do corredor onde depararam com uma porta... Fechada.

— Acabou-se! — gemeu Rony, empurrando inutilmente a porta — Estamos ferrados! É o fim!

Ouviram passos, Filch correndo a toda em direção aos gritos de Pirraça.

— Ah, sai da frente — Hermione resmungou aborrecida.

Agarrando a varinha de Harry, bateu na fechadura e murmurou:

— Alorromora!

A fechadura deu um estalo e a porta se abriu, eles se atropelaram por ela, fecharam-na e apuraram os ouvidos, à escuta.

— Para que lado eles foram, Pirraça? — era Filch perguntando. — Depressa, me diga.

— Peça "por favor".

— Não me enrole, Pirraça, vamos, para que lado eles foram?

— Não digo nada se você não pedir "por favor" — disse Pirraça na cantilena irritante com que falava.

— Está bem, "por favor".

— NADA! Nada haaa! Eu disse a você que não dizia nada se você não pedisse por favor! Ha ha! Haaaaaa! — E ouviram Pirraça voar rápido para longe e Filch xingar com raiva.

— Ele acha que a porta está trancada! — Harry falou. — Acho que escapamos. Sai para lá, Neville! — Neville puxava a manga do robe de Harry fazia um minuto. — Que foi?

Harry se virou e viu, muito claramente, o que foi. Por um instante teve a certeza de que entrara num pesadelo, era demais depois de tudo o que já acontecera.

Não estavam numa sala, conforme ele supusera. Achavam-se num corredor O corredor proibido do terceiro andar E agora sabiam por que era proibido.

Estavam encarando os olhos de um cachorro monstruoso, um cachorro que ocupava todo o espaço entre o teto e o piso. Tinha três cabeças. Três pares de olhos que giravam enlouquecidos. Três narizes, que franziam e estremeciam farejando-os. Três bocas babosas, a saliva escorrendo em cordões viscosos das presas amarelas. Estava muito firme, os olhos a observá-los, e Harry sabia que a única razão por que ainda estavam vivos era que o seu repentino aparecimento apanhara o cachorro de surpresa, mas ele já estava se recuperando e depressa, não havia dúvida quanto ao significado daqueles rosnados de ensurdecer. Harry tateou a procura da maçaneta. Entre Filch e a morte, ficava com o Filch.

Retrocederam. Harry bateu a porta e eles correram, quase voaram pelo corredor, Filch devia ter tido pressa para procurá-los em outro lugar porque não o viram em parte alguma, mas nem se importaram. A única coisa que queriam era abrir a maior distância possível entre eles e o monstro. Não pararam de correr até chegarem ao retrato da Mulher Gorda no sétimo andar.

— Onde foi que vocês andaram? — perguntou ela, olhando para os robes que caiam soltos dos ombros e os rostos vermelhos e suados.

— Não interessa. Focinho de porco, focinho de porco — ofegou Harry, e o quadro girou para frente. Eles entraram de qualquer jeito na sala comunal e desmontaram, trêmulos, nas poltronas.

Levou algum tempo até um deles falar alguma coisa. Neville, então, parecia que nunca mais voltaria a falar.

— Que é que vocês acham que eles estão querendo, com uma coisa daquelas trancada numa escola? — perguntou Rony finalmente. — Se existe um cachorro que precisa de exercícios é aquele.

Hermione tinha recuperado tanto o fôlego quanto o mau humor.

— Vocês não usam os olhos, vocês todos, usam? — perguntou com rispidez. — Vocês não viram em cima do que ele estava?

— No chão? — arriscou Harry. — Eu não fiquei olhando para as patas, estava ocupado demais com as cabeças.

— Não, não estou falando do chão. Ele estava em cima de um alçapão. É claro que está guardando alguma coisa.

Ela se levantou olhando feio para ele.

— Espero que estejam satisfeitos com o que fizeram. Podíamos ter sido mortos, ou pior, expulsos. Agora, se vocês não se importam, eu vou me deitar.

Rony ficou olhando para ela, de boca aberta.

— Não, não nos importamos. Qualquer um pensaria que nós a arrastamos conosco, não é mesmo.

Mas Hermione tinha dado a Harry e Lilian algo em que pensar quando voltou para a cama. O cachorro estava guardando alguma coisa...

Que era que Hagrid tinha dito? Gringotes era o lugar mais seguro do mundo quando se queria esconder alguma coisa, com exceção talvez de Hogwarts.

Parecia que Harry e Lilian tenham descobrido onde o pacotinho encalombado do cofre setecentos e treze tinha ido parar.


	10. Chapter X O Dia das Bruxas

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

 **O Dia das Bruxas**

Draco não consegui acreditar em seus olhos quando viu que Harry, Lilian e Rony continuavam em Hogwarts no dia seguinte, parecendo cansados, mas absolutamente felizes. De fato, na manhã seguinte Harry, Lilian e Rony começaram a achar que o encontro com o cachorro de três cabeças fora uma excelente aventura e estavam prontos para outra. Entrementes os gêmeos contaram a Rony sobre o pacotinho que parecia ter sido levado de Gringotes para Hogwarts, e passaram muito tempo pensando no que poderia precisar de tanta proteção.

— Ou é uma coisa realmente valiosa ou realmente perigosa — falou Rony.

— Ou as duas — acrescentou Lily.

Mas como só o que sabiam com certeza sobre o misterioso objeto era que media uns cinco centímetros de comprimento, não tinham muita possibilidade de adivinhar o seu conteúdo sem outras pistas.

Nem Neville nem Hermione mostraram o menor interesse pelo que estava sob os pés do cachorro e do alçapão. Neville só estava interessado em quando iria chegar perto do cachorro outra vez.

Hermione agora se recusava a falar com Harry, Lilian e Rony, mas era uma menina tão mandona e metida a saber de tudo que eles encararam sua atitude como um prêmio. Agora só o que realmente queriam era descobrir um jeito de se vingar do Draco, e para sua grande satisfação, a oportunidade chegou pelo correio mais ou menos uma semana depois.

Quando as corujas invadiram o salão como de costume, a atenção de todos foi atraída por dois longos pacotes carregado por doze corujonas. Harry sentiu tanta curiosidade quanto os outros para ver o que havia no pacote e se surpreendeu quando as corujas desceram planando e o largaram bem diante dele e Lilian, derrubando o seu bacon no chão. Mal tinham se afastado quando outra coruja deixou cair uma carta em cima dos pacotes.

Harry ia abrir o pacote quando foi interronpido por Lilian.

— Não acha melhor ler a carta? — e abriu a carta primeiro, o que foi uma sorte, porque ela dizia:

" _NÃO ABRA OS PACOTES À MESA. Eles contem as suas novsa Nimbus 2000, mas não quero que todo o mundo saiba que vocês ganharam uma vassoura ou todos vão querer uma. Olívio Wood vai esperá-los hoje à noite às sete horas no campo de Quadribol para a primeira sessão de treinamento. Professora Minerva McGonagall"._

Lilian passou para Harry que teve dificuldade em esconder a alegria quando passou o bilhete para Rony ler.

— Uma Nimbus 2000! — Rony gemeu de inveja. — Eu nunca nem pus a mão em uma.

Os três saíram depressa do salão, querendo desembrulhar as vassouras sozinhos antes da primeira aula, mas no meio do saguão de entrada encontraram o caminho barrado por Crabbe e Goyle.

Draco tirou o pacote de Harry e apalpou-o.

— É uma vassoura — falou, atirando-o de volta a Harry com uma expressão de inveja e despeito no rosto. — Vocês vão se ferrar desta vez, Potters, alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras.

Rony não conseguiu resistir.

— Não são umas vassouras velhas quaisquer, são Nimbus 2000. Que foi que você disse que tem em casa, Draco, uma Comet 260? — Rony riu para Harry e Lilian — A Comet enche os olhos, mas não tem a mesma classe da Nimbus.

— Que é que você entende disso Weasley? Você não poderia comprar nem a metade do cabo. Vai ver você e seus irmãos têm que economizar para comprar palha por palha.

Antes que Rony pudesse responder, o professor Flitwick apareceu ao lado de Draco.

— Não estão brigando, meninos, espero — falou com voz esganiçada.

— Os gêmeos Potters receberam vassouras, professor — disse Draco, depressa.

— Eu sei — respondeu o professor Flitwick, abrindo um grande sorriso para Harry e Lilian. – A Professora Minerva me falou das circunstâncias especiais deles. E qual é o modelo?

— Nimbus 2000, professor — informou Harry, lutando para não rir da expressão horrorizada no rosto de Draco.

— E, para falar a verdade, foi graças ao Draco aqui que ganhamos as vassouras — acrescentou Lilian fazendo força para não rir.

Harry, Lilian e Rony subiram as escadas sufocando o riso diante da raiva e confusões visíveis de Draco.

— É verdade — disse Harry, caindo na gargalhada, quando chegaram ao alto da escadaria de mármore. — Se ele não tivesse roubado o Lembrol do Neville nós dois não estariamos no time.

— Vamos agradecelo estraçalhando eles nos jogos. — disse Lily rindo.

— Então suponho que vocês achem que ganharam um prêmio por desobedecer ao regulamento? — Ouviu-se uma voz zangada logo atrás deles. Hermione subia com passos decididos a escadaria, olhando com desaprovação para os pacotes nas mãos de Harry e Lilian.

— Pensei que você não estava falando com a gente — comentou Harry.

— E, continue a não falar — falou Rony — está fazendo tanto bem a gente.

Hermione se afastou com o nariz empinado, mas Llilian percebeu que ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos e então ela percebeu que atrás de uma sabe tudo tinha uma pessoa que só queria fazer amigos e estava sosinha, era como ela agia na escola quando Harry não estava perto, tentaria falar com ela quando tivesse chance.

Harry e Lilian teveram muita dificuldade em se concentrar nas aulas daquele dia. Seus pensamentos não paravam de vagar até o dormitório onde guardaram as vassouras debaixo da cama de Harry, ou de se desviarem para o campo de Quadribol onde iria aprender a jogar. Jantou depressa à noite, sem ao menos reparar no que estavam comendo e, em seguida, correram até o quarto com Rony para finalmente desembrulhar as Nimbus 2000.

— Uau! — suspirou Rony, quando as vassouras apareceram na cama de Harry.

Até Harry e Lilian, que não entendiam nada de vassouras e suas diferenças, acharam que a Nimhus tinha uma aparência fantástica.

Aerodinâmica e reluzente com um cabo de mogno, a vassoura tinha uma longa cauda de palhas limpas e retas e a marca Nimbus 2000 escrita a ouro próximo ao punho.

Quando eram quase sete horas, Harry e Lilian sairam do castelo e se dirigiram ao campo de Quadribol no lusco-fusco. Nunca estivera no estádio antes. Havia centenas de lugares em uma arquibancada em volta do campo de modo que os espectadores viam o que acontecia do alto. Em cada ponta do campo havia três balizas douradas com aros no topo lembraram aos gêmeosos canudinhos de plástico que as crianças trouxas usavam para soprar bolinhas de sabão, só que tinham mais de 15 metros de altura.

Ansiosos demais para esperar Olívio sem voar, Harry teve uma ideia de brincar de pega-paga no ar. Montaram em suas vassouras e deram um impulso. Que sensação, eles mergulharam pelas balizas, subiram e desceram pelo campo perseguindo um ao outro. A Nimbus 2000 ia aonde eles queriam ao menor toque.

— Ei, gêmeos, desçam, aqui!

Olívio Wood chegara. Carregava uma grande caixa de madeira debaixo do braço. Harry e Lilian pousaram ao lado dele.

— Muito bom — comentou Olivio, os olhos brilhando. — Estou vendo o que foi que Minerva quis dizer... Vocês realmente têm talentos naturais. Hoje à noite só vou lhes ensinar as regras do jogo, depois você vem aos treinos do time três vezes por semana.

Ele abriu a caixa. Dentro havia quatro bolas de tamanhos diferentes.

— Certo — disse Olívio. — O Quadribol é muito fácil de entender, vamos começar do básico de um jogo de quadribol. Jogam sete jogadores de cada lado montados em vassouras, mais o juíz, que aqui na escola é a Madme Hooch. Ela é a juíza mais íntegra e honesta que já conheci. Totalizam então quinze pessoas montadas em vassouras no ar. O objetivo do jogo é somar mais pontos que a equipe adversária até que a partida termine. Entendido até aqui?

Os gêmeos assentiram.

— Ótimo. Vou falar agora das bolas, jogadores e pontuação. Não é tanta coisa de uma vez, está tudo interligado. Mesmo que não seja fácil de jogar. Tem sete jogadores de cada lado. Três deles são artilheiros.

Ele tirou a bola muito vermelha da maleta do tamanho aproximado de uma bola de futebol.

— Esta bola se chama goles, e é a sua responsabilidade Lily... Posso chama-lá assim? — ela acentiu com a cabeça e Olívio continuou — Tem trinta centímetros e meio de diâmetro, é feita de couro e possui um feitiço autocolante que permite aos jogadores fazerem isso. - Ele colocou a palma da mão na bola e a ergueu. A bola foi junto, como se estivesse realmente colada à mão dele. - Mas com certa força, e acredite que alguns jogadores são bem brutos, o feitiço perde o efeito na mão do jogador. Por isso um artilheiro deve saber fazer uma boa cara de mau, ele precisa afugentar os outros artilheiros e o goleiro para garantir que ninguém vai derrubar a bola de si. Isso nunca dá certo, mas pode ao menos deixá-los meio inseguros.— explicou Olívio. — Os artilheiros atiram a goles um para o outro e tentam metê-la em um dos aros para marcar um gol. Dez pontos todas as vezes que a goles passa por um dos arcos. Estão me acompanhando?

Eles assentiram mais uma vez.

— No nosso time os artilheiros, ou melhor, as artilheiras, são Angelina Jonhson, Alícia Spinnet e Katie Bell. Alícia está doente, você é a substituta. Se for melhor que ela pode ficar pra valer.

— Olívio, não vou ficar no lugar que alguem já esta, ficarei como substituta como artilheira.

— Gostei do jeito que pensa, mas Alícia só poderá jogar depois de que acabe o repouso quando voltar do hospital e não sabemos quando, então você está no lugar dela. Teste um pouco a goles.

Ele jogou a bola para a garota que teve que admitir que era um pouco mais pesada do que ela imaginava, pesava como uma bola de basquete. O feitiço autocolante era um tanto quanto forte e ela percebeu que teria que usar força para tacar a goles no gol ou para passá-la a outro artilheiro. E já pensou em quanta força bruta seria necessária para quebrar um feitiço desses e as trombadas que não ia levar por causa disso.

\- Legal. Fui com a cara dessa bola. - comentou Lily examiando a bola.

\- Isso é ótimo, ela é nossa responsabilidade. Antigamente era feita de couro costurado e possuía alças e buracos para segurar, além de ser marrom. Geralmente ela sumia no meio do chão lamacento por causa da cor, então pintaram de vermelho. As alças e os buracos eram meio difíceis de se usar para segurar então surgiu o feitiço, ela é a única bola do jogo que não foi enfeitiçada desde o início. E as costuras desapareceram pois algumas vezes as bolas arrebentavam devido a altos impactos. Acho que é só sobre essa.

\- Você disse que ela é nossa responsabilidade, mas você não é artilheiro.

\- Não, eu sou goleiro, o que nos leva ao próximo tópico. Cada time tem um goleiro que voa em volta das balizas para protegê-las. Balizas são os postes, sabe? Então, minha função é voar em torno delas para impedir que o outro time marque um gol. Certo?

\- Certo. - eles responderam.

\- Próximos. - ele mexeu na saca e tirou três bastões que lembravam tacos de beisebol. Lily tinha se abraçado à goles com tanto amor que já parecia conhecer o esporte desde sempre. - Tomem cuidados e fiquem atentos. - ele distribuiu os tacos e soltou a correia de uma das bolas metálicas. A bola saiu voando por vontade própria para longe e depois veio voltando na direção dos três. Harry ficou sem saber o que fazer e deu uma bastonada na bola, como em beisebol. A bola voou na direção oposta, e quando voltou, Olívio usou a maleta como escudo fazendo a bola voltar exatamente para o seu lugar e a acorrentou de novo.

— Estão vendo? — Olívio ofegou, forçando o balaço indócil de volta à caixa e passando a correia para prendê-lo. — Essas bolas se chamam balaços voam pelo ar tentando derrubar os jogadores das vassouras. Atualmente, eles são feitos de ferro e têm vinte e cinco centímetros de diâmetro. Os balaços são enfeitiçados para perseguir os jogadores sem discriminá-los. Se for permitido que ajam livremente, eles atacarão o jogador mais próximo. Basicamente, servem para derrubar quantos jogadores puderem de suas vassouras. E por isso que tem dois batedores em cada time. Os gêmeos Weasley são os nossos. A função deles é proteger o time dos balaços e tentar rebatê-los para o outro time. Mas não se preocupem esses gêmeos são uma parada total para os balaços quase ninguém foi atingido desde que eles chegaram. São realmente grandes batedores.

\- Espero que sejam mesmo. Sou jovem demais para morrer, nem tive namorado ainda. - comentou Lily.

\- Não se preocupem. Eles são guarda-costas para o time todo. Os primeiros balaços eram pedras voadoras, mas elas se quebravam quando eram atingidas e os jogadores ficavam sendo perseguidos por fragmentos pelo resto da partida. Foram trocados então por bolas de chumbo, mas o chumbo se amassava quando atingido e a bola perdia o equilíbrio e a capacidade de voar em linha reta. Então chegamos aos balaços de hoje. Alguma dúvida?

— Hum... Os balaços já mataram alguém? — perguntou Harry, esperando parecer displicente.

— Nunca em Hogwarts. Já tivemos uns queixos quebrados, mas nada mais serio. Agora, o último membro da equipe é o apanhador: você. E você não tem que se preocupar com a goles nem com os balaços. Então chegamos à ultima bola. O pomo de ouro. — Olívio abriu duas portinhas na tampa da maleta, que eram o brasão de Hogwarts e tirou uma bolinha minúscula, do tamanho de uma noz de lá. — Assim que a colocou na mão, ela abriu as asas de ouro, as bateu e ficou pairando no ar. — Ela é extremamente veloz e quase impossível de se ver. A sua função, Harry, é pegá-la. Ela é solta entre os jogadores e a partida não termina até que o apanhador, que é você, a pegue. Quando isso acontece, a equipe ganha 150 pontos e acaba a partida, o que quase garante a vitória, a menos que a diferença de pontos seja maior. A partida de quadribol com maior duração foi de três meses e tiveram que achar substitutos para que os jogadores dormissem um pouco. 

Harry pegou a bolinha um pouco na mão e ficou olhando. Gostou dela.

\- E é isso, acho que está tudo esclarecido agora. Vamos praticar um pouco... - ele brandiu a varinha em direção à saca que ficou em pé e foi pulando para o campo. - Não podemos usar o pomo, pois está muito escuro e poderíamos perdê-lo. Harry, a saca vai jogar bolas de... _golfe_ , acho que é esse o nome, em você e eu quero que conte quantas consegue pegar. Lily vem comigo e traga a goles. Quero que faça gols em mim... Se puder. - ele deu um sorriso convencido e eles foram para o campo.

Harry subiu no ar e assim que se virou para a saca viu um ponto branco voando em sua direção. Foi fácil pegá-la. Harry a soltou e ela caiu no chão, para que assim ele pudesse pegar as outras duas que vinham. E ele foi contando quantas conseguia pegar.

Olívio se posicionou na frente dos aros da direita. Lily voou um pouco segurando a goles para ver como se adaptava melhor, e percebeu que era melhor segurar a vassoura com a mão esquerda e colocar a bola presa debaixo do braço direito. Então ela começou a lançar.

Olívio pegou muitas, mas tinha que admitir, dera trabalho. Todas as bolas que ele pegara foram dificílimas e a garota simplesmente tinha um pendor para a coisa.

Mas se Lily era boa, Harry era perfeito. Ele pegou todas as bolas de golfe, e era possível vê-lo voar de um lado para o outro no campo com uma proeza incrível.

A noite chegou e eles não puderam continuar. No final todos estavam cansados e suados. Caminhavam pelo campo em direção aos vestiários para tomar uma ducha.

— Aquela taça de Quadribol terá o nosso nome este ano — disse Olívio feliz quando voltavam cansados ao castelo. — Eu não me espantaria se você Harry se saísse melhor que Carlinhos, e ele poderia ter jogado na seleção da Inglaterra se não tivesse ido embora caçar dragões. E você Lily é tão boa quanto Alícia ou talvez melhor!

— Não esqueça Olívio não vou passa por cima da ninguém, quando Alícia puder jogar serei a substituda.

Talvez fosse porque agora andavam muito ocupados com os treinos de Quadribol três noites por semana além dos deveres de casa, mas Harry ou Lilian acreditaram quando se deram conta de que já estavam em Hogwarts havia dois meses.

O castelo parecia mais a casa deles do que a casa da tia na Rua dos Alfeneiros. As aulas, também, estavam se tornando cada dia mais interessantes, agora que dominara os conhecimentos básicos.

Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas eles acordaram com um delicioso cheiro de abóbora assada que se espalhava pelos corredores. E, o que era ainda melhor, Professor Flitwick anunciou na aula de Feitiços que, em sua opinião, os alunos estavam prontos para começar a fazer objetos voarem, uma coisa que andavam morrendo de vontade de experimentar desde que viram o professor fazer o sapo de Neville sair voando pela sala. O Professor Flitwick dividiu a turma em pares para praticar O parceiro de Harry foi Lily (um alívio, porque Neville tinha tentado atrair sua atenção). Mas Rony teria que trabalhar com Hermione Granger. Era difícil dizer se era Rony ou Hermione que estava mais aborrecido com isso. Ela não falava com nenhum dos dois desde o dia em que a vassoura de Harry chegara.

— Agora, não se esqueçam daquele movimento com o pulso que praticamos! — falou esganiçado o Professor Flitwick, como sempre empoleirado no alto da pilha de livros. — Gira e sacode, lembrem-se, gira e sacode. E digam as palavras mágicas corretamente, é muito importante, também, lembrem-se do bruxo Barrufo, que disse "s" em vez de "f" e quando viu estava no chão com um búfalo em cima do peito.

Era muito difícil. Harry e Lily giraram e sacudiram o pulso, mas a pena que deviam mandar para o alto continuava parada em cima da mesa. Simas que estava do lado dos gêmeos ficou tão impaciente que a empurrou com a varinha e tocou fogo nela. Harry teve que apagar o fogo com o chapéu.

Rony na mesa ao lado, não estava tendo muita sorte.

-Vingardium lenviosa — ordenou, sacudindo os braços compridos como pás de moinho.

— Você está dizendo o feitiço errado — Harry ouviu Hermione corrigir aborrecida. — É ving-gar-dium levi-o-sa é bem pronunciado e longo.

— Diz você então, que é tão sabichona — retrucou Rony. Hermione enrolou as mangas das vestes, bateu a varinha e disse:

— Vingardium leviosa.

A pena se ergueu da mesa e pairou a mais de um metro acima da cabeça deles.

— Ah, muito bem! — exclamou o professor Flitwich, batendo palmas. — Pessoal, olhe aqui, a Hermione Granger conseguiu!

No final só Hermione tinha conseguido realizar o feitiço completamente, Lilian e Harry conseguiram levitar um pouco as penas e Rony que estava de muito mau humor na altura em que a aula terminou por não conseguir.

— Não admira que ninguém suporte ela — disse a Harry quando procuravam chegar ao corredor. — Francamente, ela é um pesadelo.

Alguém deu um esbarrão em Harry e Lilian ao passar. Era Hermione. Harry viu seu rosto de relance e ficou assustado ao ver que ela estava chorando.

— Acho que ela ouviu o que você disse.

— E dai! — mas pareceu meio sem graça. — Ela já deve ter reparado que não tem amigos.

— Caramba Rony você não tem nenhuma sensibilidade. — faltou Lily. — Ela estava chorando.

Hermione não apareceu na aula seguinte e ninguém a viu a tarde inteira. Ao descerem ao salão principal para a festa das bruxas, Harry, Lily e Rony ouviram Parvati contar à amiga Lilá que Hermione estava chorando no banheiro das meninas e queria que a deixassem em paz. Rony ficou ainda mais sem graça ao ouvir isso, mas no momento seguinte entraram no salão principal, onde as decorações do Dia das Bruxas tiraram Hermione de suas cabeças.

Mil morcegos vivos esvoaçavam nas paredes e no teto e outros mil mergulhavam sobre as mesas em nuvens negras e baixas, fazendo dançarem as velas dentro das abóboras. A comida apareceu de repente nos pratos de ouro, como acontecera no banquete de abertura das aulas. Harry estava se servindo de uma batata assada em casca e Lily de um pedaço de frango assado quando o Professor Quirrell entrou correndo no salão, o turbante torto na cabeça e o terror estampado no rosto. Todos olharam quando ele se aproximou da cadeira de Dumbledore, escorou-se na mesa e ofegou.

— Trasgo.. Nas masmorras... Achei que devia lhe dizer. — Em seguida desabou no chão desmaiado. Houve um alvoroço. Foi preciso explodirem várias bombinhas da ponta da varinha do Professor Dumbledore para as pessoas fazerem silêncio.

— Monitores — disse ele com voz grave e retumbante —, levem os alunos de suas casas de volta aos dormitórios, imediatamente!

Era com Percy mesmo.

— Me acompanhem! Fiquem juntos, alunos do primeiro ano! Não precisam ter medo do trasgo se seguirem as minhas ordens! Agora fiquem bem atrás de mim. Abram caminho para os alunos do primeiro ano passarem! Com licença, sou o monitor!

— Como é que um trasgo pode entrar? — perguntou Harry enquanto subiam a escadaria.

— Não me pergunte, dizem que eles são bem burros — respondeu Rony

— Vai ver o Pirraça deixou ele entrar para pregar uma peça no Dia das Bruxas.

Eles passaram por diferentes grupos de pessoas que se apressavam em diferentes direções. Enquanto lutavam para passar por um bolinho de alunos de

Lufa-Lufa, Lilian parou de repente.

— Ah, não. — olhou para Harry que entendeu rapidamente o que queria dizer.

— Hermione!

— O que tem ela?

— Ela não sabe que tem um trasgo aqui. — disse Lilian.

Rony mordeu o lábio.

— Ah, está bem — falou ríspido. — Mas é melhor Percy não ver a gente.

Abaixando-se, eles se misturaram aos alunos da Lufa-Lufa que iam à direção contrária, escapuliram por um lado deserto do corredor e correram para os banheiros das meninas. Tinham acabado de virar um canto quando ouviram passos apressados atrás deles.

— Percy! — sibilou Rony, puxando Harry para trás de um enorme grifo de pedra.

Espiando para os lados, no entanto, viram não Percy, mas Snape. Ele atravessou o corredor e desapareceu de vista.

— Que é que ele está fazendo? — cochichou Harry, — Por que não está lá embaixo com os outros professores?

— Não me pergunte. — Disse Rony

— Coisa boa não deve ser. — falou Lilian encarando o corredor.

O mais silenciosamente possível, eles se esgueiraram pelo próximo corredor nas pegadas de Snape.

— Ele está indo para o terceiro andar — disse Harry, mas Rony levantou a mão.

— Vocês estão sentindo um cheiro?

— Haaa que horror! Que cheiro é esse? — falou Lilian prendendo a respiração.

Harry fungou e um fedor horrível invadiu suas narinas, uma mistura de meias velhas e banheiro público que parece que nunca é limpo. E em seguida ouviram um grunhido baixo e passadas de pés gigantescos. Rony apontou no fim do corredor, à esquerda, alguma coisa enorme estava vindo em sentido contrário. Eles se encolheram no escuro e procuraram ver o que era quando a coisa passou por um trecho iluminado pelo luar. Era uma visão medonha. Quase quatro metros de altura, a pele cinzenta e baça, o corpanzil cheio de calombos como um pedregulho e uma cabecinha no alto, que mais parecia um coco. Tinha pernas curtas, grossas como um tronco de árvore e pés chatos e calosos. Segurava um enorme bastão de madeira, que arrastava pelo chão, porque seus braços eram compridíssimos. O trasgo parou próximo a uma porta e espiou para dentro. Abanou as longas orelhas, tentando fazer a cabeça minúscula pensar, depois entrou devagar na sala.

— Por favor me falem que não é o trasgo. — murmurou Lilian para os outros.

— Se eu não o visse poderia falar. — disse Rony em pânico.

— A chave está na porta — murmurou Harry — Podíamos trancá-lo lá dentro.

— Boa idéia — concordou Rony, nervoso.

Eles se esgueiraram até a porta aberta, as bocas secas, rezando para o trasgo não resolver sair naquele instante. Com um grande salto, Harry conseguiu agarrar a chave, bater a porta e trancá-la seguramente.

— Pronto!

Afogueados com a vitória, começaram a correr de volta pelo corredor, mas ao chegarem num canto ouviram uma coisa que fez seus corações pararem, um grito alto e enregelante, e vinha da sala que tinham acabado de trancar.

— Ah, não — exclamou Rony, pálido como o barão Sangrento.

— Lily por favor me diz que esse não é o banheiro feminino.

— Eu ainda não decorei todos os lugares, mas acho que é.

— Hermione!— disseram os três juntos.

Era a última coisa que queriam fazer, mas que escolha tinham? Dando meia-volta, correram até a porta e giraram a chave, atrapalhados de tanto pânico. Harry escancarou aporta e entraram correndo. Hermione estava encolhida contra a parede oposta, parecendo prestes a desmaiar. O trasgo avançava para ela, derrubando as pias que estavam na parede em seu caminho.

— Distraiam ele!— Lilian pediu desesperada a Harry e Rony, e, agarrando umas

torneiras, atiraram-a com toda a força contra a parede.

O trasgo parou a um metro de Hermione. Virou-se com lentidão, piscando sem entender, procurou ver que barulho era aquele. Seus olhinhos malvados viram Lilian. Ele hesitou, em seguida partiu para cima de Lilian, erguendo o bastão.

— Oi cabeça de ervilha! — berrou Rony do outro lado do banheiro, e atirou contra ele um cano de metal. O trasgo nem pareceu sentir o cano bater no seu ombro, mas ouviu o berro e parou outra vez, virando o focinho feio para Rony, e dando a Lilian tempo para correr em volta dele.

— Vê se não toca na minha irmã seu retardado! — gritou Harry atirando uma lasca da parede em um dos olhos.

— Vamos, corra, corra! — Lilian gritou para Hermione, tentando puxá-la na direção da porta, mas ela não conseguia se mexer continuava achatada contra

a parede, a boca aberta de terror.

Os gritos e os ecos pareciam estar deixando o trasgo enlouquecido. Ele rugiu de novo e avançou para Rony e Harry que estavam mais perto e não tinha jeito de escapar.

Harry então fez uma coisa que era ao mesmo tempo muito corajosa e muito idiota tomou impulso e deu um salto conseguindo abraçar o pescoço do trasgo pelas costas. O trasgo não sentiu Harry pendurar-se ali, mas até um trasgo percebe quando se espeta um pedaço comprido de pau dentro da narina, e a varinha de Harry ainda estava na mão quando ele saltou e entrou direto na narina do trasgo.

— HARRY SEU RERTARDADO! — gritou a irmã ainda tentando tirar Hermione de baixo da pia.

Urrando de dor, o trasgo se virou e brandiu o bastão, enquanto Harry continuava agarrado nele tentando escapar da morte, a qualquer instante, o trasgo

ia arrancá-lo do pescoço ou dar-lhe uma tremenda porretada. Hermione afundara no chão de tanto medo Lilian tentava tirá-la de la, Rony puxou a própria varinha sem saber o que ia fazer, ouviu-se gritando o primeiro feitiço que e veio a cabeça: Vingardium leviosa!

Na mesma hora o bastão voou da mão do trasgo, ergueu-se no ar, foi subindo, subindo, virou-se lentamente e caiu, com um barulho feio, na cabeça do seu dono. O trasgo cambaleou e, em seguida, caiu de cara no chão, com um baque que fez o banheiro todo sacudir. Harry se levantou. Tremia sem fôlego. Rony continuava parado com a varinha no ar, espantado como que fizera. Foi Hermione quem falou primeiro.

— Ele está... Morto?

— Acho que não — respondeu Harry. — Acho que só perdeu os sentidos.

Ele se abaixou e puxou a varinha da narina do trasgo. Estava suja de uma coisa que parecia uma cola grumosa.

— Eca... Meleca de trasgo.

E limpou a varinha nas calças do trasgo.

— Harry como você faz uma coisa dessas, poderia ter morrido! — brigou Lilian indo até o irmão e começou a dar tapas nele. — Eu não quero perder você também.

— E não vai não se preocupa. Mas pode parar de me bater. — desse abraçando-a.

Nesse istante ouviu-se o barulho de portas batendo e passos pesados fizeram os quatro erguerem a cabeça. Não haviam percebido a confusão que tinham aprontado, mas com certeza alguém lá embaixo ouvira a pancadaria e os urros do trasgo. Um instante depois a Professora Minerva adentrou o banheiro, seguida de perto por Filch e Quirrell, que fechava a fila. Quirrell deu uma espiada no trasgo, soltou um gemidinho e sentou-se depressa em um vaso sanitário, apertando o peito. Filch debruçou-se sobre o trasgo. A Professora Minerva ficou olhando para Rony, Lilian e Harry. Harry nunca a vira tão zangada. Seus lábios estavam brancos. A esperança de ganhar cinqüenta pontos para Grifinória desapareceu logo da cabeça dos gêmeos.

— O que é que vocês estavam pensando? — perguntou a Professora Minerva, com uma fúria reprimida na voz, Harry olhou para Rony, que continuava

parado com a varinha no ar e Lilian que ainda não soltara seu braço — Vocês tiveram sorte de não serem mortos. Por que é que não estão no dormitório?

Filch lançou a Harry um olhar rápido e penetrante. Harry olhou para o chão. Desejou que Rony baixasse a varinha. Então se ouviu uma vozinha que veio das sombras.

— Por favor, Professora, Minerva, eles vieram me procurar.

— Senhorita Granger!

Hermione conseguira finalmente se levantar.

— Sai procurando o trasgo porque achei que podia enfrentá-lo sozinha. Sabe, já li tudo sobre trasgos.

Rony deixou a varinha cair. Hermione Granger, contando uma mentira deslavada a um professor?

— Se eles não tivessem me encontrado eu estaria morta agora.

— Enquanto Lilian tentava me tirar do banheiro para me proteger Harry enfiou a varinha na narina do trasgo e Rony derrubou ele com o próprio bastão. Não tiveram tempo de chamar ninguém. O trasgo ia acabar comigo quando eles chegaram.

Harry, Lilian e Rony tentaram fingir que a história não era novidade para eles.

— Bem... Nesse caso... — disse a Professora Minerva encarando os quatro —, senhorita Granger, que bobagem, como pôde pensar em enfrentar um

trasgo montanhês sozinha?

Hermione baixou a cabeça. Lilian perdera a fala. Hermione era a última pessoa do mundo que desobedeceria ao regulamento e ali estava fingindo que

desobedecera, para tirá-los de uma enrascada. Era o mesmo que o Snape começar a distribuir balinhas.

— Hermione Granger, Grifinória vai perder cinco pontos por isso — disse a Professora Minerva. — Estou muito desapontada. Se não estiver machucada é

melhor ir embora para a torre de Grifinória. Os alunos estão acabando de festejar o Dia das Bruxas em suas casas.

Hermione se retirou.

A Professora Minerva virou-se para Harry, Lilian e Rony.

— Bem, eu continuo achando que vocês tiveram sorte, mas não há muitos alunos do primeiro ano que pudessem enfrentar um trasgo montanhês adulto. Cada um de vocês ganha cinco pontos para Grifinória. O Professor Dumbledore será informado. Podem ir.

Eles saíram depressa do banheiro e não falaram nada até subirem dois andares. Foi um alivio se afastarem do fedor do trasgo, para não falar do resto.

— Devíamos ter ganho mais de quinze pontos — resmungou Rony.

— Dez, você quer dizer, depois de descontar os pontos que Hermione perdeu.

— Foi legal ela ter-nos tirado do aperto — admitiu Rony — Mas não se esqueça, salvamos a vida dela.

— Talvez ela não precisasse ser salva se não tivéssemos trancado a coisa com ela — lembrou Harry.

— Mais ela nos deve uma.

— Rony você sabe que ela não tem ninguém, poderia ser um pouco gentil com ela asvezes, isso seria muito bom. — disse Lilian

Tinham chegado ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

— Focinho de porco — disseram e entraram.

A sala comunal estava cheia e barulhenta. Todo o mundo estava comendo o jantar que fora mandado para lá. Hermione, porém, estava parada sozinha do

lado da porta, esperando por eles. Houve um silêncio constrangido. Depois, sem se olharem, todos disseram "Obrigado" e correram para apanhar os pratos. Enquanto Hermione sentava em um local vasio da sala comunal e começou a ler.

Lilian viu isso então pegou um prato com alguns doces e foi até ela e disse.

— Que isso, estamos em uma festa, não deveria estar lendo. Torrinha de abóbora?

Hermione arredou para o lado e Lilian que se sentou ao seu lado, o que ficou meio apertado mais ainda cabia. Hermione pegou uma tortilha e voltou ao livro.

— Que livro é esse? — Lilian perguntou, mordendo uma tortilha.

— Hogwarts, uma história. Conta sobre a fundação do colégio.

— E é legal é?

— Muito. É a terceira vez que estou lendo.

— Eu sei que não parece muito, mas eu gosto muito de ler.

— Ah, parece sim! Pelomenos quem vai na biblioteca ou ve você esperando aqueles dois acordarem e nas aulas de História da Magia e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

— Está me espionando, Srta. Granger? — perguntou Lily em tom divertido.

— De forma alguma, só sou meio observadora.

Elas acabaram conversando durante o resto da festa, e o livro ficou esquecido. Harry e Rony se juntaram a elas nas conversas no meio da festa e se tornaram grandes amigos. Lilian e Hermione ainda conversaram mais ao subir para o dormitório.

Daquele momento em diante, Hermione Granger tornou-se amiga dos três. Há coisas que não se pode fazer junto sem acabar gostando um do outro, e

derrubar um trasgo montanhês de quase quatro metros de altura é uma dessas coisas.


	11. Chapter XI Quadribol

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

 **Quadribol**

Quando entrou novembro o tempo esfriou muito. As serras em torno da escola viraram cinza-gelo e o lago parecia metal congelado. Toda a manhã o chão

se cobria de geada. Hagrid era visto das janelas dos andares superiores do castelo degelando vassouras no campo de Quadribol enrolado num casacão de pele de toupeira, com luvas de coelho e enormes botas de castor. Começara a temporada de Quadribol. No sábado, Harry e Lilian estariam jogando sua primeira partida depois de semanas de tratamento: Grifinória contra Sonserina. Se Grifinória ganhasse, subiria para o segundo lugar no campeonato das casas.

Quase ninguém vira os gêmeos jogarem porque Olívio decidira que, sendo uma arma secreta, a participação deles deveriam ser mantidas em segredo. Os gêmeos frequentemente sumiam à noite e viviam exaustos, devido ao excesso de treinos marcados por Olívio. Desta forma, faltanto alguns dias, o plano de Olívio de manter tudo em segredo foi totalmente por água abaixo.

Lily ajeitou a gravata e colocou as vestes. Harry pegou os óculos e os dois se encontraram ao pé das escadas conversando normalmente quando foram interrompidos. Era Hermione.

— Vocês não vão querer descer agora. — ela disse, segurando uma pilha de livros. — Aconteceu um pequeno probleminha.

— Que probleminha? - perguntou Harry ajudando a amiga com os livros. Antes que Hermione respondesse, Olívio irrompeu fulo da vida pelo buraco do retrato.

— Ei, vocês dois! estamos ferrados! Ferrados! Forram você? Falei para manterem sigilo. — gritou Olívio rapidamente.

— Calma aí, para de gritar, depois explica o que foi que aconteceu. Por que estamos ferrados? — começou Lily.

— Olívio, não foram eles! A notícia vazou por si só, e pronto! sedasse Hermione.

— Alguém pode me dizer o que esta acontecendo? - perguntou Harry, ficando meio irritado com a confusão ao seu redor.

— Não é óbvio? - comentou Rony, entrando pelo buraco do retrato. — O segredo vazou. Todo mundo sabe que vocês estão no time de quadribol.

Silêncio.

Olívio começou a ir de vermelho-fúria para branco-nervosismo em questão de segundos. Ele se assentou numa poltrona próxima e começou a suar fribrancos.

— E agora o que vamos fazer? Mesmo faltando dias para o jogo a Sonserina pode treinar. Ferrou, ferrou.

— Calma, não seja tão dramático.

— Esta bem? Mas o que vamos fazer agora? Era para ser um segredo! Vocês são armas secretas!

— Olívio, eu tenho uma ideia! — disse Hermione de repente. — Vamos mantê-los como armas secretas.

— Como assim? — ele perguntou.

— Precisamos soltar o boato de que eles só entraram no time para inteirar sete, e que jogam quadribol pior que um trasgo. Se fizermos isto de maneira convincente, a Sonserina vai subestimar o time completamente e as nossas chances de vencer aumentam. — ela explicou.

— Uau. Brilhante! Muito bom Hermione, vou informar o resto do time imediatamente. Dizem que Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil são as novatas mais fofoqueiras da Grifinória. Se isso chegar no ouvido delas, estamos feitos.

Rony, Hermione e Olivio desceram na frente. Lily e Harry deviam esperar cinco minutos para ir atrás.

— Vai ficar todo mundo falando e apontando. — começou Ash.

— Já falam e apontam de qualquer forma só pelo sobrenome e desde quando você liga para o que os outros fala? Vamos, é um boato mentiroso. Vai dar certo.

— Esta bem.

Quando os gêmeos chegaram na mesa do café, estavam de fato todos comentando. Haviam pessoas dizendo que iam ficar correndo embaixo com um colchão. Haviam pessoas que desejavam sorte. E é claro, haviam pessoas na Grifinória que reclamavam por um teste não ter sido aberto. Se era só para completar um time, porque escolher qualquer um ao invés de fazer o teste? Estas pessoas, o time tentava ignorar.

Era realmente uma sorte que Harry e Lily agora tivessem Herminione como amiga. Não sabiam como poderiam ter dado conta dos deveres de casa sem ela, diante dos treinos de Quadribol convocados por Olívio à última hora. Ela também lhes emprestara o livro Quadribol através dos séculos, que acabara rendendo uma leitura muito interessante.

Os gêmeos aprenderam que havia setecentas maneiras de cometer faltas no Quadribol e que todas haviam ocorrido durante a copa mundial de 1473, que os apanhadores eram em geral os jogadores menores e mais velozes e que a maioria dos acidentes graves no Quadribol parecia acontecer com eles, que embora a pessoas raramente morressem jogando Quadribol, havia juízes que tinham desaparecido e reaparecido meses depois no deserto do Saara. Hermione tornara-se menos tensa com relação às inflações ao regulamento desde que Harry, Lily e Rony a tinham salvado do trasgo montanhês e se tornara uma pessoa mais simpática. Na véspera da primeira partida d Quadribol dos gêmeos , os três foram até a quadra congelada durante o intervalo das aulas, e ela fizera aparecer para eles um fogo azulado muito vivo que podia ser levado para toda parte em um frasco de geléia. Achavam-se parados de costas para o fogo, se esquentando, quando Snape atravessou o pátio. Harry reparou logo que Snape estava mancando. Harry, Lily, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram mais para esconder o fogo com o corpo, tinham certeza de que era proibido Infelizmente alguma coisa em suas caras culpadas atraiu a atenção de Snape. Ele

veio mancando até onde eles estavam. Não vira o fogo, mas parecia estar procurando uma razão para ralhar com eles.

— Que é que vocês têm aí, Potters?

Era O Quadribol através dos séculos. Harry mostrou-o.

— Os livros da biblioteca não podem ser levados para fora da escola — falou Snape. — Me dê aqui. Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória.

— Ele acabou de inventar essa regra — murmurou Harry com raiva, enquanto Snape se afastava

— Claro que inventou, fico lendo fora do castelo o tempo todo e nunca ninguém disse que não podia. — disse Lily com raiva.

— Que será que houve com a perna dele?

— Não sei, mas espero que esteja realmente doendo — falou Rony com azedume.

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava muito barulhenta aquela noite. Harry, Lily, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se junto a uma janela. Hermione verificava os deveres de Harry e Rony para a aula de FVerific, já tinha verificado de Lily que sempre estava certo. Ela nunca os deixava copiar ("Como é que vocês vão aprender?'), mas ao lhe pedirem para ler os trabalhos, eles recebiam as respostas certas do mesmo jeito.

Harry sentia-se inquieto. Queria de volta Quadribol através dos séculos, para se distrair do nervosismo que a partida do dia seguinte estava lhe provocando. Por que deveria ter medo de Snape? Levantou-se e disse a Rony, Lily e Hermione que ia pedir a Snape para lhe devolver o livro.

— Antes você do que eu — responderam eles juntos, mas Harry tinha a impressão que Snape não iria recusar se houvesse outros professores ouvindo.

Ele foi à sala dos professores e bateu à porta. Não obteve resposta. Bateu outra vez. Nada. Talvez Snape tivesse deixado o livro na sala? Valia a pena tentar. Entreabriu a porta e espiou para dentro e deparou com uma cena horrível. Snape e Filch estavam lá dentro sozinhos. Snape segurava as vestes acima do joelho. Uma das pernas sangrava, lacerada. Filch entregava ataduras a Snape.

— Droga — dizia Snape. — Como é que se pode ficar de olho em três cabeças ao mesmo tempo?

Harry tentou fechar a porta sem fazer barulho, mas...

— Potter!

O rosto de Snape contorceu-se de fúria ao mesmo tempo em que ele largava as vestes para esconder a perna. Harry engoliu em seco.

— Eu vim saber se o senhor poderia devolver o meu livro..

— SAIA! SAIA!

Harry saiu, antes que Snape pudesse descontar algum ponto de Grifinória. Evoltou correndo para baixo.

— Conseguiu? — perguntou Rony quando Harry se reuniu a eles.

— Que aconteceu?

Num murmúrio, Harry lhes contou o que vira.

— Sabe o que isso significa? — terminou sem fôlego. — Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas! Era para lá que estava indo quando o vimos. Ele quer a coisa que o cachorro está guardando! E aposto a minha vassoura como ele deixou aquele trasgo entrar, para distrair a atenção de todos!

Os olhos de Hermione estavam arregalados.

— Não. Ele não faria isso. Sei que ele não é muito simpático, mas não tentaria roubar uma coisa que Dumbledore estivesse guardando a sete chaves.

— Aposto que gostaria. — disse Lily.

— Sinceramente, Hermione, você pensa que todos os professores são santos ou coisa parecida — disse-lhe Rony com rispidez. — Concordo com Harry e Lily,acho que Snape faria qualquer coisa. Mas o que é que ele está procurando? O que é que o cachorro está guardando?

Harry foi se deitar com a cabeça zunindo com aquela pergunta. Neville roncava alto e Harry não conseguia dormir. Tentou esvaziar a cabeça, precisava dormir, tinha de dormir, ia jogar sua primeira partida de Quadribol dentro de algumas horas, mas a expressão no rosto de Snape quando Harry vira sua perna era difícil de esquecer. Harry acordou muito cedo na manhã seguinte, ainda não tinha aparecido o sol mais não conseguiu voltar a dormir, então levantou vestiu suas vestes e desceu. No salão percebeu que tinha uma pessoa no sofá que logo reconheceu.

— Pelo jeito não sou o único que está nervoso.

— Não sei o que pensar. Só não consigo dormir.

— Vem cá. Tenta dormir um pouco. — disse sentando no peitoral da janela chamando-a. — Te acordo, um pouco mais tarde. — disse Harry enquanto a irmã se aconchegava em seu peito e dormia.

Harry acordou a irmã quando começou a ouvir barulhos na escada então levantaram e seguiram para o salão comunal já que os dois já estavam vestidos. O salão principal estava impregnado com o cheiro delicioso de salsichas e com a conversa animada de todos que aguardavam ansiosos uma boa partida de Quadribol. Harry não conseguiam comer nada enquanto Lily não parava de comer parecia o Rony.

— Você tem que comer alguma coisa. Veja sua irmã.

— Não quero nada. E ela sempre come assim quando esta nervosa.

— Só um pedacinho de torrada — tentou persuadi-lo Hermione.

— Não estou com fome.

Harry se sentia péssimo. Dentro de uma hora estava entrando na quadra.

— Harry, você precisa de energia — disse Simas Finnigan — Os apanhadores são sempre os que acabam aleijados pelo outro time.

— Obrigado Simas — respondeu Harry, observando Simas amontoar ketchup sobre as salsichas.

— Vamos Harry você tem que comer, vai só essa torrinha vai. — falou Lily lhe entregando uma torta.

— Esta bem mas só essa.

Aí pelas onze horas a escola inteira parecia estar nas arquibancadas que cercavam o campo de Quadribol. Muitos estudantes tinham levado binóculos. Os lugares ficavam no alto, mas às vezes, ainda assim era difícil ver o que acontecia. Rony e Hermione se reuniram a Neville, Simas e Dino, o fã do time de segunda divisão na fileira do alto. Como uma surpresa para Harry e Lilian eles tinham pintado uma grande bandeira em um dos lençóis que Perebas roera. Dizia: "Potters para Presidente e vic-presidente" e Dino, que era bom em desenho, tinha pintado o grande leão de Grifinória embaixo. Depois Hermione apelara para um feiticinho para fazer a tinta brilhar multicolorida Entrementes, nos vestiários, Harry, Lily e o restante do time estavam vestindo as roupas vermelhas de Quadribol (Sonserina iria jogar de verde).

Olívio pigarreou pedindo silêncio.

— Muito bem, rapazes.

— E moças — acrescentou a artilheira Angelina Johnson.

— E moças — concordou Olívio. — Está na hora.

— O jogaço — disse Fred.

— O jogaço que estávamos esperando — explicou Jorge.

— Já conhecemos o discurso de Olívio de cor — comentou Fred para Harry e Lily — Fizemos parte do time no ano passado.

— Calem a boca, vocês dois — mandou Olívio. — Este é o melhor time que Grifinória já teve nos últimos anos. Vamos vencer. Sei que vamos — e encarou os jogadores como se dissesse "Ou vão ver". — Certo. Está na hora. Boa sorte para todos. Alícia conseguiu convencer o médico dela de podre ver o jogo hoje e ela já está na arquibancada mas voltará para o hospital amanha.

— Ela esta bem? — perguntou Lily preocupada.

— Sim, só tem que ficar em observação para terem certeza que a virose já saiu. Alguma pergunta?

— Como foi seu primeiro jogo? — perguntou Lily nervosa

— Não me lembro muito bem. Levei um balaço na cabeça com cinco minutos e acordei na Ala Hospitalar.

Os gêmeos engoliram em seco.

— Mais alguma coisa? Não? Ótimo. É agora galera.

Harry e Lily acompanharam Fred e Jorge na saída do vestiário e, esperando que seus joelhos não cedessem, entrou na quadra debaixo de vivas. Madame Hooch era a juíza. Estava parada no meio da quadra esperando os dois times, de vassoura na mão.

— Quero ver um jogo limpo meninos — disse quando estavam todos reunidos à sua volta. Harry reparou que ela parecia estar falando particularmente para o capitão de Sonserina, Marcos Flint um aluno do quinto ano. Harry achou que Flint tinha sangue de trasgo. Pelo canto do olho viu a bandeira, que piscava "Potters para Presidente e vice-presidente" tremulando sobre as cabeças dos espectadores. Seu coração perdeu um compasso. Ele se sentiu mais corajoso.

— Montem nas vassouras, por favor — Harry e Lily subiram nas suas Nimbus 2000. Madame Hooch puxou um silvo forte no seu apito de prata.

Quinze vassouras se ergueram no ar. Fora dada a partida.

— E a goles foi de pronto rebatida por Angelina Johnson de Grifinória que ótima artilheira é essa menina, e bonita, também.

— JORDAN!

— Desculpe professora.

O amigo dos gêmeos Weasley, Lino Jordan, estava irradiando a partida, vigiado de perto pela Professora Minerva.

— Ela está realmente jogando com força total, um passe lindo para Cátia Bell, um bom achado de Olívio Wood, no ano passado ficou no time de reserva, de volta a Johnson e.. Não, Sonserina tomou a goles, o capitão de Sonserina rouba a goles e sai correndo. Marcos está voando como uma águia lá no alto, ele vai mar.. Não, foi impedido por uma excelente intervenção do goleiro de Grifinória, Olívio, e Grifinória fica com a goles, no lance a artilheira Cátia Bell de Grifinória, dá um belo mergulho em volta de Marcos e sobe pelo campo e... AI, essa deve ter doído, ela levou um balaço na nuca, perdeu a goles para Sonserina.

Agora Adriano Pucey corre na direção do gol, mas é bloqueado por um segundo balaço arremessado por Fred ou Jorge Weasley, é difícil dizer qual dos dois em todo o caso uma boa jogada do batedor de Grifinória, e Johnson tem outra vez aposse da goles, o caminho está livre à sua frente e lá vai ela, realmente voando, desvia-se de um balaço veloz, as balizas estão à sua frente... Vamos agora, Angelina... O goleiro Bletchley mergulha, não chega a tempo... PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!

A torcida de Grifinória enche de berros o ar frio, e a torcida de Sonserina, de lamentos.

— Cheguem para lá, vamos.

— Rúbeo!

Rony e Hermione se apertaram para abrir espaço para Hagrid se sentar com eles.

— Estive assistindo da minha casa — disse Hagrid, indicando um grande binóculo pendurado ao pescoço. — Mas não é a mesma coisa que assistir no meio da multidão. Como estão se saindo. Nem sinal do pomo ainda, não é?

— Não — respondeu Rony. — Harry ainda não teve muito que fazer. Lily não fez nada ainda porque Olívio quer mantê-la como arma secreta até o ultimo istante.

— Pelo menos não se machucaram, já é alguma coisa — disse Hagrid, levantando o binóculo e espiando o pontinho que era Harry lá no céu.

Muito acima deles, Harry sobrevoava o jogo, procurando um sinal do pomo. Isto fazia parte da estratégia montada por ele e Olívio. "Fique fora do caminho até avistar o pomo dissera Olívio. Não queremos que você seja atacado sem necessidade".

— Bell, passou no meio de dois, bela jogada menina! Ela vai atirar pras balizas e... Não! Soltou a goles nas mãos de Jonhson, que com um movimento certeiro marca! PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!"

As arquibancadas explodiram. Angelina deu uma voltinha de comemoração mas o jogo logo recomeçou.

Lily estava ficando entediada. Treinara tanto, queria jogar também! Ergueu o olhar para Olívio, que fez um sinal com a mão, a pedindo para esperar. Ela começou a voar em círculos lentos para se distrair depois olhava para Harry para ver como estava se saindo.

Quando Angelina marcou, Harry tinha feito um loops para extravasar a emoção. Agora voltara a procurar o pomo. Uma vez avistou um lampejo dourado, mas era apenas outro reflexo do relógio de um dos gêmeos e outra vez um balaço resolveu disparar em sua direção e mais parecia uma bala de canhão, mas Harry se esquivou e Fred veio atrás dela.

— Tudo bem ai, Harry? — Ele tivera tempo de gritar ao rebater o balaço com fúria na direção de Marcos Flint.

— Sonserina de posse da goles — Lino Jordan continua narrando. — O artilheiro Pucey se desvia de dois balaços, dos dois Weasley, da artilheira Bell e voa para, esperem aí, será o pomo?

Correu um murmúrio pelas torcidas quando viram Adriano Pucey deixar cair a goles, ocupado demais em espiar por cima do ombro o lampejo dourado que passara por sua orelha esquerda. Harry a viu. Tomado de grande agitação, mergulhou em direção ao rastro dourado. O apanhador de Sonserina, Terêncio Higgs, vira o pomo também.

Cabeça a cabeça, eles se precipitaram em direção ao pomo, todos os artilheiros pareciam ter esquecido o que deveriam fazer, pararam no ar, para observar. Harry foi mais rápido que Terêncio, estava vendo a bolinha redonda, as asas batendo, disparando para o alto, imprimiu mais velocidade...

— Ohhh! — Um rugido de raiva saiu da torcida de Grifinória em baixo. Marcos Flint tinha bloqueado Harry de propósito e a vassoura de Harry perdeu o rumo, Harry segurou-se para não cair.

— Falta! — gritou a torcida de Grifinória.

Madame Hooch dirigiu-se aborrecida a Marcos e em seguida deu a Grifinória um lance livre diante das balizas. Mas na confusão, é claro, o pomo de ouro desaparecera de vista outra vez. Nas arquibancadas, Dino Thomas berrava.

— Fora com ele, juíza! Cartão vermelho!

— Isto não é futebol, Dino — lembrou Rony — Você não pode expulsar jogador de campo no Quadribol, e o que é um cartão vermelho?

Mas Hagrid ficou do lado de Dino.

— Deviam mudar as regras, Marcos podia ter derrubado Harry no ar.

Lino Jordan estava achando difícil se manter neutro.

— Então, depois dessa desonestidade óbvia e repugnante.

— Jordan! — ralhou a Professora Minerva.

— Quero dizer, depois dessa falta clara e revoltante.

— Jordan, estou lhe avisando...

— Muito bem, muito bem. Marcos quase matou o apanhador da Grifinória, o que pode acontecer com qualquer um, tenho certeza, portanto uma penalidapenaliza a favor de Grifinória.

Obviamente, nesta confusão, o pomo sumiu.

— Capitão, quem vai cobrar? — perguntou Hooch a Olívio. Ele olhou para Ash e deu um meio sorriso. Agora que Harry tinha se revelado como o bom jogador que era, ele poderia dar a chance a Lily.

— Potter. - ele anunciou, deu um sorriso de canto convencido no rosto e piscou um olho para Lily.

Lilian pegou a goles nas mãos, sorrindo de volta; Finalmente ela ia jogar!. O goleiro da sonserina riu, a subestimando. Ela também sorriu para ele.

Hooch apitou.

Lilian fechou a cara. O goleiro não demonstrou reação.

Ela acumulou toda a força, mirou no aro esquerdo... e a bola voou no aro da direita.

— PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! E parece que por fim os boatos sobre os Potter eram apenas boatos, eles têm um talento natural para a coisa.

E o rumo do jogo mudou completamente.

— Potter, para Bell, para Johnson, para Bell, para Jonhson que deixou a goles cair? Poxa Ange... Não! Potter estava embaixo, bela pegada, ela sobe, prepara e... PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!

Foi quando Harry se desviou de mais um balaço, que passou com perigoso efeito ao lado de sua cabeça, que a coisa aconteceu. Sua vassoura deu uma perigosa e repentina guinada. Por uma fração de

segundo ele achou que ia cair. Segurou a vassoura com firmeza com as duas mãos e os joelhos. Nunca sentira nada parecido antes. Aconteceu outra vez. Era como se a vassoura estivesse tentando derrubálo.

Mas uma Nimbus 2000 não decidia de repente derrubar seu cavaleiro. Harry tentou voltar em direção às balizas de Grifinória, tencionava avisar Olívio para pedir tempo, e então percebeu que a vassoura se descontrolara. Não conseguia virá-la. Mas conseguia dirigi-la. Ela ziguezagueava pelo ar e de vez em quando fazia movimentos bruscos que quase o desequilibravam.

Lino ainda comentava.

— Sonserina ainda com a posse, Marcos com a goles, passa por Potter, por Bell... Atingido no rosto com força por um balaço, espero que tenha quebrado o nariz, é brincadeira, professora, Sonserina marca. Ah, não!

A torcida da Sonserina vibrava. Ninguém parecia ter notado que a vassoura de Harry estava se comportando de maneira estranha. Carregava-o lentamente cada vez mais alto, afastando-se do jogo, dando guinadas e corcoveando pelo caminho. A vassoura de Lilian comesou a dar algumas perigosas guinadas. Lilian parou em uma da balizas da Sonserina e se segurou para não cair.

— Não sei o que Harry acha que está fazendo — resmungou Hagrid. E espiou pelo binóculo. — Se eu não entendesse da coisa, eu diria que perdeu o controle da vassoura... Mas não pode ser... Parece que Lily também...

De repente, as pessoas em todas as arquibancadas estavam apontando para Harry no alto e Lilian na baliza. Suas vassouras começaram a jogar para um lado e para o outro, e eles mal conseguiam se segurar. Então a multidão gritou. A vassoura dera uma guinada violenta e Harry desmontara. Estava agora pendurado, aguentando-se apenas com uma mão.

— Será que aconteceu alguma coisa à vassoura quando Marcos o bloqueou? — cochichou Simas.

— Não pode ser — respondeu Hagrid, a voz trêmula. — Nada pode interferir com uma vassoura a não ser uma magia negra muito poderosa, nenhum garoto poderia fazer isso com uma Nimbus 2000. E mais a vassoura de Lilian esta assim também.

Ao ouvir isso, Hermione agarrou o binóculo de Hagrid, mas ao invés de olhar para Harry no alto ou Lilian, começou a espiar agitadíssima para a multidão.

— Que é que você está fazendo? — gemeu Rony, o rosto branco.

— Eu sabia! — exclamou Hermione. — Snape. Olhe.

Rony agarrou o binóculo, Snape estava no centro das arquibancadas do lado oposto. Tinha os olhos fixos em no campo e movia os lábios sem parar.

— Ele está fazendo alguma coisa, ele está azarando as vassouras. — disse Hermione.

— Que vamos fazer?

— Deixem comigo.

Antes que Rony pudesse dizer mais nada, Hermione desapareceu. Rony tornou a apontar o binóculo para Harry. A vassoura vibrava com tanta força, que era quase impossível Harry se agüentar por muito mais tempo. A multidão se levantara, acompanhara com os olhos, aterrorizada, os gêmeos Weasley voaram para tentar transferir Harry a salvo para uma de suas vassouras, mas não adiantou, toda vez que se aproximavam dele, a vassoura subia mais -se em um nível mais baixo fazendo círculos sob Harry, obviamente na esperança de apará-lo se caísse... Marcos Flint apoderou-se da goles e marcou cinco vezes sem ninguém reparar.

— Anda logo, Hermione — murmurou Rony desesperado.

Hermione abrira caminho até a arquibancada onde estava Snape e agora corria pela fileira atrás dele, nem parou para pedir desculpas quando derrubou o Professor Quirrell de cabeça na fileira da frente Ao chegar perto de Snape, ela se agachou puxou a varinha e disse algumas palavras bem escolhidas. Chamas vivas e azuladas saíram de sua varinha para a barra das vestes de Snape.

Levou talvez uns trinta segundos para Snape perceber que estava em chamas. Um grito súbito confirmou que Hermione conseguira o seu intento. Recolhendo o fogo num frasquinho que trazia no bolso ela retrocedeu depressa pela mesma fileira. Snape nunca saberia o que acontecera. Foi o suficiente. No alto, Harry e Lilian conseguiram de repente voltar a montar a vassoura.

— Neville, pode olhar! — disse Rony. Neville passara os últimos cinco minutos soluçando no casaco de Hagrid.

Harry estava voando rápido de volta ao chão quando a multidão o viu levar a mão à boca como se fosse vomitar, ele pousou no campo de gatas, tossiu e uma coisa dourada caiu em sua mão.

— Apanhei o pomo! — gritou, mostrando-o no alto, e o jogo terminou na mais completa confusão.

— Ele não agarrou o pomo, ele quase o engoliu — continuava a esbravejar Flint vinte minutos depois, mas não fez diferença, Harry não infringira nenhuma regra e Lino Jordan continuava a gritar alegremente o resultado, Grifinória ganhara por cento e setenta pontos a sessenta. Harry, porém não ouvia nada disso. Lilian também estava tranquila já que mostrará que era boa.

Hagrid lhes preparava no casebre uma xícara de chá forte, em companhia de Rony e Hermione.

— Foi Snape — explicou Rony — Hermione e eu vimos. Ele estava azarando as suas vassouras, murmurando, não despregava os olhos de vocês.

— Bobagens — disse Hagrid, que não ouvira uma única palavra do que se passara ao seu lado nas arquibancadas. — Por que Snape faria uma coisa dessas?

Harry, Lily , Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, imaginando o que lhe contar Harry decidiu contar a verdade.

— Descobri uma coisa — falou a Hagrid. — Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas. Levou uma mordida. Achamos que estava tentando roubar o que o cachorro está guardando.

Hagrid deixou cair o bule de chá.

— Como é que vocês sabem da existência do Fofo?

— Fofo?

— É... É meu... Comprei-o de um grego que conheci num bar no ano passado. Emprestei-o a Dumbledore para guardar o...

— O quê? — perguntou Harry ansioso.

— Não me pergunte mais nada — retrucou Hagrid com impaciência. — É segredo.

— Mas Snape está tentando roubá-lo.

— Bobagens — repetiu Hagrid. — Snape é professor de Hogwarts, não faria uma coisa dessas.

— Então por que ele tentou matar Harry? — perguntou Hermione.

Os acontecimentos daquela tarde sem dúvida tinham mudado a opinião dela sobre Snape.

— Eu conheço uma azaração quando vejo uma, Rúbeo, já li tudo sobre o assunto! A pessoa precisa manter contato visual e Snape nem ao menos piscava, eu vi!

— Estou dizendo que vocês estão enganados! — falou Hagrid com veemência. — Não sei por que a vassoura de Harry estava agindo daquela forma, mas Snape não iria tentar matar um aluno! Agora, escutem bem os tquatro: vocês estão se metendo em coisas que não são de sua conta. Isto é perigoso. Esqueçam aquele cachorro e esqueçam o que ele está guardando, isto é coisa do Professor Dumbledore com o Nicolau Flamel...

— Ah-ah! — exclamou Harry, — Então tem alguém chamado Nicolau Flamel metido na jogada, é?

Hagrid parecia furioso consigo mesmo.

— Escutem uma coisa esqueçam o que lhes disse, isso não é assunto de vocês. Ei vocês não tem uma festa de comemoração para ir?

Então os quatro se despediram de Hagrid e foram para o salão comunal, a comemoração era incrível, os gêmeos Weaslley conseguiram comidas e cervejas amanteigadas para todos.


	12. Chapter XII O Espelho de Ojesed

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

 **O Espelho de Ojesed**

O Natal se aproximava. Certa manhã em meados de dezembro, Hogwarts acordou coberta com mais de um metro de neve. O lago congelou e os gêmeos Weasley receberam castigo por terem enfeitiçado várias bolas de neve fazendo-as seguir Quirrell aonde ele ia e quicarem na parte de trás do seu turbante. As poucas corujas que conseguiam se orientar no céu tempestuoso para entregar correspondência tinham de ser tratadas por Hagrid para recuperar a saúde antes de voltarem a voar.

Todos mal agüentavam esperar as férias de Natal. E embora a sala comunal da Grifinória e o salão principal tivessem grandes fogos nas lareiras, os corredores varridos por correntes de ar tinham se tornado gélidos e um vento cortante sacudia as janelas das salas de aulas. As piores eram as aulas do Professor Snape nas masmorras, onde a respiração dos alunos virava uma névoa diante deles e eles procuravam ficar o mais próximo possível dos seus caldeirões. É claro que isso tudo foi uma desculpa e tanto para as "Siamesas" grudarem ainda mais em Malfoy, e um motivo a mais para Lilian fazer cara de vômito quando passava por elas.

— Tenho tanta pena — disse Draco Malfoy, na aula de Poções. — dessas pessoas que têm que passar o Natal em Hogwarts porque a família não as querem casa.

Olhou para Harry e Lilian ao dizer isso. Crabbe e Goyle miraram Harry, que estava medindo pó de espinha de peixe-leão, e não lhes deu atenção e Lilian que estava tão consentrada em sua poção nem ouviu. Malfoy andava muito mais desagradável do que de costume desde a partida de Quadribol. Aborrecido porque Sonserina perdera, tentara fazer as pessoas rirem dizendo que um sapo iria substituir Harry como apanhador no próximo jogo. Então percebeu que ninguém achara graça, porque estavam todos muito impressionados com a maneira com que Harry conseguira se segurar na vassoura corcoveante. Por isso Draco, invejoso e zangado, voltara a aperrear Harry dizendo que não tinha família como os outros...

— Cuidado com a boca, Malfoy. — respondeu Lilian, depois da décima vez na qual o garoto disse isso. — Quem desdenha quer comprar.

Draco ficou infinitamente pálido depois dessa e parou de irritar os Gêmeos por uns... Três minutos.

Era verdade que Harry e Lilian não iam voltar à Rua dos Alfeneiros para o Natal. A Professora Minerva passara a semana anterior fazendo uma lista dos alunos que iam ficar em Hogwarts no Natal e Lily e Harry assinara seus nomes na mesma hora. Não sentiam nenhuma pena de si mesmos, provavelmente aquele seria o melhor Natal que já tivera. Rony e os irmãos também iam ficar, porque o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley iam à Romênia visitar Carlinhos. Já Hermione ia para casa.

Quando deixaram as masmorras ao final da aula de Poções, encontraram um grande tronco de pinheiro bloqueando o corredor à frente. Dois pés enormes que apareciam por baixo do tronco e alguém bufando alto denunciou a todos que Hagrid estava por trás dele.

— Oi, Rúbeo quer ajuda? — perguntou Rony, metendo a cabeça por entre os ramos.

— Não, estou bem, obrigado, Rony.

\- É para o Natal, Hagrid? - perguntou Lily, sorridente, com os olhinhos brilhando.

\- É sim. O salão está ficando lindo, deviam ver!

\- Aaaaah eu aaaaamo o Natal! - comentou Lily girando no lugar.

\- Já comprou o presente do seu irmãozinho querido? - perguntou Harry, passando o braço pelos ombros dela.

\- Isso depende se ele já comprou o meu.

Os dois riram e se lembraram de como até um ano atrás os dois se presenteavam com cartões de Natal feitos à mão, um para o outro, em folhas de caderno. Era o melhor presente que eles ganhavam, afinal, era isso ou um par de meias surradas dos Dursley. O cartão de Lily para Harry era sempre cheio de estrelinhas e coisas coloridinhas e fofinhas. O cartão de Harry para Lily era sempre preto no branco, mas com alguns desenhos bem engraçados de Duda sendo atropelado por uma caminhonete, Duda sendo estrangulado por um gigante, Duda caindo em um poço sem fundo, Duda se engasgando com uma maçã...

As lembranças dos Gêmeos foram interrompidas pela última pessoa que eles queriam ver naquele momento.

— Você se importaria de sair do caminho? — ouviu-se a voz arrastada e seca de Draco atrás deles. — Está tentando ganhar uns trocadinhos, Weasley? Vai ver quer virar guarda-caça quando terminar Hogwarts. A cabana de Rúbeo deve parecer um palácio comparada ao que sua família está acostumada.

\- O que há de errado com você, seu peste? - interferiu Harry. - Só porque perdeu para minha irmã e eu, tem ficado mais desagradável que de costume nos últimos dias. Esquece isso e deixa a gente em paz!

\- Pelo menos eu tenho pais e vou para a casa ter um natal descente.

\- Agora chega. - respondeu Lilian, avançando para cima do loiro. Harry foi logo atrás, seguido por Rony. Hermione tentou segurar os três, mas ela era uma só e acabou com Harry em uma mão, Lilian em outra e Rony ficou livre e avançou em Draco. Justamente na hora em que Snape subia as escadas.

Rony agarrou a frente das vestes de Draco.

\- Estão aprontando confusão? - indagou Snape.

\- Professor, os três iam me bater! - apressou-se Malfoy.

— Ele foi provocado, Professor Snape — explicou Hagrid, deixando aparecer por trás da árvore a cara peluda. — Draco ofendeu a família deles.

— Seja por que for, brigar é contra o regulamento de Hogwarts, Hagrid — disse Snape insinuante. — Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória, Weasley, e dê graças a Deus por não ser mais. Agora, vamos andando, todos vocês.

Draco, Crabbe e Goyle passaram pela árvore com brutalidade, espalhando folhas para todo lado com sorrisos nos rostos.

— Eu pego ele — prometeu Rony, rilhando os dentes as costas de Draco —, um dia desses, eu pego ele.

— Odeio os dois — disse Harry — Draco e Snape.

— Vamos, ânimo, o Natal está aí — disse Hagrid — Vou lhes dizer o que vamos fazer, venham comigo ver o salão principal, está lindo.

Então os quatro acompanharam Hagrid e sua árvore até o salão principal, onde a Professora Minerva e o Professor Flitwick estavam trabalhando na decoração para o Natal.

— Ah, Hagrid, a última árvore, ponha naquele canto ali, por favor.

— Está tudo lindo Hagrid. - comentou Lily.

O salão estava espetacular. Festões de azevinho e visco pendurados a toda à volta das paredes e nada menos que doze enormes árvores de Natal estavam dispostas pelo salão, umas cintilando com cristais de neve, outras iluminadas por centenas de velas.

— Quantos dias ainda faltam até as férias? — perguntou Hagrid.

— Um — respondeu Hermione — Ah, isso me lembra: Harry, Rony, falta meia hora para o almoço, devíamos estar na biblioteca.

— Ih, é mesmo — disse Rony, despregando os olhos do Professor Flitwick, que fazia sair bolhas azuis da ponta da varinha e as levava para cima dos galhos da árvore que acabara de chegar.

— Biblioteca? — espantou-se Hagrid, acompanhando-os para fora da sala — Na véspera das férias? Não estão estudando demais?

— Ah, não estamos estudando — respondeu Harry, animado. – Desde que você mencionou o Nicolau Flamel estamos tentando descobrir quem ele é.

— Vocês o quê? — Hagrid parecia chocado. — Ouçam aqui: já disse a vocês, parem com isso. Não é da sua conta o que o cachorro está guardando.

— Sem chance, estamos decididos a procurar até achar. — respondeu Lily.

— Só queremos saber quem é Nicolau Flamel, só isso — falou Hermione.

— A não ser que você queira nos dizer e nos poupar o trabalho? — acrescentou Harry. — Já devemos ter consultado uns cem livros e não o encontramos em lugar nenhum. Que tal nos dar uma pista? Sei que já li o nome dele em algum lugar.

— Não digo uma palavra — respondeu Hagrid decidido.

— Então vamos ter que descobrir sozinhos — disse Rony, e saíram depressa para a biblioteca, deixando Hagrid desapontado.

Andavam realmente procurando o nome de Flamel nos livros desde que Hagrid deixara escapá-lo, porque de que outra maneira iam descobrir o que Snape estava tentando roubar? O problema é que era muito difícil saber por onde começar, sem saber o que Flamel poderia ter feito para aparecer em um livro. Não se encontrava em Grandes sábios do século, nem em Nomes notáveis da mágica do nosso tempo, não era encontrável tampouco em Importantes descobertas modernas da mata nem em Um estudo aos avanços recentes na magia. E, é claro, havia também o tamanho da biblioteca em si, dezenas de milhares de livros, milhares de prateleiras, centenas de corredores estreitos.

Hermione e Lilian puxaram uma lista de assuntos e títulos que decidiram pesquisar enquanto Rony se dirigiu a uma carreira de livros e começou a tirá-los da prateleira aleatoriamente. Harry vagou até a Seção Reservada. Vinha pensando há algum tempo se Flamel não estaria ali. Infelizmente, o estudante precisava de um bilhete assinado por um professor para consultar qualquer livro reservado e ele sabia que nenhum jamais lhe daria o bilhete.

Eram livros que continham poderosa magia negra jamais ensinada em

Hogwarts e somente lida por alunos mais velhos que estudavam no curso avançado de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra.

— O que é que você está procurando, menino?

— Nada — disse Harry.

Madame Pince, a bibliotecária, apontou-lhe um espanador de penas.

— Então é melhor sair daqui. Vamos, fora!

Desejando ter sido um pouco mais rápido em inventar alguma história, Harry saiu da biblioteca. Ele, Rony, Lilian e Hermione já tinham concordado que era melhor não perguntar a Madame Pince onde poderiam encontrar Flamel. Tinham certeza de que ela saberia informar, mas não podiam arriscar que Snape ouvisse o que andavam tramando.

1

Harry esperou do lado de fora no corredor para saber se os outros tres tinham encontrado alguma coisa, mas não alimentava muitas esperanças. Afinal estavam procurando havia quinze dias, mas como só tinham breves momentos entre as aulas não era surpresa que não tivessem achado nada. O que realmente precisavam era de uma longa busca sem Madame Pince bafejar o pescoço deles.

Cinco minutos depois, Rony, Lily e Hermione se reuniram a ele balançando negativamente a cabeça. E foram almoçar.

— Vocês vão continuar procurando enquanto eu estiver fora, não vão? — recomendou Hermione. — E me mandem uma coruja se encontrarem alguma coisa.

— Logico, mas não alimente as esperanças já que estamos lendo a muito tempo e nada. — disse Lily.

— E você poderia perguntar aos seus pais se sabem quem é Flamel — disse Rony. — Não haveria perigo em perguntar a eles.

— Nenhum perigo, os dois são dentistas.

Uma vez começadas as férias, Rony, Lily e Harry estavam se divertindo à beça para se lembrar de Flamel. Tinham o dormitório só para eles e a sala comunal estava muito mais vazia do que o normal, por isso podiam usar as poltronas confortáveis ao pé da lareira. Sentavam-se a toda hora para comer tudo que pudessem espetar em um garfo de assar: pão, bolinhos, marshmallows e tramavam maneiras de fazer Draco ser expulso, o que se divertiam em discutir mesmo que não fosse produzir resultados.

Rony também começou a ensinar Harry e Lily a jogar xadrez de bruxo. Era exatamente igual a xadrez de trouxa exceto que as peças eram vivas, o que fazia parecer que a pessoa estava dirigindo tropas em uma batalha. O jogo de Rony era muito velho e gasto como tudo o mais que possuía, pertencera em tempos a alguém da família, no caso, ao seu avô. No entanto, a velhice das peças não era um empecilho. Rony as conhecia tão bem que nunca tinha dificuldade de mandálas fazer o que ele queria. Lily se entediou do jogo em três rodadas, mas Harry o achou bem divertido.

Harry jogava com peças que Simas Finnigan lhe emprestara e estas não confiavam nada nele. Ainda não era um bom jogador e elas não paravam de gritar conselhos variados, o que o confundia:

"Não me mande para lá, não está vendo o cavalo dele? Mande ele, podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder ele".

Na noite de Natal, Harry foi para a cama pensando com ansiedade na comida e na diversão do dia seguinte, mas sem esperar nenhum presente. Lily decidiu dormir junto com o irmao já que estaria sosinha em sue dormitorio, então dormiu junto com o irmão sem esperar nenhum presente.

Quando Harry acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, porém, a primeira coisa que viu foi uma pequena pilha de embrulhos ao pé de sua cama.

— Feliz Natal — disse Rony sonolento quando Harry pulou da cama e vestiu o roupão enquanto Lily dormia.

— Para você também — falou Harry. — Olhe só isso! Ganhei presentes?

— E o que é que você esperava, nabos? — respondeu Rony, virando-se para a sua pilha que era bem maior do que a de Harry. — Ha a pilha de Lily esta do outro lado da cama, acho que você deveria acordar ela, não?

— Lily, acorde, vamos temos presentes. — disse Harry acordando carinhosamente a irmã.

— Hum... Bom dia Harry, Rony — disse Lily levantando. — Feliz natal! E... Ganhamos presentes? Sério?

— E o que você esperava? — disse Rony. — Feliz Natal!

— É maninha Feliz Natal! — disse Harry abraçando a irmã.

— Obrigada Harry espera um pouco que vou lá no quarto para pegar seu presente. — disse Lily saindo do dormitório.

Harry se virou para pilha de presentes apanhou o pacote de cima. Estava embrulhado em papel pardo grosso e trazia escrito em garranchos: Para o Harry, de Hagrid. Dentro havia uma flauta tosca de madeira. Era óbvio que Hagrid a entalhara pessoalmente. Harry soprou-a, parecia um pouco com um pio de coruja.

Um segundo embrulho, muito pequeno, continha um bilhete.

"Recebemos sua mensagem e estamos enviando o seu presente. Tio Válter e Tia Petúnia".

Presa com fita adesiva na nota havia uma moeda de cinqüenta pence.

— Que simpático! — exclamou Harry.

Rony ficou fascinado pela moeda de cinqüenta pence.

— Que esquisito! — disse. — Que formato! Isso é dinheiro?

— Pode ficar com ela — disse Harry rindo-se ao ver a satisfação de Rony

— Rúbeo, minha tia e meu tio. E quem mandou esses?

— Acho que sei quem mandou esse — disse Rony, ficando um pouco vermelho e apontando para um embrulho disforme. — Mamãe. Eu disse a ela que vocês não estavam esperando receber presentes... Ah, não... — gemeu —ela fez para você um suéter Weasley deve ter feito para sua irmã também.

Harry rasgou o papel e encontrou um suéter tricotado com linha grossa verde-clara e uma grande caixa de barras de chocolate feito em casa.

— Todos os anos ela faz para nós um suéter — disse Rony, desembrulhando a dele —, e o meu é sempre cor de tijolo.

— Foi realmente muita gentileza dela — disse Harry, experimentando as barrinhas de chocolate, que estavam muito gostosas.

O presente seguinte também continha doces, uma grande caixa de sapos de chocolate dados por Hermione.

Restava apenas um embrulho. Harry apanhou-o e apalpou-o.

Ele abriu o cartão:

 _"À H. Potter e L. Potter._

 _Seu pai deixou isto comigo antes de morrer._

 _Está na hora de devolvê-la a vocês._

 _Usem-na bem._

 _Um natal muito feliz para vocês."_

— É para minha irmã e eu. Vou espera-lá para abrir.

Lily voltou um pouco depois com um cartão em sua mão.

— Harry este é o seu presente.

Harry o abriu e viu uma linda mensagem de natal, com letras coloridas e uma musiquinha soando quando ele abria o pergaminho.

\- Uau, obrigado!

\- Só para não perder o costume.

\- Também tenho um.

O cartão de Harry para Lily era o desenho de Draco enfeitiçando Duda, e depois Válter matava Draco com um tiro de escopeta. Os desenhos se moviam como os quadros do castelo. Ashley caiu na risada.

\- Amei Harry!

\- Duda morre com o feitiço. Só para não perder o costume.

Os dois riram e se abraçaram.

— Vou abrir meus presentes — disse seguindo para sua pilha.

Lily abriu o primeiro pacote que era de Hagrid ganhou uma flauta de madeira, depois abriu o presente da Hermione que era uma caixa de chocolate e um livro, depois o presente da Sra. Weaslley um suéter verde esmeralda e uma caixa de chocolate e por fim abriu o ultimo presente que era uma caixa muito pequena com uma moeda de cinqüenta pence dos Tios.

— Ei Rony! Você que essa moeda?

— Obrigado, Lily.

— De nada.

— Lily tem um presente que é para nós dois. — disse Harry apontando para o pacote encima da cama. — Estava esperando você para abrir.

Lily leu o cartão.

— Estranho, não tem remetente.

Os dois se olharam. Deram de ombros e rasgaram o papel do embrulho. O que havia lá dentro era uma enorme capa prateada, leve como água, reluzindo à luz ambiente. O tecido era suave e macio, e moldava-se facilmente aos corpos que cobria.

\- É linda... Consigo me ver nela. - disse Lily.

\- Quero experimentar - disse Harry.

\- Eu também! - a garota replicou.

\- Ok, vamos na sorte então. Eu sou o um e você o dois.

Liian fez cara de confusa. Então Harry berrou para Rony, distraído com chocolates.

\- Rony, fale um número, sendo um ou dois.

\- Um... - o menino murmurou, mastigando um chocolate.

\- Há, ganhei!

\- Não vale! Fala de novo Rony! - gritou a menina.

\- Dois... - ele respondeu.

\- Há agora eu ganhei.

Os dois se olharam em disputa. Então, com sincronia de gêmeos, expiraram ao mesmo tempo.

— Por que não vamos juntos?

— Esta bem.

— Mas o que é que vocês dois tanto discutem aí? — perguntou Rony, se virando para a dupla, e dando de cara com o tecido. — AH MEU MERLIN, NÃO ACREDITO! Já ouvi falar nisso — disse em voz baixa, deixando cair a caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores que ganhara de Hermione. — Se isso é o que eu penso que é, é realmente raro e realmente valioso.

— E o que é? —perguntaram os dois juntos.

Harry apanhou o pano brilhoso e prateado do chão. Tinha uma textura estranha, parecia tecida com fios de água.

— É uma capa da invisibilidade — disse Rony, com uma expressão de assombro no tosto. — Tenho certeza de que é. Experimente.

Harry jogou a capa em volta dos ombros dele e de sua irmã e Rony deu um berro.

— É, Sim! Olhem para baixo!

Os dois olharam para os pés, mas eles tinham desaparecido. Correm então para o espelho. Não deu outra, o espelho refletiu sua imagem, só as cabeças suspensas no ar, os corpos completamente invisíveis. Ele cobriu as cabeça e a imagem desapareceu completamente.

— Eu já tinha ouvido falar nelas. — comentou Rony, pegando uma ponta da capa para analisar. — Leve, reluzente, prateada... Se enquadra perfeitamente... Caramba, quem deu isso a vocês?

— Não sabemos. — respondeu Harry. — Não tinha remetente.

— Minha nossa... Eu daria qualquer coisa para ter uma dessas. Qualquer coisa... Que foi?

— Nada. — Harry estava se sentindo muito estranho. Quem mandara a

capa? Será que pertencera mesmo ao seu pai?

Antes que pudesse dizer ou pensar qualquer outra coisa, a porta do dormitório se escancarou e Fred e Jorge Weasley entraram aos pulos. Harry rapidamente deu um sumiço na capa. Por ora não tinha vontade de compartilhá-la com mais ninguém.

— Feliz Natal!

— Ei, olhe só, o Harry e a Lily ganharam um suéter Weasley também!

Fred e Jorge estavam usando suéteres azuis, um com um grande F, o

outro com um J.

— Mas os deles são melhores do que os nosso — comentou Fred, erguendo

o suéter de Harry e de Lily — Ela com certeza capricha mais se a pessoa não é da família.

— Por que vocês não estão usando os seus? — perguntou Jorge — Vamos, vistam logo, eles são ótimos e quentes.

— Detesto cor de tijolo — lamentou-se Rony, desanimado enquanto vestia o suéter.

— Pelo menos você não tem uma letra no seu — comentou Jorge. — Ela deve pensar que você não esquece o seu nome. Mas nós não somos burros, sabemos que nos chamamos Forge e Jred.

— Que barulheira é essa?

Percy Weasley meteu a cabeça para dentro da porta, com um olhar de censura. Era visível que já desembrulhara metade dos seus presentes porque trazia também um suéter grosso pendurado no braço, que Fred logo agarrou.

— M de monitor! Vista logo, Percy, todos estamos usando os nossos, até Harry e Lily ganharam um.

— Eu... Não... Quero — disse Percy com a voz embargada, enquanto os gêmeos forçavam o suéter por sua cabeça, entortando seus óculos. — Tá legal, mas podem me devolver, AGORA! — ele berrou para os irmãos.

— Devolver? — perguntou Jorge.

— Devolver o que? — retrucou Fred.

— Não se façam de desentendidos! Me deem o meu crachá AGORA!

— Aaaaah! — os dois responderam em uníssono. — O crachá... VEM PEGAR!

Instaurou-se uma bagunça. Fred e Jorge fugiam e Percy tentava pegar o crachá das mãos deles.

— ME DEVOLVAM MEU DISTINTIVO, PRECISO TRABALHAR!

— Você não vai trabalhar e você hoje não vai se sentar com os monitores — disse Jorge.

— Natal é uma festa da família.

E os dois carregaram Percy para fora do quarto, com os braços presos dos lados pelo suéter.

Harry e Lily nunca tiveram em toda a vida um almoço de Natal igual àquele. Cem perus gordos assados, montanhas de batatas assadas e cozidas, travessas de salsichas, terrinas de ervilhas passadas na manteiga, molheiras com uva-domonte em molho espesso e bem temperado e, a pequenos intervalos sobre a mesa, pilhas de bombinhas de bruxo. Essas bombinhas fantásticas não se pareciam nada com as bombinhas fracas dos trouxas que os Dursley em geral compravam, cheias de brinquedinhos de plástico e chapéus de papel fino. Harry puxou a ponta de uma bombinha de bruxo com Fred e ela não deu apenas um estalinho, ela explodiu com o ruído de um canhão e envolveu-os em uma nuvem de fumaça azul, enquanto caiam de dentro um chapéu de almirante e vários camundongos brancos, vivos. Na mesa principal, Dumbledore tinha trocado o chapéu de bruxo por um toucado florido e ria alegremente da piada que o Professor Flitwick acabara de ler para ele.

Pudins de Natal flamejantes seguiram-se ao peru. Percy quase quebrou os dentes em uma foice de prata que estava escondida em sua fatia. Harry e Llily observavam o rosto de Hagrid ficar cada vez mais vermelho à medida que pedia mais vinho e acabou beijando a bochecha da Professora Minerva, e quase para espanto dos dois, rira e corara, o chapéu de bruxa enviesado na cabeça.

Quando Harry e Lily finalmente saíram da mesa estavam levando uma montanha de brinquedos das bombinhas, inclusive uma embalagem de balões luminosos e nãoexplosivos, um kit para cultivar capixingui, a planta símbolo de Hogwarts, e um jogo de xadrez de bruxo. Os camundongos brancos tinham desaparecido e Harry teve a desagradável sensação de que eles iam acabar virando jantar de Natal para Madame Nor-r-ra.

Harry, Lily e os Weasley passaram uma tarde muito alegre ocupados em uma furiosa guerra de bolas de neve. Depois, frios, molhados e ofegantes, voltaram para junto da lareira na sala comunal de Grifinória, onde Harry estreou o seu novo jogo de xadrez perdendo espetacularmente para Rony. Suspeitou que não teria levado uma surra tão grande se Percy não tivesse tentado ajudá-lo tanto.

Depois de lancharem sanduíches de peru, bolinhos, gelatina e bolo de frutas, todos se sentiram demasiado fartos e sonolentos para fazer outra coisa senão sentar e assistir a Percy correr atrás de Fred e Jorge por toda a torre de Grifinória porque eles tinham furtado seu crachá de monitor.

Fora o melhor Natal da vida de Harry e Lily. No entanto, no fundinho da cabeça alguma coisa os incomodara o dia inteiro. Somente quando finalmente se deitaram é que tiveram tempo para pensar nela: a capa invisível e a pessoa que a mandara. Rony, cheio de peru e bolo e sem nenhum mistério para perturbá-lo, caiu no sono assim que puxou as cortinas de sua cama de dossel. Lily se aconchegou na cama do Harry onde dormiu. Harry debruçou-se pela borda da cama e puxou a capa que escondera ali. Do seu pai... Aquilo fora do seu pai. Ele deixou o tecido escorregar pelas mãos, mais macio do que seda, leve como o ar.

"Use-a bem", dissera o cartão.

Tinha de experimentá-la agora, acordou Lily e sairam da cama e se enrolaram na capa. Olhando para as pernas, viram apenas o luar e as sombras Era uma sensação muito engraçada.

"Use-a bem".

De repente, Harry e Lily se sentiram completamente acordados. Toda a Hogwarts se abria para eles com esta capa. Sentiram-se tomado de excitação em pé ali na escuridão silenciosa. Podia ir a qualquer lugar com a capa, qualquer lugar, e Filch jamais saberia.

Rony resmungou adormecido. Será que eles deviam acordá-lo?

Alguma coisa os deteve, a capa era do seu pai, sentiram que desta vez, a primeira, queriam usá-la sozinhos. E sairam sorrateiros do dormitório, desceram as escadas, atravessaram a sala comunal e passaram pelo buraco do retrato.

— Quem está aí? — perguntou esganiçada a Mulher Gorda. Harry e Lily não responderam. Sairam depressa pelo corredor.

— Harry para onde vamos?

—Não sei... — disse Harry parando bruscamente.

— Ai, por que você parou?

— Lily, já sei para onde vamos.

— Para onde?

— Para um lugar onde não podemos entrar e procurar sobre Nicolau Flamel.

— É claro! A biblioteca, Harry você é um gênio! Podemos ler o tempo que for.

Seguiram o caminho foi feito sem grandes preocupações até a biblioteca. Toparam com Madame Nor-ra uma vez, mas aparentemente ela via tanta coisa quanto a Mulher Gorda, pois passou direto por eles sem dar um miado sequer.

A biblioteca estava escura como breu e muito estranha. Harry acendeu uma luz para enxergar o caminho entre as fileiras de livros, decidiram não acender as varinhas, pois a luz era muito potente e visivel. A lâmpada parecia que estava flutuando no ar, e embora Harry sentisse que seu braço a sustentava, aquela visão lhe deu arrepios.

A seção reservada era bem no fundo da biblioteca. Saltando com cautela a corda que separava esses livros do resto da biblioteca, Harry ergueu a lâmpada para lerem os títulos. Eles não lhe informavam muita coisa. Suas letras descascadas e esmaecidas formavam dizeres em línguas que Harry não entendia. Alguns sequer tinham titulo. Um livro tinha uma mancha escura que fazia lembrar horrivelmente de sangre. Os pêlos na nuca de Harry ficaram em pé. Talvez fosse imaginação dele, talvez não, mas achou que ouvia um sussurro inaudível vindo dos livros, como se eles soubessem que havia alguém ali que não deveria estar.

Precisavam começar por alguma parte. Entregando com cuidado a lâmpada a Lily, ele procurou na prateleira mais baixa um livro que parecesse interessante. Um grande volume preto e prata chamou sua atenção. Puxou-o com esforço, porque era muito pesado, e equilibrando-o nos joelhos, deixou-o abrir ao acaso.

Um grito agudo de coalhar o sangue cortou o silêncio, o livro estava gritando! Harry fechou-o depressa, mas o grito não parou, uma nota alta, continua, de furar os tímpanos. Ele tropeçou para trás e derrubou Lilian que soutou a lâmpada, que se apagou na mesma hora.

— QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? APAREÇA!

Era Filch. Estavam fritos.

Harry sinalizou a Lily que entrasse com ele debaixo da capa e os dois foram pé ante pé, andando para a saída. Passaram por Filch quase a porta. Os olhos claros e arregalados de Filch atravessaram-nos, Harry e Lilian escorregaram por debaixo dos seus braços estendidos e sairam desabalado pelo corredor, os gritos do livro ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Pararam subitamente diante de uma alta armadura. Estiveram tão ocupados em fugir da biblioteca que não prestaram atenção por onde estavam indo. Talvez porque estivesse escuro, eles sequer reconheceram onde se encontravam. Havia uma armadura perto das cozinhas, eles sabiam, mas eles deviam estar uns cinco andares acima.

— O senhor me pediu para eu vir direto ao senhor, professor, se alguém estivesse perambulando durante a noite e alguém esteve na biblioteca, na seção reservada.

Harry sentiu o sangue se esvair do seu rosto e olheu para Lilian que estava congelada. Onde quer que estivessem, Filch devia conhecer um atalho, porque sua voz baixa e untuosa estava se aproximando, e para seu horror, foi Snape quem respondeu:

— A seção reservada? Bom, eles não podem estar longe, vamos apanhálos.

Harry e Lilian ficaram imóveis no lugar em que estava quando Filch e Snape viraram o canto do corredor à frente. Eles não podiam vê-lo, é claro, mas era um corredor estreito e se chegassem mais perto esbarrariam neles, a capa não os impedia de ser sólidos.

Recuaram o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Havia uma porta entreaberta à sua esquerda. Era sua única esperança. Esgueiraram-se por ela, prendendo a respiração, tentando não empurrá-la e, para seu alívio, conseguiram entrar no aposento sem que percebessem nada. Eles passaram direto e Lily apoiou-se na parede, respirando profundamente, ouvindo os passos dos dois morrerem a distância.

— Harry... Nunca mais quero passar por um sufoco tão grande.

O garoto também soltava o ar a bafejadas.

— Concordo.

Passaram-se alguns segundos até eles repararem em alguma coisa no aposento em que se esconderam.

Parecia uma sala de aula fechada. Os vultos escuros das mesas e cadeiras se amontoavam contra as paredes e havia uma cesta de papéis virada, mas escorada na parede à sua frente havia uma coisa que não parecia pertencer ao lugar, alguma coisa que ,o. — disse Lily

Já livre do pânico, agora que não ouvia sinal de Filch e Snape, Harry aproximou-se do espelho querendo mostrar-se sem ver nenhuma imagem como antes. Adiantou-se para o espelho.

Teve de levar as mãos à boca para não gritai, Virou-se. Seu coração batia com muito mais fúria do que quando o livro gritara, porque não vira somente a própria imagem no espelho, mas a de uma verdadeira multidão por trás dele.

Mas o quarto estava vazio a não ser pela irmã. Respirando muito depressa, ele se virou lentamente para o espelho.

Lá estava ele, refletido, parecendo branco e assustado, e lá estavam, refletidos às suas costas, pelo menos outras dez pessoas, Harry espiou por cima do ombro, mas continuava a não haver ninguém mais. Ou será que eram todos invisíveis também? Será que estava de fato em um aposento cheio de gente invisível e o truque desse espelho é que ele refletia tudo, invisível ou não?

— Harry, tudo bem? Você parace está palido...

Ela se aproximou, e viu um casal, agora atrás dos dois. Uma mulher ruiva e um homem moreno encontravam-se atrás deles. A mulher a dava um meio abraço no reflexo, mas assim como Harry e Lily, ela não se sentia ser tocada.

Olharam para o espelho outra vez. Uma mulher parada logo atrás de sua imagem sorria e lhe acenava. Eles esticaram a mão e sentiram o ar atrás deles. Se ela estivesse realmente ali, eles a tocariam, pois suas imagens estavam muito próximas, mas eles pegaram apenas ar, ela e os outros só existiam no espelho.

Era uma mulher muito bonita. Tinha cabelos acaju e os olhos...

— Lily os olhos dela são iguais ao meu e você é igual a ela.

— Mas como é possivel, Harry.

Mas então reparou que ela estava chorando, sorrindo, mas chorando ao mesmo tempo. O homem alto, magro, de cabelos negros, parado ao lado dela abraçou-a. Usava óculos e seu cabelo era muito rebelde. Espetava na parte de trás, como o de Harry.

— Harry ele é igual a você, exeto pelos olhos que são iguais ao meu. Harry você acha que eles são... — Lily não conseguiu terminara a frase porque estava chorando.

— Mamãe? — murmurou Harry — Papai?

— Como eles estão no espelho? — disse Lily ainda chorando apoiada no ombro do irmão.

O casal apenas olhara para eles, sorrindo, e lentamente Harry olhou para os rostos das outras pessoas no espelho e viu outros pares de olhos verdes iguais aos seus, outros narizes como o seu, até mesmo um velhote que parecia ter os mesmos joelhos ossudos que ele, a mulher era igual a irmã e os olhos da irmã eram igual ao pai. Harry e Lily estavam olhando para seus pais, pela primeira vez na vida. A família estava completa finalmente.

Os Potter sorriram e acenaram para eles e eles retribuíram o olhar carente, as mãos comprimindo o espelho como se esperasse entrar por dentro dele e alcançá-los. Sentiram uma dor muito forte no peito, em que se misturavam a alegria e uma terrível tristeza.

Os dois se deixaram cair no chão assentados. Ver os pais era algo que eles nunca na vida haviam imaginado que fosse acontecer, no entanto, ali estavam... Tão próximos!

Os pais do espelho assentaram-se também. Lily deitou a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

\- Não acredito... Estão bem ali.

Quanto tempo esteve parado ali, eles não sabia. As imagens não esmaeceram e eles continuaram mirando-as até que um ruído distante o trouxeram de volta ao presente. Não podiam ficar ali, tinha de encontrar o caminho de volta para a cama. Com esforço, desviaram os olhos do rosto de sua mãe, sussurrando "Nós voltamos" e sairam depressa do aposento, entraram na capa e foram tristonhos de volta à Sala Comunal.

Assim que Lily viu sua cama de dossel de Harry, ela caiu no sono. Já Harry fitou Rony e por um átimo de segundo quis dormir, queria contar mais resolveu contar no dia seguinte. Deitou ao lado da irmã e dormiu.

— Vocês podiam ter me acordado — falou Rony, aborrecido.

— Você pode vir hoje à noite. Vamos voltar, queremos lhe mostrar o espelho.

— Eu gostaria de ver sua mãe e seu pai — disse Rony, animado.

— E nós queremos ver toda a sua família, todos os Weasley, você vai poder nos mostrar os seus outros irmãos e todo o mundo.

— Você pode vê-los a qualquer hora. E só vir à minha casa neste verão.

Em todo o caso, talvez o espelho só mostre gente morta. Mas é uma pena você não ter achado o Flamel. Coma um pouco de bacon ou outra coisa qualquer, por que é que você não está comendo nada?

Harry não conseguia comer. Vira os pais e iria vê-los de novo à noite.

Quase se esquecera de Flamel, já não lhe parecia tão importante. Quem ligava para o que o cachorro de três cabeças estava guardando? Quem ligava realmente que Snape fosse roubar a coisa?

— Você está bem? — perguntou Rony — Está com uma cara tão estranha.

— Harry coma só um pouco, vai você não pode ficar com fome só por pensar nos nossos pais, eu também quero velos mais não posso ficar com fome por isso.

Harry comeu um pouco e ficou pensando no espelho.

O que os gêmeos mais temiam era não conseguir encontrar o aposento do espelho outra vez. Com Rony coberto pela capa também, eles tiveram de andar muito mais devagar na noite seguinte. Tentaram refazer o caminho de Harry e Lily ao sair da biblioteca, andando a mesmo pelos corredores escuros durante quase uma hora.

— Estou falando — disse Rony, — Vamos esquecer tudo e voltar.

— Não! — sibilou Harry — Sei que é em algum lugar por aqui.

— Deve está por aqui, tenho certeza. — disse Lily olhando pelos corredores.

Passaram pelo fantasma de uma bruxa alta que deslizava na direção oposta, mas não viram mais ninguém. Na hora em que Rony começou a reclamar que seus pés estavam dormentes de frio, Harry identificou a armadura.

— É aqui... Logo aqui... É.

Eles empurraram a porta. Harry deixou cair a capa dos ombros e correu para o espelho junto a irmã.

Lá estavam eles. Sua mãe e seu pai sorriam ao vê-los.

— Está vendo? — Harry cochichou.

— Não consigo ver nada.

— Olhe! Olhe eles todos... Ali, montes deles...

\- São nossos pais! - exclamou Lily. - Não vê?

— Só consigo ver você e Lily.

— Olhe direito, vamos, fique aqui onde estamos.

Harry e Lily deram um passo para o lado, mas com Rony diante do espelho, não conseguiu mais ver sua família, apenas Rony como seu pijama de lã escocesa.

Rony, porém, estava mirando a própria imagem, petrificado.

— Está vendo? — perguntaram os gêmeos.

— Não, olhe só para mim! — exclamou.

— Você está vendo toda a sua família à sua volta?

— Não, estou sozinho, mas estou diferente... Pareço mais velho, e sou

chefe dos monitores.

— O quê? — exclamou Lily.

\- Não é possível, eram nossos pais! - comentou Harry.

— Estou... Estou usando um crachá igual ao do Gui... E estou segurando a taça das casas e a taça de Quadribol, sou capitão do time de Quadribol também!

Rony despregou os olhos dessa visão magnífica para olhar excitado para

Harry e Lily.

— Vocês acham que esse espelho mostra o futuro?

— Como pode mostrar? A nossa família está toda morta. — disse Lily carisbaixa.

— Deixa a gente ver. — falou Harry.

— Vocês tiveram o espelho só para vocês a noite passada, me deixa olhar mais um pouco.

— Você só está segurando a taça de Quadribol, que interesse tem isso? — disse Lily. — Eu quero ver os meus pais.

— Não me empurre...

Um ruído repentino do lado de fora no corredor pós-fim à discussão dos tres. Não tinham se dado conta do como estavam falando alto.

— Depressa!

Rony atirou a capa de volta para cobri-los na hora que os olhos luminosos de Madame Nor-r-ra apareceram à porta. Rony e Harry ficaram imóveis, ambos pensando a mesma coisa, será que a capa fazia efeito para os gatos? Passado um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, ela se virou e foi embora.

— Isto é perigoso. Ela pode ter ido buscar o Filch, aposto que nos ouviu.

Vamos.

E Rony puxou Harry e Lily pata fora do quarto. A neve ainda não derretera na manhã seguinte.

— Quer jogar xadrez, Harry? — convidou Rony.

— Não.

— Por que não descemos para visitar Rúbeo?

— Não... Vai você... — disse Lily

— Sei o que é que vocês estão pensando, naquele espelho. Não voltem lá hoje à noite.

— Por que não?

— Não sei, estou com uma intuição ruim, e de qualquer forma vocês já escaparam por um triz muitas vezes, demais. Filch, Snape e Madame Nor-r-ra estão andando por lá. E daí se eles não conseguem ver vocês? E se esbarrarem em vocês? E se você derrubarem alguma coisa?

— Você está falando igual a Hermione.

— Estou falando sério. Harry, Lily, não vão não. Se tiverem o mínimo de bom senso não vão voltar lá, tem algo de muito errado com aquele espelho.

\- Credo Rony, está falando definitivamente igual a Hermione. - disse Lily, para provocá-lo.

\- Não importa. Escutem o que digo, não voltem!

Mas Harry e Lily só tinham um pensamento na cabeça, voltar para frente do espelho, e Rony não ia detê-los.

Naquela terceira noite eles encontraram o caminho ainda mais rapidamente do que nas vezes anteriores. Andavam tão depressa que sabiam que estavam fazendo mais barulho do que seria sensato, mas não encontraram ninguém.

E lá estavam sua mãe e seu pai sorrindo de novo para eles, e um dos seus avós acenava feliz com a cabeça. Harry e Lilian se abaixaram para sentar no chão diante do espelho. Não havia nada que pudesse impedi-los de ficar ali a noite inteira com a família. Nada. A não ser...

— Então, mais uma vez vocês dois aqui?

Harry sentiu como se suas tripas tivessem congelado e Lily se assustou que por pouco não gritou. Olharam para trás. Sentado em uma das mesas junto à parede estava ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore. Harry e Lilian deviam ter passado direto por ele, tão desesperados estavam para chegar ao espelho, que nem repararam.

— Nós... Nós não vimos o senhor. — gaguejou Harry.

— Você estava ai esse tempo todo? — perguntou Lily

— É estranho como você pode ficar míope quando está invisível — disse

Dumbledore, e Harry e Lilian sentiram alívio ao ver que ele sorria.

— Então — continuou Dumbledore, escorregando da cadeira até o chão para se sentar ao lado de Harry e Lilian — vocês, como centenas antes de vocês, descobriram os prazeres do Espelho de Ojesed.

— Eu não sabia que se chamava assim, professor. — disse Harry.

— Mas espero que a essa altura você já tenha percebido o que ele faz?

— Bom... Me mostra a minha família...

— E mostrou o seu amigo Rony como chefe dos monitores.

— Como é que o senhor soube?

— Eu não preciso de uma capa para me tornar invisível — disse Dumbledore com brandura. — Agora, vocês são capazes de concluir o que é que o Espelho de Ojesed mostra a nós todos?

— Não sei. — disse Harry

— Mostra uma vontade, não é? — perguntou Lily. — Um desejo profundo.

— Sim, e não pequena. Mostra uma vontade, um desejo, o mais profundo de seus corações. É um objeto magnífico, mas vocês não podem mais vê-los. Homens definharam diante dele, julgaram-se loucos. O espelho será levado a uma nova casa hoje, com outra utilidade, e peço que não voltem a procurá-lo. Agora, se não se importam, porque não colocam esta belíssima capa e voltam para suas camas?

Harry se levantou e ajudou sua irmã.

— Senhor... Professor Dumbledore? Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? — perguntou Harry.

— Obviamente você acabou de me perguntar — sorriu Dumbledore. — Mas pode me perguntar mais uma coisa.

— O que é que o senhor vê quando se olha no espelho?

— Eu? Eu me vejo segurando um par de grossas meias de lã.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

— As meias nunca são suficientes. Mais um Natal chegou e passou e não ganhei nem um par. As pessoas insistem em me dar livros.

Foi somente quando estava de volta à cama que ocorreu aos gêmeos que talvez Dumbledore não tivesse dito a verdade. Mas, Harry pensou, enquanto empurrava Perebas para longe do seu travesseiro, fizera uma pergunta muito pessoal. E dormiu abraçado a irmã.

No dia seguinte, Harry e Lily estavam sentados na grama, esperando Rony voltar do banheiro. A vista do lago congelado era belíssima, assim como os picos nevados das árvores na floresta. Harry escolheu este momento para falar do espelho, pelo que ele imaginava ser a última vez:

— Como você sabia?

Lily olhou para o irmão surpresa.

— Saber o que?

— Do espelho.

— Ah, isso. Imaginei que fosse me perguntar. — ela tirou um pergaminho dobrado e o entregou ao irmão, que leu: "Não mostro o seu rosto mas o desejo em seu coração". — A inscrição na moldura do espelho era uma espécie de anagrama. Era só ler de trás pra frente. Descobri no segundo dia.

Harry expirou.

— Vou sentir falta. Nunca pensei que fosse ver papai e mamãe.

— Eu entendo Harry. Você sabe disso. Mas se eles são o desejo mais profundo de nossos corações, então é porque estão guardados neles. Estão conosco.

Harry sorriu para a irmã. De fato, seus pais estavam com eles, em seus corações, para sempre.


	13. Chapter XIII Nicolau Flamel

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

 **Nicolau Flamel**

Dumbledore convencera aos gêmeos a não tornar a procurar o Espelho de

Ojesed, e durante o resto das férias de Natal a capa da invisibilidade permaneceu guardada no fundo do baú. Harry e Lilian gostariam de poder esquecer o que viram no espelho com a mesma facilidade, mas não conseguiram. Começaram a ter pesadelos.

Sonhava repetidamente com os pais desaparecendo em um relâmpago de luz verde enquanto uma voz esganiçada gargalhava.

Harry acordou pálido e suado pela quinta vez desde a visita ao espelho. Estava começando a concordar com Rony: talvez aquele espelho tivesse algum tipo de efeito negativo em quem o visitava, pois estes pesadelos estavam realmente torturando o garoto, embora ele não fosse falar com ninguém a respeito disso a não ser a irmã que geralmente tinha o mesmo pesadelo, Lily dormiu as ferias inteiras junto a ele e descobriram que estavam tendo o mesmo pesadelo, somentee hoje ela não estava lá, pois no dia seguinte os alunos que passaram as férias em casa voltariam de manhã.

Uma vez que o relógio de Harry marcava 2 da manhã. Lembrou-se de que Hermione chegaria pela manhã e, tendo algo com o que se alegrar, enxugou o suor do rosto e voltou para a cama.

— Mione!

— Lily!

As duas se encontraram nos jardins da escola. Hermione cumprimentou Harry e Lily com um abraço, mas se deteve a um aperto de mão duplamente satisfatório com Rony. Assentaram-se todos ao pé da mesma árvore de sempre para colocar as novidades em dia.

— Você primeiro Mione.

— Aaah, não é nada que vocês queiram saber. Meus pais me deram presentes, jantamos juntos e tudo o mais. Eu dei algumas coisas para eles lá do Beco Diagonal, mas não sei se eles gostaram tanto.

— Por quê? — perguntou Rony.

— Oras Rony, eram coisas de bruxos! Eles não estão acostumados com esse tipo de coisa... Mas por que vocês não me dizem o que fizeram? Encontraram Flamel?

— Bem, — apressou-se Lily. — Harry e eu ganhamos uma capa da invisibilidade de aniversário, e a usamos para entrar na Seção Reservada da Biblioteca.

— E... — Hermione perguntou ansiosa.

— E nada. – Harry prosseguiu. — Nem sinal, é como se o cara não existisse. Ainda tivemos um problema, quase que Filch nos pega. Fugindo dele encontramos uma sala com um enorme espelho.

— Espelho?

— É, um espelho. Ele mostrava o desejo mais profundo do coração, ou alguma baboseira do tipo. — disse Rony, como se não ligasse. — Estive lá uma vez, mas era loucura. Esses dois ficaram voltando um tempão até tomarem juízo e deixarem esse espelho de lado.

— Voltando? VOLTANDO? FICARAM LOUCOS?

— Hermione, silêncio! — pediu Ron.

— E se Filch pega vocês? Já pensaram o problema que ia gerar? Caramba!

— Está bem, Está bem, mas ele não pegou, pegou? E de qualquer forma, tínhamos a capa e não vamos mais voltar lá está bem? — disse Harry. Hermione soltou um bufo de insatisfação, obviamente não estava nada ok, mas ela deixou o assunto de lado.

Quase perderam as esperanças de encontrar Flamel em um livro da biblioteca, embora Harry e Lily tivessem certeza de que lera o nome em algum lugar.

— O que eu não entendo são esses pesadelos... — disse Lily

— Que pesadelos?

— São os pesadelos em que Lily e eu estamos tendo, onde nós sonhamos com nossos pais depois aparece uma luz verde e depois ouvimos uma rizada. — explicou Harry.

— Está vendo? Dumbledore tinha razão, aquele espelho podia deixar vocês maluco — disse Rony.

Quando o novo período letivo começou, eles voltaram a folhear os livros durante os dez minutos de intervalo entre as aulas. Harry e Lily tinham ainda menos tempo do que os outros dois, porque o treino de Quadribol recomeçara.

Olívio estava puxando pelo time como nunca fizera antes. Ele decidira colocar Lily no lugar de Alicia como titular, o que, ao contrário do que se imaginava, não deixou a antiga artilheira com raiva. Ela chegou a parabenizar Potter por ser boa o bastante para lhe tomar o lugar. Era de essencial importância que a Grifinória ganhasse da Lufa-Lufa para passar a Sonserina na Taça das Casas pela primeira vez em sete anos, então ele não parava de puxar treino atrás de treino. Até mesmo as chuvas intermináveis que substituíram as nevadas não conseguiam esmorecer a sua animação. Os Weasley reclamavam que Olívio estava se tornando fanático. Lilian não parava de xingar Olivio pelos corredores, parecia em vias de esquecer que era bruxa e avançar no pescoço dele, mas os gêmeos Potter começaram achar ótimo a carga intensiva de treinos quando descobriram que quando voltavam exausto dos treinos pela noite, tinha menos pesadelos.

Então, durante um treino particularmente chuvoso e enlameado, Olívio deu uma notícia ruim ao time. Acabara de se enfurecer com os Weasley, que davam mergulhos violentos um sobre o outro e fingiam cair das vassouras.

— Vocês querem parar de se comportar feito bobos! — berrou. — Isso é o tipo de atitude que vai fazer a gente perder o jogo! Snape vai apitar dessa vez e vai procurar qualquer desculpa para tirar pontos da Grifinória!

Jorge Weasley realmente caiu da vassoura ao ouvir isso.

— Snape vai apitar o jogo? — perguntou embolando as palavras com a boca cheia de lama. — Quando foi na vida que ele apitou um jogo de Quadribol? Ele não vai ser imparcial se tivermos chance de passar à frente de Sonserina.

O resto do time pousou ao lado de Jorge para reclamar também.

— A culpa não é minha — disse Olívio. — Nós é que vamos ter de nos cuidar e jogar uma partida limpa, para não dar a Snape desculpa para implicar conosco.

— Dessa vez parece que a Lufa-Lufa vai jogar com 8 jogadores.

Estava tudo muito bem, pensou Harry, mas ele tinha outra razão para não querer Snape por perto quando estivesse jogando Quadribol.

Os outros jogadores se demoraram conversando no final do treino como sempre faziam, mas Harry e Lilian rumaram direto para a sala comunal de Grifinória, onde encontraram Rony e Hermione jogando xadrez. Xadrez era a única coisa em que Hermione perdia, uma experiência que Rony, Lily e Harry achavam que lhe fazia muito bem.

— Não falem comigo agora — pediu Rony quando Harry se sentou ao seu lado e Lily ao de Hermione. — Preciso me concentrar.

— Gente, precisamos conversar. — Lily anunciou.

— Agora não, estou quase... Cavalo na A3. – a peça se moveu no tabuleiro.

— Snape vai apitar o jogo da Lufa-Lufa. — Harry disse. Conseguiu a atenção imediatamente, os dois largaram o tabuleiro de xadrez e ergueram o olhar para os irmãos.

— Por quê? — perguntou Rony, buscando explicação.

— Não sabemos.

— Ele deve ter pedido. Dumbledore deve ter deixado por algum motivo.

— Dumbledore deixou por que é lelé! — Rony resmungou. — Maluco, completamente biruta! Snape não vai ser nem um pouco imparcial se a Grifinória tiver chances de passar a Sonserina na Taça das Casas.

— Nós sabemos, mas o que podemos fazer? — Ash perguntou.

— Não joguem — disse Hermione na mesma hora.

— Digam que estão doente — aconselhou Rony.

— Finjam que quebraram a perna ou se machucaram nos treinos — sugeriu Hermione.

— Quebrem a perna de verdade — insistiu Rony.

— Não podemos — respondeu Harry — Não temos apanhador de reserva.

Se eu fujo, Grifinória não vai poder jogar.

— E se eu fujo Olívio acaba comigo.

As sugestões iam de mal a pior, inclusive passando por simplesmente sumir na hora do jogo ou provocar uma briga com o Malfoy para ir parar na Ala Hospitalar. Mas falando em Malfoy, graças à ele a discussão foi interrompida. Naquele momento, Neville entrou aos tombos na sala comunal. Como conseguira passar pelo buraco do retrato ninguém sabia, porque tinha as pernas grudadas pelo que eles imediatamente reconheceram ser o Feitiço da Perna Presa. Devia ter precisado andar aos pulos como um coelho até a torre da Grifinória.

Todo o mundo caiu na gargalhada menos Hermione, que ficou em pé de um salto e fez o contra-feitiço. As pernas de Neville se separaram e ele se endireitou, tremendo.

— Que aconteceu? — perguntou Hermione, levando-o para se sentar com

Harry, Lilian e Rony.

— Malfoy — disse Neville com a voz trêmula. — Encontrei-o na saída da biblioteca. Ele disse que estava procurando alguém em quem praticar o feitiço.

— Não fique assim Neville. O Draco é um merdinha. Aposto que nem sabe usar a privada. — comentou Ash.

— Vá procurar a Professora Minerva! — insistiu Hermione. — Dê parte dele!

Neville sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não quero mais confusão — murmurou.

— Você tem de enfrentá-lo, Neville! — disse Rony. — Ele está acostumado a pisar nas pessoas, mas não há razão pata você se deitar aos pés dele para facilitar.

— Não precisa me dizer que não sou bastante corajoso para pertencer a

Grifinória. Draco já fez isso — disse Neville engasgado.

Harry apalpou o bolso de suas vestes e tirou um sapo de chocolate, o último da caixa que Hermione lhe dera no Natal. Deu-o a Neville, que estava com cara de quem ia chorar.

— Você vale doze Dracos — disse Harry. — O Chapéu Seletor escolheu você para Grifinória, não foi? E onde está Draco? Naquela Sonserina nojenta.

A boca de Neville se contraiu num sorrisinho enquanto desembrulhava o

sapo.

— Obrigado, Harry. Acho que vou para a cama... Você quer o cartão, você coleciona, não é?

Quando Neville se afastou, Harry olhou para o cartão de Bruxo Famoso.

— Dumbledore outra vez. Ele foi o primeiro que...

E soltou uma exclamação. Olhou para o verso do cartão. Em seguida

olhou para Rony, Lilian e Hermione.

— Encontrei!— murmurou — Encontrei Flamel! Eu disse a vocês que tinha lido o nome dele em algum lugar. Li-o no trem a caminho daqui. Escutem só isso:

 _O Professor Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald, o bruxo das Trevas, em 1945, e ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão, e por desenvolver um trabalho de alquimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel._

Hermione ficou em pé de um salto. Não parecia tão animada desde que eles tinham recebido as notas do primeiro dever de casa.

— Não saiam daqui! — disse e saiu escada acima em direção aos dormitórios das meninas. Harry, Lilian e Rony mal tiveram tempo de trocar um olhar intrigado e ela já estava correndo de volta, com um enorme livro velho nos braços.

— Nunca pensei em olhar aqui — falou excitada. — Tirei-o da biblioteca há semanas para me distrair um pouco.

— Distrair? — admirou-se Rony, mas Hermione mandou-o ficar quieto, enquanto procurava alguma coisa e começou a folhear as páginas do livro, ansiosa, resmungando para si mesma.

Finalmente encontrou o que procurava.

— Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

— Já podemos falar? — perguntou Rony de mau humor.

Hermione não lhe deu resposta.

— Nicolau Flamel — sussurrou ela teatralmente — é, ao que se sabe, a única pessoa que produziu a Pedra Filosofal.

A frase não teve bem o efeito que ela esperava.

— A o quê? — exclamaram Harry, Lily e Rony.

— Ah, francamente, vocês dois não lêem? Olhem, leiam isso aqui.

Ela empurrou o livro para os dois, que leram:

 _O antigo estudo da alquimia preocupava-se com a produção_

 _da Pedra Filosofal, uma substancia lendária com poderes fantásticos._

 _A pedra pode transformar qualquer metal em ouro puro. Produz_

 _também o Elixir da Vida, que torna quem o bebe imortal._

 _Falou-se muito da Pedra Filosofal durante séculos, mas_

 _a única Pedra que existe presentemente pertence ao Sr. Nicolau_

 _Flamel o famoso alquimista e amante da opera. O Sr. Flamel_

 _que comemorou o seu sexcentésimo sexagésimo quinto aniversário_

 _no ano passado, leva uma vida tranqüila em Devon, com sua_

 _mulher, Perenelle (seiscentos e cinqüenta e oito anos)._

— Não entendem? — Hermione comentou, para atiçar a mente de seus amigos. — É isso que estava no cofre. É isso que Snape quer!

— A Pedra Filosofal... Puxa, não me surpreende que Snape esteja atrás de uma coisa dessas, ouro puro e imortalidade, qualquer um iria querer, não? — perguntou Rony.

— Viram? — disse Hermione, quando Harry e Rony terminaram. — O cachorro deve estar guardando a Pedra Filosofal de Flamel! Aposto que ele pediu a Dumbledore que a guardasse em segurança, porque são amigos e ele sabia que alguém andava atrás dela, esse é o motivo por que Dumbledore quis transferir a pedra de Gringotes.

— Uma pedra que produz ouro e não deixa a gente morrer! — exclamou

Harry. — Não admira que Snape ande atrás dela! Qualquer um andaria.

— agora ela está embaixo das patas de Fofo. — concluiu Lily.

— E não admira que não conseguíssemos encontrar Flamel em Estudos aos avanços recentes em magia — disse Rony — Ele não é bem recente, se já fez seiscentos e sessenta e cinco anos, não é mesmo?

Os amigos pensaram que descobrir a verdade sobre a Pedra Filosofal fosse os animar, mas a euforia não durou mais do que uma tarde. Assim que a primeira aula de poções chegou, até mesmo Lilian que era uma amante nata da matéria começou a rezar para não ter mais aulas daquelas. Snape estava ainda pior do que de costume, de acordo com Harry, era como se ele conseguisse ler pensamentos, e soubesse que os quatro sabiam da pedra.

Como se não bastasse o enorme desagrado e o aumento nas injustiças, Snape e os alunos da Sonserina passaram a encurralar os jogadores da Grifinória nos corredores, tentando provoca-los a uma briga que gerasse uma detenção, ou os atacando para que se ferissem. Um dia desses, Ash, Rony e Hermione tiveram que levar Harry embora arrastado pelo corredor pois ele insistia em voltar para se vingar de um tropeção gerado por Draco Malfoy.

Na manhã seguinte, na sala de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra, enquanto copiavam as diferentes maneiras de tratar mordidas de lobisomem, Harry, Lily e Rony continuavam a discutir o que fariam com uma Pedra Filosofal se tivessem uma.

Somente quando Rony disse que compraria o próprio time de Quadribol foi que Harry e Lily se lembraram de Snape e da partida que se aproximava.

— Eu vou jogar — disse a Rony, Lilian e Hermione.

— Eu também. Se não fizermos isso, o pessoal de Sonserina vai pensar que temos medo de encarar Snape. Vamos mostrar a eles... Vamos tirar aquele sorriso da cara deles se vencermos. — disse Lily entendendo o pensamento do irmão.

— Desde que a gente não acabe tirando vocês da quadra — disse Hermione.

À medida que a partida se aproximava, porém, Harry e Lilian foram ficando cada vez mais nervosos, mesmo que negassem isso para Rony e Hermione. O resto do time também não estava tão calmo assim. A idéia de passar à frente de Sonserina no campeonato das casas era maravilhosa, ninguém fazia isso havia quase sete anos, mas será que conseguiriam, com um juiz tão parcial?

Harry não sabia se estava ou não imaginando, mas parecia estar sempre encontrando Snape por todo lugar em que ia. Às vezes, ele até se perguntava se Snape não o estava seguindo, tentando apanhá-lo sozinho. As aulas de Poções estavam se transformando numa espécie de tortura semanal. De tão ruim que Snape era com Harry. Seria possível que Snape tivesse descoberto que os meninos haviam lido sobre a Pedra Filosofal? Harry não imaginava como.

Harry e Lilian sabiam que, quando lhe desejassem boa sorte à porta do vestiário na tarde seguinte, Rony e Hermione estariam se perguntando se os veriam vivos outra vez. Isto não era o que se poderia chamar de consolo. Harry e Lilian mal ouviram uma palavra da conversa de Olívio para animar os jogadores enquanto vestiam os uniformes de Quadribol e apanhavam suas Nimbus 2000.

— Ok, prestem atenção aqui! — chamou Olivio, colocando um quadro na frente de todos. – Nós treinamos mais duro...

— Com certeza. — resmungou Fred.

— ... debaixo de todo o tipo de clima...

— Tenho uma roupa íntima enlameada pra provar isso. — retrucou Jorge.

— ... então VAMOS ganhar hoje, entendido?

Ninguém se manifestou.

— Ok, por que essas caras mortas?

— Snape está apitando. — resmungou Angelina. — Tente ser esperançoso sabendo disso.

— Não precisamos de um apito, vamos vencer porque somos bons.

No entanto ninguém se animou muito com o comentário.

— Vamos logo, em fila!

Entrementes, Rony e Hermione tinham encontrado um lugar nas arquibancadas junto a Neville, que não conseguia entender por que eles estavam tão sérios e tampouco por que haviam trazido as varinhas para o jogo. Mal sabiam Harry e Lilian que Rony e Hermione tinham andado praticando secretamente o Feitiço das Pernas Presas. Tinham tido essa idéia ao verem Draco usá-lo contra Neville e estavam preparados para usá-lo contra Snape se ele desse o menor sinal de querer machucar um dos gêmeos.

— Agora não esqueça, é Locomotor Mortis — cochichou Hermione enquanto Rony escondia a varinha na manga.

— Eu sei — Rony respondeu com maus modos. — Não chateia.

Mas no vestiário, Olívio puxara Harry para um lado.

— Não quero pressioná-lo, Potter, mas se há um dia em que precisamos agarrar o pomo logo de saída é hoje. Termine o jogo antes que Snape possa favorecer Lufa-Lufa demais.

— A escola inteira está lá fora! — disse Fred Weasley, espiando para fora da porta. — Até mesmo, putz, Dumbledore veio assistir!

O coração de Harry e Lily deram um salto.

— Dumbledore? — disseram, correndo até a porta para se certificar se Fred tinha razão. Não havia como confundir aquela barba prateada.

Harry poderia ter dado uma grande gargalhada de alívio enquando Lily deu um suspiro de alivio. Estavam seguros. Simplesmente não havia jeito de Snape ousar machucá-los se Dumbledore estivesse assistindo. Talvez fosse por isso que Snape estava com a cara tão zangada na hora em que os times entraram em campo, uma coisa em que Rony também reparou.

— Nunca vi Snape com uma cara tão feia — disse a Hermione.

— Olhe, começou. Ai!

Alguém cutucara Rony na cabeça. Era Draco.

— Ah, desculpe, Weasley, não vi você aí. — Draco deu um largo sorriso para Crabbe e Goyle. — Quanto tempo será que os Potter vão se aguentar na vassoura desta vez? Alguém quer apostar? E você, Weasley?

Rony não respondeu, Snape acabara de achar uma penalidade na Grifinória porque Jorge Weasley mandara um balaço nele.

Angelina logo tomou a goles. Em dois segundos a passou para Kátia, e em mais um segundo, Ashley a enfiava pelo aro.

\- DEZ PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! – anunciou Lino Jordan.

Hermione, que mantinha todos os dedos cruzados no colo, apertava os olhos fixos em Harry, que circulava sobre os jogadores como um falcão, à procura do pomo e em Lily que corria pelo canpo marcando mais um gol.

Snape contorceu a cara em uma careta. Draco ficou extremamente desconfortado em ouvir a comemoração dos três grifinos atrás de si, e decidiu começar as alfinetadas.

— Sabe como eu acho que eles escolhem jogadores para o time da

Grifinória? — disse Draco bem alto alguns minutos depois — Escolhem as pessoas que dão pena. Vê só, os Potter, que não tem pais, depois os Weasley, que não tem dinheiro. Você também devia estar no time, Longbottom, você não tem miolos.

Neville ficou muito vermelho, mas se virou para encarar Draco.

— Eu valho doze Dracos, Malfoy — gaguejou ele. Draco, Crabbe e Goyle rolaram de rir, mas Rony, que continuava sem coragem de despregar os olhos do jogo, disse:

— Isso mesmo, responda a ele, Neville.

— Longbottom, se miolos fossem ouro, você seria mais pobre do que Weasley e isso já é muita coisa...

— DEZ PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! — Lino voltou a anunciar. Lilian já voava para comemorar com as artilheiras quando o apito soou.

— O gol foi ilegal, a artilheira estava com os pés fora do apoio da vassoura.

— O QUE DISSE? — berrou Kátia, olhando para os pés de Snape que flutuavam livres.

— Dois lances livres para a Lufa-Lufa, um pela falta e um pela audácia da Bell.

— Mas Snape, o gol foi legal! — adiantou-se o goleiro da Lufa-Lufa.

Instaurou-se uma confusão. Os próprios jogadores da Lufa-Lufa insistiam em aceitar o gol da Grifinória, e Snape não parava de exigir ordem.

— SILÊNCIO! — Ele berrou. — Lufa-Lufa vai cobrar as faltas do jeito CERTO a menos que queiram um jogador expulso. Grifinória saia do caminho, ou expulso um dos seus também.

Sem escolha, o time dos leões abriu caminho.

— Lufa-Lufa prepara-se para a cobrança. — anunciou Lino Jordan. — Manda uma bomba e gol! Dez pontos para a Lufa-Lufa. O placar está vinte a dez, depois do gol injustamente...

— Jordan... — resmungou Mc Gonagall.

— Ok, desculpe. Lufa-Lufa avança para mais uma cobrança. A bola voa no aro direito e... BELA DEFESA DE OLIVIO WOOD!

A torcida prorrompeu em aplausos, Olivio fizera uma real acrobacia para salvar aquela bola, mas valera plenamente a pena.

O jogo voltara, mas Harry percebeu que por melhor que o time fosse, não dava para esperar justiça de Snape. Precisava achar o pomo logo e acabar com aquilo. Viu Diggory, apanhador da Lufa-Lufa sobrevoando mais embaixo. Era só pegar o pomo antes dele. Não deveria ser tão difícil.

Passou a perscrutar o campo em busca do pomo com mais afinco. Um pontinho dourado e reluzente no chão, uma bolinha, qualquer coisa, qualquer... Então ele viu, e imediatamente inclinou a vassoura em direção ao solo. Harry inesperadamente dera um mergulho espetacular, que provocou exclamações e vivas da torcida. Hermione se levantou, os dedos cruzados na boca, enquanto Harry voava para o chão como uma bala.

— Rony, é o Harry! — disse Hermione para tirar a concentração de Rony em Draco.

— O que tem ele. — disse se levantando para ver um mergulho multo rapido da vassoura de Harry.

— Você está com sorte, Weasley, Potter com certeza localizou dinheiro no chão! — disse Draco.

Rony reagiu. Antes que Draco soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Rony partiu para cima dele e o derrubou no chão. Neville hesitou, depois pulou o encosto da cadeira para ajudar.

— Vamos, Harry! — Hermione gritou, pulando em cima da cadeira para observar Harry se precipitar na direção de Snape, ela nem sequer reparou que Draco e Rony estavam embolados em baixo de sua cadeira, nem nos pés arrastados e gritos que saiam do redemoinho de socos que era Neville, Crabbe e Goyle.

No alto, Snape virou na vassoura bem em tempo de ver uma coisa vermelha passar veloz por ele, deixando de atingi-lo por centímetros, e no segundo seguinte, Harry saia do mergulho, o braço erguido em triunfo, o pomo seguro na mão. As arquibancadas explodiram, tinha que ser um recorde, ninguém era capaz de lembrar do pomo ter sido agarrado tão depressa.

— Rony! Rony! Cadê você? A partida terminou! Harry ganhou! Nós ganhamos! Grifinória está na frente! — gritava Hermione, dançando da cadeira para o chão e dali para a cadeira e se abraçando com Parvati na fileira da frente.

Harry saltou da vassoura antes de chegar ao solo. Não conseguia acreditar. Agarrara. O jogo terminou, nem chegara a durar cinco minutos, Quando Lily deceu da vassoura se jogou no irmão para um abraço de comemoração. Quando Grifinória invadiu o campo, ele viu Snape pousar ali perto, a cara branca e os lábios contraídos, depois Harry sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, ergueu a cabeça e deparou como rosto sorridente de Dumbledore.

— Muito bem — disse Dumbledore baixinho, de modo que somente Harry e Lilian pudessem ouvir. — Que bom ver que vocês não ficaram pensando naquele espelho... Mantiveram-se ocupados... Excelente...

Snape cuspiu com amargura no chão. Harry e Lily restavam no vestiário, ela saindo do chuveiro feminino e secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

— Bom jogo, não?

— Se foi. Ganhamos da Lufa-Lufa e, consequentemente da Sonserina.

— Você ganhou Harry. — Lily comentou, assentando-se no banco enquanto Harry guardava suas coisas. — Snape não deixou a gente fazer nada direito. Foi um duro danado pra marcar três gols e olhe lá que já foi muita coisa.

— Nada disso, foi trabalho em equipe. Olivio é um ótimo goleiro.

— De fato. — ela pegou sua mochila e a Nimbus. — Vem, vamos leva-las para a garagem.

Realmente fizera agora uma coisa de que poderia se orgulhar, ninguém poderia mais dizer que ele era apenas um nome famoso. O ar da noite nunca lhe parecera mais gostoso. Caminhou pela grama úmida, revivendo mentalmente a última hora, que era um borrão de felicidade: Grifinória correndo para erguê-lo nos ombros, Rony e Hermione a distância, pulando de alegria, Rony dando vivas como nariz escorrendo sangue.

Harry e Lilian chegaram à garagem. Recostou-se na porta de madeira e contemplaram Hogwarts, com suas janelas avermelhadas pelo sol poente. Grifinória na liderança. Eles conseguiram, mostrara a Snape... E por falar em Snape...

Uma figura encapuzada descia rapidamente os degraus de entrada do castelo. Sem dúvida não queria ser vista, andava o mais depressa que podia em direção à floresta proibida. A vitória de Harry se apagou de sua mente enquanto o observava. Reconheceu o andar predador da figura. Snape, escapulindo até a floresta enquanto todos jantavam, que estava acontecendo?

Os irmãos trocaram um olhar determinado e levantaram voo.

Planando silenciosamente sobre o castelo, viram Snape entrar na floresta correndo. Seguiram-no.

As árvores eram tão juntas que ele não conseguia ver aonde fora Snape.

Voaram em círculos cada vez mais baixos, roçando a copa das árvores até que ouviram vozes. Planaram em direção a elas e pousaram, sem ruído, em uma alta bétula.

Subiram com cuidado em um dos ramos, segurando-se firme na vassoura,

tentando espiar por entre as folhas.

Embaixo, na clareira sombria, estava Snape, mas não estava sozinho.

Quirrell estava com ele. Harry não conseguiu distinguir a expressão no seu rosto, mas a gagueira estava pior que nunca.

Harry e Lily apuraram o ouvido para entender o que conversavam.

— ... Não sei por que você quis se encontrar logo aqui, Severo...

— Ah, quis manter o encontro sigiloso — disse Snape, a voz gélida. — Afinal os alunos não devem saber sobre a Pedra Filosofal.

Harry e Lilian trocaram olhares significantes e se curvaram para frente. Quirrell balbuciou alguma coisa. Snape interrompeu-o.

— Você já descobriu como passar por aquela fera do Hagrid?

— M... M... Mas, Severo, eu...

— Você não quer que eu seja seu inimigo, Quirrell — ameaçou Snape, dando um passo em direção a ele.

— N... N... Não seio que você...

— Você sabe perfeitamente o que quero dizer.

Uma coruja piou alto e Harry quase caiu da árvore. Firmou-se em tempo de ouvir Snape dizer:

— ... As suas mágicas de araque. Estou esperando.

— M... Mas eu n... N... Não...

— Muito bem — interrompeu-o Snape. — Vamos ter outra conversinha em breve, quando você tiver tido tempo de pensar nas coisas e decidir com quem está a sua lealdade.

E jogando a capa por cima da cabeça saiu da clareira. Estava quase escuro agora, mas Harry pôde discernir Quirrell, parado muito quieto como se estivesse petrificado.

— Harry, Lily, onde é que vocês esteveram? — perguntou Hermione com a voz esganiçada.

— Vencemos! Vocês venceram! Nós vencemos! — gritou Rony, dando palmadas nas costas de Harry e de Lily — E deixei o olho de Draco roxo e Neville tentou enfrentar Crabbe e Goyle sozinho! Ainda está desacordado, mas Madame Pomfrey diz que ele vai ficar bom.

— Isso é que é mostrar a Sonserina! Todos estão esperando vocês na sala comunal, estamos dando uma festa, Fred e Jorge roubaram uns bolos e outras coisinhas nas cozinhas.

— Deixem isso para lá agora — disse Harry, sem fôlego. — Vamos procurar uma sala vazia, esperem ate ouvirem isso...

Ele verificou se Pirraça não estava na sala antes de fechar a porta, depois contou aos amigos o que vira e ouvira.

— Então tínhamos razão, é a Pedra Filosofal e Snape está tentando obrigar Quirrell a ajudá-lo a roubar. Ele perguntou se o outro sabia como passar por Fofo, e falou alguma coisa sobre as magiquinhas de Quirrell. Imagino que haja outras coisas protegendo a pedra além de Fofo, uma porção de feitiços, provavelmente, e Quirrell deve ter feito algum contra-feitiço de que Snape precisa para entrar...

— Você quer dizer que a Pedra só está segura enquanto Quirrell resistir a

Snape? — perguntou Hermione alarmada.

— Exatamente — disse Lily.

— Terça-feira ela terá desaparecido — disse Rony.


	14. Chapter XIV Norberto, O Dragão Norueguês

**CAPÍTULO CATORZE**

 **Norberto, O Dragão Norueguês**

Quirrell, no entanto, deve ter sido muito mais corajoso do que eles pensaram. Nas semanas seguintes ele pareceu estar ficando mais pálido e mais magro, mas não parecia ter cedido.

Todas as vezes que os meninos passavam pelo corredor do terceiro andar, Harry, Rony, Lilian e Hermione encostavam as orelhas na porta para verificar se Fofo continuava a rosnar lá dentro. Snape levava a vida no seu habitual mau humor, o que com certeza significava que a Pedra continuava a salvo. Sempre que Harry e Lily passavam por Quirrell nesses últimos dias dava-lhe um sorriso como a encorajá-lo, e Rony começara a censurar as pessoas que riam da gagueira de Quirrell.

Hermione, no entanto, tinha mais no que pensar do que na Pedra Filosofal Começara a programar suas revisões e a marcar em cores suas anotações de aula para classificá-las e não parava de enfiar a cara nos livros enquanto andava de uma sala de aula à outra. Lily tinha que ir guiando a outra pelo ombro para que esta não trombasse nas coisas. Harry e Rony não teriam se importado com isso, mas ela não parava de chateá-los para fazerem o mesmo.

— Hermione, os exames estão a séculos de distância.

— Dez semanas — retorquiu Hermione. — Não são séculos, é como um segundo para Nicolau Flamel.

— Mas nós não temos seiscentos anos — lembrou-lhe Rony. Em todo o caso, o que é que você está revisando se já sabe tudo?

— Que é que estou revisando? Vocês ficaram malucos? Vocês já perceberam que precisamos passar nesses exames para chegar ao segundo ano? Eles são muito importantes, eu deveria ter começado a estudar a um mês, não sei o que deu em mim...

— Calma Mione, você sabe todas as matérias, vai conseguir se dar bem nas provas. — disse Lily

— Eu espero que você esteja certa, mas vou continuar estudando e vocês deveriam começar também.

— Mione se eu conheço o Harry ele vai estudar no minimo uma semana antes, e eu ja estudo não quanto você mais já estou estudando um pouco.

Infelizmente, os professores pareciam estar pensando da mesma maneira que Hermione. Passaram tantos deveres de casa que as férias da Páscoa não foram tão divertidas quanto as de Natal. Ficou difícil se descontrair com Hermione ao lado, recitando os doze usos do sangue de dragão ou praticando movimentos com a varinha. Aos gemidos e bocejos, Harry, Lilian e Rony passaram a maior parte do tempo livre com ela, na biblioteca, tentando dar conta de todos os deveres extras.

— Eu nunca vou me lembrar disso — desabafou Rony uma tarde, largando a pena de escrever na mesa e olhando desejoso pela janela da biblioteca. Era na realidade o primeiro dia bonito que tinham em meses. O céu estava claro, azul-miosótis e havia uma expectativa de verão no ar.

Harry, que estava procurando o verbete "Ditamno" no livro de Cem ervas e fungos mágicos e Lily estava lendo sobre orquideas dentadas no livro Herbologia e seus cuidados, e não levantaram os olhos até a hora em que ouviu Rony exclamar:

— Rúbeo! Que é que você está fazendo na biblioteca?

Hagrid veio arrastando os pés, escondendo alguma coisa às costas. Parecia muito deslocado com o seu casaco de pêlo de toupeira.

— Só olhando — disse numa voz insegura que imediatamente despertou o interesse deles. — E o que é que vocês estão armando? — Ele pareceu repentinamente desconfiado. — Não continuam procurando o Nicolau Flame, continuam?

— Ah, já descobrimos quem ele é há séculos — disse Rony para impressionar. — E você sabe o que é que aquele cachorro está guardando, é a Pedra Filo...

— Chhhhi! — Hagrid olhou à sua volta depressa para ver se alguém estava escutando. — Não saiam gritando isso por ai, que foi que deu em vocês?

— Mas, tem umas coisinhas que queríamos perguntar a você. — disse Harry — sobre as outras coisas que estão protegendo a Pedra além do Fofo...

— CHHHHHI! — fez Hagrid de novo. — Escutem, venham me ver mais tarde, não estou prometendo que vou lhes dizer nada, vejam bem, mas não saiam dando com a língua nos dentes por ai, estudantes não devem saber disso. Vão achar que fui eu que contei a vocês...

— Vemos você mais tarde, então — concordou Harry.

Hagrid saiu arrastando os pés.

— É impreção minha ou Hagrid estava agindo muito estranho... — disse Lily

— O que é que ele estava escondendo às costas? — perguntou Hermione pensativa.

— Acham que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a Pedra?

— Vou ver em que seção ele estava — prontificou-se Rony, que já estava farto de trabalhar. Voltou um minuto depois com uma braçada de livros e largou-os em cima da mesa.

— Dragões — cochichou — Rúbeo estava procurando coisas sobre dragões! Olhem só estes: Espécies de dragões da Grã-Bretanha e da Irlanda, Do ovo ao inferno, guia do guardador de dragões.

— Rúbeo sempre quis um dragão, ele disse isso para mim e Lily da primeira vez em que nos vimos — comentou Harry.

— Isso não é legal. Hagrid já conseguiu um cachorro de três cabeças de estimação e um dragão não vai ser... — comentou Lily.

— Mas é contra as nossas leis — argumentou Rony. — Criar dragões foi proibido pela Convenção dos Bruxos de 1709, todo o mundo sabe disso. É difícil evitar que os trouxas reparem em nós se criarmos dragões no quintal. Em todo o caso, não se pode domesticar dragões, é perigoso. Vocês deviam ver as queimaduras que Carlinhos recebeu de dragões selvagens na Romênia.

— Mas não tem dragões selvagens na Grã-Bretanha? — perguntou Harry.

— Claro que tem — respondeu Rony — Os dragões verdes galeses e os negros das ilhas Hébridas. O Ministério da Magia tem um bocado de trabalho para mantê-los em segredo, posso lhe garantir. O nosso povo vive enfeitiçando trouxas que os viram, para fazê-los esquecer.

— Então o que será que Rúbeo anda armando? — perguntou Hermione.

Quando eles bateram á porta da cabana do guarda-caça uma hora mais tarde, ficaram surpresos de ver que todas as cortinas estavam fechadas. Hagrid perguntou "Quem é?" antes de deixá-los entrar e em seguida fechou depressa a porta assim que eles entraram. Estava um calor sufocante no interior da cabana. E embora fosse um dia bem quente havia um fogaréu na lareira. Hagrid preparou chá para os meninos e lhes ofereceu sanduíches de carne de arminho, que eles recusaram.

— Então, vocês queriam me perguntar uma coisa?

— Queríamos — disse Harry. Não havia sentido em perder tempo com rodeios. — Estivemos pensando se você poderia nos dizer o que mais está protegendo a Pedra Filosofal além de Fofo.

Hagrid amarrou a cara.

— Claro que não posso dizer. Primeiro, eu mesmo não sei. Segundo vocês já sabem demais, de modo que eu não diria a vocês se soubesse. Aquela Pedra está aqui por uma boa razão. Quase foi roubada de Gringotes. Suponho que vocês já chegaram a essa conclusão. Fico até espantado que saibam da existência de Fofo. E como vocês acharam sobre Flamel e a Pedra Filosofal?

— Não conseguíamos descobrir, então o Harry leu sobre o Flamel em um cartão de sapos de chocolate, então a Mione se lembrou de um livro que tinha escrito sobre alquimia e pronto. – Lily resumiu.

— Então vamos Rúbeo, talvez você não queira nos dizei, mas você sabe tudo o que acontece por aqui — disse Hermione num tom caloroso e lisonjeiro. A barba de Hagrid mexeu e eles perceberam que estava sorrindo. — Só estávamos querendo saber realmente quem fez o feitiço de proteção — continuou Hermione. — Estávamos querendo saber em quem Dumbledore teria confiado o suficiente para ajudá-lo, além de você.

O peito de Rúbeo se estufou ao ouvir essas palavras. Harry, Lily e Rony se abriram em sorrisos para Hermione.

— Bom, acho que não poderia fazer mal contar isso... Vamos ver... Ele pediu Fofo emprestado a mim... Depois alguns professores fizeram os feitiços... A Professora Sprout... O Professor Flitwick... A Professora Minerva... — ele foi contando nos dedos — o Professor Quirrell... E o próprio Dumbledore também fez alguma coisa, é claro. Um momento esqueci alguém. Ah, sim, o Professor Snape.

— Snape?

— É, vocês não continuam insistindo naquela idéia, ou continuam? Olhem,

Snape ajudou a proteger a Pedra, não está prestes a roubá-la.

Harry sabia que Rony, Lily e Hermione estavam pensando o mesmo que ele.

Se Snape fora chamado para proteger a Pedra, devia ter sido fácil descobrir como os outros professores a tinham protegido. Ele provavelmente sabia de tudo, exceto, ao que parecia, o feitiço que Quirrell fizera e de que jeito passar por Fofo.

— Você é o único que sabe como passar pelo Fofo, não e, Rúbeo? — Harry perguntou ansioso. — E você não diria a ninguém, não é? Nem mesmo a um dos professores?

— Ninguém sabe a não ser eu e Dumbledore — disse Hagrid orgulhoso.

— Bom, isso já é alguma coisa — murmurou Lily para os outros. — Rúbeo, podemos abrir uma janela? Estou assando.

— Não pode, desculpe Lily — disse Hagrid. Harry e Lily notaram que ele olhava para o fogo. Os dois olharam também.

— Rúbeo, o que é isso?

Mas eles já sabiam o que era. Bem no meio do fogo, debaixo da chaleira, havia um enorme ovo negro.

— Ah — respondeu Hagrid, mexendo, nervoso, na barba. — É... Ah...

— Onde foi que você arranjou isso, Rúbeo? — perguntou Rony, abaixando-se para o fogo para olhar o ovo mais de perto. — Isso deve terlhe custado uma fortuna.

— Ganhei. A noite passada. Eu estava na vila tomando uns tragos e entrei num joguinho de cartas com um estranho. Acho que ele ficou bem contente de se livrar do ovo, para ser sincero.

— Rúbio o que você vai fazer com isso, dragões são ilegais e você ainda tem um dentro da cabana! — disse Lily.

— Calma Lily, agora o ovo já esta chocando.

— Mas Rúbio o que é que você vai fazer com ele, quando chocar? — perguntou Hermione.

— Bom, andei lendo um pouco — disse Hagrid, tirando um grande livro de baixo do travesseiro. — Apanhei este na biblioteca:

 _A criação de dragões como prazer e fonte de renda. É meio desatualizado, é claro, mas está tudo aqui. Mantenha o ovo no fogo porque as mães sopram fogo em cima deles, sabe, e quando chocar dê-lhe um balde de conhaque misturado com sangue de galinha a cada meia hora._

— E vejam aqui: como reconhecer os diferentes ovos, e este aqui é um dragão norueguês. São raros esses.

Ele parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, mas Hermione não.

— Rúbeo, você mora numa cabana de madeira — lembrou-lhe.

Mas Hagrid nem escutou. Estava cantarolando alegremente enquanto atiçava o fogo. Então agora tinham mais uma coisa com que se preocupar: o que poderia acontecer a Hagrid se alguém descobrisse que estava escondendo um dragão ilegal em sua cabana.

— Como será ter uma vida tranquila — suspirou Rony, noite após noite eles lutavam para dar conta de todos aqueles deveres de casa suplementares que estavam recebendo. Hermione agora começava a programar as revisões de Harry, Lilian e Rony também.

Estava deixando os garotos malucos, mas Lily não reclamava e terminava as revisões junto com Hermione.

Então, certo dia ao café da manhã, Edwiges trouxe outro bilhete de Hagrid para Harry. Ele escrevera apenas duas palavras.

" _Está furando"._

Rony queria faltar à Herbologia e ir direto à cabana. Hermione nem quis ouvir falar nisso.

— Hermione, quantas vezes na vida vamos ver um dragão saindo do ovo?

— Temos aulas, vamos nos meter em confusão, e isso não vai ser nada comparado à situação de Rúbeo quando descobrirem o que ele anda fazendo.

— Harry, acho que tem alguem ouvindo. — cochichou Lily ao irmão enquanto Hermione e Rony discutiam.

— Cala a boca! — cochichou Harry aos dois.

Malfoy estava a apenas alguns passos e parou instantaneamente para ouvir. Quanto teria ouvido? Harry e Lily não gostaram nem um pouco da expressão que viu na cara de Malfoy.

Rony e Hermione discutiram todo o tempo a caminho da aula de Herbologia e, no final, Hermione concordou em dar uma corrida à casa de Hagrid com os dois no intervalo da manhã.

Quando a sineta tocou no castelo anunciando o fim da aula, os quatro largaram as colheres de jardineiro e atravessaram a propriedade correndo em direção à orla da floresta. Hagrid cumprimentou-os parecendo vermelho e excitado.

— Está quase furando. — Conduziu-os para dentro.

O ovo estava em cima da mesa. Tinha fundas rachaduras. Alguma coisa se mexia dentro dele, fazia um barulhinho engraçado. Todos puxaram as cadeiras para junto da mesa e observaram com a respiração presa.

De repente ouviram um som arranhado e o ovo se abriu. O dragão-bebê caiu molemente em cima da mesa. Não era exatamente bonito, Harry achou que parecia um guarda-chuva preto amassado. As asas espinhosas eram enormes em contraste como corpo preto e magro, tinha um focinho longo com narinas largas, tocos de chifres e olhos esbugalhados cor de laranja.

Espirrou. Voaram fagulhas do seu focinho.

— Ele não é lindo? — murmurou Hagrid. Esticou a mão para afagar a cabeça do dragão. O bicho tentou morder seus dedos, deixando à mostra presas pontiagudas. — Deus o abençoe, olhe, ele conhece a mamãe! — exclamou Hagrid.

— Eu acho que ele precisa parar de achar tudo que é perigoso de lindo. — cochichou Lily ao irmão.

— Rúbeo — perguntou Hermione —, exatamente com que rapidez um dragão norueguês cresce?

Hagrid ia responder quando a cor subitamente desapareceu do seu rosto, ele deu um salto e correu à janela.

— Que foi?

— Alguém estava espiando pela fresta nas cortinas, um garoto estava correndo de volta para a escola.

Harry se precipitou para a porta e espiou para fora. Mesmo a distância não havia como se enganar.

Malfoy vira o dragão.

— Que droga, problemas Malfoy viu.

— O que? — Lily exclamou

— Agora temos que nos livrar dele. — disse Hermione.

— Não! Ele é só um bebê ele morreria.

— Mas...

— Não quero saber, mas agora vocês tem que sair daqui ou estarão encrencados.

Alguma coisa no sorriso que rondou a cara de Malfoy durante a semana seguinte deixou Harry, Rony, Lily e Hermione muito nervosos. Passaram a maior parte do tempo livre na cabana sombria de Hagrid, tentando argumentar com ele.

— Deixe o dragão ir embora — insistia Harry — Solte ele.

— Não posso — disse Hagrid. — Ele é muito pequeno. Morreria.

Eles olharam para o dragão. Aumentara três vezes de comprimento em uma semana. A fumaça não parava de sair de suas narinas. Hagrid não estava cumprindo suas tarefas de guarda-caça porque o dragão o mantinha muito ocupado. Havia garrafas vazias de conhaque e penas de galinha por todo o chão.

— Decidi chamá-lo de Norberto — anunciou Hagrid, olhando para o dragão com olhos sonhadores. — Ele realmente sabe quem eu sou, olhem. Norberto! Norberto! Onde está a mamãe?

— Ele pirou — cochichou Rony na orelha de Harry.

— Rúbeo — disse Harry em voz alta —, dê mais quinze dias e Norberto vai ficar do tamanho de sua casa. Malfoy pode procurar Dumbledore a qualquer momento.

Hagrid mordeu o lábio.

— Eu... Eu sei que não vou poder ficar com ele para sempre, mas também não posso largá-lo assim, não posso.

Lilian de repente virou-se para Rony.

— Carlinhos — falou.

— Você também — respondeu Rony. — Eu sou Rony, está lembrado?

— Não, Carlinhos... Seu irmão, Carlinhos. Na Romênia. Estudando dragões. Poderíamos mandar Norberto para ele. Carlinhos pode cuidar dele e depois devolvê-lo à floresta!

— Brilhante! — exclamou Rony. — Que é que você acha Rúbeo?

E no fim, Hagrid concordou que podiam mandar uma coruja a Carlinhos para consultá-lo.

A semana seguinte se arrastou. A noite de quarta-feira encontrou Hermione, Lily e Harry sentados sozinhos na sala comunal, muito depois de todos terem ido se deitar. O relógio na parede acabara de bater meia-noite quando o buraco do retrato se abriu de repente. Rony se materializou ao tirar a capa da invisibilidade de Harry. Estivera na cabana de Hagrid, ajudando a alimentar Norberto, agora comendo caixotes de ratos mortos.

— Ele me mordeu! — disse ele mostrando a mão, que trazia enrolada em um lenço ensangüentado. — Não vou conseguir segurar a pena de escrever durante uma semana. Vou lhe contar, aquele dragão é o bicho mais horrível que conheci, mas quem ouve Rúbeo falar pensa que ele é um coelhinho fofo. Quando o dragão me mordeu, ele ralhou comigo por tê-lo assustado. E quando sai, estava cantando uma canção de ninar.

Ouviu-se uma batida na janela escura.

— É a Houdin! — disse Lily, correndo para deixá-lo entrar — Deve estar trazendo a resposta de Carlinhos!

Os quatro juntaram as cabeças para ler o bilhete.

 _Caro Rony,_

 _Como vai? Obrigado pela carta, terei prazer em cuidar do dragão norueguês, mas não será fácil mandá-lo para mim. Acho que o melhor será mandá-lo por alguns amigos que estão vindo me visitar na próxima semana. O problema é que eles não podem ser vistos carregando um dragão ilegal._

 _Você poderia levar o dragão para a torre mais alta à meia-noite de sábado? Eles podem se encontrar com você lá e levá-lo enquanto ainda está escuro._

 _Mande-me uma resposta o mais breve possível._

 _Afetuosamente,_

 _Carlinhos._

Eles se entreolharam.

— Temos a capa da invisibilidade — disse Harry — Não deve ser muito difícil. Acho que a capa é bastante grande para cobrir dois de nós e o Norberto.

— Bem pode até ser então Harry e Hermione vocês vão para a cabana do Hagrid pegar o norbeto e eu vou encontra-los na torre para dar cobertura. — disse Lily.

— Mas Lily como você vai para a torre sem a capa? Você pode ser pega.

— Relaxa voucom vocês até o mais perdo da torre e depois eu me viro.

O fato de os outros dois concordarem indicava como a semana fora ruim, Qualquer coisa para se livrarem de Norberto e de Malfoy.

Mas houve um imprevisto. Na manhã seguinte, a mordida do dragão fizera a mão de Rony inchar, ficando duas vezes o seu tamanho normal. Ele não sabia se era seguro procurar Madame Pomfrey, será que ela reconheceria uma mordida de dragão? À tarde, porém, não houve mais jeito. O corte adquirira uma feia cor verde. Dava a impressão de que as presas de Norberto eram venenosas.

Harry, Lilian e Hermione correram para a ala do hospital no fim do dia e encontraram Rony acamado numa situação horrível.

— Não é só a minha mão — cochichou ele — embora ela pareça que vai cair. Malfoy disse à Madame Pomfrey que queria pedir emprestado um livro meu, para poder vir dar uma boa gargalhada. Ficou ameaçando contar a ela o que realmente me mordera. Eu disse que foi um cachorro, mas acho que ela não está acreditando. Eu não devia ter batido nele no jogo de Quadribol, é por isso que ele está agindo assim.

Harry, Lilian e Hermione tentaram acalmar Rony.

—Vou ficar feliz quando isso terminar. Não aguento mais limpar cinzas da casa do Hagrid. — Lily comentou, por cima do resumo de astronomia. Os outros três suspiraram.

— Tudo vai terminar à meia-noite de sábado — disse Hermione, mas isso não acalmou Rony nem um pouquinho. Pelo contrário, ele se sentou muito empertigado e desatou a suar.

— Meia-noite de sábado! — disse com a voz rouca — Ah, não... Ah, não... Acabei de me lembrar, a carta de Carlinhos estava no livro que Malfoy levou, ele vai saber que vamos nos livrar de Norberto.

— Como você deixa uma carta dessas em um livro! Deveria ter queimado! — disse Lilian brigando com Rony.

Harry e Hermione não tiveram nem chance de responder. Madame Pomfrey apareceu naquele instante e fez os tres saírem, dizendo que Rony precisava dormir.

— Agora é tarde demais para mudarmos de plano. Não temos mais tempo para mandar outra coruja a Carlinhos e essa pode ser a nossa única oportunidade de nos livrarmos de Norberto. Teremos de arriscar. E temos a capa da invisibilidade, Malfoy não sabe disso.

Pela noite Harry Lilian e Hermione deceram para a cabana de Hagrid, encontraram Canino, o cão de caçar javalis, sentado do lado de fora da cabana com a cauda enfaixada, quando foram contar a Hagrid, que abriu a janela para falar com eles.

— Não vou deixar vocês entrarem — ofegou. — Norberto está passando uma fase difícil, nada que eu não possa cuidar sozinho.

Quando lhe contaram sobre a carta de Carlinhos, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, embora isso talvez fosse porque Norberto acabara de mordê-lo na perna.

— Aai! Tudo bem, ele só mordeu minha bota. Está brincando, afinal é um bebezinho.

O bebê bateu com o rabo na parede, fazendo as janelas estremecerem. Harry, Lilian e Hermione voltaram para o castelo achando que o sábado talvez não chegasse bastante rápido.

Eles teriam sentido pena de Hagrid quando chegou a hora de dizer adeus a Norberto, se não estivessem tão preocupados com o que tinham de fazer.

No sábado o dia passou rápido Harry Lilian e Hermione passaram o dia discutindo como levariam o dragão para a torre. Quando se deram conta do horario já era hora de colocar o plano em ação. Se cobrirram com a capa de invisibilidade e foram pegar o drgão, deixaram Lily o mais proximo possivel da trorre e seguiram para a cabana de Hagrid. Lily não teve preocupações no caminho, chegou na torre e sentou escondida para esperar os outros dois com Norberto e os amigos de Carlinhos.

Era uma noite muito escura e anuviada e se atrasaram um pouco para chegar à cabana de Hagrid porque precisaram esperar Pirraça desimpedir o caminho para o saguão de Entrada, onde estivera jogando tênis contra a parede.

Hagrid aprontara Norberto embalando-o num grande caixote.

— Pus muitos ratos e um pouco de conhaque para a viagem — disse Hagrid com a voz abafada. — E embalei junto o ursinho de pelúcia para o caso de ele se sentir solitário.

De dentro do caixote vinha um ruído de pano rasgado que pareceu a Harry ser o dragão arrancando a cabeça do ursinho.

— Até a vista, Norberto! — soluçou Hagrid, quando Harry e Hermione cobriram o caixote com a capa da invisibilidade e entraram debaixo dela. — Mamãe nunca vai esquecer você!

Como foi que conseguiu levar o caixote de volta ao castelo, eles nunca souberam. Aproximava-se a meia-noite e eles subiram com Norberto pela escadaria do saguão de entrada e pelos corredores escuros. Mais uma escada, mais outra, nem mesmo um dos atalhos de Harry facilitou muito o transporte.

— Estamos quase lá! — Harry ofegou quando chegaram ao corredor sob a torre mais alta.

Então um movimento brusco à frente deles quase fez com que deixassem cair o caixote. Esquecendo que já estavam invisíveis, encolheram-se nas sombras, espiando os contornos escuros de duas pessoas que se debatiam a uns três metros. Uma lâmpada se acendeu.

A Professora Minerva, num robe de lã escocesa e rede no cabelo, segurava Malfoy pela orelha.

— Está detido — gritou. — E são vinte pontos a menos para Sonserina. Perambulando no meio da noite, como você se atreve...

— A senhora não compreende, professora, Harry Potter está vindo aí, vem trazendo um dragão.

— Que absurdo! Como você se atreve a contar tais mentiras! Vamos, vou conversar com o Professor Snape sobre você, Malfoy!

A íngreme escada em espiral até o alto da torre pareceu a coisa mais fácil do mundo depois disto. Somente quando saíram para o ar frio da noite foi que se livraram da capa da invisibilidade, felizes de poderem respirar direito outra vez. Hermione dançou uma espécie de jinga escocesa.

— Lily, você está aqui? — chamou Hermione.

— Sim, por que demoraram tanto?

— Pirraça estava no Saguão de Entrada e tivemos que esperar. — explicou Harry.

— Entendi. Bem ninguém veio até aqui, mais os amigos de Carlinhos devem está chagando.

— Ninguém veio aqui?

— Não, por quê?

— Malfoy foi pego pela professora McGonogall e vai ficar detido. Eu seria capaz de cantar. — disse Hermione.

— Não cante — aconselhou Harry e Lily.

Rindo de Malfoy, eles esperaram, enquanto Norberto se debatia dentro do caixote. Passados uns dez minutos, quatro vassouras surgiram da escuridão mergulhando em direção à torre.

Os amigos de Carlinhos formavam um grupo animado.

Mostraram a Harry, Lilian e a Hermione os arreios que tinham trazido de modo a poder suspender Norberto entre eles. Todos ajudaram a prender Norberto muito bem nos arreios e então Harry, Lilian e Hermione apertaram as mãos de todos e lhes agradeceram muito.

Finamente Norberto estava indo... Indo... E finalmente se foi.

Eles desceram a escada espiral sem fazer barulho, os corações leves como as mãos, agora que Norberto fora tirado delas. Nada de dragão, Malfoy detido, o que poderia estragar essa felicidade?

A resposta à sua pergunta estava esperando ao pé da escada.

Quando chegaram ao corredor, a cara de Filch assombrou-os, emergindo da escuridão.

— Ora, ora, ora — sussurrou —, estamos encrencados.

Tinham deixado a capa da invisibilidade no alto da torre.


	15. Chapter XV A Floresta Proibida

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

 **A floresta proibida**

As coisas não poderiam estar piores.

Filch levou-os à sala da Professora Minerva no primeiro andar, onde eles ficaram sentados esperando, sem trocar uma palavra entre si. Hermione tremia. Desculpas, álibis e justificativas fantásticas substituíam-se umas as outras na cabeça de Harry, cada qual mais capenga do que a anterior. Ele não conseguia ver como iam se livrar desta encrenca. Estavam encurralados. Como podiam ter sido burros a ponto de se esquecerem da capa? Não havia nenhuma razão no mundo para a Professora Minerva aceitar que estivessem fora da cama, esgueirando-se pela escola a altas horas da noite, e muito menos que estivessem na alta torre de astronomia, que era proibida aos alunos a não ser durante as aulas.

Some-se a isso Norberto e a capa da invisibilidade e seria melhor começarem a fazer as malas.

Harry achou que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores. Estava enganado. Quando a Professora Minerva apareceu, vinha trazendo Neville.

— Harry, Lily! — exclamou ele, no instante em que viu os outros tres. — Eu estava tentando encontrar vocês para avisar que ouvi Malfoy dizer que ia pegar vocês, disse que vocês tinham um drag...

Harry sacudiu com força a cabeça para fazer Neville calar a boca, mas a Professora Minerva viu. Parecia mais provável que ela cuspisse fogo pelas narinas do que Norberto, ali a olhar os três de cima para baixo.

— Eu jamais teria acreditado que vocês fossem capazes disso. O Sr. Filch diz que vocês estavam no alto da torre de astronomia. É uma hora da madrugada. Expliquem-se...

Era a primeira vez que Hermione deixava de responder à uma pergunta de uma professora. Olhava para os sapatos, imóvel como uma estátua.

— Acho que tenho uma boa idéia do que anda acontecendo — disse a Professora Minerva. — Não é preciso ser gênio para somar dois mais dois. Vocês contaram a Draco Malfoy uma história da carochinha sobre um dragão, tentando tirá-lo da cama e metê-lo em apuros. Eu já o apanhei. Suponho que achem engraçado que o Neville tenha ouvido a história e acreditado nela também.

Harry surpreendeu o olhar de Neville e Lily tentou lhe dizer, sem falar, que aquilo não era verdade, porque Neville tinha uma expressão de espanto e mágoa. Pobre Neville trapalhão. Harry sabia o que deveria ter-lhe custado tentar encontrá-los no escuro para avisar.

— Estou desapontada — disse a Professora Minerva. — Cinco alunos fora da cama em uma noite! Nunca ouvi falar numa coisa dessas antes! Você, Hermione Granger, achei que tinha mais juízo. Quanto a vocês, Harry Potter e Lilian Potter achei que Grifinória significava mais para vocês do que parece. Os quatro vão pegar uma detenção, sim e você também, Neville Longbottom, não há nada que lhe dê o direito de andar pela escola à noite, principalmente nos dias que correm, é muito perigoso, e vou descontar cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória.

— Cinqüenta?— Harry ofegou. Perderiam a dianteira, a dianteira que ele conquistara na última partida de Quadribol.

— Cinqüenta pontos de cada um — acrescentou a Professora Minerva, respirando com esforço pelo nariz longo e pontudo.

— Professora... Por favor... A senhora não pode... — Lily cutucou o irmão pelas costas para parar de reclamar antes de piorar as coisas.

— Não venha me dizer o que eu posso e o que eu não posso, Harry Potter. Agora voltem para a cama, todos vocês. Nunca senti tanta vergonha de alunos da Grifinória antes.

Duzentos pontos perdidos. Isto deixava a Grifinória em último lugar. Em uma noite, tinham estragado as chances de Grifinória conquistar a taça das casas. Harry teve a sensação de que o fundo do seu estômago se soltara. Como iriam poder compensar a perda?

Chegaram na torre e Harry e Hermione form até Rony que esperava eles em uma poltrona, e Lily seguia Neville para explicar o que aconteceu.

— Neville, por favor deixa eu explicar o que aconteceu. Vai por favor!

— Tudo bem, mas seja rapida. — disse com algumas lagrimas nos olhos.

— Não queriamos que você se encrencasse por nossa causa, Malfoy estava certo nós estavamos com um dragão que entregamos para os amigos do irmão do Rony hoje de noite, o dragão era do Hagrid você pode perguntar a ele, ele vai te dizer. Só não quero que você ache que nós fizemos isso de proposito, desculpa meter você nisso.

— Tudo bem, não fique triste mais porque o Hagrid estava com um dragão, não são ilegais?

— Sim, são ele ganhou de um estranho no brar de Hagsmead. E ele sempre quis um dragão então quando conseguiu acabou criando por um tempo com a ajuda minha, de Harry, Rony e Hermione. Rony até ganhou uma mordida do dragão no dedo.

— Puxa, eu estraguei tudo, de novo! É tudo culpa minha.

— Imagine Neville, foi o Malfoy que... – Lily não terminou a frase, pois Harry estava chamando Lily para descer.

— Já vou! Bem, boa noite Neville.

— Boa noite Lily. — e seguiu para seu dormitorio enquanto Lily ia para o salão cominal.

— Lily onde você estava. — foi a primeira coisa que Harry disse quando viu a irmã.

— Calma, Harry eu fui explicar para o Neville a verdade para ver se melhora a cara dele ele esta muito tristinho.

— Eu sei obrigado por explicar eu espero que ele não fique triste, agora vamos falar com Rony tudo que aconteceu.

— Não Harry eu vou me deitar.

— Por que?

— Por que? POR QUE? SABE O PORQUE HARR, NÃO SÓ PERDEMOS DUZENTOS PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA COMO PERDEMOS A ÚNICA LEMBRANÇA DO NOSSO PAI! E SE EU SOUBESSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO TINHA GARDADO A CAPA NO SEI BOLSO EU ESTARIA COM ELA AGORA!

Ela se virou para subir para a torre da Grifinória. Era difícil dizer por causa do olhar injetado de fúria, mas Hermione podia jurar que a garota estava à beira de lágrimas.

— Lily! LILY! —gritou Harry, mas ela não deu ouvidos.

— Eu cuido disso. Não fiquem bravos com ela meninos, é por que a gente perdeu a capa que ela está assim.

— Não tenho tanta certeza... — resmungou Rony.

— Vou subir. Falar com ela. — Hermione disse, subindo as escadas para o dormitório. Ao chegar lá em cima, no entanto, viu que seus esforços seriam inúteis. Ela já adormecera.

Harry contou a Rony tudo que acontecera desde que sairam da torre da Grifinória até a retirada de pontos da professora Minerva. Depois seguiram para para o dormitório.

Harry não dormiu a noite inteira. Ouviu Neville soluçar com a cara no travesseiro durante o que lhe pareceram horas. Harry não conseguia pensar em nenhuma palavra para consolá-lo. Sabia que Neville, como ele mesmo, estava com medo do amanhecer.

O que aconteceria quando o resto de Grifinória descobrisse o que tinham feito?

A princípio, os alunos de Grifinória que passavam pelas gigantescas ampulhetas que marcavam o placar das casas, no dia seguinte, acharam que tinha havido um engano. Como podiam de repente ter duzentos pontos menos do que no dia anterior?

E então a história começou a se espalhar. Harry e Lilian Potter, os famosos Gêmeos Potter, seus heróis dos jogos de Quadribol, foram os responsáveis pela perda de todos aqueles pontos, eles e mais uns dois panacas do primeiro ano.

Da posição de alunos mais populares e admirados na escola, Harry e Lilian passaram a de mais odiados. Até os alunos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa se voltaram contra eles, porque todos desejavam há muito tempo ver a Sonserina perder a Taça das Casas. Para todo lado que Harry e Lilian iam, as pessoas o apontavam e não se davam ao trabalho de baixar as vozes para xingá-los. Os de Sonserina, por outro lado, batiam palmas quando eles passavam, assobiavam e davam vivas.

"Obrigado, Potter, ficamos lhes devendo essa!"

Somente Rony continuou do lado deles.

— Eles vão esquecer dentro de umas semanas. Fred e Jorge já perderam montes de pontos desde que chegaram aqui e as pessoas continuam a gostar deles.

— Eles nunca perderam duzentos pontos de uma tacada, ou perderam? — retrucou Harry, infeliz.

— Bom... Não — admitiu Rony.

— Eu só que Lily, voltasse a falar comigo...

— Ela vai voltar. Hermione vai por juiso nela.

— Rony eu conheço minha irmã ela esta magoada e estava chorando, é por isso que ela não está aqui e Hermione está com ela, mas do jeito que ela é cabeça dura ela não vai ouvir nada que a Hermione vai falar.

Era um pouco tarde para consertar o estrago, mas Harry jurou nunca mais se meter em coisas que não eram de sua conta. Bastava de espiar e espionar. Sentia tanta vergonha que foi procurar Olívio para oferecer sua demissão do time de Quadribol.

— Se demitir? — trovejou Olívio. — Que bem faria isso? Como vamos poder recuperar os pontos se não conseguirmos vencer no Quadribol? E como fiz com sua irmã não vou aceitar sua demissão.

— Minha irmã veio se demitir?

— Veio, disse que Alicia ficaria no seu luga, mais eu disse que a Alicia só ia entrar no lugar dela se ela estivesse no Hospital e entraria como substituta.

Mas até mesmo o Quadribol perdera a graça. O resto do time não queria falar com Harry durante os treinos e quando precisavam se referir a ele chamavam-no de "o apanhador", Lily também não estava levando a melhor o resto do time a chamavam de ''a artilheira'' e mesmo Harry tantando falar com ela, não conseguia, pois ela não deixava.

Hermione e Neville estavam sofrendo também. Não estavam apanhando tanto quanto Harry e Lily, porque não eram tão conhecidos, mas ninguém falava com eles, tampouco. Hermione parara de chamar atenção nas aulas, mantinha a cabeça baixa e trabalhava em silêncio.

Harry quase se alegrava que os exames não estivessem muito distantes. Todas as revisões que precisava fazer o distraiam de sua infelicidade. Ele, Rony, Lilian e Hermione ficavam sozinhos, trabalhavam até tarde da noite, tentando lembrar os ingredientes das complicadas poções, aprender os feitiços e encantamentos de cor, decorar as datas das descobertas mágicas e das revoltas dos duendes...

— Já chega! Quando vocês vão voltar a se falar? — disse Hermione aos gêmeos em uma noite quando estavam estudando.

— Já disse eu não falo com ela porquê ela não quer. — disse Harry.

— Parem vocês dois, nem Gina e Tiago brigam assim e olha que eles brigam muito. — disse Rony se inrritando com a briga dos irmãos.

— Vocês deveriam ficar juntos e não brigar, vocês estão sozinhos, de família vocês só tem um ao outro acordem! — brigou Hermione

— Desculpa Harry. — disse Lily abaixando a cabeça.

— Não, você que tem que me desculpar, eu errei deveria ter gardado a capa.

— Não, eu que não deveria ter jogado tudo nas suas costas, é só que só tiamos uma lembrança do nosso pai e perdemos. — disse Lily chorando sendo consolada pelo irmão.

— Tudo bem, não se preocupa vamos conseguir encontra-la eu juro.

Então, uma semana antes de começarem os exames, a nova resolução de Harry e Lilian de não se meterem em nada que não fossem de sua conta, foi submetida a um teste inesperado. Ao voltarem da biblioteca, sozinhos em certa tarde, ouviram alguém choramingando numa sala de aulas mais à frente. Ao se aproximarem, ouviram a voz de Quirrell.

— Não... Não... Outra vez não, por favor...

Parecia que alguém o estava ameaçando. Os gêmeos se aproximaram um pouco mais.

— Está bem... Está bem — ouviu Quirrell soluçar.

No segundo seguinte, Quirrell saiu correndo da sala de aulas ajeitando o turbante. Estava pálido e parecia prestes a chorar. E desapareceu de vista, Harry achou que Quirrell nem sequer reparara neles. Esperaram até que o ruído dos passos de Quirrell desaparecesse e, então, espiaram para dentro da sala. Estava vazia, mas havia uma porta entreaberta na outra extremidade. Harry já ia em direção à porta, quando Lily lembrou de que eles prometeram a si mesmos não se meter em nada.

Assim mesmo, teriam apostado doze pedras Filosofais que Snape acabara de deixar a sala, e pelo que Harry e Lily acabaram de ouvir ganharam uma nova agilidade nos passos. Quirrell parecia ter finalmente cedido.

Harry e Lily voltaram à biblioteca, onde Hermione estava tomando os pontos de astronomia de Rony. Contou-lhes o que ouviram.

— Snape então conseguiu — exclamou Rony, — Se Quirrell contou a ele como quebrar o feitiço antimagia negra...

— Mas ainda temos Fofo — lembrou Hermione.

— Talvez Snape tenha descoberto como passar pelo cachorro sem perguntar ao Rúbeo — disse Rony, correndo os olhos pelos milhares de livros que os rodeavam — Aposto como tem um livro por aqui que ensina como se passar por um cachorrão de três cabeças. Então, o que vamos fazer Harry? Lily?

O brilho de aventura voltava a iluminar os olhos de Rony, mas Hermione respondeu, antes que Harry ou Lilian pudessem fazê-lo.

— Vamos procurar Dumbledore. Isto é o que deveríamos ter feito há séculos. Se tentarmos alguma coisa por conta própria, com certeza vamos ser expulsos.

— Mas não temos provas — disse Harry.

— Quirrell está apavorado demais para nos apoiar. Snape só precisa dizer que não sabe como foi que o trasgo entrou no Dia das Bruxas e que nem chegou perto do terceiro andar. Em quem vocês acham que eles vão acreditar, nele ou em nós? Não é bem segredo que nós o detestamos, Dumbledore vai pensar que inventamos isso para ele ser despedido. Filch não nos ajudaria nem que a vida dele dependesse disso, é muito amigo de Snape, e quanto mais alunos forem expulsos, tanto melhor, é o que ele pensa. E não se esqueçam nós nem devíamos saber da Pedra nem de Fofo. O que vai exigir muita explicação. — disse Lily.

Hermione pareceu convencida, mas não Rony.

— Se déssemos só uma espiadinha...

— Não — respondeu Harry decidido —, já demos muitas espiadinhas.

E, dizendo isso, puxou um mapa de júpiter para perto e começou a aprender os nomes das luas.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry, Lilian, Hermione e Neville receberam bilhetes à mesa do café da manhã. Diziam a mesma coisa:

" _Sua detenção começará às vinte e três horas._

 _Aguardem o Sr. Filch no saguão de entrada._

 _Professora Minerva"._

No furor provocado pela perda de pontos, Harry esquecera que ainda tinham detenções a cumprir. Esperou que Hermione ou Lilian reclamassem que aquilo representava perder uma noite inteira de revisões, mas não disseram uma palavra. Achavam, como Harry, que teriam o que tinham merecido.

Às onze horas da noite eles se despediram de Rony na sala comunal e desceram com Neville para o saguão de entrada. Filch já se encontrava lá e também Malfoy. Harry esquecera que Malfoy pegara uma detenção também.

— Sigam-me — disse Filch, acendendo uma lanterna e levando-os para fora. — Aposto que vão pensar duas vezes antes de desobedecer novamente ao regulamento da escola, não é mesmo? — disse caçoando — Ah, sim, trabalho pesado e dor são os melhores mestres, se querem saber. É uma pena que tenham suspendido os castigos antigos, pendurar o aluno no teto pelos pulsos durante alguns dias, ainda tenho as correntes na minha sala, conservo-as azeitadas para o caso de precisarem. Muito bem, lá vamos nós, e nem pensem em fugir agora, será pior para vocês se fizerem isso.

Eles caminharam pela propriedade às escuras. Neville não parava de fungar. Lilian ficou imaginando qual seria o castigo.

Devia ser alguma coisa realmente horrível, ou Filch não pareceria tão contente.

A lua brilhava, mas as nuvens que passavam por ela lançava-os na escuridão. À frente, Harry via as janelas iluminadas da cabana de Hagrid. Então, ouviram um grito distante.

— É você, Filch? Ande logo, quero começar de uma vez.

O ânimo de Harry e Lilian melhorou, se eles iam trabalhar com Hagrid então não seria tão ruim. Seu alivio deve ter transparecido no rosto, porque Filch falou:

— Acho que vocês estão pensando que vai se divertir com aquele panaca? Pois pode pensar outra vez, criança. É para a floresta que vocês vão e estarei muito enganado se voltar inteiro.

Ao ouvir isso, Neville deixou escapar um gemido e Malfoy ficou paralisado.

— A floresta? — repetiu e não pareceu tão tranqüilo como de costume. — Não podemos entrar lá à noite... Tem todo tipo de coisa lá... Lobisomens, ouvi falar.

Neville agarrou a manga das vestes de Harry e pareceu se engasgar.

— Isto é o que pensa, não é? — disse Filch, a voz esganiçando-se de satisfação. — Devia ter pensado nos lobisomens antes de se meterem encrencas, não acha?

Hagrid saiu do escuro caminhando em direção a eles, com Canino nos calcanhares. Carregava um grande arco e uma aljava com flechas pendurada ao ombro.

— Até que enfim. Já estou esperando há meia hora. Tudo bem, Harry, Lily, Hermione?

— Eu não seria tão simpático com eles, Hagrid — disse Filch com frieza — afinal eles estão aqui para serem castigados.

— E por isso que você está atrasado, não é? — disse Hagrid, amarrando a cara. — Andou passando carão neles, não é? Isso não é sua função. Você fez a sua parte, eu pego daqui para frente.

— Volto ao amanhecer para recolher o que sobrar deles — disse Filch maldoso, deu meia-volta e retornou ao castelo, balançando a lanterna na escuridão.

Malfoy virou-se então para Hagrid.

— Não vou entrar nessa floresta — disse, e Harry ficou contente de ouvir a nota de pânico em sua voz.

— Vai, sim, se quiser continuar em Hogwarts — disse Hagrid com ferocidade. — Você agiu mal e agora tem de pagar pelo que fez...

— Mas isso é coisa para empregados e não para estudantes. Achei que íamos fazer uma cópia ou outra coisa do gênero, se meu pai souber que eu estou fazendo isso, ele...

—... Lhe dirá que em Hogwarts é assim — rosnou Hagrid. — Fazer cópia! Para que serve? Você vai fazer uma coisa útil ou vai sair da escola. E se pensa que seu pai vai preferir que você seja expulso, então volte para o castelo e faça suas malas. Vamos!

Malfoy não se mexeu. Encarou Hagrid furioso e em seguida baixou os olhos.

— Muito bem, então — disse Hagrid — agora prestem atenção, porque é perigoso o que vamos fazer hoje à noite e não quero ninguém se arriscando. Venham até aqui comigo.

Ele os conduziu à orla da floresta. Erguendo a lanterna bem alto, apontou para uma trilha serpeante de terra batida que desaparecia por entre árvores escuras. Uma brisa leve levantou os cabelos dos meninos, quando eles se viraram para a floresta.

— Olhem ali, estão vendo aquela coisa brilhando no chão? Prateada? Aquilo é sangue de unicórnio. Tem um unicórnio ali que foi ferido gravemente por alguma coisa. É a segunda vez esta semana. Encontrei um morto na quarta-feira passada. Vamos tentar encontrar o pobrezinho. Talvez a gente precise pôr fim ao sofrimento dele.

— E se a coisa que feriu o unicórnio nos encontrar primeiro? — perguntou Malfoy, incapaz de conter o medo na voz.

— Não há nenhuma criatura viva na floresta que vá machucá-lo se você estiver comigo e com o Canino. E siga a trilha. Muito bem, agora, vamos nos separar em dois grupos e seguir a trilha em direções opostas. Tem sangue por toda parte, ele deve estar cambaleando pelo menos desde a noite passada.

— Eu quero Canino — disse Malfoy depressa, olhando para as presas de Canino.

— Muito bem, mas vou-lhe avisando, ele é covarde. Então eu, Harry, Lilian e Hermione vamos por aqui e Draco, Neville e Canino por ali. Agora, se algum de nós achar o unicórnio, disparamos centelhas verdes para o alto, 0K? Peguem as varinhas e comecem a praticar agora, assim. E se alguém se enrolar, dispare centelhas vermelhas, e vamos todos procurá-lo, então, cuidado.

Aparentemente Neville não gostou nem um pouco da ideia.

— Só nós? — o menino começou a suar frio. Não gostava da floresta, não gostava do Malfoy, não se sentia mais seguro com Canino por perto. Se lembrou de como Lily o defendia quando Malfoy o ofendia — E-e-e-eu... Eu quero a Lily!

Draco caiu na gargalhada imediatamente.

— HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Potter, Potter... E eu achando que não podia descer mais... Está saindo com o Neville? HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

— CALA A BOCA MALFOY!

Sem entender nada, Lily avançou em cima dele. Neville só a achou ainda mais corajosa, quando na verdade ela estava derrubando toda sua covardia e seu orgulho em cima do loiro.

— PAREM! — Hagrid segurou cada um com uma mão. — É melhor não brigarem dentro da floresta!

"Péssima ideia deixar esses dois juntos..." — pensou Harry.

— Vamos. — Hagrid puxou seu grupo para a esquerda e deixou que os outros tres fossem pela direita.

A floresta estava escura e silenciosa. Entrando por ela, chegaram a uma bifurcação, e Harry, Lily, Hermione e Hagrid tomaram o caminho da esquerda enquanto Malfoy, Neville e Canino tomaram o da direita.

Caminharam em silêncio, com os olhos no chão. Aqui e ali um raio de luar penetrava por entre os galhos e iluminava uma mancha de sangue prateado nas folhas caídas.

Harry viu que Hagrid parecia muito preocupado.

— É possível um lobisomem estar matando os unicórnios? – Perguntou.

— Não com essa rapidez, não é fácil matar um unicórnio, eles são criaturas mágicas poderosas. Nunca soube de nenhum ter sido ferido antes.

Passaram por um toco de árvore coberto de musgo. Harry ouviu água correndo, devia haver um riacho por perto. Ainda viam manchas de sangue de unicórnio aqui e ali pela trilha serpeante.

— Você está bem, Hermione? — sussurrou Hagrid — Não se preocupe, ele não pode ter ido longe se está tão ferido e então poderemos... PARA TRÁS DAQUELA ÁRVORE!

Hagrid agarrou Harry, Lilian e Hermione e guindou-os para fora da trilha e para trás de um enorme carvalho. Puxou uma flecha e encaixou-a no arco, e ergueu-o, pronto para atirar. Os três apuraram os ouvidos. Alguma coisa deslizava pelas folhas mortas ali perto, parecia uma capa arrastando no chão. Hagrid apertava os olhos para enxergar a trilha escura à frente, mas, passados alguns segundos, o ruído desapareceu.

— Eu sabia — murmurou ele. — Tem alguma coisa aqui que está fora de lugar.

— Um lobisomem? — sugeriu Harry.

— Isso não era um lobisomem e não era um unicórnio, tão pouco — disse Hagrid sério. — Muito bem, me sigam, mas tenham cuidado, agora.

Continuaram a caminhar mais devagar, os ouvidos à escuta do menor ruído. De repente, alguma coisa na clareira adiante, alguma coisa sem dúvida se mexia.

— Quem está ai? — chamou Hagrid. — Apareça. Estou armado! E na clareira apareceu um vulto — era um homem, ou um cavalo? Até a cintura, um homem, com cabelos e barba vermelhos, mas da cintura para baixo era um luzidio cavalo castanho com uma cauda longa e avermelhada. Os queixos de Harry, Lilian e Hermione caíram.

— Ah! É você, Ronan — exclamou Hagrid aliviado. — Como vai?

Ele se adiantou e apertou a mão do centauro.

— Boa noite para você, Hagrid — disse Ronan. Tinha uma voz grave e triste. — Você ia atirar em mim?

— Cautela nunca é demais, Ronan — disse Hagrid, dando uma palmadinha no arco.— Tem alguma coisa à solta nesta floresta. Ah, sim, estes são Harry Potter, Lilian Potter e Hermione Granger. Alunos lá da escola. E este é Ronan. É um centauro.

— Já percebi — disse Hermione com a voz fraca.

— Boa noite — cumprimentou Ronan — São alunos, é? E aprendem muita coisa na escola?

— Hum.

— Um pouquinho — respondeu Hermione tímida.

— Um pouquinho. Bom, já é alguma coisa — suspirou Ronan.

Depois, jogou a cabeça para trás e contemplou o céu.

— Marte está brilhante hoje.

— É — disse Hagrid, mirando o céu também. — Olhe, foi bom termos nos encontrado, Ronan, porque tem um unicórnio ferido. Você viu alguma coisa?

Ronan não respondeu imediatamente. Continuou a olhar para o alto sem piscar e então suspirou outra vez.

— Os inocentes são sempre as primeiras vitimas. Foi assim no passado, é assim agora.

— É, mas você viu alguma coisa, Ronan? Alguma coisa anormal?

— Marte está brilhante hoje — repetiu Ronan enquanto Hagrid o observava impaciente. — Um brilho anormal.

— Sim, mas estou me referindo a alguma coisa mais perto da terra. Você não notou nada estranho?

Mais uma vez, Ronan levou algum tempo para responder. Por fim disse:

— A floresta esconde muitos segredos.

Um movimento nas árvores atrás de Ronan fez Hagrid erguer o arco outra vez, mas era apenas um segundo centauro, de cabelos e corpo negros e de aspecto mais selvagem do que Ronan.

— Olá, Agouro — cumprimentou Hagrid. — Tudo bem?

— Boa noite, Hagrid, você vai bem, espero.

— Bastante bem. Olhe, eu estava mesmo perguntando a Ronan, você viu alguma coisa estranha por aqui ultimamente? É que um unicórnio foi ferido. Você sabe alguma coisa?

Agouro foi se postar ao lado de Ronan. Olhou para o céu.

— Marte está brilhante hoje — disse simplesmente.

— Já sabemos — respondeu Hagrid agastado. — Bom, se um de vocês vir alguma coisa, me avise, por favor. Vamos indo, então.

Harry, Lilian e Hermione saíram com ele da clareira, espiando Ronan e Agouro por cima dos ombros até as árvores tamparem sua visão.

— Nunca — disse Hagrid irritado — tentem obter uma resposta direta de um centauro. Vivem contemplando as estrelas. Não estão interessados em nada que esteja mais perto do que a lua.

— E têm muitos deles aqui? — perguntou Hermione.

— Ah, um bom número... Vivem isolados na maior parte do tempo, mas tem a bondade de aparecer quando preciso dar uma palavrinha. São inteligentes, veja bem, os centauros... Sabem das coisas... Só não falam muito.

— Você acha que foi um centauro que ouvimos antes? — disse Harry...

— Você achou que era barulho de cascos? Não, se quer saber, aquilo é o que anda matando os unicórnios. Nunca ouvi nada parecido antes.

E continuaram a caminhar pela floresta densa e escura. Harry não parava de espiar, nervoso, por cima do ombro. Tinha a sensação ruim de que alguém os observava. Estava contente que tivessem Hagrid e seu arco com eles. Acabavam de passar uma curva na trilha quando Lily agarrou o braço de Hagrid.

— Rúbeo! Olhe! centelhas vermelhas, os outros estão em apuros!

— Vocês três esperem aqui! — gritou Hagrid — Fiquem na trilha, volto para apanhá-los!

Eles o ouviram romper o mato e ficaram parados se entreolhando, muito assustados, até não conseguirem ouvir mais nada a volta exceto o farfalhar das árvores.

— Vocês acham que eles estão machucados? — sussurrou Hermione.

— Não me importo com Malfoy, mas se alguma coisa pegou Neville... É culpa nossa que ele esteja aqui.

— Espero que Neville esteja bem, contanto que Malfoy quebre o braço ou algo assim está tudo certo.

Os minutos se arrastaram. Seus ouvidos pareciam mais aguçados do que o normal. Harry parecia estar registrando cada suspiro do vento, cada graveto que quebrava. O que estava acontecendo? Onde estavam os outros?

Finalmente, um grande barulho de mato pisado anunciou a volta de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville e Canino o acompanhavam.

Hagrid vinha danado da vida. Malfoy, ao que parecia, se atrasara e agarrara Neville por trás para lhe dar um susto Neville se assustara e mandara o sinal.

— Teremos sorte se apanharmos alguma coisa agora, com a barulheira que vocês aprontaram. Muito bem, vamos trocar os grupos: Neville, você e Hermione ficam comigo, Harry, Lily, vocês com o Canino e esse idiota. Sinto muito — acrescentou Hagrid para Harry num cochicho — mas vai ser mais difícil ele assustar vocês e precisamos acabar o nosso serviço.

Então Harry, Lily entraram pelo coração da floresta com Malfoy e Canino. Andaram quase meia hora, embrenhando-se cada vez mais, até que a trilha se tornou impraticável porque as árvores cresciam demasiado juntas. Havia salpicos nas raízes de uma árvore, como se o pobre bicho tivesse se debatido de dor por ali.

Harry viu uma clareira adiante, através dos galhos emaranhados de um velho carvalho.

— Olhem... — murmurou, erguendo o braço para deter Malfoy.

— Ai meu deus... — murmurou Lily contendo um grito.

Alguma coisa muito branca brilhava no chão. Eles se aproximaram aos poucos.

Era o unicórnio, sim, e estava morto. Então o trio testemunhou a coisa mais triste e bela de suas vidas. Um unicórnio estava caído no chão, emitindo um brilho perolado de sua pelagem albina. As pernas longas e finas estavam esticadas em ângulos estranhos onde ele caíra e sua crina espalhava-se nacarada sobre as folhas escuras.

Harry dera um passo à frente, mas um som de algo que deslizava o fez congelar onde estava. Uma moita na orla da clareira estremeceu... Então, do meio das sombras saiu um vulto encapuzado que se arrastava de gatas pelo chão como uma fera à caça. Harry, Lily, Malfoy e Canino ficaram paralisados. O vulto encapuzado aproximou-se do unicórnio, abaixou a cabeça sobre ferimento no flanco do animal e começou a beber o seu sangue.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Malfoy soltou um grito terrível e fugiu, seguido por Canino. A figura encapuzada ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente para Harry e Lilian. O sangue do unicórnio escorrendo pelo peito. Ficou de pé e avançou rápido para os gêmeos, que não conseguiram se mexer de medo.

Então uma dor, como eles nunca sentiram antes, Harry sentiu uma dor imença em sua cabeça e Lilian em seu ombro, como se a suas cicatrizes estivessem em fogo, meio cego, eles recuaram cambaleando. Ouviu cascos as suas costas, galopando, e aí alguma coisa saltou por cima deles, e atacou o vulto.

A dor na cabeça de Harry foi tão forte que ele caiu de joelhos e A do ombro de Lily que estava chorando.

Levou uns dois minutos para passar. Quando ergueram os olhos, o vulto desaparecera. Um centauro avultava-se sobre eles, mas não era Ronan nem Agouro, este parecia mais novo, tinha cabelos louros prateados e o corpo baio.

— Vocês estão bem? — perguntou o centauro, ajudando Harry e Lilian a se levantarem.

— Estamos, obrigado, o que foi aquilo?

O centauro não respondeu. Tinha espantosos olhos azuis, como safiras muito claras. Mirou Harry e Lilian com atenção, demorando o olhar nas cicatrizes que se sobressaia, lívida, em sua testa e ombro.

— Vocês são os gêmeos Potter. É melhor voltarem para a companhia de Hagrid. A floresta não é segura à estas horas, principalmente para vocês. Sabem montar? Será mais rápido. Meu nome é Firenze — acrescentou ao dobrar as patas dianteiras para Harry e Lilian poderem subir no seu lombo.

Ouviram repentinamente o ruído de galopes vindo do outro lado da clareira. Ronan e Agouro irromperam do meio das árvores, os flancos arfantes e suados.

— Firenze! — Agouro trovejou. — O que é que você está fazendo? Está carregando humanos! Não tem vergonha? Você é uma mula?

— Você sabe quem eles são? — retrucou Firenze — São os gêmeos Potter. Quanto mais rápido eles sairem da floresta, melhor.

— O que é que você andou contando a eles? — rosnou Agouro. — Lembre-se, Firenze, juramos nunca nos indispor com os céus. Você não leu o que vai acontecer nos movimentos dos planetas?

Ronan pateou o chão, nervoso.

— Tenho certeza de que Firenze achou que estava fazendo o melhor — falou em tom sombrio.

Agouro escoiceou com raiva.

— Fazendo o melhor! O que tem isso a ver conosco? Os centauros se preocupam com o que foi previsto! Não é nossa função ficar correndo por aí como jumentos recolhendo humanos perdidos na nossa floresta!

Firenze de repente empinou-se nas patas traseiras com raiva, de modo que Harry e Lilian tiveram de se agarrar nos seus ombros para não cairem.

— Você não viu o unicórnio! — Firenze berrou para Agouro. — Você não percebe por que foi morto? Ou será que os planetas não lhe contaram esse segredo? Tomei posição contra o que está rondando a floresta, Agouro, tomei, sim, ao lado dos humanos se for preciso.

E Firenze virou-se depressa para partir, com Harry e Lilian agarrando-se o melhor que podiam, eles mergulharam entre as árvores, deixando Ronan e Agouro para trás.

Os gêmeos não faziam a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo.

— Por que Agouro está tão zangado? — perguntou Harry. — O que era aquela coisa de que você me livrou?

Firenze abrandou a marcha, alertou Harry e Lilian para manterem a cabeça abaixada a fim de evitar os galhos baixos, mas não respondeu à pergunta. Continuaram por entre as árvores em silêncio por tanto tempo que Harry achou que Firenze não queria mais falar com eles.

Estavam passando por um trecho particularmente denso da floresta, quando Firenze parou de repente.

—Firenze... — Lily começou. Gostara muito do centauro loiro. —Por que alguém mataria unicórnios? Eles são tão bonitos...

O centauro suspirou.

—Vocês sabem para que se usa o sangue de um unicórnio?

—Não, só usamos a cauda e o chifre nas aulas de poção. —Harry respondeu.

— Porque é uma coisa monstruosa matar um unicórnio. Só alguém que não tem nada a perder e tudo a ganhar cometeria um crime desses. O sangue do unicórnio mantém a pessoa viva, mesmo quando ela está à beira da morte, mas a um preço terrível. Ela matou algo puro e indefeso para se salvar e só terá uma semi-vida, uma vida amaldiçoada, do momento que o sangue lhe tocar os lábios.

— Então... — Lilian comentou. — Então não seria melhor morrer a viver dependendo de unicórnios e em angústia eterna?

— Seria.

Harry ficou olhando para a nuca de Firenze, que estava prateada de luar.

— Mas quem estaria tão desesperado? — pensou em voz alta — Se a pessoa vai ser amaldiçoada para sempre, é preferível morrer?

— A não ser que ela precise se manter viva o tempo suficiente para beber outra coisa, algo que vai lhe devolver a força e o poder totais, algo que significa que jamais poderá morrer. Os senhores sabem o que é que está escondido na sua escola neste momento? — perguntou Firenze.

— A Pedra Filosofal! É claro, o elixir da vida! Mas não percebo quem...

— Não conseguem pensar em ninguém que tenha esperado muitos anos para retomar o poder, que se apegou à vida, esperando uma chance?

Foi como se uma mão de ferro de repente apertasse o coração de Harry.

Acima do farfalhar das árvores, ele parecia ouvir mais uma vez o que Hagrid lhe contara na noite que se conheceram:

"Uns dizem que ele morreu. Bobagem, na minha opinião. Não sei se ele ainda teria bastante humanidade para morrer".

— Você está dizendo — Harry falou rouco.

— Então é Voldemort que... — disse Lily quando ouviram um barulho.

— Harry, Lily! Harry Lily, vocês estão bem?

Hermione vinha correndo ao encontro deles pela trilha, Hagrid a acompanhava arfando.

— Estamos bem — disse Harry, sem nem saber o que estava dizendo. — O unicórnio morreu, Rúbeo, está naquela clareira lá atrás.

— É aqui que eu o deixo — murmurou Firenze enquanto Hagrid corria para examinar o unicórnio. — Estão seguros agora.

Harry escorregou de suas costas.

— Boa sorte, Harry e Lilian Potter — disse Firenze. — Os planetas já foram mal interpretados antes, até mesmo pelos centauros. Espero que seja o que está ocorrendo agora.

Virou-se e entrou a trote pela floresta, deixando para trás os gêmeos cheio de tremores.

Rony adormecera no salão comunal às escuras, esperando os amigos voltarem. Gritou alguma coisa sobre faltas no Quadribol, quando Harry o sacudiu com força para acordá-lo. Em questão de segundos, porém, seus olhos se arregalaram quando Harry e Lilian começaram a contar a ele e a Hermione o que acontecera na floresta.

Harry nem conseguia se sentar. Andava para cima e para baixo na frente da lareira. Lilian não parava de balançar a perna. Continuavam a tremer.

—Snape quer a pedra para Voldemort... E Voldemort está esperando na floresta...

— E todo esse tempo pensamos que Snape só queria ficar rico. — disse Lily completando o pensamento do irmão.

— Parem de repetir esse nome! — disse Rony num sussurro de terror como se Voldemort pudesse ouvi-los.

Harry nem Lily o escutaram.

— Firenze nos salvou, mas não devia ter feito isso. Agouro ficou furioso... Falou de interferência naquilo que os planetas anunciaram que ia acontecer. Eles devem estar indicando que Voldemort vai voltar. Agouro acha que Firenze devia ter deixado Voldemort nos matar. Imagino que isso também esteja escrito nas estrelas.

— Quer parar de dizer esse nome!— sibilou Rony.

— Portanto só precisamos esperar que Snape roube a pedra — continuou Lily febril completando a fala do irmão —, então Voldemort vai poder voltar e acabar comigo. Bem, quem sabe Agouro vai ficar feliz.

Hermione parecia muito assustada, mas teve uma palavra de consolo.

— Harry, Lily, todo mundo diz que Dumbledore é a única pessoa de quem Você-Sabe-Quem já teve medo. Com Dumbledore por perto Você-Sabe-Quem não vai tocar em você. Em todo o caso, quem disse que os centauros tem razão? Isso está me parecendo adivinhação, e a Professora Minerva diz que adivinhar o futuro é um ramo muito inexato da magia.

— Harry, Lily, durmam um pouco. Estão transtornados, podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã. — disse Rony preocupado com os dois.

— Não! Snape sabe como passar pelo truque de Quirrell, nos ouvimos a conversa e vocês sabem! Amanhã pode ser tarde! — disseram os gêmeos juntos.

— Ainda tem o Fofo. — Mione retrucou. — Hagrid venderia a própria alma antes de trair Dumbledore.

Harry e Lilian respiraram fundo.

— É... É, está certão... Eu vou dormir. Vocês estão certos, precisamos descansar Lily.

— Todos nós Harry.

O céu havia clareado antes de terminarem de conversar. Foram se deitar exaustos, com as gargantas ardendo. Mas as surpresas da noite não tinham terminado.

Quando Harry puxou os lençóis da cama, encontrou a capa da invisibilidade cuidadosamente dobrada sobre o forro. Tinha um bilhete espetado nela: "Por via das dúvidas".


	16. Chapter XVI No Alçapão

**CAPÍTULO DESESSEIS**

 **No alçapão**

No futuro, Harry nunca conseguiria lembrar muito bem como conseguiu prestar seus exames enquanto esperava Voldemort irromper a qualquer instante pela porta. Lily até achou fácil os exames mesmo não se lembrando muito como fez. Contudo os dias foram se passando lentamente e não havia dúvidas de que Fofo continuava vivo e bem seguro atrás da porta trancada.

Fazia um calor de rachar, principalmente na sala das provas escritas. Os alunos tinham recebido penas novas e especiais para fazê-las, previamente encantadas com um feitiço anti-cola.

Houve exames práticos também. O Professor Flitwick os chamou à sala de aula, um a um, para verificar se conseguiam fazer um abacaxi sapatear na mesa. A Professora Minerva observou-os transformarem um camundongo em uma caixa de rapé e conferiu pontos pela beleza da caixa, e os descontou quando a caixa tinha bigodes. Snape deixou-os nervosos, bafejando em seu pescoço enquanto tentavam se lembrar como fazer a poção do esquecimento.

Harry fez o melhor que pôde, tentando ignorar as dores lacinantes que sentia na testa e Lilian tentava fazer tudo que podia mesmo com a dor no ombro e que os incomodava desde a ida a floresta. Neville achou que Harry e Lilian estavam com uma crise de nervos provocada pelos exames, porque Harry não conseguia dormir, mas a verdade é que seu antigo pesadelo o mantinha acordado, só que agora estava pior que nunca, pois havia nele uma figura encapuzada que pingava sangue. Lilian de vez em quando tinha o mesmo pesadelo e acabava indo dormir com o irmão, assim eles não tinham pesadelos.

Talvez fosse porque eles não tinham visto o que os gêmeos viram na floresta, ou porque não tinham cicatrizes que queimavam na testa ou o ombro, mas Rony e Hermione não pareciam tão preocupados com a Pedra quanto Harry ou Lilian. A lembrança de Voldemort sem dúvida os apavorava, mas não os visitava em sonhos, e estavam tão ocupados com as revisões que não tinham muito tempo para pensar no que Snape ou qualquer outro podia estar aprontando.

O último exame foi de História da Magia. Uma hora respondendo a perguntas sobre velhos bruxos gagás que inventaram caldeirões automexíveis e estariam livres, livres por uma semana maravilhosa até saberem os resultados dos exames.

Quando o fantasma do Professor Binns mandou-os descansar as penas e enrolar os pergaminhos, Harry e Lilian não pôderam deixar de dar vivas com os colegas.

— Foi muito mais fácil do que pensei — comentou Hermione, quando eles se reuniram aos numerosos alunos que saíam para os jardins ensolarados. — Eu nem precisava ter aprendido o Código de Conduta do lobisomem de 1637 nem a revolta de Elfric, o Ambicioso.

— Claro que não precisava, mas também achei muito mais fácil do que imaginava. — disse Lily.

Hermione sempre gostava de repassar as provas depois e Lily a acimpanhava, mas Rony disse que isso o fazia se sentir mal. Assim, caminharam até o lago e se sentaram à sombra de uma árvore. Os gêmeos Weasley e Lino Jordan faziam cócegas nos tentáculos de uma lula gigantes, que tomava sol na água mais rasa.

— Acabaram-se as revisões — suspirou Rony, contente, esticando-se na grama. — Vocês podiam fazer uma cara mais alegre, Harry, Lily, temos uma semana inteira até descobrir se nos demos mal, não precisam se preocupar agora.

Harry esfregava a testa e Lily massageava o ombro.

— Eu gostaria de saber o que significa isso! — explodiu aborrecido. — Minha cicatriz não para de doer, já senti isso antes, mas nunca com tanta frequência.

— Aminha também não para, pelo menos não sinto dor de cabeça, mas não me surpreenderia se um trasgo me desse um soco agora eu sentiria menos dor que essa cicatriz. — disse Lily começando a massagiar a cicatriz dor irmão enquanto ele deitava.

— Procurem Madame Pomfrey — sugeriu Hermione.

— Nós não estamos doentes — respondeu Harry. — Acho que é um aviso... Significa que o perigo está se aproximando...

— Pode ser... Essa coisa não para de doer desde a ida à floresta e o encontro de Voldemort. — disse Lily sem paciência fazendo uma cara de dor.

Rony não conseguiu se preocupar estava quente demais.

— Lily, relaxe e você também Harry. Hermione tem razão, a Pedra está segura enquanto Dumbledore estiver por aqui. Em todo o caso, nunca encontramos nenhuma prova de que Snape tenha descoberto como passar por Fofo. Ele quase teve a perna arrancada uma vez, não vai tentar outra tão cedo. E Neville vai jogar Quadribol na equipe da Inglaterra antes que Hagrid traia Dumbledore.

Harry concordou, mas não conseguiu se livrar da sensação que o atormentava de que esquecera de fazer alguma coisa, algo importante, Lily estava com uma sensação parecida. Quando um deles tentou explicar o que sentia, Hermione disse:

— Isso são os exames. Acordei a noite passada e já tinha lido metade dos meus apontamentos sobre Transfiguração quando me lembrei que já tínhamos feito a prova.

— Não acho que seja isso, Mione. Eu e Harry pesamos muito igual e estou com uma sensação que estamos esquecendo alguma coisa...

Harry acompanhou com os olhos uma coruja planar pelo céu azul em direção à escola, uma carta no bico. Hagrid era o único que lhe mandava cartas. Hagrid jamais trairia Dumbledore. Hagrid jamais contaria a ninguém como passar por Fofo... Jamais... Mas...

Harry pôs-se de pé de um salto e olhou para a irmã e olhou para o coruja indo em diresção a escola, Lily ao entender o que o irmão percebeu pulou de um salto.

— Harry como não pensamos nisso antes!

— O que vocês estão falando? — perguntou Hermione.

— Onde é que vocês estão indo? — perguntou Rony sonolento.

— Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. — Harry estava branco — Temos que ver Rúbeo agora.

— Por quê? — ofegou Hermione, correndo para alcançá-lo.

— Vocês não acham um pouco estranho — disse Lily, subindo, às carreiras, a encosta gramada — que o que Rúbeo mais quer na vida é um dragão, e aparece um estranho que por acaso tem ovos de dragão no bolso, quando isso é contra as leis dos bruxos? Que sorte encontrar Rúbeo, não acham? Por que não percebi isto antes.

— Por que não pensamos isto antes? — disse Harry correndo ao lado da irmã.

— Do que é que vocês estão falando? — perguntou Rony, mas Harry e Lily ja estavam correndo pelos jardins em direção à floresta, não responderam.

Hagrid estava sentado em um cadeirão na frente da casa: tinha as pernas das calças e as mangas enroladas e descascava ervilhas em uma grande tigela.

— Olá — disse, sorrindo — Terminaram os exames? Têm tempo para um refresco?

— Temos, obrigado — disse Rony, mas Harry o interrompeu.

— Não, estamos com pressa, Rúbeo, preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa. Sabe aquela noite que você ganhou o Norberto? Que cara tinha o estranho com quem você jogou cartas?

— Não lembro — respondeu Hagrid com displicência —, ele não quis tirar a capa...

Viu os três fazerem cara de espanto e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não é nada de mais, tem muita gente esquisita no Hog's Head, o pub do povoado. Podia ser um vendedor de dragões, não podia? Nunca vi a cara dele, ele não tirou o capuz.

Harry se abaixou ao lado da tigela de ervilhas.

— O que foi que você conversou com ele, Rúbeo? Chegou a mencionar Hogwarts?

— Talvez — disse Hagrid, franzindo a testa, tentando se lembrar — E... Ele me perguntou o que eu fazia e eu respondi que era guarda-caça aqui... Depois perguntou de que tipo de bichos eu cuidava... Então eu disse... E disse também que o que sempre quis ter foi um dragão... Então... Não me lembro muito bem... Porque ele não parava de pagar bebidas para mim... Deixa eu ver.. Ah, sim, então ele disse que tinha um ovo de dragão, e que podíamos disputá-lo num jogo de cartas se eu quisesse... Mas precisava ter certeza de que eu podia cuidar do bicho, não queria que ele fosse parar num asilo de velhos... Então respondi que depois do Fofo, um dragão seria moleza...

— E ele pareceu interessado no Fofo? — perguntou Lily, tentando manter a voz calma.

— Bom... Pareceu... Quantos cachorros de três cabeças a pessoa encontra por ai, mesmo em Hogwarts? Então contei a ele que Fofo é uma doçura se a pessoa sabe como acalmá-lo, é só tocar um pouco de música e ele cai no sono...

Hagrid, de repente, fez cara de horrorizado.

— Eu não devia ter-lhe dito isto! — exclamou. — Esqueçam que eu disse isto! Ei, aonde é que vocês vão?

Harry, Rony, Lily e Hermione não se falaram até parar no saguão de entrada, que parecia muito frio e sombrio depois da caminhada pelos jardins.

— Temos de procurar Dumbledore — falou Harry — Rúbeo contou àquele estranho como passar por Fofo e quem estava debaixo daquela capa era ou o Snape ou o Voldemort, deve ter sido fácil, depois que embebedou Rúbeo. Só espero que Dumbledore acredite na gente. Firenze talvez confirme, se Agouro não o impedir.

— Mas Harry precisamos saber onde é a sala do Dumbledore. — disse Lily com uma voz mais calma que o normal.

— Eu sei, onde será que fica?

Eles olharam a toda volta, na esperança de ver uma placa apontando a direção certa. Nunca alguém lhes havia dito onde trabalhava Dumbledore, tampouco conheciam alguém que tivesse sido mandado à sala dele.

— Acho que teremos de... — começou Harry, mas inesperadamente ouviram uma voz do outro lado do saguão.

— Que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui dentro?

Era a Professora Minerva McConagall, carregando uma pilha de livros.

— Queremos ver o Professor Dumbledore — disse Hermione enchendo-se de coragem, pensaram Harry e Rony.

— Ver o Professor Dumbledore? — a Professora Minerva repetiu, como se isso fosse uma coisa muito suspeita para alguém querer fazer — Por quê?

Harry engoliu em seco. "E agora?" Pensou olhando para a irmã que pensava "O que fazemos?"

— É uma espécie de segredo — disse, mas desejou na mesma hora que não tivesse dito, porque as narinas da Professora Minerva se alargaram.

— O Professor Dumbledore saiu faz dez minutos — informou ela secamente — Recebeu uma coruja urgente do Ministro da Magia e partiu em seguida para Londres.

— Ele saiu? — exclamou Harry frenético — Agora?

— Presisamos falar com ele — disse Lily

— O Professor Dumbledore é um grande mago, Sr. e Sta. Potter, o tempo dele é muito solicitado.

— Mas é importante.

— Alguma coisa que você tenha a dizer é mais importante do que o Ministro da Magia, Sr. Potter?

— Olhe — disse Harry, mandando a cautela às favas —, professora... É sobre a Pedra Filosofal...

Seja o que for que a Professora Minerva esperava, certamente não era isso. Os livros que levava despencaram dos seus braços, mas ela não os apanhou.

— Como é que vocês sabem? — deixou escapar.

— Professora, acho... Que Sn... Que alguém vai tentar roubar a pedra. Precisamos falar com o Professor Dumbledore.

Ela o olhou com uma mescla de choque e desconfiança.

— O Professor Dumbledore volta amanhã — disse finalmente. — Não sei como descobriram sobre a Pedra, mas fiquem tranquilos, não é possível ninguém roubá-la, está muitíssimo bem protegida.

— Mas, professora... — começou Lily

— Sta. Potter sei do que estou falando. — Curvou-se e recolheu os livros caídos — Sugiro que vocês voltem para fora e aproveitem o sol.

Mas eles não voltaram.

— É hoje à noite — disse Harry, quando teve certeza de que a Professora Minerva não podia mais ouvi-los. — Snape vai entrar no alçapão hoje à noite. Ele já descobriu tudo o que precisa e agora tirou Dumbledore do caminho.

— Concertesa foi ele quem mandou aquela carta, aposto que o Ministro da Magia vai levar um choque quando Dumbledore aparecer. — disse Lily terminando o pensamento do irmão.

— Mas o que é que podemos...

Hermione perdeu a fala. Harry, Lilian e Rony se viraram, Snape estava parado ali.

— Boa tarde — disse com suavidade.

Eles o encararam.

— Vocês não deviam estar dentro do castelo num dia como este — falou com um sorriso estranho e torto.

— Estávamos... — começou Harry, sem fazer idéia do que ia dizer.

— Estavamos voltando para a sala comunal para terminar alguns deveres... — disse Lily com a primeira frase que veio a cabeça.

— Vocês precisam ter mais cuidado. Andando por aqui assim, as pessoas vão pensar que estão armando alguma coisa. E Grifinória realmente não pode se dar ao luxo de perder mais nenhum ponto, não é mesmo?

Harry corou. Viraram-se para sair, mas Snape os chamou de volta.

— E fique avisado, Sr. Potter, se ficar perambulando outra vez à noite, vou providenciar pessoalmente para que seja expulso. Bom dia para vocês.

E saiu em direção à sala de professores. Lá fora, nos degraus de pedra, Harry virou-se para os outros.

— Certo isto é o que vamos fazer — cochichou com urgência. — Um de nós tem que ficar de olho no Snape, esperar do lado de fora da sala de professores e segui-lo se ele sair. Hermione é melhor você fazer isso.

— Por que eu e a Lily?

— É óbvio — disse Rony. — Você pode fingir que está esperando pelo Professor Flitwick sabe, como é, — E fazendo voz de falsete — "Ah, Professor Flitwick. Estou tão preocupada, acho que errei a questão catorze b..."

— Ah, cala a boca — disse Hermione, mas concordou em vigiar Snape.

— E é melhor ficarmos no corredor do terceiro andar — disse Lily a Harry e Rony

— Como assim nós. Você não vai conosco não! — disse Harry para irmã.

— Poupe o folego Harry! Voldemort está atraz de mim quanto de você eu vou sim!

– Esta bem, não vou descutir com você, mas se você se machucar eu não vou me perdoar. Vamos.

Mas a parte do plano onde eles ficariam no terceiro andar não funcionou. Assim que chegaram à porta que separava Fofo do resto da escola, a Professora Minerva apareceu de novo, e desta vez perdeu as estribeiras.

— Suponho que você ache que é mais difícil alguém passar por você do que por um pacote de feitiços! — esbravejou. — Chega de bobagens! E se eu souber que você voltou aqui outra vez, vou descontar mais cinqüenta pontos de Grifinória! É, Weasley, da minha própria casa!

Harry, Lilian e Rony voltaram à sala comunal. Harry acabara de dizer "pelo menos Hermione está na cola de Snape", quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu e Hermione entrou.

— Sinto muito, Harry — lamentou-se. — Snape saiu e me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo, então disse que estava esperando Flitwick, e Snape foi buscá-lo, e me mandei, não sei aonde ele foi.

— Bom, então acabou-se, não é? — disse Harry. Os outros dois olharam para ele. Estava pálido e seus olhos brilhavam. — Vou sair daqui hoje à noite e vou tentar apanhar a Pedra primeiro.

— Você não vai sosinho, vou com você juntos até o fim, lembra? — disse Lilian se levantando.

— Vocês ficaram malucos! — exclamou Rony — Vocês não podem! — disse Hermione — Depois do que a Professora Minerva e Snape disseram? Vão ser expulsos!

— E DAÍ? — gritou Harry e Lilian ao mesmo tempo — Vocês não percebem? Se Snape apanhar a pedra, Voldemort vai voltar! Vocês não ouviram contar como era quando ele estava tentando conquistar o poder? Não vai haver Hogwarts para nos expulsar! Ele vai arrasar Hogwarts, ou vai transformá-la numa escola de magia negra! Perder pontos não importa mais, vocês não entendem? Acham que ele vai deixar vocês e suas famílias em paz, e Grifinória ganhar o campeonato das casas? Se nos foromos pegos antes de conseguir a pedra, bem, vamos ter que voltar para os Dursley e esperar Voldemort nos encontrar lá. — Falaram ao mesmo tenpo deixando os outros dois chocados.

— É só uma questão de morrer um pouquinho depois do que teria morrido, porque eu nunca vou me aliar aos partidários da magia negra! — continuou Harry enquanto a irmãtentava se acalmar — Vou entrar naquele alçapão hoje à noite e nada que vocês dois disserem vai me impedir! Voldemort matou meus pais, estão lembrados?

— E eu vou com você, e nada que vocês falarem mudará a nossa opinião.

E olharam zangados para eles.

— Vocês tem razão, Harry, Lilian — disse Hermione com uma vozinha fraca.

— Vamos usar a capa da invisibilidade, foi uma sorte tê-la recuperado.

— Mas ela dá para esconder nós quatro? — perguntou Rony.

— Nós... Nós quatro?

— Ah, corta essa, você não acha que vamos deixar vocês irem sozinhos?

— Claro que não — disse Hermione com energia. — Como acham que vão chegar à Pedra sem nós? E melhor eu dar uma olhada nos meus livros, talvez encontre alguma coisa útil.

— Mas se formos pegos, vocês dois vão ser expulsos também. — falou Lily preocupada com a reação da amiga.

— Não se eu puder evitar — disse Hermione séria. — Flitwick me disse em segredo que tirei cento e vinte por cento no exame. Não vão me expulsar depois disso.

— Que legal Mione, eu so tirei cento e cinco por cento. — disse Lily comesando a falar das notas das duas.

Depois do jantar os quatro se sentaram, nervosos, a um canto do salão comunal. Ninguém os incomodou, afinal nenhum aluno de Grifinória tinha mais nada a dizer a Harry ou Lilian. Esta era a primeira noite que isto não os incomodava. Hermione e Lilian folheavam seus apontamentos, esperando encontrar um dos feitiços que queriam anular. Harry e Rony não falavam muito. Pensavam no que estavam prestes a fazer.

A sala foi-se esvaziando, à medida que as pessoas iam se deitar.

— É melhor apanhar a capa – murmurou Rony, quando Lino Jordan finalmente saiu, se espreguiçando e bocejando. Harry correu até o dormitório às escuras. Puxou a capa e então seus olhos bateram na flauta que Hagrid lhe dera no Natal. Meteu-a no bolso para usá-la em Fofo, não se sentia muito animado a cantar.

E correu de volta ao salão comunal.

— É melhor vestirmos a capa aqui para ter certeza de que cobre nós quatro se Filch vir os pés da gente andando sozinhos.

— O que é que vocês estão fazendo? — perguntou uma voz a um canto da sala. Neville saiu de trás de uma poltrona, agarrando Trevo, o sapo, que parecia ter feito uma nova tentativa para ganhar a liberdade.

— Nada, Neville, nada — respondeu Harry, escondendo depressa a capa às costas.

Neville olhou bem para aquelas caras cheias de culpa.

— Vocês vão sair outra vez.

— Não, não, não — disse Hermione. — Não vamos, não. Por que você não vai se deitar, Neville?

Harry olhou para o relógio de parede junto à porta. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de perder mais tempo, Snape talvez estivesse naquele instante mesmo tocando para adormecer Fofo.

— Vocês não podem sair — disse Neville —, vocês vão ser pegos outra vez. Grifinória vai ficar ainda mais enrolada.

— Você não compreende — disse Harry — isto é importante.

Mas Neville estava claramente tomando coragem para fazer alguma coisa desesperada.

— Não vou deixar vocês irem — disse, correndo a se postar diante do buraco do retrato. — Eu... Eu vou brigar com vocês.

— Neville — explodiu Rony —, se afaste desse buraco e não banque o idiota...

— Não me chame de idiota! Acho que você não devia estar desrespeitando mais regulamentos! E foi você quem me disse para enfrentar as pessoas!

— Foi, mas não nós — respondeu Rony exasperado. — Neville, você não sabe o que está fazendo.

Ele deu um passo à frente e Neville largou Trevo, o sapo, que desapareceu de vista.

— Vem, então, tenta me bater! — disse Neville, erguendo os punhos. — Estou esperando!

Harry voltou-se para Hermione e Lilian.

— Faz alguma coisa — pediu desesperado.

Hermione se adiantou,— Neville — disse ela —, eu realmente lamento muito.

Ela ergueu a varinha.

— Petrificus Totalus!— falou, apontando para Neville.

Os braços de Neville grudaram dos lados do corpo. As pernas se juntaram. Com o corpo inteiro rígido, ele balançou no mesmo lugar e, em seguida, caiu de cara no chão, duro como uma pedra.

Hermione correu para desvirá-lo. Os maxilares de Neville estavam trancados de modo que ele não podia falar. Somente os olhos se moviam, mirando-os aterrorizados.

— O que foi que você fez com ele? — sussurrou Harry.

— O Feitiço do Corpo Preso — respondeu Hermione infeliz. — Ah, Neville, me desculpe.

— Foi mal Neville, um dia vamos explicar... — começou Lilian.

— Tivemos de fazer isso, Neville, não temos tempo para explicar — disse Harry.

— Você vai entender mais tarde — disse Rony, enquanto passavam por cima dele e se envolviam na capa da invisibilidade.

Mas deixar Neville deitado imóvel no chão não parecia um bom presságio. No estado de nervosismo em que estavam, cada sombra de estátua lembrava Filch, cada sopro distante do vento parecia o Pirraça assombrando-os.

Ao pé do primeiro lance de escada, encontraram Madame Nor-r-ra, esquivando-se sorrateira quase no alto.

— Ah, vamos dar um pontapé nela, só desta vez — cochichou Rony no ouvido de Harry, mas Harry balançou a cabeça. Enquanto subiam cautelosamente contornando a gata, Madame Nor-r-ra virou os olhos de lanterna para eles, mas não fez nada.

Não encontraram mais ninguém até chegarem à escada para o terceiro andar. Pirraça se balançava a meio caminho, soltando a passadeira para as pessoas tropeçarem.

— Quem está aí? — perguntou de repente quando se aproximaram. E apertou os olhos negros e malvados. — Sei que está ai, mesmo que não consiga vê-lo. Você é um vampiro, um fantasma ou um estudante nojento?

E ergueu-se no ar e flutuou, tentando ver alguém.

— Eu devia chamar o Filch, eu devia, se alguma coisa está andando por aí invisível.

Harry teve uma idéia repentina.

— Pirraça — disse num sussurro rouco —, o barão Sangrento tem suas razões para andar invisível.

Pirraça quase caiu, em choque. Recuperou-se a tempo e saiu planando a trinta centímetros dos degraus.

— Desculpe, Sua Sangüinidade, Sr. Barão, cavalheiro — disse untuoso. — Falha minha, falha minha, não o vi, claro que não, o senhor está invisível. Perdoe o velho Pirraça essa piadinha, cavalheiro.

— Tenho negócios a tratar aqui, Pirraça — cochichou Harry — Fique longe deste lugar hoje à noite.

— Vou ficar, cavalheiro, pode ter certeza de que vou ficar — prometeu o Pirraça, erguendo-se no ar outra vez. — Espero que os seus negócios corram bem, Barão, não vou perturbá-lo.

E, partiu ligeirinho.

— Genial Harry! — cochichou Rony.

— Esse é o meu maninho! — elogiou Lilian.

Alguns segundos depois estavam lá, no corredor do terceiro andar e a porta já fora aberta.

— Bom, aqui estamos — disse Harry baixinho. — Snape já passou por Fofo.

A visão da porta aberta por alguma razão parecia causar neles a impressão do que os aguardava. Debaixo da capa, Harry e Lilian se viraram para os outros dois.

— Se vocês quiserem voltar, não vou culpá-los. Podem levar a capa, não vamos precisar dela agora.

— Não sejam burros — respondeu Rony.

— Vamos com vocês — disse Hermione.

Harry empurrou a porta.

Quando a porta rangeu baixinho, chegaram aos seus ouvidos rosnados surdos. Os três focinhos do cachorro farejaram furiosamente em sua direção ainda que o bicho não pudesse vê-los.

— O que é isso nos pés dele? — sussurrou Hermione.

— Parece uma harpa — respondeu Rony. — Snape deve tê-la deixado ai.

— Ele acorda no momento que se deixa de tocar — disse Harry.

— Vamos ver se da certo. Bom, aqui vai... — disse Lilian.

Levou a flauta de Hagrid aos lábios e soprou. Não era realmente uma música, mas as primeiras notas os olhos da fera começaram a se fechar. Lilian nem chegou a tomar fôlego.

Lentamente, os rosnados do cachorro cessaram, ele balançou nas patas e caiu de joelhos, depois se estirou no chão, completamente adormecido.

— Continue tocando — Rony preveniu a Lilian enquanto saiam de baixo da capa e deslizavam para o alçapão. Sentiram o bafo quente e fedorento do cachorro ao se aproximarem de suas cabeçorras.

— Acho que vamos conseguir abrir a porta — disse Rony, espiando por cima do dorso do cachorro. — Quer entrar primeiro, Hermione?

— Não, eu não!

— Tudo bem — Rony cerrou os dentes e passou com cautela pelas pernas do cachorro. E abaixando-se puxou o anel do alçapão, que se abriu.

— O que é que você está vendo? — perguntou Hermione, ansiosa.

— Nada... Só escuridão... Não tem como descer, teremos que nos jogar.

Lilian, que continuava a tocar a flauta, fez sinal para atrair a atenção de Rony e apontou para si mesmo.

— Você quer ir primeiro? Tem certeza? — disse Rony, — Não sei qual é a profundidade dessa coisa. Dá a flauta para Hermione manter Fofo adormecido.

— Não eu vou primeiro depois você Lily — disse Harry decidido.

Lily passou a flauta a Hemione. Naqueles minutinhos de silêncio, o cachorro rosnou e se mexeu, mas no instante que Hermione começou a tocar, ele tornou a cair em sono profundo.

Harry passou por cima de Fofo e espiou pelo alçapão. Não viu nem sinal de fundo...

Baixou o corpo pelo buraco até ficar pendurado pelas pontas dos dedos, Então olhou para Rony no alto e disse:

— Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, não me siga. Vá direto ao corujal e mande Edwiges ao Dumbledore, certo?

— Certo.

— Por favor, deixa eu ir com você Harry...

— Não Lily só depois que eu confirmar que é seguro, eu vou ficar bem eu juro.

E Harry soltou os dedos. Um vento frio e úmido passou rápido por ele, que foi caindo, caindo, caindo e... Pam.

Com um baque engraçado e surdo ele bateu em alguma coisa macia. Sentou-se e apalpou à volta, os olhos desacostumados à escuridão. Parecia que estava sentado em uma espécie de planta.

— Tudo bem! — gritou para a claridade do tamanho de um selo lá no alto, que era o alçapão aberto. — A queda é macia podem pular!

Lilian caiu ao seu lado.

— Harry você esta bem?

— Sim, vem Rony!

Rony seguiu imediatamente. Caiu esparramado ao lado de Lilian.

— O que é isso? — foram suas primeiras palavras.

— Sei lá, uma espécie de planta. Suponho que esteja aqui para amortecer a queda. Venha, Hermione!

A música distante parou. Ouviu-se um latido alto do cachorro, mas Hermione já pulara. Ela caiu do outro lado de Harry.

— Devemos estar a quilômetros abaixo da escola — comentou.

— É realmente uma sorte que esta planta esteja aqui — disse Rony.

— Sorte! — gritou Hermione. — Olhem só para vocês três.

Ela se levantou de um salto e lutou para chegar à parede úmida. Teve de lutar porque, no momento em que chegou ao fundo, a planta começou a se enroscar como as gavinhas de uma trepadeira em volta dos seus tornozelos. Quanto a Harry, Lilian e Rony, suas pernas já tinham sido bem atadas por longos galhos sem que eles notassem.

Hermione conseguira se desvencilhar antes que a planta a agarrasse para valer. Agora observava horrorizada os dois meninos lutarem para se livrar da planta, mas quanto mais se esforçavam, mais depressa e mais firme a planta se enrolava neles, Lilian ficava parada e a planta se enroolava lentamente.

— Parem de se mexer! — mandou Hermione. – Sei o que é isso. É visgo do diabo!

— Ah fico tão contente que você saiba como se chama, é uma grande ajuda — resmungou Rony, tentando impedir que a planta se enroscasse em seu pescoço.

— Fica quieto Rony, quanto mais se mexer mais rápido ela te amarra.

— Calem a boca, estou tentando me lembrar como matá-la! — disse Hermione.

— Bom, anda logo, não consigo respirar! — ofegava Harry, lutando com a planta que se enroscava em torno de seu peito.

— Visgo do diabo, visgo do diabo... O que foi que a Professora Sprout disse? Gosta da umidade e da escuridão... eu não lembro do resto Lily?

— Gosta de escuridão e dedesta luz e calor.

— Então acenda um fogo! — engasgou-se Harry.

— É... É claro... Mas não tem madeira... — lamentou-se Hermione, torcendo as mãos.

— VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? — berrou Rony, — VOCÊ É UMA BRUXA OU NÃO É?

— Ah, certo! — disse Hermione e, puxando a varinha, sacudiu-a, murmurou alguma coisa e despachou um jato daquelas chamas azuis que usara em Snape contra as plantas. Em questão de segundos, os os quatro sentiram a planta afrouxar e se encolher para longe da luz e do calor. Torcendo-se, ela se desenrolou dos corpos dos três, que puderam se levantar.

— Que sorte que vocês prestam atenção às aulas de Herbologia, Hermione, Lily — disse Harry, quando se juntou a ela ao pé da parede, enxugando o suor do rosto.

— É — comentou Rony —, e que sorte que Harry não perde a cabeça numa crise, "não tem madeira", francamente.

— Por ali — disse Harry, apontando um corredor de pedra que era o único caminho que havia.

Só o que podiam ouvir além de seus passos eram os pingos abafados da água que escorria pela parede. O corredor começou a descer e Harry se lembrou de Gringotes. Com um sobressalto, lembrou-se dos dragões que, segundo diziam, guardavam os cofres-fortes no banco dos bruxos. Se topassem com um dragão, um dragão adulto... Norberto já fora bastante ruim.

— Você está ouvindo alguma coisa? — Rony cochichou.

Harry e Lily apuraram os ouvidos. Um farfalhar acompanhado de ruído metálico parecia vir de um ponto mais adiante.

— Você acha que é um fantasma?

— Não sei... Para mim parecem asas.

— Há luz à frente, estou vendo alguma coisa se mexendo.

Chegaram ao fim do corredor e depararam com uma câmara muito iluminada, o teto abobadado no alto. Era cheia de passarinhos, brilhantes como jóias, que esvoaçavam e colidiam pelo aposento. Do lado oposto da câmara havia uma pesada porta de madeira.

— Você acha que nos atacarão se atravessarmos a câmara? — perguntou Rony.

— Provavelmente — respondeu Harry, — Eles não parecem muito bravos, mas suponho que se todos mergulhassem ao mesmo tempo... Bom, não tem remédio... Vou correr.

Tomou fôlego, cobriu o rosto com os braços e atravessou a câmara correndo. Esperava sentir bicos afiados e garras atacando-o a qualquer minuto, mas nada aconteceu. Alcançou a porta incólume. Baixou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada.

Os outros três o seguiram. Fizeram força para abrir a porta, mas ela nem sequer se moveu, nem mesmo quando Hermione experimentou o seu feitiço Alorromora.

— E agora? — perguntou Rony.

— Esses pássaros... Não podem estar aqui só para enfeitar — disse Hermione.

Eles observaram os pássaros voando no alto, brilhando.

— Brilhando?

— Eles não são pássaros! — Harry exclamou de repente. — São chaves! Chaves aladas, olhe com atenção. Então isso deve querer dizer... — e olhou à volta da câmara enquanto os outros dois apertavam os olhos para enxergar o bando de chaves no alto — olhe! Vassouras! Temos que apanhar a chave da porta.

— Harry tem centenas De chaves la em cima! — exclamou Lily.

Rony examinou a fechadura.

— Estamos procurando uma chave bem grande e antiga, provavelmente de prata, como a maçaneta.

Cada um apanhou uma vassoura e deu impulso no ar, mirando o meio da nuvem de chaves. Tentaram agarrá-las, mas as chaves encantadas fugiam e mergulhavam tão rápido que era quase impossível apanhar uma.

Mas não era à toa que Harry era o mais jovem apanhador do século. Tinha um jeito para localizar coisas que os outros não tinham. Depois de um minuto trançando pelo redemoinho de pernas, ele notou uma chave grande de prata que tinha uma asa dobrada, como se já tivesse sido apanhada e enfiada de qualquer jeito na fechadura.

— Aquela ali! — gritou para os outros — Aquela grandona... Ali... Não... Lá... Com as asas azul-forte. As penas estão todas amassadas de um lado.

Rony precipitou-se na direção que Harry apontava, bateu no teto e quase caiu da vassoura.

— Temos que cercá-la! — gritou Harry, sem tirar os olhos da chave com a asa danificada. — Rony, você cerca por cima. Hermione, fica embaixo e não deixa ela descer, Lily eu e você vamos tentar pegala de direções diferentes. Certo, AGORA!

Rony mergulhou, Hermione disparou para o alto, Lilian para frente, a chave desviou-se dos três e Harry partiu atrás dela, a chave correu para a parede, Harry se curvou para frente e, com uma pancada feia, prendeu-a contra a pedra com a mão. Os vivas de Rony, Lilian e Hermione ecoaram pela câmara.

Eles pousaram em seguida e Harry correu para a porta, a chave a se debater em sua mão. Enfiou-a na fechadura e virou-a, deu certo. No instante em que ouviram o barulho da lingüeta se abrindo, a chave tornou a alçar vôo, parecendo agora muito maltratada depois de ter sido apanhada duas vezes.

— Estão prontos? — Harry perguntou aos três, a mão na maçaneta da porta. Eles fizeram um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Ele escancarou a porta.

A câmara seguinte era tão escura que não dava para ver absolutamente nada. Mas, ao entrarem nela, a luz inesperadamente inundou o aposento, revelando uma cena surpreendente.

Estavam parados na borda de um enorme tabuleiro de xadrez atrás das peças pretas, que eram todas mais altas do que eles e talhadas em um material que parecia pedra. De frente para eles, do outro lado da câmara, estavam dispostas as peças brancas. Harry, Rony, Lilian e Hermione sentiram um leve arrepio, as peças brancas e altas não tinham feições.

— Agora o que vamos fazer? — sussurrou Harry.

— É óbvio, não é? — falou Rony. — Temos que jogar para chegar ao outro lado da câmara.

Por trás das peças brancas eles podiam ver outra porta.

— Como? — perguntou Hermione, nervosa.

— Acho que vamos ter que virar peças.

— Você ficou louco? E se for como o xadrez de bruxo autentico! Podemos morrer. — exclamou Lily.

— Temos que tentar Lily não temos outra opção. — disse Rony.

Ele se dirigiu a um cavalo preto e esticou a mão para tocar seu cavaleiro. No mesmo instante, a pedra ganhou vida. O cavalo pateou o tabuleiro e seu cavaleiro virou a cabeça protegida por um elmo pata olhar Rony.

— Temos que nos unir a vocês para chegar ao outro lado? — O cavaleiro preto confirmou com a cabeça. Rony virou-se para os outros dois.

— Isto exige reflexão disse. — Suponho que a gente tenha que tomar o lugar de quatro peças pretas...

Harry, Lilian e Hermione ficaram quietos, observando Rony refletir. Finalmente ele disse:

— Agora não vão se ofender, mas nenhum dos três é tão bom assim em xadrez...

— Não estamos ofendidos — interrompeu Harry depressa — Diga o que vamos fazer.

— Bom, Harry, você toma o lugar daquele Bispo, Hermione, você fica ao lado dele substituindo a Torre, e Lilian você a rainha.

— E você?

— Vou ser o cavaleiro.

As peças pareciam estar escutando, porque ao ouvir isso um cavaleiro, um bispo, a rainha e uma torre deram as costas às peças brancas e saíram do tabuleiro, deixando quatro casas vazias, que Harry, Rony, Lilian e Hermione ocuparam.

— No xadrez as brancas sempre jogam primeiro — explicou Rony, observando o tabuleiro. — É... Olhem...

Um Peão branco avançara duas casas.

Rony começou a comandar as peças pretas. Elas se mexiam em silêncio indo aonde eram mandadas. Os joelhos de Harry tremiam. E se perdessem?

— Harry, ande quatro casas para a direita em diagonal.

O primeiro choque de verdade que levaram foi quando o outro Cavalo foi comido. A Rainha branca esmagou-o no chão e arrastou-o para fora do tabuleiro, onde ele ficou deitado imóvel, de borco no chão.

— Eu tinha que deixar isso acontecer — disse Rony, parecendo abalado. — Assim você fica livre para comer aquele Bispo, Hermione, ande.

Todas as vezes que eles perdiam uma peça, as peças brancas não mostravam piedade. Dali a pouco havia uma coleção de peças pretas inertes encostadas à parede. Duas vezes, Rony reparou, em cima do lance, que Harry, Lilian e Hermione estavam em perigo. Ele próprio disparou pelo tabuleiro comendo quase tantas peças brancas quanto as pretas que haviam perdido.

— Estamos quase chegando — murmurou de repente. — Me deixem pensar... Deixe-me pensar...

A Rainha branca virou o rosto vazio para ele.

— E... — continuou ele baixinho —, é o jeito... Preciso me sacrificar.

— Não! — Harry, Lilian e Hermione gritaram.

— Isto é xadrez! — retorquiu Rony. — A pessoa tem que fazer alguns sacrifícios! Dou um passo à frente e ela me come, isso deixa você livre para dar o xeque-mate no Rei, Harry!

— Mas...

— Você quer deter Snape ou não?

— Rony...

— Olhe, se você não se apressar, ele já terá apanhado a Pedra!

— Rony não ha outra jogada? — perguntou Lily desesperada.

— Não há outra opção. Pronto? — perguntou Rony, o rosto pálido, mas decidido. — Então vamos, agora, não se demore depois de ganhar a partida.

Ele avançou e a rainha branca o atacou. Golpeou Rony com força na cabeça com o braço de pedra e ele caiu com estrondo no chão. Hermione e Lilian gritaram, mas continuaram paradas em suas determinadas casas. A rainha branca arrastou Rony para um lado. Ele parecia ter sido nocauteado.

Trêmulo, Harry se deslocou três casas para a esquerda.

O Rei branco tirou a coroa e jogou-a aos pés dele. Os meninos tinham ganhado o jogo. As peças se afastaram para os lados e se curvaram, deixando o caminho livre para a porta em frente. Com um último olhar desesperado para Rony, Harry, Lilian e Hermione se precipitaram para a porta e para o corredor seguinte.

— E se ele...?

— Ele vai ficar bem — disse Harry, tentando convencer a si mesmo. — Que é que você acha que vai acontecer agora?

— Tivemos o feitiço da Sprout, o Visgo do Diabo. Flitwick deve ter encantado as chaves. McGonagall transfigurou as peças de xadrez para lhes dar vida. Faltam o feitiço de Quirrell e o de Snape. — disse Lilian

— Espero que seja algo que não tente nos matar, Quirrell pode ter colocado qualquer coisa e Snape também. — disse Hermione.

Tinham chegado à outra porta.

— Tudo bem? — cochichou Harry.

— Vamos.

Harry empurrou a porta para abri-la.

Um fedor horrível entrou por suas narinas, fazendo os três puxarem as vestes para cobrir o nariz. Com os olhos lacrimejando, eles viram, deitado no chão diante deles, um trasgo ainda maior do que o que tinham enfrentado, desacordado e com um calombo ensangüentado na cabeça.

— Um trasgo? Um trasgo? Quirrell não tem coisa melhor e mais perigosa que isso? — disse Lilian.

— Claro que sim, existem muitas criaturas piores que um trasgo, então por que será que é um trasgo? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Eu não sei, mas que bom que não precisamos lutar contra este aí — sussurrou Harry, enquanto, cautelosamente, saltavam por cima da perna maciça do trasgo. — Vamos, não estou conseguindo respirar.

Harry abriu a porta seguinte, os dois mal se atreviam a olhar o que vinha a seguir, mas não havia nada muito assustador ali, apenas uma mesa e sobre ela sete garrafas de formatos diferentes.

— É o de Snape — disse Harry. — O que temos de fazer?

— Estamos fritos! Ele não demorou nem um estante para passar por isso vamos perder muito tempo! — exclamou Lilian.

Ao cruzarem a soleira da porta, imediatamente irromperam chamas atrás deles. E não eram chamas comuns tampouco, eram roxas. Ao mesmo tempo, surgiam chamas pretas na porta adiante.

Estavam encurralados.

— Olhe! — Hermione apanhou um rolo de papel que havia ao lado das garrafas. Harry espiou por cima do seu ombro para ler o papel:

 _O perigo o aguarda à frente, a segurança ficou atrás,_

 _Duas de nós o ajudaremos no que quer encontrar,_

 _Duas dos oito o deixará prosseguir,_

 _A outra levará de volta quem a beber,_

 _Duas de nós conterão vinho de urtigas,_

 _Três de nós aguardam em fria para o matar,_

 _Escolha, ou, ficará aqui para sempre,_

 _E para ajudá-lo, lhe damos cinco pistas:_

 _Primeira, por mais dissimulado que esteja o veneno,_

 _Você sempre encontrará um à esquerda do vinho de urtigas,_

 _Segunda, são diferentes as garrafas de cada lado,_

 _Aliás, se você quiser avançar nenhuma é sua amiga,_

 _Terceira, é visível que temos tamanhos diferentes,_

 _Nem a anã nem a gigante leva a morte no bojo,_

 _Quarta, a segunda à esquerda e a segunda a direita_

 _São gêmeas ao paladar, embora diferentes a vista._

 _Quinta, uma das pontas o deixará prosseguir,_

 _Mas a outra levara a morte._

Hermione deixou escapar um grande suspiro, Lilian estava para naixo ja sabia o que tinha que fazer e Harry, perplexo, viu que ela sorria, a última coisa que ele tinha vontade de fazer.

— Genial — disse — Isto não é mágica, é lógica, uma charada, a maioria dos grandes bruxos não tem um pingo de lógica, ficariam presos aqui para sempre.

— E nós também, não? — perguntou Harry.

— Claro que não. Tudo o que precisamos está aqui neste papel. Oito garrafas: três contêm veneno, duas, vinho, duas nos ajudará a passar a salvo pelas chamas negras, e uma nos levará de volta através das chamas roxas.

— Mas como vamos saber qual delas beber?

— Me dê um minuto, Lily você vai me ajudar?

— Eu sou boa em lógica, mas não tanto quanto você Mione, só vou te atrapalhar.

— Tudo bem então.

Hermione leu o papel diversas vezes. Depois passou em revista a fila de garrafas, para cima e para baixo, resmungando de si para si e apontando para as garrafas. Finalmente, bateu palmas.

— Já sei. A garrafa menor e a distorcida nos fará atravessar as chamas negras, rumo à pedra.

Harry mirou a garrafinha e Lilian a distorcida.

— Ali só tem o suficiente para um de nós. Não chega a ter um gole. — Disse Harry.

— Aqui também, parece que tem três gotas.

Eles se entreolharam...

— Qual é a que a fará voltar pelas chamas roxas? — perguntou Lilian.

Hermione apontou para uma garrafa arredondada na ponta direita da fila.

— Você bebe essa — disse Harry — Agora, escute, volte e recolha o Rony, apanhe vassouras na câmara das chaves aladas, elas levarão vocês para fora do alçapão e por cima de Fofo. Vão direto ao corujal e mandem Edwiges a Dumbledore, precisamos dele. Talvez eu possa segurar Snape por algum tempo, mas não sou páreo para ele. E você Lily eu ja desistir de faze-la desistir mais fique perto de mim, não quero que se machuque.

Lilian acentiu com a cabeça e Hermione falou.

— Mas Harry, e se Você-Sabe-Quem estiver com ele?

— Bom... Tive sorte uma vez, não tive? — falou Harry indicando a cicatriz. — Talvez tenha sorte outra vez.

A boca de Hermione estremeceu e ela correu de repente para Harry e Lilian e os abraçou.

— Hermione. — falaram juntos.

— Harry, Lily vocês são grandes bruxos, sabem?

— Não sou tão bom quanto você — disse Harry, muito sem graça, quando ela o largou.

— Hermione não fique assim vamos vortar, nós prometemos.

— Eu! livros! E inteligência! Há coisas mais importantes, amizade e bravura e, ah, Harry tenha cuidado! E você Lily espero que cumpra essa promeça ou eu juro que acabo com você. Por favor, tomem cuidado.

— Você bebe primeiro — disse Harry, — Você tem certeza de qual é qual, não tem?

— Positivo.

Ela tomou um demorado gole da garrafa arredondada na ponta e estremeceu.

— Não é veneno? — perguntou Harry ansioso.

— Ou vinho? — perguntou Lilian.

— Não... Mas parece gelo.

— Vai logo antes que o efeito passe.

— Boa sorte... Cuidem-se...

— VAI! — gritaram os gêmeos.

Hermione virou-se e passou direto pelas chamas roxas.

Harry olhou para irmã tomaram fôlego e apanharam a menor de todas as garrafas e a distorcida. Virou-se para encarar as chamas negras.

— Juntos? — perguntou Lilian

— Juntos.

E esvaziaram a garrafa de um gole só.

Era na verdade como se o gelo estivesse invadindo seus corpos. Eles deixaram as garrafas na mesa e avançaram, enchendo-se de coragem, viu as chamas negras lamberem seus corpos, mas não as sentiu, por um instante não viram nada a não ser as chamas negras, então viram que estava do outro lado, na última câmara.

Havia alguém lá, mas não era Snape. Tampouco Voldemort.


	17. Chapter XVII O Homem de Duas Caras

**Capítulo DESESSETE**

 **O homem de duas caras**

Era Quirrell.

— O senhor!— exclamou Harry, Quirrell sorriu. Seu rosto não tinha nenhum tique.

— Mas como? — disse Lilian tentando entender.

— Eu — disse calmamente — estive me perguntando se encontraria você aqui, Potters.

— Mas pensei...

— Snape...

— Severo? — Quirrell deu uma gargalhada e não era aquela gargalhadinha tremida de sempre, era fria e cortante. — É, Severo faz o tipo, não faz? Tão útil tê-lo esvoaçando por aí como um morcegão. Perto dele, quem suspeitaria do c... c... coitado do ga... gaguinho do P... Professor Quirrell?

Nem Harry nem Lilian conseguiam assimilar. Isto não podia ser verdade, não podia.

— Mas Snape tentou nos matar!

— Ele alterou nossas vassouras!

— Não, não, não. Eu tentei matá-los. Sua amiga Hermione Granger, por acaso, me empurrou quando estava correndo para tocar fogo no Snape naquela partida de Quadribol. Ela interrompeu o meu contato visual com vocês. Mais uns segundos e eu os teria derrubado daquelas vassouras. Teria conseguido isso antes se Snape não ficasse murmurando antifeitiço, tentando salvá-los

— Snape estava tentando nos salvar? — disse Lilian mais rápido que o irmão.

— Não é possivel!

— É claro — disse Quirrell calmamente. — Por que você acha que ele queria apitar o próximo jogo? Ele estava tentando garantir que eu não repetisse aquilo. O que na realidade é engraçado... Ele nem precisava ter se dado ao trabalho. Eu não poderia fazer nada com Dumbledore assistindo. Todos os outros professores acharam que Snape estava tentando impedir a Grifinória de ganhar, ele conseguiu realmente se tornar impopular... E que perda de tempo, se depois disso vou matá-los esta noite.

Quirrell estalou os dedos. Surgiram no ar cordas que amarraram Harry e Lilian bem apertados.

— Lily você esta bem?

— Estou.

— Por pouco tempo meus caros. Vocês são muito metidos para continuarem vivos, Potters. Sairem correndo pela escola no dia das Bruxas daquele jeito e, pelo que imaginei me viram descobrir o que é que estava guardando a pedra.

— O senhor deixou o trasgo entrar?

— Harry não seja burro, isso já esta obvio. — cochichou Lily ao irmão.

— Claro que sim. Tenho um talento especial para lidar com tragos. Você deve ter visto o que fiz com aquele na câmara lá atrás? Infelizmente, enquanto o resto do pessoal estava procurando o trasgo, Snape, que já desconfiava de mim, foi direto ao terceiro andar para me afastar, e não só o meu trasgo não conseguiu matar você de pancada, como o cachorro de três cabeças nem sequer conseguiu morder a perna de Snape direito. Agora espere aí quieto. Preciso examinar este espelho curioso.

Foi somente então que os gêmeos perceberam o que estava parado atrás de Quirrell. Era o Espelho de Ojesed.

— Este espelho é a chave para encontrar a pedra — murmurou Quirrell, batendo de leve na moldura. — Pode-se confiar em Dumbledore para inventar uma coisa dessas... Mas ele está em Londres... E estarei bem longe quando voltar.

A única coisa que ocorreu a Harry foi manter Quirrell falando para impedi-lo de se concentrar no espelho olhou para irmã e percebeu que pensava a mesma coisa.

— Vi o senhor e Snape na floresta. — falou Harry de um fôlego só.

— Sei — disse Quirrell indiferente, dando a volta ao espelho para examinar o avesso. — Naquela altura ele já percebera minhas intenções, e tentava descobrir até onde eu tinha ido. Suspeitou de mim o tempo todo. Tentou me assustar, como se fosse possível, quando tenho Lord Voldemort do meu lado...

Quirrell saiu de trás do espelho e mirou-o cheio de cobiça.

— Estou vendo a Pedra... Eu a estou apresentando ao meu mestre... Mas onde é que ela está?

Harry forçou as cordas que o prendiam, mas elas não cederam tentou co a da irmã mais nem se mexiam.

Tinha que impedir Quirrell de dedicar toda a atenção ao espelho.

— Mas Snape sempre pareceu nos odiar tanto. — disse Lilian.

— Ah, e odeia mesmo — disse Quirrell, displicente —, e como odeia. Ele estudou em Hogwarts com o pai de vocês, vocêS não sabiam? Os dois se detestavam. Mas ele nunca quis ver um de vocês morto.

— Mas ouvi o senhor soluçando, há uns dias. Pensei que Snape estava ameaçando o senhor... — continuou Harry.

Pela primeira vez, espasmos de medo passou pelo rosto de Quirrell.

— Às vezes, eu tenho dificuldade em seguir as instruções do meu mestre. Ele é um grande mago e eu sou fraco.

— O senhor quer dizer que ele estava na sala de aula com o senhor? — exclamou Harry admirado.

— Como isso é possivel, Hogwarts possue vária defesas, ninguém que não esteja autorizado a entrar entra.

— Está comigo aonde quer que eu vá — disse Quirrell em voz baixa — Conheci-o quando estava viajando pelo mundo. Eu era um rapaz tolo naquela época, cheio de idéias ridículas sobre o bem e o mal. Lord Voldemort me mostrou como eu estava errado. Não existe bem nem mal, só existe o poder, e aqueles que são demasiado fracos para o desejarem. Desde então, eu o tenho servido com fidelidade, embora o desaponte muitas vezes. Por isso tem precisado ser muito severo comigo — Quirrell estremeceu de repente — Não perdoa erros com muita facilidade. Quando não consegui roubar a pedra de Gringotes, ele ficou muito aborrecido. Castigou-me, resolveu me vigiar mais de perto.

A voz de Quirrell foi morrendo. Harry e Lilian lembraram-se de sua viagem ao Beco Diagonal, como podiam ter sido tão burros? EleS viram Quirrell lá naquele dia, apertara a mão dele no Caldeirão Furado.

Quirrell praguejou baixinho.

— Eu não entendo... A Pedra está dentro do espelho? Devo quebrá-lo?

A cabeça de Harry pensava a mil. Lilian tentava lembrar algum feitiço que poderia cotar as cordas.

"O que quero acima de tudo no mundo, neste momento, é encontrar a Pedra antes que Quirrell a encontre. Então se me olhar no espelho, devo me ver encontrando a Pedra, o que quer dizer que verei onde está escondida! Mas como posso me olhar sem Quirrell perceber o que estou tramando?" Harry tentou se deslocar para a esquerda, para se posicionar diante do espelho sem Quirrell notar, mas as cordas que prendiam seus tornozelos estavam muito apertadas. ele tropeçou e caiu.

Quirrell não lhe deu atenção. Continuou falando sozinho.

— O que é que o espelho faz? Como é que ele funciona? Ajude-me, mestre.

E para horror de Harry e de Lilian, uma voz respondeu, e a voz parecia vir do próprio Quirrell.

— Use o menino... Use a menina...

Quirrell voltou-se para Harry E Lilian.

— É... Potters venham cá.

E bateu palmas uma vez e as cordas que prendiam Harry e Lilian caíram. Harry se levantou sem pressa e Lilian o seguiu.

— Vem cá — repetiu Quirrell. — Olhe no espelho e me digam o que vêem.

Harry e Lilian andaram até ele.

"Preciso mentir, pensou desesperado". "Preciso olhar e mentir sobre o que vejo, é isso.". "Lilian sabe mentir muito melhor". Pensava Harry olhando para irmã.

Quirrell aproximou-se dos gêmeos pelas costas. Eles respiraram o cheiro esquisito que parecia vir do turbante de Quirrell. Harry fechou os olhos, adiantou-se para se postar na frente do espelho, e tomou a abri-los.

A princípio viu a sua imagem pálida e apavorada ao lado da irmã com uma cara parecida. Mas um segundo depois, a imagem sorriu para ele. Levou a mão ao bolso e tirou uma pedra cor de sangue. Aí piscou e colocou a pedra no bouço da irmã e ao fazer isto, Lilian sentiu uma coisa pesada cair dentro do seu bolso de verdade. De alguma forma inacreditável estava de posse da Pedra.

— E então? — perguntou Quirrell impaciente. — O que é que vocês estão vendo?

Harry armou-se de coragem, enquanto Lilian estava em cheque.

— Estou me vendo apertando a mão de Dumbledore — inventou. — Ganhei o campeonato das casas para Grifinória.

— Eu vejo a mesma coisa, só que estou segurando a taça das casas.

Quirrell xingou outra vez.

— Saiam do meu caminho — disse. Quando Harry e Lilian se afastaram, Lilian sentiu a Pedra Filosofal comprimir sua coxa. Será que tinham coragem para tentar fugir?

Mas não dera cinco passos quando uma voz alta falou, embora os lábios de Quirrell não estivessem se mexendo.

— Eles estão mentindo... Eles estão mentindo...

— Potters, voltem aqui! — gritou Quirrell — Digam-me a verdade! O que foi que vocês acabaram de ver?

A voz alta tomou a falar.

— Deixe-me falar com eles... Cara a cara...

— Mestre, o senhor não está bastante forte!

— Estou bastante forte... Para isso...

Harry se sentiu como se o visgo do diabo o tivesse pregado no chão, Lilian estava tráz do irmão. Não conseguiam mover nem um músculo. Petrificados, viram Quirrell erguer os braços e começar a desenrolar o turbante. O que estava acontecendo? O turbante caiu. A cabeça de Quirrell parecia estranhamente pequena sem ele. Então ele virou de costas sem sair do lugar.

Harry e Lilian poderiam ter gritado, mas não conseguiram produzir nem um som. Onde deveria estar a parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell, havia um rosto, o rosto mais horrível que os gêmeos já viram. Era branco-giz com intensos olhos vermelhos e fendas no lugar das narinas, como uma cobra.

— Harry Potter... Lilian Potter... — falou o rosto.

Lilian tentou dar um passo para trás, mas suas pernas não obedeceram, Harry grudou a irmã as suas costas em missão de proteje-la.

— Estão vendo no que me transformei? — disse o rosto. — Apenas uma sombra vaporosa. Só tenho forma quando posso compartilhar o corpo de alguém... Mas sempre houve gente disposta a me deixar entrar no seu coração e na sua mente... O sangue do unicórnio me fortaleceu, nessas últimas semanas... Vocês viram o fiel Quirrell bebendo-o por mim na floresta... E uma vez que eu tenha o elixir da vida, poderei criar um corpo só meu... Agora... Por que você menina não me dá essa pedra no seu bolso?

Então ele sabia. A sensibilidade voltou repentinamente as pernas de Lilian. Ela cambaleou para trás e Harry a segurou.

— Não sejam tolos — rosnou o rosto. — É melhor salvar suas vidas e se unirem a mim... Ou vão ter o mesmo fim dos seus pais... Eles morreram suplicando piedade...

— MENTIRA! — gritou Harry inesperadamente Quirrell. estava andando de costas para ele, de modo que Voldemort pudesse vê-lo. O rosto malvado sorria agora.

— Que comovente... — sibilou. — Sempre dei valor à coragem... E, menino, seus pais foram corajosos. Matei seu pai primeiro e ele me enfrentou com coragem... Mas sua mãe não precisava ter morrido... Estava tentando protegê-los... Agora me dê a pedra, a não ser que queira que a morte dela tenha sido em vão.

— Nunca! — dessa vez Lilian conseguiu falar.

Harry pegou a irmã e saltou para a porta em chamas, mas Voldemort gritou:

— AGARRE-OS!

E, no instante seguinte, Harry sentiu a mão de Quirrell fechar-se em torno de seu pulso. E, ao mesmo tempo, uma dor fria como uma agulhada queimou sua cicatriz, parecia que sua cabeça ia se rachar em dois, ele berrou, lutando com todas as forças e, para sua surpresa, Quirrell largou-o. A dor em sua cabeça diminuiu, ele olhou alucinado à volta para ver onde fora Quirrell e o viu dobrar de dor, examinando os dedos, eles se enchiam de bolhas, diante dos seus olhos.

— Agarre-os! Agarre-os! — esganiçou-se Voldemort outra vez e Quirrell investiu, derrubando Lilian no chão, caindo por cima dela, as duas mãos apertando o pescoço da menina, a cicatriz de Lilian quase o cegava de dor, contudo ela via Quirrell urrar de agonia, em quanto Harry tentava tira-lo de cima da irmã.

— Mestre, não posso segurá-los. Minhas mãos. Minhas mãos!

E Quirrell, embora prendendo Lilian no chão com os joelhos, largou seu pescoço e arregalou os olhos, perplexo, para as palmas das mãos, elas pareciam queimadas, vermelhas, em carne viva.

— Então os mate, seu tolo, e acabe com isso! — guinchou Voldemort.

Quirrell levantou a mão para jogar uma praga letal, mas Harry, por instinto, esticou as mãos e agarrou a cara de Quirrell.

— AAAAI!

Quirrell saiu de cima de Lilian, seu rosto se encheu de bolhas também, e então os gêmeos entenderam: Quirrell não podia tocar a pele deles, sem sofrer dores terríveis, sua única chance era dominar Quirrell, causar-lhe dor suficiente para impedi-lo de lançar feitiços.

Harry ajudou Lilian que ficou em pé de um salto, agarraram Quirrell pelo braço e seguraram-o com toda a força que pôderam. Quirrell berrou e tentou se desvencilhar, a dor na cabeça de Harry estava aumentando e a dor do ombro de Lilian cada vez pior, eles não conseguia enxergar, ouviam os gritos terríveis de Quirrell e os berros de Voldemort "MATE-Os! MATE-Os!" e outras vozes, talvez dentro de suas próprias cabeças, chamando "Harry! Lilian"!

Sentiram o braço de Quirrell desprender-se com força de suas mãos, tiveram certeza de que tudo estava perdido e mergulharam na escuridão, cada vez mais caiu no chão e Lilian desmaiou na barriga do irmão.

Alguma coisa dourada estava brilhando logo acima de Harry. O pomo! Tentou agarrá-lo, mas seus braços estavam muito pesado. Piscou os olhos. Não era o pomo. Eram óculos. Que estranho.

Piscou os olhos outra vez. O rosto sorridente de Alvo Dumbledore entrou em foco curvado sobre ele.

— Boa tarde, Harry — disse Dumbledore.

Harry fixou o olhar nele. Então se lembrou.

— Professor! A Pedra! Foi Quirrell! Ele apanhou a Pedra! Professor, depressa...

— Acalme-se, menino, você está um pouco atrasado. Quirrell não apanhou a Pedra.

— Então quem apanhou a pedra? Professor? Eu...

— Harry, por favor, relaxe ou Madame Pomfrey vai mandar me expulsar.E eu falaria um pouco mais baixo se fosse você, não quero que ninguém acorde de mal humor.

Só nesse momento Harry percebe uma cabeleira ruiva em seu peito era Lilian estava dormindo ao seu lado encostada em seu peito.

— Ela acordou algumas horas antes de você, mais pediu para ficar até você acordar.

Harry engoliu em seco e olhou a sua volta. Percebeu que devia estar na ala do hospital. Achava-se deitado numa cama com lençóis de linho brancos e do seu lado havia uma mesa atulhada do que parecia ser a metade da loja de doces.

— Presentes dos seus amigos e admiradores — esclareceu Dumbledore, sorrindo. — Aquilo que aconteceu nas masmorras entre vocês e o professor Quirrell é segredo absoluto, por isso, é claro, a escola inteira já sabe. Acredito que os nossos amigos, os Srs. Fred e Jorge Weasley foram os responsáveis pela tentativa de lhe mandar um assento de vaso sanitário. Com certeza acharam que você ia achar engraçado. Madame Pomfrey, porém, achou que poderia ser pouco higiênico e o confiscou.

— Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

— Três dias. O Sr. Ronald Weasley e a Srta. Granger vão se sentir muito aliviados por você ter voltado a si, estavam muitíssimo preocupados.

— Mas, professor, a Pedra...

— Já vi que você não se deixa distrair. Muito bem. A Pedra. O Professor Quirrell não conseguiu tirá-la de você. Cheguei a tempo de impedir que isto acontecesse, embora você estivesse se defendendo muito bem sozinho, devo dizer.

— O senhor chegou lá? Recebeu a coruja de Hermione?

— Devemos ter cruzado no ar. Assim que cheguei a Londres, tornou-se claro para mim que o lugar onde deveria estar era aquele de onde acabara de sair. Cheguei a tempo de tirar Quirrell de cima de você e sua irmã...

— Então foi o senhor.

— Receei que tivesse chegado tarde demais.

— Quase chegou. Eu não poderia ter mantido Quirrell afastado da Pedra por muito mais tempo...

— Não da Pedra, menino, de você e sua irmã. O esforço que vocês fezeram quase os matou. Por um instante terrível, receei que tivesse matado. Quanto à Pedra, ela foi destruída.

— Destruída! — exclamou Harry sem entender — Mas o seu amigo... Nicolau Flamel...

— Ah! Você já ouviu falar no Nicolau? — perguntou Dumbledore, parecendo encantado. — Você fez mesmo a coisa certa, não foi? Bom, Nicolau e eu tivemos uma conversinha e concordamos que assim era melhor.

— Mas isto quer dizer que ele e a mulher vão morrer, não é?

— Eles têm elixir suficiente para deixar os negócios em ordem e então, é, eles vão morrer.

Dumbledore sorriu ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Harry.

— Para alguém jovem como você, tenho certeza de que isto parece incrível, mas para Nicolau e Perenelle, na verdade, é como se fossem deitar depois de um dia muito, muito longo. Afinal para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas uma grande aventura seguinte. Você sabe, a Pedra não foi uma coisa tão boa assim. Todo o dinheiro e a vida que a pessoa poderia querer! As duas coisas que a maioria dos seres humanos escolheriam em primeiro lugar. O problema é que os humanos têm o condão de escolher exatamente as coisas que são piores para eles.

Harry ficou ali deitado, sem encontrar o que responder. Dumbledore cantarolou um pouquinho e sorriu para o teto.

— Professor? — disse Harry, — Estive pensando... Professor, mesmo que a Pedra tenha sido destruída, Vol... Quero dizer, o Senhor-Sabe-Quem...

— Chame-o de Voldemort. Sempre chame as coisas pelo nome que têm. O medo de um nome aumenta o medo da coisa em si.

— Sim, senhor. Bem, Voldemort vai tentar outras maneiras de voltar, não vai? Quero dizer, ele não foi de vez, foi?

— Não, Harry, não foi. Continua por aí em algum lugar, talvez procurando outro corpo para compartilhar... Sem estar propriamente vivo ele não pode ser morto. Abandonou Quirrell à morte, ele demonstra a mesma falta de piedade tanto com os amigos quanto com os inimigos. No entanto, Harry, embora você talvez tenha apenas retardado a volta dele ao poder, da próxima vez só precisaremos de outro alguém que esteja preparado para lutar o que parece ser uma batalha perdida. E se ele for retardado repetidamente, ora, talvez nunca retome o poder.

Neste instante Lilian começou a acordar e percebeu que seu irmão ja tinha despertado.

— Harry, você acordou! Eu fiquei tão preocupada com você! — Disse abaçando-o que foi retribuido e depois percebendo que possuia outro pessoa na sala Lilian observou – Professor Dumblerore, você aqui? Bom dia eu acho

\- Como vai minha cara, estou aqui para tirar algumas dúvidas que ficaram em vocês, e boa tarde para você.

\- Entendo, Harry esta bem?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, mas parou na mesma hora, porque o aceno fez-lhe doer a cabeça. Então disse:

— Professor, há outras coisas que gostaria de saber, se o senhor puder me dizer... Coisas que nós gostariamos de saber, a verdade...

Disse olhando para irmã que queria tirar as mesmas dúvidas que ele.

— A verdade — suspirou Dumbledore — é uma coisa bela e terrível, e, portanto deve ser tratada com grande cautela. Mas, vou responder às suas perguntas, a não ser que haja uma boa razão para não fazê-lo, caso em que eu peço que me perdoe. Não vou, é claro, mentir.

— Bom... Voldemort disse que só matou minha mãe porque ela tentou impedi-lo de nos matar. Mas por que, afinal, ele iria querer nos matar?

Dumbledore suspirou muito profundamente desta vez.

— Que pena, a primeira coisa que você me pergunta, eu não vou poder responder. Não hoje. Não agora... Vocês vão saber, um dia... Por ora tire isso da cabeça, Harry e você também Lilian. Quando vocês forem mais velhos... Sei que detestam ouvir isso... Mas quando estiverem prontos, vocês vão saber.

E Harry entendeu que não ia adiantar insistir. Então Lilian perguntou.

— Mas por que Quirrell não podia nos tocar?

— A mãe de vocês morreu para salva-los. Se existe uma coisa que Voldemort não consegue compreender é o amor. Ele não entende que um amor forte como o da mãe de vocês por vocês deixa uma marca própria. Não é uma cicatriz, não é um sinal visível... Ter sido amado tão profundamente, mesmo que a pessoa que nos amou já tenha morrido, nos confere uma proteção eterna. Está entranhada em nossa pele. Por isso Quirrell, cheio de ódio, avareza e ambição, compartindo a alma com Voldemort, não podia tocá-lo. Era uma agonia tocar uma pessoa marcada por algo tão bom.

Então, Dumbledore se interessou muito por um passarinho no peitoril da janela, o que deu tempo a Harry e Lilian para enxugar os olhos com o lençol limpar. Quando Harry recuperou a voz, disse.

— E a capa da invisibilidade? O senhor sabe quem a mandou para mim?

\- Ainda não sabe Harry? – intervil Lilian – Foi ele, só não sei como a capa do papai foi para em suas mãos professor. – disse com um olhar intimidador.

— Ah, por acaso seu pai deixou-a comigo e eu achei que vocês talvez gostassem. — Os olhos de Dumbledore faiscaram — Coisas úteis... Seu pai usava-a principalmente para ir escondido a cozinha roubar comida, quando estava aqui.

— E tem mais uma coisa...

— Diga.

— Quirrell disse que Snape...

— O Professor Snape, Harry.

— Sim, senhor, ele... Quirrell disse que ele nos odeia porque odiava meu pai. Isso é verdade?

— Bom, eles se detestavam bastante mesmo eu achando que seria bom com Lilian por ser parecida com a mãe. Mas não é diferente de você com o Sr. Malfoy ou com a Srta. Pankison. E, além disso, seu pai fez uma coisa que Snape nunca pôde perdoar.

— O quê? – perguntaram os gêemeos

— Salvou a vida dele.

— O quê? – falaram novamente em uníssimo som

— Como ele pode odiar alguém que salvou a vida dele? — perguntou Lilian.

— Só o tempo pode nos falar... — disse Dumbledore sonhador — É engraçado como a cabeça das pessoas funciona, não é? O Professor Snape não conseguiu suportar o fato de estar em dívida com o pai de vocês. Acredito que tenha se esforçado para proteger você este ano, porque achou que isso o deixaria quite com o seu pai. Assim podia voltar a odiar a memória do seu pai em paz...

Harry tentou compreender, mas sentiu a cabeça latejar, por isso parou.

— E, professor, só mais uma coisa...

— Só essa

— Como foi que tirei a Pedra do espelho? Um minuto eu olhava meu reflexo segurar a pedra e outro colocar no bolso da Lily e a pedra apareceu no bolso de verdade.

— Ah, fico satisfeito que você tenha me perguntado. Foi uma das minhas idéias mais brilhantes, e cá entre nós, isto é alguma coisa. Sabe, só uma pessoa que quisesse encontrar a Pedra, encontrar sem usá-la, poderia obtê-la, de outra forma, a pessoa só iria se ver produzindo ouro e bebendo elixir da vida. O meu cérebro às vezes surpreende até a mim... Agora chega de perguntas. Sugiro que comece a comer esses doces. Ah, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores! Quando eu era moço tive a infelicidade de encontrar um com gosto de vômito, e desde então receio que tenha perdido o gosto por eles. Mas acho que não corro perigo com um gostoso caramelo, não acha? — E sorrindo jogou um feijãozinho caramelo escuro na boca. Então se engasgou e disse:

— Que pena! Cera de ouvido!

Madame Pomfrey, a encarregada do hospital, era uma boa pessoa, mas muito rigorosa.

— Só cinco minutos — suplicou Harry.

\- Por favor. – pediu Lilian.

— Absolutamente não.

— A senhora deixou o Professor Dumbledore entrar. – disse Rony

— Bom, é claro, ele é o diretor, é muito diferente. E eles presisam descansar.

— Estamos descansando, olhe, estamos deitados e tudo. – Falou Lilian

\- Ah, por favor, Madame Pomfrey.

— Por favor. — peduiu Lilian esperansosa.

— Ah, muito bem. Mas só cinco minutos.

E ela deixou Rony e Hermione entrarem.

— Harry! Lily!

Hermione parecia prestes a abraçá-los outra vez, mas Harry gostou que tivesse se contido porque a cabeça dele ainda estava muito doída e Lilian sentia seu corpo todo doido.

— Ah, Harry, nos estávamos certos que você ia... Dumbledore estava tão preocupado... Lily você está bem Madame Pomfrey não deixou ver você quando acordou...

— Estamos bem Mione, só um pouco doloridos... — disse Lilian.

— A escola inteira não fala em outra coisa — disse Rony — Mas, no duro, o que foi que aconteceu?

Era uma das raras ocasiões em que a historia verdadeira é ainda mais estranha e excitante do que os boatos fantásticos. Harry e Lilian contaram tudo: Quirrell, o espelho, a Pedra e Voldemort.

Rony e Hermione eram bons ouvintes, exclamavam nas horas certas e quando os gêmeos lhes disse o que havia sob o turbante de Quirrell, Hermione soltou um grito.

— Então a Pedra acabou? — perguntou Rony finalmente. – Flamel simplesmente vai morrer?

— Foi o que perguntei, mas Dumbledore acha que... Como foi mesmo?... Que para a mente bem estruturada a morte é a grande aventura seguinte.

— Só Dumbledore mesmo...— disse Lilian

— Eu sempre disse que ele era biruta — disse Rony, parecendo muito impressionado com a grande loucura do seu herói.

— Eu ainda quero saber como o seu espelho tirou a pedra do seu bolso e colocou no meu. Por que não colocar no seu de novo? — disse Lilian.

— Eu também não entendi, deve ter sido um jeito de tentar protejer você e a pedra ao mesmo tempo.

— E você me protejeu muito bem maninho, mas não faça isso de novo eu sei me cuidar. — disse Lilian fazendo Harry corar

— Está certo. Então o que aconteceu com vocês dois? — perguntou Harry para os dois.

— Bom, eu voltei sem problemas — disse Hermione — Fiz Rony voltar a si, isso levou algum tempo, e estávamos correndo para o corujal para nos comunicar com Dumbledore quando o encontramos no saguão de entrada, ele já sabia, e só disse "Harry e Lilian foram atrás dele, não foram?", e saiu desabalado para o terceiro andar.

— Você acha que ele queria que vocês fizessem aquilo? — perguntou Rony. — Mandou a capa do seu pai e tudo o mais?

— Bom! — explodiu Hermione — Se ele fez isso... Quero dizer... Isso é horrível... Vocês podiam ter sido mortos.

— Não, não é horrível — disse Harry pensativo — Ele é um homem engraçado, o Dumbledore. Acho que meio que queria me dar uma chance. Acho que sabe mais ou menos tudo o que acontece por aqui, sabe? Imagino que tivesse uma boa idéia do que íamos tentar fazer e em lugar de nos impedir, ele simplesmente ensinou o suficiente para nos ajudar. Não acho que tenha sido por acaso que me deixou descobrir como o espelho funcionava. Era quase como se pensasse que eu tinha o direito de enfrentar Voldemort se pudesse...

— É, a marca de Dumbledore, com certeza — disse Rony orgulhoso. — Mas acho que ele fez de proposito.

— Claro que ele fez isso de proposito. — começou Lilian.

\- Como assim Lily? – disse Rony

— Pensem. O primeiro nivel foi o Fofo nós somos amigos do Hagrid conseguiriamos fácil passar. Depois do Fofo foi o visco do diabo da Prof. Sprout por que seria uma planta que aprendemos como neutralizar no primeiro ano e não uma que aprende no sétimo ano ou uma desconhecida que concertesa tem aqui? Depois da Prof. Sprout foi a vez do Prof. Flitwick e Madame Hooch com as chaves e a vassoura, não é muito estranho ser apanhar uma chave voadora e o Harry ser o melhor e mais jovem apanhador de todos os tempos? Logo depois do Prof. Flitwick foi a professora McGonogal com um jogo de xadrez e o Rony é o melhor estrategista que ja conheci, depois foi a vez do Quirell com um trasgo sendo que nós já enfrentamos um trasgo antes, depois foi o Snape com uma questão de lógica e Hermione é muito boa nisso, e porfim foi o Dumbledore onde ele colocou o espelho de Ojesed, e eu e Harry ja conheciamos e também Dumbledore tem magias bem avançadas para uma coisa tão simples.

— Eu concordo com você Lily, mas por que ele faria isso? — Perguntou Hermione.

— So o tempo poderá nos responder. — disse Lilian pensativa.

— Olhe, vocês precisam estarem bem para a festa de fim de ano, amanhã. Os pontos já foram todos computados e Sonserina ganhou, é claro. Vocês faltaram ao último jogo de Quadribol, quase fomos estraçalhados pela Corvinal sem vocês sorte Angelina ser a nossa substituta ela substituiu você Harry para conseguirem o pomo antes foi 140 a 180 para Corvinal. Mas a comida vai ser legal.

Nesse instante, Madame Pomfrey irrompeu no quarto.

— Vocês já estão aí há quinze minutos, agora FORA — disse com firmeza.

Depois de uma boa noite de sono, Harry e Lilian se sentiram quase normais.

— Queremos ir à festa — disse Harry a Madame Pomfrey, quando ela estava arrumando suas muitas caixas de doces — Podemos, não podemos?

— Por farvor deixa. — suplicou Lilian.

— O Professor Dumbledore disse que devo deixar vocês irem — respondeu ela fungando, como se, na sua opinião, o Professor Dumbledore não percebesse os riscos que uma festa pode oferecer — E vocês tem outra visita.

— Que bom. Quem é? — perguntaram os gêmeos.

Hagrid foi-se esgueirando pela porta enquanto indagavam.

Em geral quando estava dentro de casa, Hagrid parecia demasiado grande para que o deixassem entrar. Sentaou-se ao lado dos gêmeos, deu uma olhada e caiu no choro.

— Ha Rúbio não fica asim. — consolou Lilian.

— É... Tudo... Minha... Culpa! — soluçou, o rosto nas mãos. — Eu informei ao mal como passar por Fofo! Eu informei! Era a única coisa que ele não sabia e eu informei! Vocês podiam ter morrido! Tudo por causa de um ovo de dragão! Nunca mais vou beber! Eu devia ser demitido e mandado viver como trouxa!

— Rúbeo! — chamou Harry chocado por vê-lo sacudir de tristeza e remorso, as grandes lágrimas se infiltrando pela barba — Rúbeo, ele teria descoberto de qualquer maneira, estamos falando de Voldemort, teria descoberto mesmo que você não tivesse informado.

— Isso mesmo Rúbio Voldemort teria conseguido de uma maneira que poderia machucar alguém.

— Mas vocês podiam ter morrido! — soluçou Hagrid — E não digam o nome dele!

— VOLDEMORT! — berraram os gêmeos, e Hagrid levou um choque tão grande que parou de chorar.

\- Pelo menos parou de chorar – disse Lilian rindo.

— Estive com ele cara a cara, tentou matar a mim e minha irmã pela segunda vez e vou chamá-lo pelo nome que tem. Por favor, anime-se, Rúbeo, salvamos a Pedra, ela foi destruída e ele não poderá usá-la.

— É Rúbio se acalme, coma um sapo de chocolate. Temos um montão...

Hagrid secou o nariz como dorso da mão e disse:

— Ah, isso me lembra. Trouxe um presente para vocês.

— Não é um sanduíche de carne de arminho, é? — perguntou Harry. Hagrid deu uma risadinha.

— Não, Dumbledore me deu folga ontem para eu providenciar. Claro, devia mais é ter me demitido. Em todo o caso, trouxe isto para vocês...

Parecia ser um belo livro encadernado em couro. Harry e Lilian abriram-o, curiosos. Estava cheio de retratos de bruxos, de cada página, sorrindo e acenando para eles, estavam sua mãe e seu pai.

— Mandei corujas para todos os velhos amigos de escola de seu pai e sua mãe, pedindo fotos... E sabia que vocês não tinham nenhuma... Gostaram?

Harry e Lilian nem conseguiram falar, mas Hagrid compreendeu.

Os gêmeos desceram para festa de fim de ano sozinhos aquela noite.

Atrasaram-se com os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, que insistiu em lhe fazer um último check-up, de modo que o salão principal já se enchera. Estava decorado com as cores de Sonserina, verde e prata, para comemorar sua conquista do campeonato das casas pelo sétimo ano consecutivo. Uma enorme bandeira com a serpente de Sonserina cobria a parede atrás da mesa principal.

Quando Harry e Lilian entraram houve um silêncio momentâneo e em seguida todos começaram a falar alto e ao mesmo tempo. Eles se sentaram discretamente numa cadeira entre Rony e Hermione à mesa da Grifinória e tentaram fingir que não viam as pessoas se levantarem para espiá-los.

Felizmente, Dumbledore chegou instantes depois. A algazarra foi serenando.

— Mais um ano que passou! Disse Dumbledore alegremente. — E preciso incomodar vocês com a falação asmática de um velho antes de cairmos de boca nesse delicioso banquete. E que ano tivemos! Espero que as suas cabeças estejam um pouquinho menos ocas do que antes... Vocês têm o verão inteiro para esvaziá-las muito bem, antes do próximo ano letivo. Agora, pelo que entendi, a Taça das Casas deve ser entregue e a contagem de pontos é a seguinte: em quarto lugar Grifinória com duzentos e sessenta e dois pontos, em terceiro, Lufa-Lufa, com trezentos e cinqüenta e dois pontos, Corvinal, com quatrocentos e vinte e seis, e Sonserina com quatrocentos e oitenta e dois pontos.

E uma tempestade de pés e mãos batendo irrompeu da mesa de Sonserina. Era uma cena nauseante.

— Sim, senhores, Sonserina está de parabéns. No entanto, temos de levarem conta os recentes acontecimentos.

A sala mergulhou em profundo silêncio.

— Tenho alguns pontos de última hora para conferir. Vejamos. Sim... Primeiro: ao Sr. Ronald Weasley...

O rosto de Rony se coloriu de vermelho vivo, parecia um rabanete que apanhara sol demais na praia.

—... Pelo melhor jogo de xadrez presenciado por Hogwarts em muitos anos, eu confiro à Grifinória cinqüenta pontos.

Os vivas da Grifinória quase levantaram o teto encantado, as estrelas lá no alto pareceram estremecer... Ouviram Percy dizer aos outros monitores: "É o meu irmão, sabem! O meu irmão caçula! Venceu uma partida no jogo vivo de xadrez de McGonagall!"

Finalmente voltaram a fazer silêncio.

— Segundo: a Senhorita Hermione Granger... Pelo uso de lógica inabalável diante do fogo, concedo à Grifinória cinqüenta pontos.

Hermione escondeu o rosto nos braços, Harry teve a forte suspeita de que caíra no choro. Os alunos da Grifinória por volta da mesa não cabiam em si de contentes, tinham subido cem pontos.

— Terceiro e quarto: aos Gêmeos Potter — A sala ficou mortalmente silenciosa. — Pela frieza e excepcional coragem, concedo à Grifinória sessenta pontos para cada.

A balbúrdia foi ensurdecedora. Os que conseguiam somar enquanto berravam de ficar roucos sabiam que Grifinória agora chegara a quatrocentos e oitenta e dois pontos — exatamente o mesmo que Sonserina. Precisariam sortear a Taça das Casas, se ao menos Dumbledore tivesse dado a Harry ou Lilian mais um pontinho.

Dumbledore ergueu a mão. A sala gradualmente se aquietou.

— Existe todo tipo de coragem — disse Dumbledore sorrindo. — É preciso muita audácia para enfrentarmos os nossos inimigos, mas igual audácia para defendermos os nossos amigos. Portanto, concedo dez pontos ao Sr. Neville Longbottom.

Alguém que estivesse do lado de fora do salão principal poderia ter pensado que ocorrera uma explosão, tão alta foi a barulheira que irrompeu na mesa da Grifinória. Harry, Lilian, Rony e Hermione se levantaram para gritar e dar vivas enquanto Neville, branco de susto, desaparecia debaixo de uma montanha de gente que o abraçava. Jamais ganhara um único ponto para Grifinória antes. Harry, ainda gritando, cutucou Rony e Lilian nas costelas indicando Malfoy, que não poderia ter feito uma cara mais perplexa e horrorizada se tivesse acabado de ser encantado com o Feitiço do Corpo Preso.

— O que significa — continuou Dumbledore procurando se sobrepor à tempestade de aplausos, porque até Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa estavam comemorando a derrota de Sonserina — que precisamos fazer uma pequena mudança na decoração.

E, dizendo isto, bateu palmas. Num instante, os panos verdes se tornaram vermelhos e, os prateados, dourados, a grande serpente de Sonserina desapareceu e o imponente leão da Grifinória tomou o seu lugar, Snape apertou a mão da Professora Minerva, com um horrível sorriso amarelo. Seu olhar encontrou o de Harry e de Lilian e os dois perceberam, no mesmo instante, que os sentimentos de Snape com relação a ele não tinham mudado nem um pingo. Isto não o preocupou. Parecia-lhe que sua vida voltaria ao normal no próximo ano, ou tão normal quanto ela poderia ser em Hogwarts.

Foi a melhor noite da vida dos gêmeos, melhor do que a vitória no Quadribol ou a ceia de Natal ou o encontro com o trasgo... Jamais esqueceriam esta noite.

Harry quase esquecera que os resultados dos exames ainda estavam por vir, mas eles não deixaram de vir, para sua grande surpresa, tanto ele quanto Rony passaram com boas notas, Hermione e Lilian, é claro, foram as melhores do ano. Até Neville passou raspando, sua boa nota em Herbologia compensou a péssima nota em Poções. Tinham tido esperanças de que Goyle, que era quase tão burro quanto era mau, fosse expulso, mas ele também passou.

Foi uma pena, mas como disse Rony, não se podia ter tudo na vida.

E, de repente, seus guarda-roupas ficaram vazios, os malões arrumados, o sapo de Neville foi encontrado escondido em um canto do banheiro, as notas foram entregues a todos os alunos, com o aviso de que não fizessem bruxarias durante as férias.

— Eu sempre tenho a esperança de que eles se esqueçam de entregar as notas e o aviso — lamentou Fred Weasley.

— Quem dera se fosse assim nosso lindo priminho não chegaria nem perto. — comentou Lilian fazendo todos rirem.

Hagrid estava a postos para levá-los à flotilha de barcos que fazia a travessia do lago, e, no momento seguinte, estavam embarcando no Expresso de Hogwarts, conversando e rindo à medida que os campos se tornavam mais verdes e mais cuidados, comendo feijõezinhos de todos os sabores enquanto atravessavam as cidades dos trouxas, trocando as vestes de bruxos pelos blusões e paletós, parando na plataforma 9 e ½ na estação de King's Cross.

Levou um bom tempo para todos desembarcarem na plataforma. Um guarda muito velho estava postado na saída e os deixava passar em grupos de dois e três para não chamarem atenção ao irromper todos ao mesmo tempo por uma parede sólida, assustando os trouxas.

— Vocês precisam vir passar uns dias conosco — disse Rony — Os dois. Vou mandar uma coruja para vocês.

— Obrigado — disse Harry — Preciso ter alguma coisa por que esperar.

— Nós vamos esperar sua carta Rony. — disse Lilian.

As pessoas passavam empurrando-se ao se dirigirem para a saída para o mundo dos trouxas. Alguns gritavam.

— Tchau, Harry! Tchau, Lilian!

— Nos vemos por ai, Potters!

— Continuam famosos — comentou Rony, sorrindo para os amigos.

— Eu não gosto muito disso. — disse Lilian com uma careta.

— Não somos famosos para aonde vamos, podemos lhe garantir.

Ele, Lilian, Rony e Hermione passaram juntos pelo portão.

— Olha lá eles, mamãe, olha lá eles, olha!

Era Gina Weasley, a irmãzinha de Rony, mas não apontava para Rony.

— É mãe são eles, mas Gina você não devia fazer isso pode deixalos constrangidos. — disse o irmão gêmeo de Gina, Tiago Weasley.

— Harry Potter e Lilian Potter! — gritou com a vozinha fina. — Olhe, mamãe! Estou vendo...

— Fique quieta, Gina, é falta de educação apontar.

A Sra. Weasley sorriu para eles.

— Muito trabalho este ano?

— Muito — respondeu Harry. — Obrigado pelas barrinhas de chocolate e pelo suéter, Sra. Weasley.

— Muito obrigada mesmo pelas barrinhas, estavam deliciosas e pelo suéter é muito bonito, Sra. Weasley.

— Ah, de nada, queridos.

— Estão prontos?

Era tio Válter, ainda com a cara vermelhona, ainda bigodudo, ainda parecendo furioso com a audácia de Harry e de Lilian de andarem carregando a coruja numa gaiola por uma estação cheia de gente normal. Atrás dele, achava-se tia Petúnia e Duda, parecendo aterrorizados só de olhar para Harry e Lilian.

— Vocês devem ser a família de Harry e Lilian! — falou a Sra. Weasley.

— Por assim dizer — respondeu tio Válter — Ande logo, pestes, não temos o dia inteiro. — E se afastou.

Os gêmeos ainda demoraram para trocar umas últimas palavrinhas com Rony e Hermione.

— Vejo vocês durante as férias, então.

— Se Tio Valter não nos trancar no quarto nos vemos sim. — disse Lilian.

— Espero que você tenha... ah... umas boas férias — disse Hermione, olhando hesitante para tio Válter, espantada que alguém pudesse ser tão desagradável.

— Ah, claro que sim — respondeu Harry, e eles ficaram surpresos com o sorriso que se espalhava pelo seu rosto exeto Lilian que compreendeu a cara.

— Eles não sabem que não podemos fazer magia em casa. Vamos nos divertir à beça com o Duda este verão... – disse Lily com um sorriso abraçando o irmão seguindo em direção aos tios.


End file.
